Yu-Gi-Oh GX Season 1 Rise Of Darkness
by SkylanderZilla
Summary: Years have passed since the ceremonial duel. Yugi and his friends have moved on and now they paved the way for a new generation follow the story of Jaden and his sister Mana as they set their place in History as they lead the Next Generation at Duel Academy. (Story is rated M for Dark themes and Sexual Situations) Minor Crossovers will Occur and RWBY characters will be seen
1. A New Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Authors Note: Hi this is my first major fanfic, currently it is a collaboration with my co-writer MiracleKing64 please read his stories as well they're good. If you're interested contact me as I need more help on Fanfics and I have more Ideas if anyone's interested.  
This is my Email address Godzilla(space)Vanguard(space)gmail(space).com  
I also have a Discord account and my own Discord server if anyone's interested. Here's the invite link discord.(Space)gg/(Space)sy5c3yM and my Discord handle is SkylanderZilla #1756  
This story is Loosely Based on my Co-writers story Yugioh the 8th millennium Item and he allowed me to use Characters and some of his plot and you can expect spoilers from his story in this  
This story will contain cards from other CCG and cards that are based on various creatures, weapons, characters, etc from various anime, Media franchises, video games, movies, TV shows, etc (if you have any ideas they are welcome)

* * *

It has been many years since Yugi, Tea and his friends had said goodbye to Atem and Mana after the ceremonial duel. With their adventures over, the gang had grown up and now had families. Now we find Yugi Muto and his wife and childhood friend Tea escorting their son and daughter to the academy entrance exams, however Kikyo the former Queen Of Duel Monsters and Yugi's mother, and Tea's teacher, she had barely aged at all (thanks to the constant exposure to shadow magic, she doesn't have eternal youth she just ages slowly) unfortunately she had to go to a board meeting at Industrial illusions, but she wished her grandkids good luck before heading out.

This is Jaden Muto their eldest child and the reincarnation of the Supreme King, and walking next to him was his younger sister Mana Muto, named after Atem's childhood friend and wife, and unknown to them the reincarnation of Atems' childhood friend Mana, Yugi and Tea were shocked by how much she looked like her and decided to name her after their friend especially Tea since she and Mana had been through so much.

Jaden Yuki Muto was a 16 year old teenage boy, who was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and a silver sleeveless vest, black pants and grey sneakers. Jaden's hairstyle is often compared to a Kuriboh, but his hair is longer (Think Season 4 Anime appearance).

Mana Yuna Muto was an energetic 14 year old teenage girl who moved up a year and was able to enter Duel Academy because she was particularly adept, she was wearing her school's uniform from Tokyo Metropolitan Harumi, a sailor fuku.

Yugi Muto has grown taller and more muscular since Atem left and is now wearing grey pants with black sneakers and a sleeveless black leather shirt. Yugi's childhood friend and wife Tea Gardner Muto the Queen of Games on the other hand has since became a beauty, her hair has since grown longer and spikier and is now sporadically arranged and juts downwards in all directions now resembling her hairstyle from when she's Hikari Tea, she's currently wearing a pink jacket over a long sleeved shirt and is wearing a brown skirt with white sneakers.

"Yea we're finally going to attend Duel Academy this year you excited Jaden?" Mana couldn't contain her excitement and neither did her brother.

"Yeah Mana, I'm excited as well. Just as you should be, even though you got to attend the academy earlier than intended" Jaden told his younger sister.

Mana smiled. "I stayed behind for you big brother, and I remember you pouting and stomping around when you found out." she teased him sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! I was not, just wait and see, I'll be the next "King of Games" before you know it squirt."

Mana growled at that name. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" And just you wait I'll be the next "Queen of Games" the siblings glared at each other until their dad stopped them.

"Knock it off you two, Jaden stop calling your sister names and making her feel bad. And Mana stop teasing your brother okay." Yugi told his children.

Tea smiled. "Your father's right. Both of you are great duelists, so it doesn't matter which one of you got in first, so stop fighting, apologize and go out there and duel."

Jaden smiled. "I'm sorry for calling you names."

"We can't stay mad at each other, I'm sorry Jaden." She hugged him.

"Ughed, enough with the love fest." a female said from behind.

They all turned to see a teenage girl the same age as Mana. She had dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. she was wearing a black muscle shirt, and a black skirt, and donned a long white sleeveless trenchcoat like her father's. This person was Kisara Saphira Kaiba, the daughter of Seto Kaiba and surprisingly Serenity Wheeler Kaiba aka The Red-Eyes Queen and Tea's rival. Named after the human form of the Ka Blue Eyes White Dragon whom Kaiba's Egyptian ancestor fell in love with. The gang was shocked to find out that Serenity was secretly going out with Kaiba, which was Joey's worst nightmare. Kisara looked exactly like Serenity. But she had Kaiba's dark brown hair color, and the dark blue eyes not to mention his attitude. Like their fathers Kisara and Mana had been rivals since childhood. And like her father, she would constantly lose to Mana, and like her father she was obsessed with beating her. The girls were rivals of another thing. Jaden's attention, the two would always try to get his attention, and would argue about who he likes spending time with The most. But luckily for Kisara, it was always in private, it was her pride as a Kaiba that makes her deny her feelings for him.

"Kisara, what the hell are you doing here?" Mana pointed at her rival as if she was a plague.

"Why? I'm here to take the entrance exams as well, you little brat! And the one who is going to be the next Queen of Games is yours truly." Kisara talked back to Mana.

Meanwhile, Jaden watched his sister and Kisara argue back and forth. Which to him was no different than any other day, deciding to end this pointless bickering before it escalates into physical violence which it usually does when these two argue.

"Alright, you two stop this right now." Jaden told Mana and Kisara, while Mana backed down. reluctantly Kisara blushed a little being near her secret love, and Mana notices this and growled.

"Kisara, stop being cold to Mana." The group turned to see Serenity Kaiba aka the Red Eye Queen. who had shaved off the cuteness of her youth, and was now a beautiful woman. Serenity was now wearing a pink light jacket over a black shirt, with a matching tight pink skirt along with black leggings and pink knee high boots. And next to her was her husband, Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba Kaiba. Kaiba hadn't changed at all over the years. He still had a bad attitude, but since marrying Serenity he had mellowed out a little, but not too much. But Mokuba had changed a lot, he was the same size as Yugi and had cut his hair shorter. And was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and dark brown shoes, and next to him was his six year old daughter Michelle. Her hair was styled like her dads but was light blue like her mother and had golden eyes, she was currently wearing an orange sundress tan shorts and orange sandals. Xia Jameser the sister of Xeno Jameser the seeker of darkness at the moment her mom was visiting her uncle Xeno in Egypt to congratulate him on his latest discovery.

"Yes mom." she reluctantly replied no wanting to be yelled at.

Hey, cousin." Michelle said with a smile..

"Megumi, Michelle how are you?" Jaden patted their heads gently. Jaden and Megumi and Michelle had always gotten along well, with Jaden playing with them whenever both they and Kisara come over.

"Great, but I'll miss playing with you." Megumi sadly told Jaden, just like her sister Megumi had a childish crush on Jaden.

"Me too." Michelle added. Like Megumi, Michelle has a childish crush on Jaden.

"Aww... but aren't you going to miss your big sister Maggie and your cousin shelly?" Kisara asked her sister and cousin as she bent down to their level, showing a much more gentle side to her especially when it came to Megumi and Michelle.

Megumi smiled. "I'll miss you the most Kiki." she said hugging her little sister.

"Me too, Kisara." Michelle also hugged her.

"Well now that's over, how about we get going?" Kaiba asked leave it to break a heartwarming moment.

"Yes Seto's right, we have to go to the arena. Joey and Mai should be there by now." Mokuba stated. The group made it to the area

Meanwhile in the arena, there were multiple duels taking place, to determine who gets to enter Duel Academy. while some applicants were watching from the sidelines. Watching from a railing was Joey Wheeler, who had grown a little more mature, and was now wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest with the symbol of Red-Eyes Black dragon on the back. And black pants, with white sneakers, and his wife Mai who had grown more beautiful over the years. now wore a lavender purple jacket, a tank top the stopped at her stomach, a tight black skirt that went just above her kneecaps, and a pair of black Chelsea boots. She was holding a five year old boy, who looked exactly like Joey. The young man wore a white t-shirt, with the symbol of Red-Eyes Black dragon on the back like his dads' jacket, and black pants with white sneakers. waiting for their friends to arrive and to see his daughters duel.

"Aww man where are they? Both the girls, Yugi and rich boy?" Joey groaned with annoyance.

"Come on Joey, have some patience, they'll be here soon?" Mai stated.

"Mama, when are Mimi and Annie going to duel?" the boy asked wondering where his sisters were.

"Pretty soon Jono, just wait." she reassured her youngest child.

"Hey Joey!" The couple turned and saw Yugi Tea and the others minus Jaden Mana and Kisara.

"Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Rich Boy." Joey hugged his best friend Yugi and his sister Serenity and got into a staring contest with Kaiba.

"Hello Mutt." Kaiba said while glaring back at Joey, some things never changed between those two regardless of how much time passes

Before Serenity pulled both their ears hard making them yelp in pain. "Enough! You two, you've been brother in laws for years, and you are too old to be calling each other names, now say sorry!"

As she let go of his ear Joey spoke. "I'm sorry…" he growled, that's the best he can do without gagging.

However Kaiba just glared. "Setooo!" Serenity growled.

Kaiba sighed, out of all the opponents he faced over the years, she was the only one he could never beat and the others knew that well. "I'm… sorry." he grumbled.

"Happy now?" he asked his wife as she smiled and nodded.

"Hey JoJo." both Megumi and Michelle smiled as they hugged their younger cousin.

"Hey, Maggie, Shelly." he hugged her back.

"Ok, all that aside have the twins gone yet?" Tea asked.

"No the twins haven't gone yet" Mai told the group.

"Hey Yug, you mum couldn't come?" the blonde male asked.

"No… she said she would watch over the shop with Grandpa

Meanwhile Jaden was waiting for his turn to be called, waiting with him is his sister Mana and Kisara. Jaden was watching the duels below and was impressed by one of the duelists who defeated the procter with a trap combo.

"That one has some skills down there" Jaden said to himself. At this point, Jaden decided to walk around until it's his turn to be called.

"I'm going to walk around, and maybe chat with a few duelists who already finished their exams." Jaden told Mana and Kisara

"Alright, Jay." they both replied but glared at each other.

Jaden sighed. "Please promise me you wont kill each other."

"We can't guarantee that…" They both said before Jaden left praying to the Egyptian gods, that the two won't kill each other before they went on. After leaving the girls, Jaden had talked to some of the duelists who had passed, some of them were stuck up jerks, while some were good to talk too, until he spotted a duelist he had seen duel earlier He was short had sky blue hair and wore small glasses.

"Hey man, your duel was great." Jaden complimented.

"Umm… thanks but it was not that great I almost lost…" the boy said.

"Don't cut yourself short, oh yeah I didn't introduce myself my name is Jaden the next "King of Games" what's yours?"

"Hi… my name is Syrus Trusdale, to be honest I still can't believe I won." Syrus introduce himself to Jaden

Then Jaden noticed the person who defeated the proctor with the trap combo, so he decided to introduce himself and Syrus to him.

"Hey Syrus, that's the duelist that won with the sweet combo, want to go say hi and congratulations." Jaden asked Syrus.

Before Syrus could answer Jaden grabbed him and pulled him along. "Hey that was a sweet combo you pulled off."

The boy smiled. "Thank you, but it wasn't really a match. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"But it was still good, by the way, my name is Jaden, and this is Syrus."

"Bastion Misawa, please to make your acquaintance." before he could continue a loud speaker went off. {Will Maya Natsumi and Joanna Natsumi please report to the arena Maya and Joanna please.}

Jaden perked up at the mention of his childhood friends names being called. "Alright! Here comes the terrible twosome!"

"What do you mean Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"You'll see." he replied as he looked down Bastion looked too interested in what Jaden said.

The twins are fraternal twins with Maya looking like a younger version of Mai and Joanna looked like Joey but both styled their hair differently and have the eyes of their parents, Maya has straighter hair and has her father's hazel eyes, while Joanna has short wavy hair and her mother's violet eyes both were currently wearing their school's uniform, the same school as Mana's, a sailor fuku. As the duel continued both the twins had barely any damage and is now in the final stages of the duel, Maya had **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** as well as **Panther Warrior** on her field, while her sister Joanna has **Harpie's Pet Dragon** equipped with **United We Stand** as well as **Cyber Harpie Lady** and **Harpie Queen**.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon attack his life points directly with **Fearsome Fire Blast**" Joanna shouted as Harpie's Pet Dragon roar and charged up a fireball in its jaw before unleashing it on her opponent wiping up the rest of his life points.

The proctors tag partner saw this and switched his remaining monster into defense mode and ended his turn. Maya drew her card and had a vicious grin on her face.

"Okay I play Monster Reborn to revive **Summoned Skull**" Maya said as A skeletal demonic monster with horns appeared.

"Summoned Skull strike with **Lightning Strike**" Maya shouted as Summoned Skull gathered electricity around him before destroying the procter last defending monster leaving his life points vulnerable.

"Now Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack directly with **Inferno Fire Blast**" Maya finished as Red-Eyes Black Dragon gathers black flames in his jaw before launching it at the proctor wiping out the rest of his life points as well

Up in the stands Joey and the others were cheering. "Ohhh yeah! That's my girls!" Joey cheered.

"Maya, has gotten good with Red-Eyes. She is a credit to the Red-Eye legacy." Serenity smiled

"Yeah I heard there is a boy at duel academy who uses Red- Eyes too." Joey added.

"Yea Joanna, Yea Maya!" Jono cheered.

Yugi smiled. "Those two have come along way, they are on their way to being best tag duelists in the world."

"Of Course, me and Joey and the rest of you trained them well." Mai said proudly "And my little Joanna is a true mistress of Harpie Lady."

"At least they are better then a certain dog of a father was at their age." Kaiba stated.

"Ok rich boy! you want to go at it!" Joey threatened.

Serenity elbowed Kaiba in the ribs and glared making him huff.

"They are good, but I can't what to see Mana and Jaden duel." Tea said.

"I want to see Kiki duel!" Megumi complained.

"Me too." Michelle added.

Serenity smiled and picked her up. "Don't worry, Megumi I'm sure she'll be up soon."

"You too shelly." Mokuba patted her head

Meanwhile with Jaden.

Jaden smiled, he was amazed how good of a tag team Joanna and Maya were and no matter how many times he sees them duel, they just keep getting better and better.

"Hmm, the two of them were in sync in that duel." Bastion smiled.

"Yeah… I wouldn't want to duel them." Syrus said nervously

"Oh don't worry, they are really nice to be around." Jaden reassured syrus.

"And how do you know them?" Bastion asked.

Jaden was about to explain when the same speaker when off {Kisara Saphira report to the arena Kisara please report to the arena}

Kisara enter the arena and just like Joanna and Maya, totally decimated her opponent from beginning to end, using a trap combo of **Crush Card Virus (anime)** as well as **Final Attack Orders** to force all her opponent's monster into attack mode, Kisara had no problem and was in the final stages of the duel.

"Okay, I summon the tuner monster **Dread Dragon**." Kisara said as Dread Dragon appeared on the field. "Next I play **Ancient Rules** with this, I can summon a level five or higher monster from my hand and I summon **Hyozanryu**." Hyozanryu roared as it appeared.

"Now I tune level 2 Dread Dragon with level 7 Hyozanryu, to Synchro Summon **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon**!" Kisara said as Dread Dragon turned into two rings of energy which scan Hyozanryu before turning into a glowing outline of himself and seven stars appear than a bright light appears and suddenly as Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon appeared. The dragon roared and spread its majestic wings.

The sight of the new monster a lot of the students were shocked and confused.

"Synchro Summon?! What the heck is that?!" A male student asked.

"Don't now? Never heard of it?" his friends replied.

Back with Jaden and his new friends

"Synchro Summon? I never heard of that?" Syrus stated

"I heard about it, It's a new type of summoning that was created by Yugi and Kaiba. It's still new, and there are only about 50 Synchro monsters in existence right now." Bastion explained to Syrus.

"You're right Bastion, and you're looking at an owner to a few of them." Jaden said with pride.

"Hmm that's good to know maybe we can duel sometime i would like to see it." Bastion said.

"You got a deal." Jaden replied back to Bastion

Meanwhile back to Kisara's duel, after her opponent played **Swords of Revealing Light** to stop Kisara monsters from attacking for three turns he ended his turn by summoning **Little-Winguard**, Kisara drew and smiled, first she activated Azure-Eyes ability to special summon a normal monster in her graveyard, reviving her Hyozanryu, than she played **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy Swords of Revealing Light.

"Hyozanryu attack Little-Winguard, with **Diamond Devastator**!" Kisara shouted as Hyozanryu spread its wings and launched a blast of pure energy at the tiny warrior.

"Now Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! attack his life points directly with **Silver Lightning**!" Kisara finished as Azure-Eyes roared as energy started to gather in its jaw, the dragon than spread its wings and opened its mouth launching a fierce blast of energy at the proctor reducing his life points to zero.

Kisara smiled. "The way you dueled... I suggest you get a new job." she said before turning her heels and walked leaving the proctor in defeat.

Back with Yugi and the others.

"Like father like daughter, always kicking people when they are down…" Tea said remembering when Kaiba beat Joey in Duelist Kingdom.

"Yeah, you can say again…" Mai replied.

"Hmph, it just shows how superior she is compared to them." Kaiba smiled proudly.

"No honey, it shows them that she can be a jerk sometimes and she'll get an earful from me when she gets home." Serenity states of course she wasn't one to talk, after all back then she was the same, when she was Red-Eye's Queen years ago.

""I think Kiki was awesome! And she showed that guy what's what." Megumi commented which made her dad smile that she was agreeing with him.

"Yeah cousin Kisara is cool, but not like my sisters!" Jono added.

Megumi glared at him. "My sister is much cooler than they are." After that the kids got into an argument much like their fathers do all the time until their mothers break them up.

"That was great, right daddy?" Michelle asked Mokuba who smiled before nodding.

"She is a great duelist, and her skills just keep getting better." Yugi smiled to see that the next generation was showing some great skill and love for the game.

"You can say that again bud. I can't wait to see Jaden and Mana duel." Joey stated.

"Neither can I Joey." Yugi replied.

Meanwhile Jaden was chatting with his new friends when the loud speaker went up {will Mana Yuna please report next}, as soon as Jaden heard her name he went to her.

As she was about to go Jaden walked up to her. "Hey sis, so which deck are you using in this?"

Mana smiled. "I'm using my first magician deck. Me and Dark Magician Girl are ready not just her Dark Magician too." Jaden smiled seeing the duel spirits of her Spellcaster monster behind her as they nodded in agreement

Jaden smiled back. "Yeah, and I know without a doubt you'll win!" Jaden said as a roar filled his head agreeing with him.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the winners circle Jaden." Mana replied before walking off leaving Jaden.

"Momo never changes does she right Annie?" A female voice said from behind him.

"No Mimi… but that's what we like about our best friend."

Jaden turned to see the twins Maya and Joanna Natsumi Wheeler standing behind him smiling. Like Mana and Kisara, the girls had a huge crush on him and they used to fight about which one of them he liked more, but after some talking they decided to share him if they could get into his heart. Jaden smiled and introduced them to Syrus and Bastion along with Kisara who tagged along, making sure the twins didn't tried anything funny with Jaden.

Meanwhile, with the proctors who were discussing who they would send out to duel Mana. while one of them, a teacher from the academy, who would rather be at the academy instead of watching over a bunch of slackers as he put it.

'_This is a waste of my time why am I here, we already have enough of slackers.' Crowler thought to himself. Before his cell phone began to ring which erated him more as he answered._

"What now who is this?! I'm busy right now?!" He said before an authoritative voice rang out from the phone which now made him nervous.

"It's Chancellor Sheppard, so is everything going well Vellian?" Shepherd asked.

Crowler began to sweat. "Oh… yes Chancellor Sheppard we are down the last two slackers."

"Crowler, I told you once, I told you a thousand times everyone has talent no matter what dorm they're in, just make sure the last two are given fair treatment like all the other applicants, after all our school's objective is to gather a wide range of talents and turned them into well-rounded duelists. And remember Mr. Kaiba will be there as well as Mr. Muto and Mr. Wheeler to observe the students too, so be fair to them." Chancellor Sheppard Told Crowler before hanging up

Crowler hearing this just sighed in anger "_Why is Chancellor Sheppard backing up those last two slackers, Duel Academy is an academy for the dueling elite. and I'm going to show it right now_." Crowler thought to himself, with that he got up and told the other proctors that he would be dueling the last two applicants, the other proctors ask him to take an exam deck for the duel, "Dr. Crowler please take an exam deck" Crowler just replied that he had his own deck to use and has no need for an exam deck.

Mana was now waiting for her opponent and she was bored much like her past life she could barely sit still and got easily bored fast which had annoyed her past lives' teacher all the time. 'What's taking him so long.' she thought before Crowler appeared on the stage.

"So you're the new scholar?" Crowler asked and Mana knew from the sound of this person's voice she could see didn't want to be here.

"Why yes Ma'am." she smiled but this angered Crowler before he yelled.

"Why you little, I'm a man! And the name is Dr. Crowler and I have a PhD in dueling.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were a mascot." She giggled.

In the stands a majority of the people were laughing at what they heard, with Maya and Joanna giggling like crazy and Jaden smirking even Kisasa couldn't hold back her smirk.

Joey was laughing out loud "Oh man that's good, did you see the look on his face."

Tea was giggling "Now, now, that was impolite.' she looked down, but laughed even harder. 'Kikyo, I wish you here you would be laughing hard.'

"But, it's hard not to Laugh at the expression he made." Mai couldn't stop laughing while Jono was on his back laughing and kicking his feet while Megumi did the same Mokuba held his stomach and Michelle was laughing out loud.

"Oh that was so funny." Serenity smiled before she turned to her husband and saw a very rare sight. He cracked a smile. "Oh, Seto Kaiba are you smiling?" she asked in a teasing tone which made him frown and turned away

Yugi laughed. "Kaiba, I'm surprised you have teeth."

"Oh shut up Yugi!" he replied in a threatening tone which made the others laugh even more.

Meanwhile with two boys named Taiyou and Raizou, Taiyou was a boy wearing blue blazer with blue hair and glasses while Raizou was a boy also wearing the same colored blazer with spike up hair, behind them wearing a blue blazer was an arrogant looking duelist, his name is Chazz Princeton.

Chazz was watching the duels and so far he thought very little of the duelists, Chazz told his goons that Bastion was a pushover despite the brilliant trap combo, he thought that Maya and Joanna got lucky despite the skills displayed, the only one that interest him so far if only a little was Kisara but only because she displayed a new summoning method.

"There all chumps, the three of us took three years of duel prep school, we're ready for the academy" Chazz told his goons

Elsewhere on a railing above a boy with dark blue hair and an inverted version of Chazz's blazer was staring down at the arena while a blonde girl with the same inverted blazer but more made for female also looked down.

"Hmm, she seems very skilled, don't you think Zane?" she asked her friend.

Zane just glared. "I won't know until I see her duel Alexis, but she is up against Crowler and not to mention she is being spectated by the legendary duelists themselves." He pointed down below across the stadium which Alexis followed and she was shocked to see Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Joey and Mai Wheeler, the Queen of Games Tea Muto,and the Red-Eyes Queen Serenity, six of the greatest duelists in the world.

"Man, I'm surprised to see them here, this might get interesting?" she smiled especially seeing her idol the Queen of Games herself, she always looked up to Tea for both her dueling and her Dancing skills. Which she based her cyber girl deck on.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Mana was excited and ready, she grew even more excited when Crowler prepared his duel coat

"Hey that's sweet, where can I buy a duel coat and get one of those cool blue blazers" Mana asked

"All the high-achieving students have a duel coat, as for the blue blazers it involves a lot of hard work and extremely high marks, of course you have to get into Duel Academy."

'_And I'll make it sure it happens since it doesn't concern a dropout like you_.' Crowler thought to himself

DUEL shouted both Mana and Crowler

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's Circus **

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 5**

**Crowler's hand: 5**

**Mana's Field:**

**Crowler's Field:**

"My turn, teach." Mana smiled.

"That's doctor." he corrected her as Mana drew her first card, "Alright first I summon **Giant Soldier of Stone** in defense mode" Mana declared as Giant Soldier of Stone appeared kneeling in a defensive position. "Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn" Mana declared as she placed two cards face-down and ended her turn.

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's Circus **

**Crowler: 3000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 3**

**Crowler's hand: 5**

**Mana's Field: Giant Soldier of Stone DEF:2000/ATK:1300 2 Face-down cards**

**Crowler's Field:**

Crowler scuffed at her opening move and drew his card and smiled "My turn first I place 2 cards face-down as well, next I activate the spell **Confiscation** with this I can see the cards in your hand for a price of 1000 life points."As his life points dropped a holographic line of cards appeared in front of Crowler he saw Monster Reborn as well as Apple and Lemon Magician Girl.

"I remember these cards from when I was a rookie." Crowler chuckled.

"Oh… when was that 20 years ago?" She quipped and the whole stadium filled with laughter.

"Grrr, you need to be taught some manners, so I choose your **Monster Reborn**." Crowler pressed the Monster Reborn card and it shattered and Mana was forced to discard it.

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Crowler: 3000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 2**

**Crowler's hand: 3**

**Mana's Field: Giant Soldier of Stone DEF:2000/ATK:1300 2 Face-down cards**

**Crowler's Field: 2 Face-Downs**

"Now I play the **Heavy Storm** spell card with this both of our face-down cards are destroyed." Mana shielded herself from the wind before her set cards **Mirror Force** and **Magic Cylinder** were revealed and destroyed as well as Crowler's which were revealed to be 2 of the **Statue of the Wicked** cards.

"Whoops looks like some of your cards were destroyed too" Mana told Crowler after he used Heavy Storm to destroy his own cards, at this time the surrounding area was beginning to shroud itself in darkness. "What's happening" shouted Mana,

"Nothings happening, not yet" shouted Crowler as two Serpent-tokens appeared.

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Crowler: 3000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 2**

**Crowler's hand: 2**

**Mana's Field: Giant Soldier of Stone DEF:2000/ATK:1300 2 Face-down cards**

**Crowler's Field: Wicked Tokens x2 ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"What? That card is not in any of the test decks right?" Joey asked as he and the others watched.

"No Joey, that is a rare card. Crowler must be using his own deck." Yugi stated.

"Well that's not fair! Using that on her like that!" Tea said in anger she knew her little girl could handle it. After all, she and Kikyo trained her well.

"Hmm, I see this as an opportunity for her." Kaiba said, gaining their attention.

"If she is as good as she is, let the duel continue."

Serenity frowned at what he just said "Seto, this is not the time for your prove your worth speech, he should be disqualified and let her pass for this."

"It doesn't work like that Serenity if this duel is stopped by Seto, Mana will automatically fail." Mokuba explained.

"I hate to say this but, Seto is right." Mai spoke shocking the others but Kaiba. "This is her duel, we can't hold her hand. Remember sometimes you need to show that you can duel on your own, like Joey did In many of his duels."

"Yeah, I believe in cousin Mana!" Megumi exclaimed with Jono and Michelle agreeing.

"A card that strong can't be in a test deck, Crowler must be using his own" The boy with glasses named Taiyou said.

"Then this duel is over, no one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr Crowler.'' The other boy named Raizou added in.

"Yeah it's impossible don't you think Chazz".

"Yeah what do you think Chazz?" both boys ask Chazz like mindless drones.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler crush that girl, I only wish he did that with all the other second-rate duelists who applied for this academy the same way" Chazz said with a cruel smirk.

"That's not cool, Crowler is using his personal deck against her, what do you think Zane?" Alexis asked her friend.

"Your too soft Alexis, I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster, Crowler has stashed away in his deck."

"So that cross-dresser is using his own deck." Kisara spoke while the twins giggled at what she called Crowler.

"Yeah, but Mana has this under control." Jaden smiled.

"How do you know Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"She's my sister, and you would be surprised who me and her are related to."

"I sacrifice my two wicked tokens! In order to summon the **Ancient Gear Golem**!" Crowler shouted as the wicked tokens burst into flames as a giant made out of rusted old gears and metal appeared behind Crowler.

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Crowler: 3000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 2**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Mana's Field: Giant Soldier of Stone DEF:2000/ATK:1300 2 Face-down cards**

**Crowler's Field: ****Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000/DEF:3000**

"There it is the legendary rare card!" Alexis said in awe.

"And I'll say we're about to see what makes it so legendary." Zane calmly said.

Mana was staring in awe at the monster and was excited. "Cool I always wanted to take one on, before sending it to the scrapheap where it belongs"

"Ancient Gear Golem? Never see it in person." Joey said he had heard of the monster but never seen it in person.

"Yeah, I encountered it before, when on tour. The thing is when it attacks a defending monster. The difference comes out of the opponent's life points from it's defense points." Yugi explained.

Kaiba crossed his arms. "That monster is all bark and no bite, against an amateur it will destroy them, but someone who is a pro can easily take it down."

Back in the arena Crowler was fuming for what Mana said insulting his most treasured monster. "You'll be the one to go to scrap heap young slacker, Ancient Gear Golem attack! Mechanized Melee!" The gear monster's gears began to turn before it threw it's punch instantly destroying the stone soldier.

"Oh have I forgotten to tell you? when my Gear Golem destroys a monster in defense mode you take piercing damage." the golem stuck again lowering Mana's life points.

"I end my turn, over to you young scholar" Crowler said

**Mana: 3000 Skill-Magician's Circus **

**Crowler: 3000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 2**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Mana's Field: **

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000/DEF:3000 **

Mana drew her card and smiled. "I summon **Apple Magician Girl** in attack mode." a bright light appeared and out of it a girl wearing a sexy red colored magicians outfit appeared, and took a bow.

**Mana: 3000 Skill-Magician's Circus **

**Crowler: 3000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 2**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Mana's Field: Apple Magician ATK:1200/DEF:800 **

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000/DEF:3000 **

"I end my turn." Mana said with confidence.

All Crowler did was laugh. "You really think that pipsqueak of a magician can stand up to my golem? You must want to fail."

Mana just smiled. "Then attack her, but I should warn you she is very dangerous."

"Hmph, now attack **Mechanized Melee**!" Crowler called out as the Golem began it's attack but Mana smiled.

"I activate Her special ability! When she's a target of an attack I can special summon a level 5 or lower Spellcaster-type monster from my hand, and redirect the attack to it and if I do the attacking monster attack is cut in half!"

"What?!" shouted Crowler

"Now I welcome to the stage **Lemon Magician Girl**!" and with that a bright light appeared and out of it a blond haired girl wearing a yellow sexy magician outfit appeared took a bow towards Mana.

**Mana: 3000 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Crowler: 3000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 1**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Mana's Field: Apple Magician ATK:1200/DEF:800 ****Lemon Magician Girl ATK:800/DEF:600**

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000-1500/DEF:3000  
**

"That a girl, Lemon Magician is a great choice." Tea exclaimed.

"Yes, honey and she ain't done yet." Yugi replied.

"Wow, I thought Crowler knew about Apple Magician Girl's ability?" Alexis stated.

"No one knows every ability and skill in the game Alexis." he corrected her.

"Good old Apple and lemon Magician girls." Maya said

"Yeah, they are very definition of girl power." Joanna added.

"Hmph, But wait until "she" arrives." Kisara Knew exactly what Mana was doing.

"What do you mean "she"?" Syrus said hiding his crush for the magician girls.

"Looks like we are about to find out." Bastion stated

"Yeah and you will be surprised." Jaden smiled

"Big deal, even with half his attack strength he's still stronger than your little girl." Ancient Gear Golem attack was now heading towards Lemon Magician Girl but Mana doesn't seem to be worried at all.

"I've been a little naughty teach, Apple Magician Girl wasn't the only one with a special ability." at this Crowler started to get nervous.

"You see when Lemon is targeted for an attack, I could special summon a Spellcaster monster from my hand. But its effects if any are negated and like Apple the attack is redirected to it and the attacking monsters attack points are cut in half."

Hearing this Crowler realizes his golem now has an attack strength of 750. "Now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for my partners debut as I summon the one the only **Dark Magician Girl!**" Mana shouted to the crowd who were all stunned by the announcement of one off the most iconic monsters to be used by only Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner, a pink light filled the stadium blinding everyone except Jaden, Kisara, the twins Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Mokuba and Zane as the light died down they were shocked to see who had appeared before them.

Out of the pink light appeared a blonde girl who looks like Mana wearing a blue and pink dressy outfit that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt, wears boots that reaches halfway up her thighs and she carries her signature wand, she had bright green eyes and her hat is pointed like the dark magicians, except it is blue along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. This was the Dark Magician Girl and she was excited ever since Mana told her the news about going to Duel Academy she did a couple ballet like movements and did a pose ending with a bow and a flirtatious wink towards Jaden.

**Mana: 3000 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Crowler: 3000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 0**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Mana's Field: ****Dark Magician Girl ATK:2000/DEF:1700 Apple Magician Girl ATK:1200/DEF: 800 Lemon Magician Girl ATK:800/DEF:600**

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000-1500-750/DEF:3000**

"Finally, I was beginning to think Mana wouldn't summon her." Kisara Stated.

"She is Mana's Ace and her favorite card, she just wanted to wait for the right moment." Jaden explained turning his attention to Syrus whose mouth was wide open. "Hey Sy, your mouth is open." Syrus blushed and closed his mouth making them laugh except Kisara.

"Yes, finally we get to see her!" Tea cheered at see Dark Magician Girl in action.

"Yeah, now she can show that golem some girl power." Serenity added.

"Amen sister!" Mai commented.

"Yeah look at him, it looks like he's seen a ghost." Joey chuckled.

"Hmph, Where does Shepherd get these teachers if he fell for that?" Kaiba said in disgust.

"Didn't you build the academy Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but it's Sheppard's job to hire new teachers." Kaiba replied.

Back with Chazz and his goons who were shocked to see that Mana had Dark Magician Girl, A legendary duel monster used by Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner. "How can that slacker obtain a legendary monster like that?!" Chazz exclaimed.

"I don't know Maybe a contest?" Raizou stated.

"Or maybe she stole it, that could explain why the King Of Games and the Queen Of Games are here." Taiyou added.

"It doesn't matter, she is still a slacker." Chazz said.

Back with Alexis and Zane who were surprised well at least Alexis, who had always looked up to Dark Magician Girl for her beauty and power and wish she had one of her own and not just her Tea Gardner the best female duelist in the world.

Crowler was shocked that this slacker of a girl had a legendary rare card like the Dark Magician Girl that only the King and Queen Of Games Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner uses, then he remembered what Mana said thanks to the abilities of Apple and Lemon Magician Girl, his Ancient Gear Golem was still attacking and its attack strength is now 750 and it current target was the Dark Magician Girl

"No stop attacking!" Crowler cried out in vain

Ancient Gear Golem was still attacking, while Dark Magician Girl was just standing there with a smirk on her face before raising her wand and unleashing a blast of pink magic from it vanquishing it

"No my Ancient Gear Golem, he was one of my best cards!" cried out Crowler

**Mana: 3000 Skill-Magician's Circus **

**Crowler: 1750 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Mana's hand: 0**

**Crowler's hand: 2**

**Mana's Field: Dark Magician Girl ATK:2000/DEF:1700 Apple Magician Girl ATK:1200/DEF: 800 Lemon Magician Girl ATK:800/DEF:600**

**Crowler's Field:**

"Well since you can't do anything, I guess that means it's my turn right." Mana ask as she drew her card

"Dark Magician Girl! Attack his Life point directly, with Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl jumped into the air did a twirl and stretch out her arm with her wand as her magic gathered in it before discharging it towards Crowler.

**Mana: 3000 Skill-Magician's Circus **

**Crowler: 0 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Winner Mana**

The entire stadium was silent before it Broke out in an Applause.

"Yeah that's my Girl!" Tea shouted.

"Hehehe, she did great that was awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

"She took it with grace, and won." Mai said

"Yeah! at a girl." Serenity smiled.

"Yeah, Mana won! She won!" Megumi, Jono and Michelle shouted as they all hugged each other.

"You taught her well Yugi, but that Crowler was nothing but a pushover." Kaiba stated.

"Kaiba, she may have won, but that doesn't mean that he's a pushover." Yugi explained.

Back with Chazz and his friends who couldn't believe what they just saw. "No that was a fluke there's no way she won?!" Chazz shouted.

"Hmm, I never thought she would pull it off." Alexis said.

Zane was silent but was a little impressed with how Mana won her duel.

Meanwhile Jaden was proud of his sister as she was excited that she entered Duel Academy and is talking with her friends as well as Bastion and Syrus when suddenly Jaden heard the loudspeaker {will Jaden Yuki please report to the arena}.

Jaden knew that Crowler will try to fail him as he calmly walked toward the railing and jumped over it and over to the arena, shocking most of the crowd except Mana, Kisara, and the twins Maya and Joanna as they're used to it.

"Oh boy, he likes showing off." Joey said. "And people say I'm crazy."

"Ooohh, I told him not to do that so many times! I swear when we get home he's gonna get it!" Tea hated when her son did this last time he landed on his head and luckily thanks to his powers he was able to survive but she hit him in the head before Banning him from dueling for a mouth.

"Oh calm down Tea it's alright." Yugi put his hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from marching down to their son and hitting him.

"Let the boy have his moment, and after that performance Crowler gave us, it shouldn't take long." Kaiba stated.

Jaden landed on his feet and smiled before walking towards the still shocked Crowler.

"Ok teach let's get started." Jaden smirked.

Crowler regained his composure and growled. '_No problem, I can still fail this slacker, and I'll get the girl later on_.' He thought before reshuffling his deck.

Jaden smiled as he shuffled his deck. "You seem to be in a foul mood, was losing to my sister really much of a shock and a blow to your pride." Jaden said as his eyes briefly turned gold.

"however just to tell you it was an obvious result, and I'm better." Jaden harshly told Crowler.

"You should show adults more respect boy, and your sister just got lucky that's all it was now with that, let's begin slacker."

"Lets Duel!" Shouted Crowler.

"Ikuze Duel!" Shouted Jaden.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 5**

**Crowler's hand: 5**

**Jaden's Field:**

**Crowler's Field:**

Alexis and Zane continued to watch before the blonde broke the silence.

"So, he's Manas' brother… and he is better than her. I wonder what deck he uses?" she asked Zane with a slight blush from the sight of Jaden's stunt.

"Hmm, I guess we'll find out." Zane replied with no emotion.

"He's done for, His sister may have won from luck, but Crowler will stomp him." Chazz stated.

Mana smiled if Crowler thought she was tough then he should think again Jaden was much better than her she never won against him and their duel sometimes ended in a draw meaning she hasn't beat him yet. "Go! Jaden!" she cheered as well as the others Except Kisara who folded her arms and knew this duel was over before it started.

"Age before beauty, teach." Jaden said.

'_Oh you won't be joking when I fail you slacker_.' Crowler thought before he drew his first card and smiled. "First I play the field spell **GearTown** with this spell both players can summon an Ancient gear monster with one less tribute." at this point a bright light appeared and out of it the field turned into a had a bunch of rusted buildings that have gears and metal on them.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 5**

**Crowler's hand: 5**

**Jaden's Field:**

**Crowler's Field:  
S/T Zone:****GearTown**

"Wow! Talk about realistic!" Joey exclaimed amazed by how real the field looked.

"What do you expect, my company has the best imagery technology there is, none that come close." Kaiba stated.

"Yes, but Jaden will have to be careful with this field spell I have a feeling we'll see more ancient gear monsters soon." Mai explained.

"Don't worry Jaden has this." Yugi smiled with Tea nodding in agreement.

"Wow... This guy is a Gearhead." Joanna said dryly.

"Yeah, he could be making Grandfather clocks with those cards." Maya commented.

"Now young scholar, I play the spell **Double Summon** to normal summon twice this turn, first I summon **Ancient Gear Gadget** in Defense mode." Crowler said as a flash appeared before Ancient Gear Gadget appeared on the field in a defensive position.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 5**

**Crowler's hand: 3**

**Jaden's Field:**

**Crowler's Field:****Ancient Gear Gadget DEF:2000/ATK:500****  
S/T Zone:****GearTown**

"Now I sacrifice my gadget in order to summon the **Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon**." Crowler declared. At this point Ancient Gear Gadget vanished before Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon appeared and spread and flap its wings and made a roar startling most of the crowd but Jaden wasn't even intimidated by the beast in fact he seems to disregard it was even there.

"Mom I'm scared." Megumi said hiding behind Serenity while Jono did the same and hid behind Mai while Michelle hid behind Mokuba.

"It's ok honey." Serenity replied bending down and hugged her.

"You too Jono, it's just a Hologram." Mai smiled.

"Michelle it's okay, don't be scared" Mokuba told his daughter.

"Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon? What does that do?" Joey asked.

"Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon can inflict piercing damage to a defense monster when summoned by sacrificing an ancient gear monster and by sacrificing a gadget monster it is able attack twice in one turn and it along with the Ancient Gears standard ability of preventing an opponents spells and traps from being activated when it attacks as well as being able to destroy 1 trap or spell on the field if it attacks." Tea explained to him.

"Cause Crowler used Ancient Gear Gadget as the tribute, Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon gets both abilities" Yugi explained to Joey

"That monster is Strong…" Syrus said. "I don't think Jaden has a chance."

"Look shorty that monster is not as strong as you think it is." Kisara said. "And you haven't seen Jaden Duel, so sit back and watch and learn."

"Yeah, but Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon has a Special ability that if it was Tribute Summoned using a gadget monster, it can attack twice in one turn and if the tribute is an ancient gear monster it can inflict piercing damage, and it can destroy a spell or Trap card at the end if it attacked Jaden is lucky Crowler went first. However Ancient Gear Gadget qualifies as both an ancient gear and a gadget monster so it gets both effects not only that it has the same effect as the Ancient Gear Golem in which when it attacks the player can't activate any spells or traps until the end of the attack " Bastion explained.

Mana smiled at this. "That never stopped him before, when he sees a near invincible monster, he just sees it as a challenge and he never backs down from a challenge."

Chazz smirked. "Now that slacker has no chance, that is one of Crowlers Best monsters, when his next turn Crowler will annihilate him."

"Hmph, I wonder what he'll do now Crowler has that Dragon is out?" Zane said

"I don't know? I hope he can figure it out." Alexis replied.

"Man, talk about a strong monster, and it's abilities." Joey Stated after Yugi and Tea explained the dragon's abilities.

"Yeah, If he used it earlier, Mana would have lost." Mai Added.

"It's a good thing Jaden went second, if he was first, that dragon would be attacking right now." Mokuba Said with relief.

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn."Crowler smiled.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 5**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Jaden's Field:**

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:3000  
****S/T Zone:****GearTown and ****1 Face-Down Card****  
**

"So slacker ready to fail?" Crowler mocked

In response Jaden release some of the Supreme Kings power which was felt by some of the crowd but to others was like an intense gust of wind as his eyes turn gold which the crowd notice "You really are pathetic, in your last duel you focus on summoning your ace monster and barely left protection and cause you underestimate your opponent you were defeated and now your making the same mistake, it's no wonder my sister defeated you, if you're this easy to defeat than the more arrogant duelists from the blue dorms must be all bark and no bite." Jaden harshly said as he drew his card and made a vicious smile.

Crowler was livid never has anyone had talked to him like that and saying that his dorm was all bark and no bite he will pay.

"Wow... I have never known any kid in or out of the school to talk to Crowler like that." Alexis frowned a little mad at Jaden calling the Blue Dorm all bark and no bite with the with the exception of herself, her Brother, and Zane she would have to show him if he wins that is.

"Let's see if he is not all bark and no bite as well." Zane added.

"That runt is toast, he has no chance even if he summons a monster he'll still lose points either way and his spell and trap cards are useless." Chazz Frowned not believing this kid had the guts to speak to Crowler like that and insult the Blue Dorm.

"Yeah! That's telling him Jaden! Send that overgrown toaster back to the scrap heap!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't like what he said about the Blue Dorm." Kaiba Said but continued. "But he is right that teacher being all bark and no bite, and his students must be no different, I'm going to have a chat with Sheppard later."

Serenity smiled. "Calm down honey, you can't blame the students for the teacher, they just do what they say, and it seems that he lets them do as they want."

"Yeah, that guy is bad right now even, Megumi or Jono can beat him." Tea joked making them Laugh except Kaiba.

"Yeah, but I hope the girls are behaved though." Mai added.

"We'll focus on that Later, but let Just watch and see what happens, and I know Jaden is ready to win." Yugi smiled.

"My brother is right when I dueled, Crowler he underestimated me, and was leaving himself unprotected." Mana explained.

Kisara smiled smugly. "He is a loser, how did the Academy hire such a stupid clown."

"Maybe they need some to fill in for the dorm." Maya shrugged.

"No sis, I think the school needed a Punching bag, but the students are not as good as any of us to beat him." Joanna suggested before they high-fived each other.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe he had a bad hand last time?" Syrus suggested.

"Well, whatever the reason is, the duel has just started so it's too early to tell, although I have to agree with Syrus, when he dueled you Mana, he lost because you drew a good hand with a lucky draw. But if Crowler summoned that in his duel with you, you would have lost." Bastion frowned.

"Have you ever heard what the King of Games always says?" Mana asked her hair covering her eyes, gaining their attention. "Believe in the Heart Of The Cards. When I was in trouble my deck came through for me, so wait and see, my brother's deck has never failed him."

"I summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman (Anime)** in attack mode" Jaden said, at that point Elemental Hero Bubbleman appeared. "If he's the only card only field when summon I get to draw two more cards" Jaden explained after summoning him.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 7**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Jaden's Field:****Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK:800/DEF:1200**

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:3000  
****S/T Zone:****GearTown and ****1 Face-Down Card**

After drawing from his deck Jaden activated one of them "At this point I activate the spell **Hero Mask** by sending an Elemental Hero monster from my deck to the graveyard I could treat one of my monsters as the monster I sent to the graveyard this turn, I send Sparkman to the graveyard" Jaden look through his deck and took Sparkman's card and sends it to the Graveyard.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 6**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Jaden's Field:****Elemental Hero Bubbleman-(Name Treated as ****Elemental HERO Sparkman)****ATK:800/DEF:1200**

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:3000  
****S/T Zone:****GearTown and ****1 Face-Down Card**

"Goodbye to that and hello to this I activate a fiendish spell called **Dark Fusion** by sending fusion material from my hand or side of the field to the graveyard I could summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster, I merge Clayman with Bubbleman who is treated as Sparkman to form **Evil Hero Lightning Golem.**" Jaden said

"Hero of Earth merge with the Hero of Bubbles who has been granted the Power of Lightning and be empowered with darkness, Fusion Summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem." chanted Jaden. At that point a vortex appeared as Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Bubbleman appear slowly dissolve into the vortex as a bright light appear and out of it a Evil Hero Lightning Golem appeared.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 4**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Jaden's Field:****Evil HERO Lightning Golem ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:3000  
****S/T Zone:****GearTown and ****1 Face-Down Card**

"W-what?! Dark Fusion, Evil heroes?! I never heard of those?! You cheated using an unknown card like that." Crowler Accused Jaden..

"Hmm, I thought Clayman and Sparkman Made Thunder Giant? and this Dark Fusion and Evil Heroes, I never heard of them." Bastion Stated as he's one to know of a lot of strategies as well as monsters and cards in the game.

"That's because they are one of a kind and Jaden is the only one who has them and thanks to Dark Fusion, a monster fusion summoned this turn cannot be targeted by a card effect for the duration of the turn." Mana explained.

"How can a hero be evil." a random Male student asked.

"I don't know." another student said just as shocked

"So he brought out the big guns huh? And I do mean "Big"". Joey said staring at Lightning Golem.

"Yeah, but it means "Big" trouble for Crowler when Lightning Golem activates his ability." Yugi said with others nodding in agreement having seen the evil hero's ability.

"That slacker Just keeps getting annoying, but that monster is still weaker than Crowlers, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Chazz Stated not knowing what Lightning Golem can do.

"He just keeps getting more interesting, with each minute." Alexis Said impressed by Jaden's skills, but Zane kept quiet and continued to observe.

"So what slacker? Your monster is still weaker than my Dragon." Crowler smugly stated.

"I know, I know, and that's why you're still a loser and I'm going to show it right now' Jaden replied.

Jaden then took a card from his hand and activated it " At this time I'm now going to activate the Equip Spell **Scroll of Bewitchment** and equip it to Lightning Golem the monsters attribute is then the attribute I declared, I choose Dark.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 3**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Jaden's Field:****Evil HERO Lightning Golem with ****Scroll of Bewitchment(Dark)****ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

**Crowler's Field: Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:3000  
****S/T Zone:****GearTown and ****1 Face-Down Card**

"Next I activate Lightning Golem ability once per turn I can destroy one of my opponents monsters, Go Lightning Golem **Voltic Ball**" Jaden Declared as Lightning Golem gathered electrical energy between his two hands before it form an orb before launching it at Ancient Gear Reactor dragon destroying it.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 3**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Jaden's Field:****Evil HERO Lightning Golem with ****Scroll of Bewitchment(Dark)****ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

**Crowler's Field:  
****S/T Zone:****GearTown and ****1 Face-Down Card**

"Ahhhh! What have you done to my Dragon!" Crowler shouted crying anime tears.

"What the heck?! How? Thunder Giant is only supposed to Destroy a monster who is weaker than him after you discard a card?!" a random Male Student said.

"That slacker must have cheated… it has to be?" Chazz Gritted his teeth not believing what he just saw.

"Hmm, they all seem "shocked" to see Lightning Golems ability" Joey Joked.

Yugi smiled before speaking. "Yes, Joey, he is a strong monster. And he has caught everyone off guard, that's what Duel Monsters is about you never know what the next card will bring."

Jaden gave a vicious smirk "Now that you're defenseless time to bring the pain Lightning Golem attack the good doctor directly with **Hell Lightning**". Jaden declared as Lightning Golem put out one of his hands and gathered black lightning in it before discharging it.

Crowler smiled "I activate the trap **Sakuretsu Armor**, it targets one of your attacking monsters and destroys it" Crowler smirked as he explained the effect but then suddenly Lightning Golem was covered in a Black aura and his trap was destroyed as Crowler felt the full force of the attack.

"What happened?! my trap should have worked… you little cheat?!" Crowler shouted before picking himself up.

"Strange? Sakuretsu Armor should have destroyed Lightning Golem no traps and no spells his monster must have a special ability to not be destroyed by Traps." Alexis guessed. Zane continued to Brood, but like Alexis he too was curious about this development.

"Well I don't think Crowler expected that" Tea said

I think it was hilarious. Did you see the way he was "shocked"when his trap didn't work before the attack hit him!" Joey laughed out loudly.

"So far so good, I see he's gotten better with his deck than the last time we had a practice duel and if I know Jaden because he used scroll of bewitchment he's planning on ending it soon" Yugi explained.

"Of course he is." Kaiba smirked knowing the monster Jaden will summon next having faced it many times in their practice duels before.

"Why didn't the trap work?" Syrus asked.

Kisara shook her head annoyed by Syrus. "Weren't you listening to Mana Shorty? Thanks to Dark Fusion, Lighting Golem is Immune to card effects during the turn he is fusion summoned, so trap and spells have no effect on him since Jaden fusion summoned him before attacking, meaning the trap was completely useless."

"Astounding, can all monsters use Dark Fusion." Bastion asked out of Curiosity

"No, only the Elemental Heroes can use it." Mana replied.

"There are many Evil Heroes, in his deck. And some we haven't seen before, well at least me and Joanna haven't seen anyway." Maya said with Joanna nodding in agreement.

"You're going to pay for that next turn!" Crowler exclaimed, _no more Dr. nice guy_ he thought.

"There is no next turn, this duel is over. I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Mask change** by sending a hero monster from my side of the field to the graveyard I can special summon a Masked Hero from my Extra Deck with the same attribute as the Hero Monster I sent to the graveyard I send Lightning Golem to the graveyard in order to summon my "Enforcer" **Masked Hero Dark Law**." Jaden said as he continued his turn.

At this point Lightning Golem vanished as a slimmer humanoid in a Dark-Brown bodysuit with the lower legs and arms covered in armor wearing a mask that resembles a wolf with aerodynamic wings equipped to the back and also equipped with arm blades appears and a wolf head motif on his chest armor and wolf head motifs that act as shoulder armor appeared and kneeled down to his master facing his enemy growling waiting for commands.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 4000 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Jaden's hand: 2**

**Crowler's hand: 1**

**Jaden's Field:****Masked HERO Dark Law ATK:2400/DEF:1800**

**Crowler's Field:  
****S/T Zone:****GearTown **

"Dark Law is a Dark Attribute monster which is why I use Scroll of Bewitchment to change Lightning Golem attribute." Jaden explained.

"So that explains why he played the Scroll of Bewitchment spell earlier." Zane Spoke, Alexis just stared at him it almost sounded like he was impressed.

"So in order to summon these Masked Heroes he needs to have a hero monster be the same attribute as the Mask hero he wants. That's why he played Scroll of Bewitchment very smart." Bastion smiled.

"Yes and it means Jaden can attack again since he summon, The duels done." Mana explained with a cocky smile.

"My "partner" Dark Law has an attack strength of 2400 and you only have 1600 life points left and with nothing to protect you this duels over, I told you you were nothing but a loser now experience my "enforcers" wrath, Masked Hero Dark Law attack his life points directly with **Wolf Blade Slash**." Jaden commanded.

Dark Law raised his head as his wings spread out and he raised one of his arms with his arm blade and disappeared only to reappear behind Crowler.

At this point Mana was inching her hand towards her deck while looking at Dark Magician Girl who nodded to her knowing of Dark Laws tendencies to be violent towards his masters opponents because of his role as enforcer but to their relief he just hit the back of Crowler neck with a strong karate chop. Bastion and Syrus noticed her relief and asked what was the matter.

"Hey you ok?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, you were holding your breath for a second." Bastion said.

Kisara and the Twins knew exactly what was going on because they had seen Dark Law show no mercy to Jaden's opponents except for their parents many times.

"No I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous whenever I see Dark Law sometimes." She replied she knew Dark Law wasn't a bad monster, it's just he takes things a little too far sometimes luckily he took it easy on Crowler this time even though he deserved it.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill ?**

**Crowler: 0 Skill-Ancient Gear Duplication**

**Winner Jaden**

Crowler was shocked that he lost in one turn in fact the entire crowd except those who personally knew Jaden were shocked. "Hmmph, if that's the best the blues got they won't stand a chance against any of my stronger Evil Heroes or the two monsters I refer to as the king and the Destroyer least of all my other deck' Jaden said as he walked away.

"Him! Too he got lucky that's all!" Chazz exclaimed but insulted after what Jaden said that he didn't even use his strongest cards in that duel and made a note to himself to duel him when he sees him at Duel Academy and also interested in that other deck that Jaden was talking about.

"Wow, he's good I was right he and his sister will make this year interesting." Alexis smiled as Zane walked away not caring.

"Oh yeah! Jaden socked it to Him." Joey shouted.

"Yeah Joey he did" Yugi replied back to Joey

"Hmph like there was any other conclusion, Mutt" Kaiba insulted Joey making him growl

"Seto stop, but you're right Joey, Crowler didn't know what hit him." Serenity added.

"Nope he sure didn't know what hit him" Mai said

"Jaden is awesome! He won!" Jono said.

"He's so cool and his monsters too." Megumi Added with Michelle nodding her head.

"Pathetic… Looks like Crowler is in pieces much like his junk pile of a deck." Kisara frowned.

"Oh, yeah Jaden handled that effortlessly." Bastion Stated.

"That was awesome Dark Law and Lightning Golem sure surprised him." Joanna said.

"More like "shocked.'' Maya Joked.

Jaden walked up to them and smiled. "That was fun." he smiled.

"Yeah, but with the entrance exams over, we should go meet up with mom and dad bro." Mana suggested.

"Sure thing sis" Jaden agreed

After the entrance exams were over and all the applicants and visiting students from Duel Academy were waiting for an important announcement. Jaden, Mana, Kisara, and the Twins Maya and Joanna were waiting on the sidelines waiting for their parents to appear after the Special Guest Arrived. A minute later Chancellor Sheppard appeared on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen both old and new students for a new year of learning. Before all of you leave for home to get ready to leave for the Academy, I have four special guests who came to observe the exams this year, Gentlemen and lady please come on stage." as on cue Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Tea and Serenity walked on stage making the entire stadium gasped from their appearance.

"Greetings students of Duel Academy both old and new, today we came because we wanted to introduce our children who will begin attending Duel Academy this year" Kaiba stated

"Yeah, our kids are ready to show the Academy what they are made of." Joey smiled.

"They have great skills, and they have come close to equaling us." Mai added.

"No, only that. They will not take guff from any opponent." Serenity said.

"We are not just hoping for their future, but yours as well. Like you, they are the bridge to the future for graduates and game designers." Tea smiled.

"And we would like to Introduce them, Jaden, You and the others come on up." Yugi called for the kids.

After that Jaden and the girls walked up to the stage making everyone in the stadium shout.

At that point both Crowler and Chazz gasped in shock, Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus were surprised while Zane was slightly intrigued, while the rest of the crowd were also surprised or also in shock.

"No way!" A random student.

"The King and Queen of Games has a son and daughter?" A female student said in surprise.

"That's why she has Dark Magician girl."

"All this time we were with the kids of the legendary duelists." Syrus said amazed.

"Hmm it would seem." Bastion said keeping his composure.

"There's no way those slackers are who they say they are." Chazz just couldn't believe it despite the evidence right in his eyes.

After this the Adults and kids were outside, while Yugi and the others were congratulating the kids outside the Duel Spirits of Dark Magician Girl was reprimanding Masked Hero Dark Law.

"That was reckless, Dark Law you could have killed him!" The female mage shouted.

Dark Law growled at her. "He's fine, and besides he insulted my king."

"But doesn't mean you should do it. Me you Dark Magician and Guardian Eatos as well as Yubel have been over this many times, you have to stop before you make people fear Jaden." That was when Yubel stepped in.

"I know how you feel Dark Law, but she is right you can't endanger any humans like that or you might end up like another monster we know who was sent away." Yubel stated.

Eatos spread her wings before speaking. "Yes, when he was with us he attacked Jaden and their parents, all to protect Mana because of his obsessive nature."

At that point Dark Law became furious at being compared to "him" and brandished his blades. "How dare you compare me to him, I should strike you down right now for that" Dark Law declared.

Dark Magician Stepped up Narrowing his eyes pointing his scepter at Dark Law. "That's what we mean Dark Law, look at you! your're raising you blades at us and especially Yubel, she was with Jaden when he was Supreme King before your card was Created and before you were added to his deck ."

Dark Law growled before lowering his blades. "Your a good friend Dark Law, and we know, this is because you owe him and want to repay him just remember if you hurt people you're hurting Jaden." Dark Magician Girl said hoping he would not end up like there forgotten friend.

Dark Law then held Dark Magician Girl by the chin and look her in the eye "Your lucky both you and Mana are family and you made an excellent point to me while I'm still a hero I need to remember that I'm not just fighting for Jaden, I fight for his friends and family." Dark Law said to the female mage before letting her go and vanishing,

"He has a good heart, he still needs to remember he's not the only one who has suffered." Dark Magician Girl frowned before her teacher placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Both you and me…" the male mage said remembering he was once human before giving everything up so he could save his Pharaoh who was his best friend while human as well as the others, but he failed and it still haunts him till this day.

"And I remember when Rafael used that dark seal on me." Eatos looked to the ground she used to belong to a duelist named Rafael who was angry and lost, after losing his family before a mad man who was responsible for that, and took advantage of his hatred and turned him into a servant to gather souls and eliminate the Pharaoh until she freed him from the darkness that plagued his heart and on Mana's 10th Birthday, Rafael gave her and the other guardians to her so they could watch over her like they did him.

"Don't worry, it's all in the past now we must get ready for their departure." Yubel said before they vanished.

* * *

A/N: Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
this story will incorporate rules and skills from Gx and 5ds and some from duel links like Duel Skills here is the duel Skill in the chapter.  
This story will contain cards from other CCG and cards that are based on various creatures, weapons, characters, etc from various anime, Media franchises, video games, movies, TV shows, etc (if you have any ideas they are welcome)  
Jaden's skill will be revealed in time  
Mana skills-Magician's circus, could only be used when life points are 2000 or lower special summon up to two level 5 to 8 spellcasters with 3000 attack points or less from your deck or graveyard  
Crowler's skills-Ancient Gear Duplication, cost pay half your life points and target One Ancient Gear monster you control, special summon as many copies as you can from your hand, deck, graveyard, and extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions  
As for the personality Jaden will switch from Pre-season 3 to a personality similar to the Supreme King and Season 4 to Post-season 4 personality. Also depending on the personality the chant he uses to start a duel will be different.  
The roar belongs to one of Jaden's most powerful monsters ever which he refers to as the king and is a well known kaiju as is the monster refer to as the destroyer  
The monster that will share Yubel role will be revealed in the future so read to find out more or if your're interested help me work on this fanfic and you find out sooner.  
And for that other deck Jaden talked about i got the concept from another card game so stay and read to find out more or if your interested help me work on this fanfic and you find out sooner.


	2. Journey to Duel Academy

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh

Authors Note:The Duel Against Chazz will be play out differently in this chapter, read and find out how it starts and ends  
Duel Spirits will be prominent in this fanfic series

* * *

At their house both Jaden and Mana were currently packing up their clothes and decks for when they leave for Duel Academy, when their mother called them.

"Jaden, Mana are you almost done packing yet.' Shouted Tea.

"No Mom." reply Mana.

Mana then noticed that Jaden took some of his cards namely the cards of Death Rex and Genospino and was instantly worried.

"Are you sure you should bring them? Remember the last time you played them?"

Jaden smiled. "Oh don't worry sis, I have them under control."

"Jaden… those cards feed off of darkness. And you're a walking buffet to them, don't use them if necessary." Mana knew he could control them, but they feed on his gentle darkness. The last time he used them, he fainted when he was going to beat their uncle Joey and slept for three days.

"I'm good Mana, I was 9 when I played them. I'm older now and I have a much stronger will this time." Jaden said reassuring Mana but she was still worried.

"She's right be careful with them son." A deep voice said they turned to see their dad.

Yugi was outside the door and heard the entire conversation just now about Jaden taking both Death Rex and Genospino.

"I'm fine dad." Jaden said annoyed with his eyes briefly turning gold.

Jaden is well aware of Death Rex and Genospino personalities, as their duel spirits are ferocious and violent that a good battle will satisfy them and in Death Rex case devouring his opponents. So whenever Jaden has time to spare and sense a rogue duel spirit that comes out to absorb life energy, he usually battle them, as duel spirits are not bound by the rule of Duel Monsters as the monsters stats and level don't determine its strength as a real creature and could be stronger and more dangerous in real life and prove much more of a challenge than it does in the card game, rogue duel spirits will cross over to the human world from the land of spirits to absorb life energy in order to make themselves stronger as well as to sustain themselves in the human world, unless you have experience in studying the ways of Diaha with his uncle Xeno who did in order to get control of his monsters and powers. which Jaden did behind everyone's back which is also how he learned to have much more control over Death Rex and Genospino the same as Xeno does with his monsters, battling a duel spirit could be dangerous as the user suffers the same pain whenever their monsters are injured which could lead to death. Duel spirits could come to the human world through three methods either through absorbing enough life energy to cross over in the case of rogue duel spirits, through unique abilities such as Jaden's power as the Supreme King and through duel disks if the human has a strong bond with their cards.

Meanwhile Dark Magician Girl was sighing to herself over what both Jaden and Masked Hero Dark Law are doing until Guardian Eatos showed up.

"I can't believe they're bringing them? They are two of the most destructive monster in the game as well as the world of spirits." Dark Magician Girl frown not liking the idea of them at a school full of kids.

"I know what you mean. Those things attacked us and i'm still surprised they didn't get sent away too." Eatos respond.

"Eatos, I don't like getting rid of friends. They are some of the best Jaden has, but they feed off of his dark energy, like he's a battery I just hope he can keep them under control." she said to her friend before Yubel and Dark Law appeared.

"Don't worry, he is much stronger than before. And has a much better control over them." Yubel smiled.

"And besides Jaden was given those cards by Xeno for a reason." Dark Law replied which just made Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos worry more.

"Are you too done Yet? You know your mother doesn't like to be kept waiting and your grandma for sure." Yugi smiled.

"Please tell mom and grandma, just 5 more minutes." Jaden stated as Yugi nodded before leaving.

Both Jaden and Mana were packing the rest of their cards for their many decks when Jaden found one and picked it up and smiled.

"Brother, why are you smiling?" Mana asked and when she looked at the card it was Sniptera, one of the cards Jaden received from his grandmother Kikyo, who was aware of his secret activity and they had a long private talk about it and she agreed to help Xeno teach Jaden too and Jaden even gave her information on the deities or monsters so she could develop to help him fight any rogue duel spirits and Jaden would call her for additional cards against Duel Spirits.

"Mana, don't forget to bring the cards containing the rest of our "Family." Jaden told Mana

"Okay Jaden, geez I'm not forgetful." Mana said stick her tongue at him as she was packing the cards that contain duel spirits as well as cards that Jaden mysteriously obtained.

At the moment Kikyo is setting up breakfast for everyone with Tea's help.

"So, you going to miss them?" Kikyo asked. She had long pink hair, no strand of Grey in sight and light blue eyes. She's currently wearing a white t-shirt and jean skirt.

"Of course… but It's going to be a little too quiet without them arguing." Tea replied sadly.

"Oh I think there will be noise, especially with Yugi humping and you squealing right?" She winked at her former student making her blush.

"K...Kikyo! What happens in my bedroom is none of your concern!" Tea shouted her face the same color as a ripe tomato.

"You know I'm kidding. So are you and him going for number three?" the elder woman asked making Tea blush deeper she knew what Kikyo meant.

"Yes… and I'm already showing signs. But I want it to be a surprise for the kids when they get home."

"Good to know Mana has been asking for a little brother or sister for awhile." Kikyo smiled remembering her granddaughter practically begging for a little sister or brother.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" An old man asked, they turned and saw Solomon Muto. He wore the same clothes for years minus the bandanna and not soon after Yugi walked in too.

"Nothing Solomon, just girl talk. So are the kids ready Yugi." Tea smiled.

"Yes, I think they should have picked last night." Yugi replied

"Oh, don't worry Yugi. they'll be fine." Solomon smiled.

After Jaden and Mana were done packing up for Duel Academy, they had some breakfast with their family one last time. They hugged their Grandma and Great Grandfather goodbye, before leaving with their parents and headed to the port. While heading to the port they met the Kaiba and Wheeler family on their way. After they all got to the port, the Muto, Wheeler and Kaiba Family were at the boat leaving for Duel Academy, and both Jaden and Mana were saying goodbye to their friends and family.

"Yeah, after that tournament, we just keep getting into trouble. More villains showed up. I am Just glad those kids won't experience what we went through." Yugi knew that Shadow games were always to follow him and his friends back then. But with Atem and his Mana gone and the items sealed away he was glad the kids won't have to duel for the sake of the world.

Kaiba huffed. "The Pharaoh and Queen are gone Yugi. Now it's time to move on with our lives."

"Yeah, I'm done with shadow magic and all of that. Right now I have a good family and a good life." Tea smiled but she wished Mana was right here with her.

"Well enough about that, let's say our goodbyes." Serenity said. "And make sure you behave young lady."

"I will mom." Kisara replied hugging her mom.

Before Megumi and Michelle ran up to her before bending down and hugged them before going to her uncle and hugged him goodbye and she didn't need to walk to her dad, Kaiba of his own free will hugged her and she hugged him back.

"You two behave yourselves as well, and don't act like your father." Mai giggled making Joey groan.

"We promise mother." Maya saluted with Joanna nodding before Jono ran up to them as they bent down to hug their little brother.

"I'll miss you both." he cried.

"Don't worry little bro we'll write to you." Maya smiled.

All of a sudden 4 figures were approaching.

"Tristan where you man? why weren't you at the entrance exams?" Joey shouted at his best friend.

"Cut me some slack, I wanted to go ,but I had my job to do." Tristan retorted back.

"You've been doing well Sonia." Tea said while hugging her.

"So have you." she replied back while hugging her.

"Both of you guys look great." Yugi said to his two best friends.

Tristan was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans and is wearing grey sneakers, while his wife Sonia just got back from her job as a school teacher and is wearing black sneakers, black jeans and a red tank-top and her glasses.

Meanwhile running towards Jaden and Mana was a 14 year old girl.

"Ruby, What are you and your mother doing here?" Jaden asked.

The girl now identified as Ruby who is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips wearing a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, over which is a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front. The skirt of her dress has red trim and red lining. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trims around the top, and red soles and a red hood. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver buckle on her wide black belt, which is slung around her hips on an angle (Ruby Rose original outfit for Vol 1-3).

"Well I heard you were leaving and since my older brother Ryoken won't be here for awhile I came to say goodbye." She explained.

"How is Ryoken by the way." Mana asked

"He's doing fine, he's currently at the Pro League defending his title" said an older woman who looked exactly like an older version of Ruby. She had shoulder-length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak is a similar outfit to her daughter's but mostly black: a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles. Just like her daughter Ruby who appears to be the spitting image of her, Summer has the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and graduating black-into-red hair.

"Summer, how are you doing these days." Jaden asked

"I'm wonderful, i just came to say congratulations to both you and Mana for Entering Duel Academy it's been my daughters dream now to enter." She replied back

"Mom, please stop." Ruby said embarrassed.

Ruby was a genius when it comes to Duel Monsters almost on par to Bastion Misawa but suffers from lack of social skills which her friends and family are trying their hardest to help with, but when she was with Jaden. Ruby felt a little less shy when he was around, it's because of him she was able to talk to Mana and the others.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm sure you would be one of the best duelists at the academy. You did find a way to take out both my Death Rex and Genospino which is not an easy fett." Jaden smiled.

Ruby blushed from that comment. "T-Thank you Jaden." her mom giggled from that exchange knowing of her daughters crush on Jaden, as such Summer always tries to play matchmaker between Ruby and Jaden.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Jaden and the others had met up with Syrus.

"Hey Sy, it's good to see you." Jaden smiled.

"Yeah you too." Syrus nervously replied.

"So which dorm have you got Syrus?" Mana asked.

"Slifer Red the lowest dorm." he said with shame.

Kisara knew that it was a little stupid for the dorms to be ranked like that, she loved her father and all. But Ra should be the strongest dorm since the god was the strongest of the three. If not him then Slifer since he was the king of games go to god.

"It doesn't matter… your skill will determine if you can win a duel." Kisara spoke which Mana gave her a teasing smile before she grunted and turned away.

"Kisara's right Sy, only your skill will matter it doesn't matter which dorm your're in" Jaden told Syrus.

"Yeah! Our dad lost a lot back then, but he kept getting back up and he kept getting better." Joanna smiled as well as Mana.

After talking with Syrus, everyone went to the main lounge of the boat and ran into Bastion, watching them walk in was Alexis, Chazz and his goons Taiyou and Raizou as well as Zane along with Dr. Crowler.

"Hey teach, how does it feel to get beaten by me after I prove my point." Jaden mocked Crowler. In which Jaden eyes turn gold briefly.

"_You insufferable little punk_" Crowler thought to himself.

"Hahaha, can't take defeat so well huh?" Mana laughed along with the twins.

Kisara frowned crossing her arms. "Hmph, I hope you learned your lesson. And my father has warned you, so the next time you step out of line, it will be you and him. Also you should know your place out of all of us Jaden is the strongest."

Crowler was fuming and stomped away. _'I will find a way to expel Jaden. But it will be hard especially with Seto Kaiba breathing down my neck, and not just him that Sister of his too.'_

"Well that was a thing," Jaden said after seeing what Crowler did, at this point, Alexis and Zane decided to properly introduced themselves.

"That was a great duel yesterday, all of you were great." Alexis smiled.

"Why thank you, while we're on the topic who are you two." Jaden smiled back and asked for their names.

"My name is Alexis Rhodes and this is Zane" Alexis replied back

"I heard of you two. You both are the best of the Obelisk male and female dorms. Zane Trusdale, master of the Cyber legacy. And top ranked and best of the school. And Alexis Rhodes, also known as the Obelisk Queen of the School. And Mistress of the Cyber Angel/Girl deck." Kisara stated. "But there is one more, a boy named Atticus Rhodes who is Alexis's older brother who uses a Red-Eyes deck based off of my uncles and mothers deck who has gone missing last semester."

Alexis was caught off guard seeing that Kisara knew so much about them.

"Yes. My brother had gone missing last semester. And they haven't found him yet." Alexis sadly said.

At this point Zane asked a question that's been bothering him. "Exactly how old are you Jaden, both you and your sister looked older and younger than the first years."

Jaden replied back. "Well I'm 16 years old and Mana is 14 years old."

Everyone was shocked by Jadens answer except the twins and Kisara of course and Zane kept his shocked to himself without changing his expression.

Mana frowned. "You know it's rude to ask a lady her age! And I was supposed to enter next semester but I was able to get a chance to enter early, While my brother was supposed to enter last semester, he couldn't because he had family issues at the time. And between you and me, he was never good at tests."

"Hey! I'm good at tests Sis."

Kisara smiled. "Really? remember that math test we took you failed all the answers?"

"And let's not forget, the reading test. At that point I thought his parents needed to get him some glasses." Maya giggled along with Joanna.

"Okay, I get it" Jaden replied back pouting like a kid.

At that point the gang noticed people were watching a duel in the Pro Leagues in the lounges TV.

"Hey look, Ryoken is dueling." Maya said

"Awesome, no one could beat him, his opponents is toast" Mana replied back seeing her old friend.

In the Duel, Ryoken had blackish-red spiky pointy hair with silver highlights. Ryoken was wearing a form-fitting, double-breasted three-tone black and silver leather tunic jacket with red interior lining and two-layers of flares that hung the entire bottom of his jacket around his thigh, his rounded collar up to the shoulders of his jacket was black, with the two-tone silver colors at the rest of his jacket, which also included a zipper for his left breast pocket, and two more at the sleeves, which also possessed black cuffs. His dress pants were a matching silver to the tunic and mounted a crimson belt at the right thigh. The back of his tunic retained his Dragon Emblem. Completing this outfit were plain black gloves exposing his wrists, finally he wore red-soled black shoes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in the red corner we have our defending champion of the Youth division Ryoken Rose. And in the blue corner we have his opponent Hayama Kusogami"

Hayama Kusogami was dressed as your average punk with torn off pants, a shirt with a skull on it and a ponytail.

Mana was excited to watch the duel as was the twins Maya and Joanna.

"DUEL" both Ryoken and Hayama shouted

**Ryoken: 4000 Skill-?**

**Hayama: 4000 Skill-?**

**Ryoken's hand: 5**

**Hayama's hand: 5**

**Ryoken's Field:**

**Hayama's Field:**

"I'll go first, Draw" Ryoken declared as he draws his card with such force. "I activate the spell card **Punishing Fire** which deals you 600 pints of damage".

At that point Hayama was hit with flames whose intensity dealt him severe pain.

"Also if you were to summon a monster after I activate this card you'll receive an additional 600 points of damage, I placed a card face-down and end my turn" Ryoken explained as he finish his turn with a face-down card.

**Ryoken: 4000 Skill-?**

**Hayama: 3400 Skill-?**

**Ryoken's hand: 4**

**Hayama's hand: 5**

**Ryoken's Field:1 face-down card**

**Hayama's Field:**

"What's this, Ryoken ended his turn without summoning a monster" the announcer said.

"You damn punk, how dare you humiliate me like this" Hayama angrily said as he drew his card

"Alright I summon **Gene-Warped Warwolf** in attack mode" a four-armed mutated werewolf suddenly appeared as it flex its claws menacingly.

"Because you summon a monster you take an additional 600 points of damage cause of Punishing Fire" Ryoken explained as Hayama was once again hurt by the intense flames.

"You Bastard, Warwolf attack his life points directly" Hayama angrily commanded as his monster rushed at Ryoken preparing to slice him with its sharp claws.

"Your attack trigger my trap, reveal** Infernal Sun**" Ryoken declared as his face-down card reveal itself. "This trap can only activate when I have no monsters on my side of the field and my opponent attack me with a monster with 2000 attack or more, it deals my opponent 800 points of damage for each card in your hand, so count them up" Ryoken calmly explained his trap.

"What" Hayama said shocked as he was hit by a black sun wiping out the rest of his life points.

**Ryoken: 4000 Skill-?**

**Hayama: 0 Skill-?**

**Winner Ryoken**

"And there you have it, Ryoken Rose emerged victorious with an overwhelming win and has defended his title as Champion of the Pro Leagues Youth Division '' the announcer exclaimed as the crowd went wild with Ryoken victory.

Jaden and the girls were cheering but Kisara who was clapping at Ryoken victory.

"That was great he won again." Joanna smiled.

"Yeah! But just you wait, I'll beat him in the pro leagues." Jaden explained remembering the promise he had with Ryoken. At that point Jaden heard Chazz mock that he could beat him and what he's saying pissed Jaden to the point his eyes turned gold

"Hey you should keep your mouth shut." Kisara said to Chazz.

"You think you could beat Ryoken, in your dreams kid" Jaden mockingly told Chazz.

"Listen Slacker! I was the best at the Duel Prep School." Chazz shouted.

"Duel Prep School, that's just a way for rich jerks to easily enter Obelisk Blue, didn't you see me annihilate Crowler maybe I should give you a taste too" Jaden harshly replied back before he turned to Kisara who was glaring at him, he began to sweat remembering that she came from one of the richest families in the world and he unintentionally insulted her and her family.

"I'm going to kick your ass later Jaden!" she whispered to him threateningly

"Jaden I got an idea. Why don't you duel him?" Mana smiled.

"As if I would waste my time with a Slacker like him." Chazz stated.

"Oh, are you afraid you'll lose like Crowler?" Jaden insulted him again this time to his pride. "Then again it's obvious who would win."

As expected Chazz gave into his pride, and accepted the challenge. "Taiyou, Raizou take the girl!" he ordered, before they walked up to Mana activating their duel disks. Before Kisara stepped up.

"2 on 1 doesn't seem fair, I have no doubt she would destroy you two. But let's make this interesting." She said before activating her duel disk.

Mana looked at her with a teasing smirk. "Am I dreaming? or are you suggesting we team up?"

Kisara snorted. "No… I just wanted to make sure you don't lose. Because it will be me who'll Defeat you."

Mana smiled before activating her duel disk. _'I wonder if this is how my dad felt, when he and Atem used to team up with Uncle Seto before they dueled?'_

Meanwhile Jaden was preparing to duel Chazz, while Alexis, Bastion, Zane and Syrus were watching with great interest.

"This kid doesn't stand a chance right sis?" Maya asked her twin sister Joanna.

"You got that right and neither does his cronies too." Joanna agreed before high fiving her sister.

"You could still back down now kid?" Jaden mocked Chazz as his eyes turned golden which everyone noticed.

"No way slacker! You'll be begging for forgiveness when I'm done with you!" Chazz said fuming with anger.

"Duel" Chazz shouted.

"Ikuze Duel" Jaden shouted

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 4000 Skill-Hell Infusion**

**Jaden's hand: 5**

**Chazz's hand: 5**

**Jaden's Field:**

**Chazz's Field:**

"I'll start this duel slacker." Chazz exclaimed as he drew his card, "I summon **Reborn Zombie** in defense mode" Reborn Zombie appeared kneeling down in a defensive position. "Next I place a card face-down and end my turn" Chazz said before ending his turn.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 4000 Skill-Hell Infusion**

**Jaden's hand: 5**

**Chazz's hand: 4**

**Jaden's Field:**

**Chazz's Field: Reborn Zombie: DEF:1600/ATK:1000 1 Card face-down**

Jaden smirked. "Is that it? Ok I draw!" he smiled, he got just what he needed. "First I play Dark Fusion. With this I fuse Avian and Burstinatix into Evil Hero Inferno Wing." Jaden call out.

"Hero of wind merged with the heroine of fire and bathe in the power of darkness, come forth **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**" as Elemental Hero Avian appeared alongside Elemental Hero Burstinatix before a vortex appeared and they turned into energy, a bright light appeared and in their Evil Hero Inferno Wing Appeared.

"You fool, I expected you to fusion summon which is why I had this trap, go **Chthonian Polymer**." Chazz laughed as he revealed his trap.

"What does Chthonian Polymer do?" Syrus asked before both Bastion and Alexis explained.

"It's a trap that allows the user to take control of the opponent's fusion monster." Bastion explained.

"In exchange for this the user must sacrifice their own monster" Alexis added

Both Maya and Joanna laughed before speaking. "That won't work, Bastion remember Dark Fusion not only allows Jaden to fusion summon his evil heroes, but it negates Card effects that target the fusion summon monster on the turn it's used." Bastion and Syrus gasped remembering how the card worked while Zane and Alexis were shocked by what they heard

"So, Chazz not only wasted a turn. But he left himself wide open for an Attack." Alexis stated in Shock.

'_Dark Fusion huh? Maybe I'll duel Jaden later?_' Zane thought hiding his intrigued expression.

Chazz was shocked by what he heard and now that he activated his trap must sacrifice his only monster leaving him defenseless.

"And now that you're defenseless, Inferno wing attack this fool with **Infernal Blast**" Jaden commanded as Inferno wing gathered black flames between her claws before launching it at Chazz who fell down on his knee from the intense attack. "I placed a card face-down and end my turn" Jaden declared

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 1900 Skill-Hell Infusion**

**Jaden's hand: 2**

**Chazz's hand: 4**

**Jaden's Field:Evil Hero Inferno Wing:ATK:2100/DEF:1200 and one face-down card**

**Chazz's Field:**

Chazz couldn't believe that he was losing so badly at that point Jaden looked in his sister's direction. "Looks like my sister and Kisara are about to finish off your goons" Jaden said.

At that point everyone looked to the other duel going on to see that the tag duel is almost over. "Alright I activate Polymerization, to fuse my Dark Magician Girl with Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to form **Dark Magician Girl the White Dragon Knight**" Mana said

Female Magician merged with the white dragon of destruction and be reborn" Mana chanted as both monsters slowly merged and in their place was Dark Magician girl in armor that resembles a knight riding Blue-eyes White Dragon.

Kisara then explained what it could do. "Our new dragon Knight gains 300 attack points for each Spellcaster or Dragon monster in our graveyards and with 6 total she gains 1800 attack points making her attack 5700" .

"Now Dark Magician Girl the White Dragon Knight, attack Perfect Machine King with **White Dragon Burst**!" Mana commanded as Dark Magician Girl the White Dragon Knight gathers energy in her sword as she fired the blast right as Blue-Eyes attack which merged into one gigantic blast of energy annihilating Perfect Machine King and the rest of Raizou and Taiyou life points winning the duel in the process.

Mana jumped in joy while Kisara gave the famous Kaiba smirk before she scowled. "That was Pathetic, the way you two dueled. You're an embarrassment to Obelisk."

Chazz looked at them in anger before turning his attention back to Jaden.

"That's it!" Chazz exclaimed in anger before he drew his card "I activate the spell **Cost Down**, by sending a card in my hand to the grave all monsters lose two stars for this turn. Which allows me to summon my ace, rise Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Chazz said

At that point Chthonian Emperor Dragon appeared roaring in rage. "My dragon is normally a 6 star monster but thanks to cost down its a level 4 monster, at that point I activate the spell **Super Double Summon**, thanks to this card, a Gemini monster is now considered an effect monster, But it returns to my hand at the end of my turn at that point. Next I activate my skill **Hell Infusion**, by paying 500 life points and discarding a card I could choose between two options. The first one allows my monster to attack twice, the second all my monsters can deal piercing damage regardless of what option I chose, all my monsters gain 500 attack points, I choose the second option." Chazz declared as his monster roared as it grew stronger.

"Now Chthonian Emperor Dragon burned his Inferno Wing to ashes with **Hellfire Strike**!" Chazz declared as his monster attack with ferocious flames it breath from its jaw as Inferno Wing was engulfed in flames before being destroyed. "And that's not the worst slacker cause my monster is now an effect monster he could attack twice, Go Hellfire Strike" this Time Jaden was engulfed in flames but it doesn't seem to faze him. "I end my turn slacker." Chazz declared before his dragon returned back into his hand.

**Jaden: 300 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 1400 Skill-Hell Infusion**

**Jaden's hand:2**

**Chazz's hand:1**

**Jaden's Field:**

**Chazz's Field: **

"Oh no! Jaden only has 300 life points left!" Syrus began to panic.

"Shorty… the duel is not over yet. And this is nothing compared to what our dads went through as you know with Super Double Summon at the end of the users turn the Gemini monster that was Gemini summoned is automatically returned to their hand." Kisara stated.

Mana smiled. "She is right. Plus Chazz was so Consumed with rage to the point he now only has Chthonian Emperor Dragon in his hand and he used his skill at the wrong time."

"And how is that?" Zane asked.

"Cause if he used his skill before activating Super Double Summon, Chthonian Emperor Dragon will still be able to attack twice with the power boost. and remain on the field waiting to be Gemini summon next turn. The Duel is over, Jaden won" Maya added

"But, Jaden used up Dark Fusion." Alexis Said.

Joanna folded her arms and smiled. "Yes, but there is more to Dark Fusion than you think. Just watch and learn."

Jaden calmly drew his card and gave a vicious looking smile, seeing this Mana asked Dark Magician Girl to check what card he drew which unknown to them, Alexis also noticed the duel spirit.

When Dark Magician Girl looked at what Jaden drew she gasped, seeing that it was Death Rex and hurried to tell Mana who turn pale white at hearing the card's name.

"What!?" Mana Yelled getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong you're pale Momo?" Maya asked.

"H-H-He, drew Death Rex…" Mana said in a shakey voice making Kisara and the Twins turn pale too.

"Is he Crazy?! The last time he used that thing. he destroyed Half of my Fathers Duel dome!" Kisasa was not afraid of much, but Death Rex and Genospino were two exceptions. The twins on the other hand began to sneak away before Kisara grabbed them by their shirts. "If I'm Staying here, You are too."

The twins flailed and thrashed trying to get away before Jaden Summoned it.

The rest of the group were confused about what was going on before Bastion spoke up.

"What's wrong? Why are you four scared of a dinosaur card?" Bastion knew that the four were too old to be afraid of a simply duel monster.

Mana Regained her composure and explained. "Death Rex is no ordinary Dinosaur card. It is very dangerous and it is said to feed on the darkness of a person's heart who plays it."

Alexis was about to ask before a voice whispered in her ear. She turned to see her duel spirits Cyber Tutu and Cyber Tutubon and they looked scared out of their minds. Cyber Tutu was a young girl with pink hair wearing a visor that's clear blue and allows her eyes to be seen with roses attached to the back of her hands, she's wearing a bodice that's red and blue with her tutu attached with pink leg warmers and ballet shoes, while her older sister Cyber Tutubon has angel wings on her back with ornaments in her green hair and wears a clear green visor, she's wearing a green and red tutubon and has green leg warmers.

(_Mistress, Death Rex is a very evil monster. but it's not the worst.) Tutu Explained to her._

_(Yes, we can sense another more terrible force in that deck. He has Genospino, a much more Powerful monster._) Tutubon Stated.

Alexis was nervous now. If what her duel spirits said was true, then this duel was going to get ugly.

"You fought well, despite your attitude. but you're still a rookie compared to me." Jaden told Chazz before revealing his face-down card. "Reveal trap **Level Conversion Lab**." with this card. I reveal a monster in my hand to you and then roll a die, if it's 1 the monster goes to the graveyard. However, if it's 2-6 that monster level becomes equal to the die result until the end of the turn." Jaden said before revealing Death Rex to Chazz. At that point the die was rolled and slowly stopped with everyone anxious what the result will be.

The die rolled before it landed on the 3 making Jaden smiled while Mana, Kisara, the Twins and Alexis Just hoped the boat would still be above water when the duel was over.

"Well this will be quick, I summon the cannibalistic monster come forth Death Rex!" Jaden shouted as Death Rex slowly appeared. Death Rex was a crimson Bio-mechanical looking Tyrannosaurus with bladed armor on its sides, as Death Rex roared everyone was shocked and covering their ears while Jaden continued to smirk. "My Death Rex has an ability you should know, First this card is also treated as a Machine-Type Monster. And When this card destroys a monster in battle this card gains 1000 attack points. In addition During Either Player's Turn I could tribute one of my monsters to have this card gain attack points equal to that monster attack until the end of my turn. In addition all my opponent's monsters must attack this card if able". Everyone except Mana, Kisara and the twins were shocked by its abilities.

"That monster is scary." Syrus stated in fear.

"What abilities! I've never seen a card like that." Bastion knew just about every dinosaur type monster in the game. But this was completely new, and he wondered what other unseen monsters Jaden has in his deck.

Zane was lucky he knew how to keep up his stoic look, or else they would see that he was Intrigued and he hated to admit a little scared of this new monster. '_That monster is making me fear it? I must duel Jaden and experience that monster's power for myself.'_

"Umm… I'm not scared or anything. But I think we should find a lifeboat or something." Maya said nervously with Joanna nodding in agreement.

"We're not going anywhere, we just have hope he can control that thing, without destroying both himself and the boat." Kisara commented with worry for everyone on the boat and Jaden if she lost him, she just didn't want to think about it.

_(Mistress, I think we should leave before this boat is sent down to Davy Jones Locker._) Tutubon Suggested.

(_No, Give him time. I think he has some control over it._) Alexis replied to her duel spirits.

'_Jaden I hope you know what you're doing? That thing has enough power to destroy this boat. And it has begun to drain you as we speak end this quickly._' Mana thought.

"My Death Rex has 3500 attack points and you only have 1400 lifepoints left, Death Rex attack his life points directly with **Genocide Drill**!" Jaden commanded as Death Rex started to move with the bladed armor on its sides coming forward, and the armor on the back rising up releasing energy with the blade on its tail, also rising up as Death Rex jaw realigned itself revealing a sheath/holster-like component when a drill shaped lance extend out of it before charging at Chazz.

**Jaden: 300 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 0 Skill-Hell Infusion**

**Winner Jaden**

Chazz was shocked that he lost as Jaden deactivated his duel disk "Now you know the difference in skill between us kid? oh yeah as for what dorm our parents asked us what dorm we want to start with, and both me and Mana chose Slifer Red." Jaden said to Chazz before walking to the group.

As he approached them. Kisara punched him in the head earning a yelp from him.

"You dumbass, why would you bring that monster here?" Kisara shouted as she continued to punch while Jaden shield himself from her fury.

Jaden continued to shield himself from the Furious Kaiba Heir before speaking. "I'm sorry! But I got more control over him now." Thankfully the twins grabbed Kisara saying they'll see them later before dragging her away.

Mana was relieved that everything turned out alright. "Man, you Scared me back there big bro. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry he didn't drain me at all."

Mana glared at him, knowing he was lying. she practically saw his darkness entering the Dino. But she decided to let it go. "Alright, but I'll suggest you keep clear of Kisara for awhile."

"Duly noted." He smiled.

Chazz was still in shock, not just from his defeat but from what he heard about Jaden and Mana choosing which dorms to start the year in, when Bastion asked what Jaden means by that with everyone wondering what dorm everyone else will start the year in.

"Slifer was our dad's go to god monster. So we want to enter as Slifer Red." Jaden explained.

"Plus having Seto Kaiba as your Uncle can help too so we can choose any dorm we want and we chose Slifer." Mana stated.

"That's good to know. Anyway I have to go I'll see you two later." Bastion said before walking away.

"Hey Syrus, let's go get something to eat." Jaden stated before turning to his sister. "you coming Mana?"

"No, I'm going to find Kisara and the twins. I want to Know which dorm they are entering." She wanted to make sure that she was the only girl in the dorm with him.

Unknown to them someone was watching from the shadows, was a young man the same age as Jaden, he had pale skin and scarlet red eyes and black swept back hair with a strand of it hanging down his face. He wore a black and red gi, with a black Trenchcoat over it and black sandals.

Meanwhile Dark Magician Girl and her friends were talking with Cyber Tutu and Tutubon.

"I can't believe, your duelist can see spirits too." Dark Magician Girl smiled she had noticed during Jaden's duel that Alexis was Talking with her duel spirits who were close friends of both her and Guardian Eatos.

"Yeah, we are surprised to see the Supreme King had been reincarnated." Tutubon said.

"Yes, my master's victory was assured from the beginning" Masked Hero Dark Law said.

"But, I wish he didn't summon Death Rex." Dark Magician added.

Yubel had quite the whole time not because of Death Rex, but when she laid her eyes on Alexis. '_It can't be? I thought he was the only one who got reincarnated._' But her thoughts were cut off when Dark Magician Girl Spoke.

"Hey you ok, Yubel?"

Yubel nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something." the female mage just shrugged and returned to her conversation. Dark Magician And Dark Law knew she was lying, but they would talk about it later

"Mana, is a great duelist she cares about all of us." Eatos smiled. "I can't wait for her to use me and the other guardians at the academy."

"I'm glad, you have a great owner and I hope we can face each other." Tutu replied.

After saying their goodbyes to their friends both groups of duel spirits went to their respective owners. Meanwhile both Cyber Tutu and Cyber Tutubon were talking about how handsome Jaden is. While in the other group Dark Magician Girl got a shiver as if she sensed something she didn't like when two female magicians appeared, the first one looks like both Mana and Dark Magician Girl only with longer hair that goes past her waist and a more elaborate outfit and staff appeared, this was Dark Magician Girl's sister Magician's Valkyria, the other one has brown skin and a purple female magicians outfit with her silver hair being twintails that goes down to her thighs this was Apprentice Illusion Magician the apprentice to her idol and mentor Dark Magician Girl.

Meanwhile with Tutu and Tutubon the two duel spirits were fawning talking about Jaden.

"Can you believe how handsome Jaden is and the way he commands and controls his spirits." Tutubon Smiled her fantasy talking over thinking of a dominant Jaden Ordering and forcing her into submission.

"I can agree with you sis." Cyber Tutu said while also having a fantasy of a dominant Jaden having his way with her.

"You two need to control Yourselves."

They turned to see Alexis glaring at them. "You know he's Human Right?"

The duel spirits laughed, annoying Alexis before Tutu spoke. "Oh come on Alexis, you have to admit he's cute right?"

"Yeah, we saw you blushing like crazy. When he did a jump over the railing right Tutu? I think our mistress is falling in love?" Tutubon added, making the blonde blush and glare at her.

"No! I was not blushing, and I'm not falling for him!" the blonde spat making the two spirits giggled Alexis sighed she knew this would be a long trip.

Meanwhile with Dark Magician Girl who shiver as if she sensed something wrong before her sister and apprentice appear wondering what's wrong with her.

"What wrong sis?" Valkyria Asked DMG.

"I think someone was talking about Jaden?" Dark Magician Girl replied. Yubel and the Female monsters knew of her secret crush on Jaden. sometimes like Mana she would get jealous and thanks to her magic (which activates on instinct sometimes.) she could tell when someone was talking about her crush.

Valkyria smiled. She too had a crush on Jaden, so she and Dark Magician Girl agreed to keep it a secret and to share him.

"Master, it's ok. Remember he is a King so he can have multiple women." Illusionary Magician girl (aka Apprentice Illusion Magician) said to her master.

Dark Magician Girl smiled at her Apprentice. "Thanks, but it's hard to share a man you love. Especially with your Sister, no offence sis." She looked at Valkyria who smiled, she meant "non taken.".

"Love isn't easy, trust me. I've been In Love with him since the beginning." Yubel appeared before them with a sad smile.

"Yubel?!" the three female mages exclaimed surprised by her sudden appearance.

"How much did you hear?" Dark Magician girl asked.

"All of it." She smiled. "You already know, I swear to protect him. And transform myself into this all out of love."

Meanwhile Jaden was relaxing when all of a sudden he sensed a rogue duel spirit, knowing what to do he decided to fight it off, on his way to the upper deck of the boat he noticed Mana was in a foul mood.

"Sis! What's wrong with you" Jaden asked Mana, wondering what's wrong with her.

"Nothings wrong, okay!" Mana snapped at her brother.

Mana was in a foul mood because she learned that Kisara as well as the Twins have also joined Slifer Red and now she's in a foul mood because she won't be the only girl in Slifer Red with her brother.

"She overreacted, because we're entering the academy as Slifer Red." Joanna Smiled.

Kisara frowned. "I'm only entering the red dorm, so I can earn my way to the top. Like my dad always says "A Kaiba earns his or her way to the top, with hard work and determination."." it was a lie, she knew she couldn't leave Jaden with the Twins let alone her arch-rival.

"Me and Annie, wanted to be closer to the both of you since we're friends." Maya added.

Mana just glared at them, she could Easily tell they were all lying. '_Curse them! I was going to have him all to myself!'_

Jaden smiled and shook his head. He was happy that his childhood friends were in the same dorm as him and Mana, but with the way they argue he would be up through all semesters. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your conversation. I'm going to see if I can find Syrus or Bastion."

"All right bro." Mana replied

After Jaden told the girls what he was doing he continued to the upper deck. '_I'm sorry Mana, but this is something only I can do_.; Jaden mentally scolded himself for lying to his sister. Jaden continued to the upper deck and saw that the duel spirit was a large sea serpent.

Masked Hero Dark Law appeared before Jaden "Master that monster is Kairyu-Shin, one of the strongest monsters that live in the sea." Dark Law informed Jaden.

"Yeah, He most likely came here to absorb more life energy to make himself stronger as well as to sustain himself in the Human world" Jaden told Dark Law. Jaden took out Death Rex's card and his eyes turned gold signifying he was using his powers as the Supreme King. Alright Death Rex show yourself". Death Rex appeared ready for battle. "Death Rex! Genocide Drill." Jaden declared as Death Rex bladed armor on its sides coming foward with the blades on its armor on the inside as if to form a Pincer-Styled jaw right in front of the head and the armor on the back rising up releasing energy with the blade on its tail also rising up as Death Rex jaw realigned itself revealing a sheath/holster-like component when a drill shaped lance extend. Death Rex jumped into the mighty sea serpent using its bladed armor as pincers while drilling and stabbing through Kairyu-Shin. Both monsters were submerged in water until a bright light appeared and out of the water Death Rex resurfaced while small spheres of light came floating out of the water.

'Those must be the Life forces he drained to sustain himself. not to mention Dad had a hard time against him when he dueled Uncle Mako.' Jaden thought to himself as they flew away instead of disappearing meaning that Jaden saved the lives quickly before Kairyu-Shin completely absorbed them while saving those he absorbed.

"Death Rex come back." Jaden commanded as Death Rex disappeared back into the card and Jaden returned to his room.

After the incident, both Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos asked Dark Law if he sensed what they just sensed.

"Must have been your imagination? After seeing it again." Dark Law said calmly before disappearing.

The Female spirits looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"That's a lie, I can't imagine, a power as terrible as that. Especially after it being used in a duel today." Eatos said.

"I know… we have to talk to Jaden later, if he'll answer the question." Dark Magician Girl replied.

After awhile of resting, relaxing and chatting with each other, the boat finally made it to Duel Academy.

"Man! I'm so psyched to finally be here" Mana shouted as she and her brother slowly got off the boat.

After meeting up with the Twins and Kisara as well as Bastion, Syrus, Alexis and Zane, everyone was told to go to the auditorium to meet Chancellor Sheppard for his greetings as well as an announcement.

"Welcome, duelists old and new to Duel Academy. You all have been brought here to Learn and to reach your full potential to become the duelists of tomorrow. I have full confidence, regardless of which dorm you will enter. you all will improve your skills and cunning, and to reach the very potential this school will bring out. Now you all will report to your dorms where you will receive your jackets and meet the teacher responsible for the dorm."

After the greetings and announcement from Chancellor Sheppard, Jaden, Mana, Kisara, the twins as well as Syrus head over to the Slifer Red dorm and ran into Bastion on their way.

"Hey Bastion, you're in Ra Yellow I see" Jaden told Bastion as he noticed the yellow jacket on him.

"Yes, and I see you are on your way to your dorm." Bastion smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my blazer. I hope it's inverted." Mana was excited to get her blaze.

"You're such a kid, brat." Kisara frowed annoyed by the way Mana was acting.

Mana was about to yell at her but Jaden told her not now. "Yeah, we are. You're heading for yours?" he asked.

"Yeah, anyway i'll see you later." Bastion said his goodbyes and headed for the Ra dorm.

The group finally came across the Slifer Dorm and Syrus was shocked that the dorm was different than what they expected.

"Hmm, I see your father had the dorm redesigned." Mana told Kisara

"Of course, I asked my father to have it redesigned, cause I'll be starting my year in it." Kisara replied to Mana. Secretly she convinced her father to redesign it, as well as to have better food for the residents in the Slifer Dorm, Cause she knew that Jaden would start at Slifer. The Slifer Red dorm now looks like a cross between a Villa and a small Mansion overlooking the ocean with the building being colored steel silver with a crimson red roof.

"You know… I was expecting a shack or some kind?" Jaden stated knowing his uncle very well, to have made the dorm into a shack as some quiet revenge against his Dad. but with his daughter starting from the bottom it made sense.

"Soooo... any butlers cus?" Maya asked.

"My dad told me no because he said, you're not a kid, you can take care of yourself." In a way she agreed with him, her dad didn't spoil her like the other rich families did to their kids. Kisara's father spoils her, but not too much. She had to get out of bed, dress herself and she made her own dinner sometimes. Mokuba had told her about her Step Uncle Noah, and how he was spoiled and was waited on hand and foot, And thought the company was his to begin with, but both him and her father were orphans and were adopted by a snake (at least that's what her father calls him.) her step grandfather Gozaburo Kaiba who her father stole the company from. After hearing that Gozaburo trapped her father and mother as well as Yugi and his friends in a virtual world where he planned to destroy the entire real world and trap everyone's mind in Virtual Reality and become its ruler, if it wasn't for Noah sacrificing himself before the missile hit where their bodies were none of this would happen and Noah wouldn't have learned to cherish his family and friends.

"Well that's fine with me, lets go inside" Jaden said as he, Mana, Kisara, the twins and Syrus enter the building.

"Damn the Slifer Red dorm looks better inside" Joanna said as she looked in awe. As they walk through the building, they noticed it has a living room, state of the art computers as well as a home theater and an indoor buffet and cafeteria.

"Uncle Seto, didn't spare the expenses with remodeling." Mana stated.

"Hmph, like I said. Since I am starting in Slifer Red this year, he wanted to make sure I wasn't living in a dump." Kisara said smugly.

"It's good to see you all made it." A male voice spoke they turned to see a man in an aqua blue dress shirt, black pants and Brown dress shoes and holding an oversized Cat in his arms. "My name Lyman banner, I'm the head of the Slifer Dorm and I'll be in charge of teaching you alchemy and this is my Cat Pharaoh." the Cat Yawned before looking at Mana, he jumped out of Banner's arms before leaping into Mana's. "Hmm, he's usually shy around people, but he seems to like you young lady."

"Yeah, my sister Mana always did have a thing with animals" Jaden said as Pharaoh was being cuddled by Mana.

"I see! Well it's almost time for the welcome feast." Banner said while looking at Pharaoh who was playing with Mana

"Finally food, I'm starved" Maya said with Joanna nodding her head they definitely inherited Joey's Appetite especially Maya.

Professor Banner led the group to the dining hall where all the other Slifer Reds were. They were surprised to see only one other Slifer who wore an Inverted Slifer blazer he had black hair and a big nose you could have mistaken him for a Koala bear he was obese and didn't look like someone who runs very much.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Mana, what's yours?"

"Chumley Huffington." he replied in a sad lazy tone. "I'm surprised they fixed this place, it used to be like a shack. with holes, termites and a Birds nest in the roof."

"What's wrong with you?" Maya asked noticing the tone of his voice.

"It's just that the Slifer Red dorms are reserved for drop-outs like us, those with no future, we're all bottom of the barrel."

Hearing what Chumley said made Syrus worried.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked worried

"In Duel Academy, you're split into three dorms depending on your grades:Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red, Obelisk Blue is occupied by the high-achievers or through connections, those who got in through the high school exam are assigned to Ra Yellow which is mostly comprised of younger students with lots of potential, and finally Slifer Red which is a beat-up gathering place for the dropouts with horrible grades.." Chumley explains how the three dorms work.

"Understand now! Because those that have been sent here never had a future from the get-go. After All I've repeat a year, you have to participate in a certain number of duels and won at least a few of them in order to pass to the next year, and I've lost all my duels " Chumley explained how Slifer Red is the worst

Hearing that made Syrus nervous and sad now while Jaden, Mana, Kisara and the twins looked on with indifferent expressions and a little rage of how one of the gods was being disrespected and how the dorms are segregated based on dorm rank.

"You know if you call Slifers Drop-outs you're insulting the god that this dorm is named after." Kisara spoke in a harsh tone.

"Not just that, you just have to keep trying like our dad." Joanna said point to herself and Maya.

"Whatever…" Chumley replied.

However Kisara grabbed his Jacket and glared at him. He had never been so scared. "Look fatso! You have no right talking about Slifer like that! He was the King of Games 1st God monster that he acquired and you will show him respect regardless of your dueling skills understand! If you have the time to wallow in your own defeat how about you get off your ass and stop moping my uncle loses a lot but unlike you he gets back up and keeps trying that makes him a much better duelist than you, as for Slifer, the King of Games used Slifer in a very strategic way focusing on spells, traps and Slifers own special ability while at the same time keeping his attack high, while his opponent who he got Slifer from focus on a combo to not only protect Slifer but increase its attack infinitely, which was known as the "God Five" combo."

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am." He whimpered in fear.

First part of the "God Five Combo" you have Slifer,The main attack force with nearly unlimited ATK, also able to severely weaken if not outright destroy the opponent's monsters even on the opponent's turn, next you got Revival Jam, the ultimate defense, able to block any attack or counterattack and immediately revive itself afterward, than you got Jam Defender, which allows Revival Jam to intercept any attack or counterattack aimed at "Slifer, next Card of Safe Return,to make it that each time Revival Jam revives, you are able draws three cards, allowing Slifer to gain 3000 extra ATK, finally you got Infinite Cards which removes the 6-card hand limit, allowing the ATK of "Slifer" to climb virtually without limit. Do you understand now maggot" Kisara explained how the right combo allows any card to be great no matter how useless or weak the card is.

_'And I thought Syrus had confidence problems?_' Jaden thought before he and his friends got ready to eat.

After having a nice dinner, Jaden and everyone else went to their rooms. When Jaden got to his room he found out that Mana and Maya are his roommates.

"Sis, Maya?! You are my roommates at Slifer?" Jaden asked them.

"Oh, come on Jay. is it any different? Then us sharing a room at home?" Mana smiled but she was made that she will have to share the room with Maya as well '_I should look on the bright side though. At least Kisara will be in a different room.'_

_'Damn! stupid school, now Mana is staying with Jaden!' _Kisara thought with rage.

While Joanna looked at her sister with envy. _'Man! You're lucky Mimi. just make sure Mana keeps her hands to herself.'_

"Where's Joanna, Kisara, and Syrus?" Jaden wonders as he asked Mana.

"Well Joanna roommates with Kisara and as for Syrus, his roommate is Chumley" Maya answered Jaden.

Understanding where everyone is Jaden decided to make a quick call to Ruby wanting to wonder how she was doing before going to bed.

"Hey, Ruby, me and the others have made it to Duel Academy."

"That's good to know Jay. so who bunked with who?"

Jaden told her that he was bunked with. And she was surprised that the school allowed Jaden, Mana, and Maya to share a bedroom, but she knew Jaden well to know he wouldn't Take advantage of that kind of situation.

"Yeah, and the dorm is great. I wish you were here with us."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Ruby said with her mother Summer watching with a smile.

After Jaden called Ruby, Mana, Maya and himself were getting ready for bed and to have enough energy for their first day at Duel Academy. _'Ruby, I wish you were here." _Jaden thought to himself before going to sleep.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Ryoken's appearance in Yugioh GX is based on Toshiki Kai's hairstyle from Cardfight! Vanguard and Adam Taurus's clothing in Mistral from RWBY  
Chazz skill Gemini/Hell deck-Hell Infusion, pay 500 life points and discard 1 card and choose between Two options, first one of his monster attacks twice, second all his monsters can deal piercing damage, regardless of what option was chosen all monsters gain 500 atk  
Dark Magician Girl the White Dragon Knight is a fan-made card credit goes to AlanMac95 Deviantart**DOT**com/alanmac95/art/Dark-Magician-Girl-the-White-Dragon-Knight-562114298  
Ruby Rose and other characters from RWBY will be important characters in the future so keep on reading  
Ryoken Rose is my OC for this story and is the older brother to Ruby Rose, he'll be an important character later  
Custom Cards used Death Rex-This card is also treated as a Machine-Type Monster. When this card destroys a monster in battle this card gains 1000 attack points. During Either Player's Turn you could tribute one of your monsters to have this card gain attack points equal to that monster attack until end of turn. all your opponent's monsters must attack this card if able. Duelingbook**DOT**com/card?id=1247682  
If you have an idea for This story please PM me, email me or go to my Discord Server and I'll consider it  
The OC Sonia doesn't belong to me they belong to MiracleKing64 all credit belongs to him.  
Who is this unknown person watching them? Read to find out


	3. Lakeside Duel & Promotion Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Author's Note:This Chapter introduces the rest of the Main gang, Xion daughter of Xeno OC of my Co-Writer and Ishizu as well as the Tsunami Twins the twin daughters Umi another OC of my Co-Writer and Bandit Keith as well as nieces of Mako Tsunami.  
This Chapter combines the episodes Etoile Cyber (A Duel in Love in English Dub) and 5 Polymers! V-to-Z (Raring To Go in English Dub) with additional scenes and content.  
The person who watched the Duel between Jaden and Chazz on the boat ride to Duel Academy last Chapter will make an appearance. Read and find out

* * *

Morning finally came and Jaden slowly opened his eyes and got up. Jaden noticed that both Mana and Maya were still asleep, so he put on his uniform which is an inverted version of the standard Slifer Red male uniform and was eating breakfast in the cafeteria when Kisara and Joanna came in. Both girls were wide awake and were wearing the female Slifer Red uniform with only Kisara's being an inverted version of the standard colors.

"Good Morning Kisara, Joanna." Jaden greeted the girls as they entered the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Jay. so Mana and sis, still asleep?" Joanna asked.

"Yep, I didn't wake them up." Jaden replied before sitting down.

"Good, at least I don't have to hear loudmouth this morning." Kisara added, Jaden knew she was talking about Mana.

"Good morning." they turned to see Syrus who was wearing the same inverted jacket as him and Kisara with Chumley walking to them.

Syrus looked tired. "Hey, Sy. You look tired, didn't sleep well last night?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, Chumley kept snoring, all night." he replied with a yawn.

At that point both Mana and Maya finally entered the cafeteria, Mana's uniform was also an inverted version of the standard female Slifer Red uniform, while Maya's was the standard red Slifer Red uniform.

"Great the brat is awake and here." Kisara mumbled to herself which Mana heard unfortunately.

"What was that, you want to go?" Mana shouted at Kisara while both Syrus and Chumley cowered behind a chair afraid of what will happen next while both Maya and Joanna just looked on.

"Both of you stop, it's too early in the morning to fight each other please." Jaden told both Mana and Kisara who both backed down immediately after looking at his golden eyes.

After Prof. Banner and the rest of the Slifer Red students had breakfast, everyone went out of their dorms to classes and on their way Jaden and his group ran into Bastion.

"Good morning Bastion, heading to class right?" Jaden smiled.

"Yes, the first one is Dr. Crowler." Bastion replied.

"Not him… that idiot is a disgrace to my father's school." Kisara brooded out loud.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree, that man-lady is a jerk." Mana said making the others giggle including Bastion.

"Be that as it may, we have to listen to him." Chumley added.

"Good, you listen while I sleep." Jaden joked.

"Take this serious Jaden, if you do something wrong he'll expel you." Syrus nervously replied.

"I like to see him try. Now come on we have to go." he said before walking while the others followed.

While continuing on to Crowlers class which most of the group is either nervous about or don't care much they ran into Chazz and his goons Taiyou and Raizou.

"Well, if it isn't the kid who thinks he could defeat the champion but was defeated and beaten to the ground by me easily." Jaden mocked angering Chazz reminding him of his defeat at his hands as well as shocking Chumley.

"Wait, you dueled against Chazz and won?" Chumley nervously asked.

"More like annihilate him." Jaden responded back.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face, priceless." Mana smiled.

"And let's not forget, his attack dogs too, ran away with their tails between their legs." Kisara said smugly, another trait from her father she liked to break down duelists, and destroy their confidence.

"Shut up, slackers! You just won by a fluke!" Chazz shouted before he and his goons continued to class.

"Yeah, me and Bastion were there they were great." Syrus said.

"I agree." Bastion smiled.

"Yeah, but Zane is much stronger than him." Chumley added.

"I've read about Zane, he has the Cyber Legacy, but it is weak." Kisara added making everyone look at her.

"What do you mean? It's one of the most powerful decks in the game?" Syrus replied.

"The Cyber style is good, but only when they are fused. Not just that the only thing that is dangerous is power bond, which is a double-edged sword so Zane only uses it when his opponent is low on life points and if they have no traps on the field." Kisara explained.

"So the Cyber Dragons are just weak without the fusion." Mana deduced.

At that point a Slifer Red student showed up. "Hello, It's nice to meet you." the young man said startling them. They noticed that he had an inverted version of the Slifer Red uniform only with darker colors and instead of red and white it was red and black. They noticed he was about the same age as Jaden and had pale skin and scarlet red eyes, he had black swept back hair with a strand of it hanging down his face.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mana asked the young man.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Akira Hoshikira, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Akira said introducing himself to the group.

"I've watched your duel on the boat with that kid, it was impressive." Akira told Jaden.

"Thanks, nice Jacket. If I knew they had that, I would be wearing it." Jaden smiled. "So what do you duel with?"

"Mainly Dragon and Machine, but I'm fine with just about anything." Akira replied.

"That's nice, it's good to have another friend inside the Slifer dorm." Maya said.

"Thanks, so kids of the legends? I'm honored. Xeno's daughter is in the blue dorm I heard, and not just her. Kairi and Namine too, the daughters of Bandit Keith,and Umi Tsunami." Akira smiled.

"Really? I hope they are not stuck up like the other blues." Mana said. "And I hope Kairi and Namine are fine, since their dad passed away." Bandit Keith was a bad guy back then. But after marrying Mako's Sister Umi, he mellowed out, and stopped cheating. And hard to believe he was a good father and husband.

"Yeah, I hope so." Kisara added.

"It was nice meeting you all maybe we could duel later?" Akira said before leaving.

"Nice guy, I hope to duel him later." Jaden smiled.

After meeting and talking with Akira, Jaden and the group continued and finally got to class. Inside Alexis was already inside sitting with two girls by her sides, one with fiery red hair and the other a blackette, their names were Jasmine and Mindy. Chazz and his goons were also sitting down for class and the moment Chazz saw Jaden walking in he snarled refusing that he actually lost and that it was all a fluke that Jaden won.

"Hey teach, I heard that we have your class first, I hoped you teach better than you duel." Jaden mocked Crowler making him fumed in anger.

'_Impudent brat, I'll get you, I swear it.'_ Crowler thought to himself.

Meanwhile other students were quietly talking about Jaden while three girls were staring at him Kairi had long red hair that we just past her neck, and was wearing an inverted female obelisk blue jacket, next was her twin sister Namine she had the same hair length but was blond, and hung over her shoulder. She also wears the same inverted uniform like her sister. And finally Xion, looked like Ishizu but had long spiky jet black hair that went past her upper back, she was wearing the same inverted uniform as her friends.

"I never heard anyone insult Crowler before." Namine stated.

"If anyone insults Crowler like that it's Jaden. I wish we were in the Slifer dorm." Kairi added.

Xion was like her father calm and collected at times. "It was his choice, and the others. Besides, they should all have been here last semester."

"Yeah didn't Jaden fail the reading test?" Kairi asked.

"No, he had a family emergency. That's why he failed, but it's nice to see them. We should talk after class." Namine said.

"Ok, class now let's begin." Crowler told the class.

The class started and Alexis explained how Duel Monster Cards are categorized and grouped.

"Among Duel Monster Cards, there are Normal Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Synchro Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Tuner Monster cards and Spells and Traps. Next Spell cards are grouped under Normal Spells, Quick-Play spells, Equip Spells, Continuous Spells, Ritual Spells and Field Spells. And finally Trap cards are grouped under Normal Traps, Continuous Traps and Counter Traps." Alexis explained

"Bravo Alexis, as expected from one of my Obelisk Blue students." Crowler said as she sat down which caused Kisara to sighed as well as Jaden to close his eyes. Crowler then got an evil glint in his eye.

"_I'll humiliate a Slifer Red in front of the whole class." _Crowler thought to himself before scanning the room._, "Now which Slifer should I humiliate." __Crowler thought before zoning in on Syrus "__Ah yes, Syrus Trusdale." _Crowler smirked at his idea.

"You Syrus." Crowler called startling the young boy.

"Yes Dr. Crowler." Syrus answered nervously.

"Explained to the class what a field spell does." Crowler asked.

Syrus tried to explain but mumbled which caused some of the students to laugh at him.

"Even Preschoolers know this." a student shouted.

"Yeah as expected from Slifer." an Obelisk Blue said.

The only students not laughing were Jaden's group, Alexis, Bastion as well as Kairi, Namine and Xion before Mana spoke up.

"You know, you shouldn't mock us Slifers so much." Mana said gaining everyone's attention.

"I mean both me and my brother choose to be Slifer and we both beat you, not only that my brother beat Chazz on the boat ride here and he wasn't even using his best monster either." Mana said laughing

"I agreed with her." Kairi said gaining both Crowler and Chazz as well as everyone's attention "I've seen her brother dueled in tournaments before and the monsters he used aren't even his best, he even beat Aster Phoenix once." shocking everyone.

"He even almost beat my dad Joey Wheeler, and he forced him to use Legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Joanna said this shocked everyone again hearing that Jaden almost defeated Joey wheeler the third best duelist in the world.

"For the record, my dad Seto Kaiba built This school so people can reach their potential. And the way you jackasses act, you disgrace my father and the God you represent." Kisara said before turning to Crowler who was now sweating. "And you, Cross-Dresser, shouldn't be allowed to teach, since you allow these assholes to pick on people because of their dorm."

The whole room was silenced before Crowler looked at the time spoke. "Class is over!" as the students left while Crowler was biting into his handkerchief in rage. _'How dare they embarrass me like that? Even my own obelisk blue_ _did, I swear I'll get them back. Especially you Jaden!' _

Later in the schoolyard. Jaden and the others including Bastion were talking to Xion and her group and they could tell Xion ran the show.

"It's good to see you all!" Xion said with excitement as she hugged all her friends as Kairi and Namine.

"You too, I'm glad you guys stuck up in there." Jaden said.

"Yep, but trust me not all the blues are like that, especially Atticus. He was one of the nicest guys you would ever meet." Kairi replied.

"So I heard." Jaden replied glad to see them again.

"_Xion."_ Jaden talked to Xion telepathically

"_Yeah?_" Xion replied.

"_Has your father given you any instructions on how to train me yet_?" Jaden asked.

"_Not at the Moment." _Xion sadly replied.

"_Okay contact me when you do." _Jaden told her

"_Will do." _Xion happily replied_._

At that point while gym classes were in session. While Crowler was coming up with an idea to get rid of Jaden.

"This should, get Jaden expelled. Leaving this love letter from Alexis." he said before kissing the letter leaving a purple mark before leaving in the locker. Then a few minutes later Syrus came in and opened his locker and saw the letter.

"Alexis wants to meet me tonight!" he exclaimed before he smiled as he pocketed the letter and left.

After Gym class everyone went back to the dorm and Mana noticed that Syrus was excited for some reason.

"Hey Sy, why are you so excited all of a sudden." Mana asked Syrus startling him from his daydream.

"It's nothing. I have to go see you later Mana." Syrus said before running off confusing Mana before Kisara came.

"That kid confuses me every time I see him." Kisara said.

Meanwhile at the Obelisk blue Female Dorms bathhouse. The girls were discussing stuff.

"That girl Mana is rude, don't you think so? Insulting the teacher." Jasmine said to Alexis and the others

"Mana was always a little brat." Kairi responded back

"You have to feel bad for her brother having to put up with her than?" Mindy added

"Just shut up! Mana was standing up for a friend. And that teacher has a big ego problem." Xion shouted not liking what they were saying about Mana especially Kairi since she and Mana have been friends since they were kids.

"Yeah, sis. What if that was Jaden talking would you be saying that about him?" Namine said as she raised her hair.

"I guess you're right… Mana may be a pain sometimes, but she's nice once you get to know her." She said before moving close to Xion and grabbed her chest making her blush.

"What are you doing?!" Xion exclaimed.

"Just helping you wash up." Kairi slyly replied before pinching Xion's nipples making her yelp.

"From what you three told me that they are great duelists?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, Jaden is the stronger of the 2." Namine added as she pried Kairi off of Xion.

"I would like to duel them sometime. And I wonder if they are stronger than you since you beat Zane, Xion." Alexis stated. Xion was the only one to beat Zane in a duel. It was close, but Xion was able to use Power Bond's weakness against him in the end.

"Yeah they are very strong, when we get out I'll show you a video wait here." Xion said while still blushing as she got out and went to get her phone while Kairi just stared at her ass.

"She has a nice ass right?" Kairi asked the others.

"You are a pervert sister!" Namine replied feeling disgusted by her sister's words, she liked Xion's body, but she kept those feelings to herself.

"Oh come on sis if it was Jaden, you would be staring at him all evening. Him washing you with his hands gently touching your pus…." Kairi didn't get a chance to finish, and Namine put her hand over her mouth before turning to Alexis and the others who had deep blushes on their faces.

"Shut up! Perv! When did you become so perverted?" Namine exclaimed.

"Beats me sis." Kairi said before happily groping her own sister to which Namine blushed furiously and pushed her off.

"Pervert. I'm getting out." Namine said still blushing before turning to Alexis and the others "If you're smart you'll get out as well." Namine warned them before Alexis turned her head towards Kairi who just smirked.

"Yeah I'm also getting out. I'll watch the video with Xion and Namine while drying." Alexis said.

"Yeah so am I." Jasmine hesitantly said

"Ditto." Mindy agreed

At this point Namine, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy left the bath to dry off leaving Kairi alone.

A few moments after they left Kairi finally decided to leave "Guess the fun's over time to get out." Kairi said to herself sadly as she finally got out of the bath.

At this point all the girls were ready to watch a video of one of Jaden's duels that Xion has on her phone.

"See?" Xion said pointing at the video. "This is him dueling my father with Genospino, He almost won, but fainted in the middle of the duel."

"Why did he faint?" Jasmine asked.

"Jaden had a fever that day, and refused to rest." Xion said she had to lie, her father told her to keep her powers on a need to know basis, the world knew Xeno was a psychic duelist. But he didn't want people to take advantage of duel spirits and use her as a weapon.

"So cool, he almost beat Xeno, he's one of the most Dangerous, duelists in the world." Mindy said.

"Yeah, he's savage, when it comes to." Kairi said remember what she was told by her mom and the others.

"So Genospino? Is it one of his most powerful monsters?" Alexis asked remembering what Tutu and Tutubon had told her about it and Death Rex.

"Yes they are, but there are more powerful monsters in his deck." Namine added.

At this point the girls heard a scream outside and saw Syrus and brought him in and questioned why he was here.

"I got a love letter from Alexis." Syrus said presenting it

The girls looked at it and Kairi just giggled at the poor imitation knowing Alexis would never do that.

"Sorry kid, but I think you've been pranked." Kairi said laughing holding her stomach making Namine as well as both Jasmine and Mindy look at her.

"What a prank?!" Syrus gasped

"Besides her name isn't even spelled right kid." Kairi said laughing further making him sunk to the ground deeper.

"Enough!" Xion shouted before bending down to Syrus. "I'm sorry for her rudeness. Plus I think you should go back to your dorm before someone finds you ok?"

"Yes, thanks..." he said sadly before Alexis spoke up.

"Wait! You're trespassing in the girls dorm which means you violated the rule." Alexis said catching everyone off guard.

"What?! Alexis, He was tricked and hasn't done anything. So he goes." Xion said not liking what her friend was saying.

"No if he walks on this premises, he's trespassing, Jasmine, Mindy find some rope and tie him up." The two girls wasted no time and left leaving Alexis with Kairi, Namine and a very angry Xion.

"What are you up to?" Xion asked, she never knew Alexis to do stuff like this.

"You'll find out." Alexis smiled.

"Are you going to rape him?" Kairi asked making the three blush from her question before Namine Shouted at her.

Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden and the others were enjoying a movie that's when Jaden got a message from Alexis on his phone.

"Alexis? How did she get my number?" Jaden asked making Mana and the others look at him as he read.

He read it, and groaned. "What does it say Jaden?" Mana asked not liking that Alexis had Just texted her brother.

"They have Syrus, and told us to meet them by the girls dorm at Obelisk Blue." Jaden said.

"Why is he there?" Kisara asked, she never took the kid to spy on girls which she would kill him if he peaked on her, but if it was Jaden it was fine.

"Don't know, it Just says come get him?" Jaden said before walking out, while Mana and Kisara followed they told the twins to stay and hold down the fort.

"Can you go any slower?" Mana asked while Jaden walked.

"I'll go at my own pace!" Jaden said.

"Fine! come on Kisara." she said before running.

"Don't order me around!" Kisara shouted before running after her. Leaving Jaden who was hoping the girls wouldn't kill each other.

At the Obelisk Blue female dorm, Crowler was right outside in a wetsuit all excited about his plan but when he looked closer he noticed that it was Syrus which made him furious until he noticed both Mana and Kisara running towards them while he was in the water confusing him.

"Now why are they here?" Crowler said to himself out loud. Of course no one heard him from their distance.

Mana and Kisara finally made it and were both ready to get Syrus back and get this ordeal over with across from them was Alexis with Kairi, both Namine and Xion were looking sheepish and Mindy and Jasmine were currently holding Syrus by a rope tied to him.

"Okay you little pipsqueak, what kinda trouble did you caused to make us have to bail you out?" Kisara screamed.

"Kisara chill, but yeah I agree, what did you do?" Mana asked. Before Kairi suddenly had an evil smirk on her face concerning Mana.

"I got a prank love letter telling me to come here." Syrus said in shame.

"What?" Both Mana and Kisara gasped in confusing

While walking towards Mana, Kairi suddenly added. "Oh yeah I forgot to add that the letter was addressed to Jaden." shocking Syrus even more.

"What?! So someone wrote a fake love letter, to Jaden hoping he would come and fuck Alexis?" Kisara deduced making Alexis blush while Kairi smirked.

"Back on topic, if it's fake and you know it, let Syrus go, he hasn't g…" She didn't get to finish when Kairi grabbed her boobs making Mana gasped, while the others stood still shocked before Namine pulled her away.

"Kairi, don't go around and grab people like that?" Mana shouted in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised she was able to get a grip, flat chest." Kisara added making Mana growl at her.

"I say she is a C-cup going up." Kairi said remembering the size from touch before Namine punched her in the head for that while the others blushed.

"Enough! Now back to the topic!" Mana shouted more embarrassed than before. "Syrus did nothing wrong, so let him go now. Namine, Xion, I know both of you don't support this?"

Both Namine and Xion look at each other and sighed.

"We don't, Alexis suddenly told them to do it, I think she's interested in how good both you and Jaden really are." Namine told Mana.

"Why now? Why not during class or sometime tomorrow?" Mana asked.

"It's probably because of that video I've shown them where Jaden faced my father with Genospino." Xion replied back.

Hearing Genospino's name cause Mana to freeze up after all even Death Rex pales in comparison to him when it comes to destructive power.

"Okay how about this, I duel you is that fair?" Mana offered.

Alexis thought of the offer and accepted remembering that she was the daughter of the current Queen of Games as well as world famous dancer Tea who she admires and also has Dark Magician Girl a Duel Monster who she also admires for her strength and beauty and from what she heard from both Tutu and Tutubon also a spirit as well.

"Very well, I accept but if I win you and Syrus will be expelled." Alexis agreed. At that point Kairi also had an evil smile on her face.

"Also adding to that loss, I'll have my way with you for the rest of your life, my sweet Mana." Kairi said with a predatory smile making Mana not only more nervous but also blushing hard.

"Okay lady, I'm not agreeing to either of those, and why should I get expelled as well, I'm a girl you know so I'm not trespassing." Mana replied rather harshly and coldly even while blushing which only made Kairi licked her lips more.

"Sometimes I wonder, I never took the time to look up her skirt to check does anyone mind trying?" Kisara smirked making Mana growl while the others blushed.

"I want to." Kairi said without hesitation as she tried to move to Mana but Namine stopped her.

"It's either that or nothing." Alexis said firmly.

"Fine, I'll duel and if I lose we are expelled." Mana said before turning to Kairi who smirk. "And I'll be your slave…"

"Yes! Oh I have a nice collar and a nice catsuit right here!" Kairi shouted before pulling out the very things she said she would use on Mana, a black cat suit with matching paws, ears and a tail that would go up her ass.

'_Where did she get those from?_' They all asked while Making Mana regret what she agreed too.

At this point Jaden arrived and saw both Mana and Alexis about to duel each other and Kairi was Smirking. Jaden walked up to them startling everyone and asked what's going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Why is Mana dueling Alexis? And why is Kairi smirking?" Jaden asked.

Everyone looked at each other before turning to Namine, Kisara and Xion to explain.

"Fine, we'll explain." Kisara angrily said already angry at Syrus for getting them into this ordeal but laughing at Mana's suffering.

"Someone wrote Syrus a fake note, that was meant for you. And Xion was going to let him go" Namine said

"But Alexis and her stooges over there tied him up." Xion continued.

"And now, Mana is now dueling, and if she loses she and Syrus, will get expelled and She becomes Kairi's Cat slave." Kisara finished giggling at the end.

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, but I think it's bull. Alexis wouldn't do that to people. Her brother wouldn't allow it." Xion said knowing Alexis well enough, she wouldn't get someone expelled for that.

"That's true maybe, but Mana will be all mine." Kairi said with excitement, she wished she could get Jaden to be her pet too and have him wear a dog costume, the others could see her drooling at the thought.

"What is wrong with…" Kisara asked before Namine stopped her.

"I don't know?" Namine shouted.

"Come on sis, maybe you can share her too?" Kairi suggested.

"Shut up, already!" Namine shouted.

"Ready?" Alexis asked.

"As my Dad and Mom always say… It's time to duel!" Mana replied.

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's circus**

**Alexis: 4000 Skill-Blessing of the Cyber Angel**

**Mana's hand: 5**

**Alexis's hand: 5**

**Mana's Field:**

**Alexis's Field:**

Meanwhile Crowler was watching the duel, "What's this Slifer facing an Obelisk, put that girl in her place Alexis." Crowler said watching the duel with hopes on watching Mana lose.

"I'll go first." Alexis declared as she drew her card before summoning a monster "**Etoile Cyber** rise." Alexis declared as Etoile Cyber appeared before placing a card face down "Next I'll place a card face-down."

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's circus**

**Alexis: 4000 Skill-Blessing of the Cyber Angel**

**Mana's hand: 5**

**Alexis's hand: 3**

**Mana's Field:**

**Alexis's Field:Etoile Cyber ATK:1200/DEF:1600 and 1 face-down card**

"My turn!" Mana said before she drew her card and smiled. "First I summon **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** in attack mode!" as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared.

"Next I play the spell **Legendary Sword** to increase his power by 300, and now attack!" Mana finished as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian gained a new sword before he leaped at Alexis's monster.

"Not so fast, I activate **Doble Passe(anime)**, this changes your monsters attack into a direct attack." and as she was saying that the sword strike Alexis instead but Alexis smiled "And now the monster that you attack can now attack your life points directly, also when Etoile Cyber attacks directly her attack increases by 500." Mana was then kicked by Etoile Cyber.

Meanwhile Jaden who witnessed everything was impressed by Alexis's move.

"What do you think of her Dark Law?" Jaden asked him as he appeared which Xion as well as the Tsunami Twins noticed. Dark Law just shrugged his shoulders earning a sigh from Jaden.

"_Okay she's good and I'm screwed literally." _Mana thought to herself at that point both Guardian Eatos and DMG appeared which Alexis noticed.

"_Mana what kinda trouble did you get into this time?"_ Guardian Eatos asked Mana in a stern tone that a mother would towards her child if she did something wrong.

"_Kinda busy, cause if I lose, i'm going to be Kairi pet cat for the rest of my life_." Mana told them before she placed a card face-down "I placed a card face-down and end my turn."

**Mana: 2300 Skill-Magician's circus**

**Alexis: 2300 Skill-Blessing of the Cyber Angel**

**Mana's hand: 3**

**Alexis's hand: 4**

**Mana's Field:Obnoxious Celtic Guard with Legendary Sword ATK:1400-1700/DEF:1200-1500 and 1 face-down**

**Alexis's Field: Etoile Cyber ATK:1200/DEF:1600**

"Mana! Focus!" Jaden exclaimed.

"No don't focus, lose!" Kairi and hard to believe Kisara cheered. Before Namine and Xion put them in choke holds.

"My turn." Alexis said as she drew and smiled. "I summon, **Blade Skater**!" Alexis called out as Blade Skater appeared before skating next to Etoile Cyber. "

"And now I play **Polymerization**, with this I fuse my Blade Skater and my Etoile Cyber in order to form **Cyber Blader**!" Alexis said as both monsters were dancing and/or skating until they merged and in their place came Cyber Blader.

"Oh man! That monster is too powerful!" Syrus complained.

"Now Cyber Blader destroy her Celtic Guardian." Alexis shouted as the dancing monster leaped into the air and tried to cut him with her skates, she was stopped by Celtic Guardian's sword before he knocked her away.

"What?!" Alexis exclaimed, her Blader should have destroyed her monster.

Mana smirked. "Oh, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points so you wasted a turn."

Alexis scowled. "I place a card face down, and end my turn."

**Mana: 1900 Skill-Magician's circus**

**Alexis: 2300 Skill-Blessing of the Cyber Angel**

**Mana's hand: 3**

**Alexis's hand: 2**

**Mana's Field: Obnoxious Celtic Guard with Legendary Sword ATK:1400-1700/DEF:1200-1500 and 1 face-down**

**Alexis's Field:Cyber Blader ATK:2100/DEF:800 and 1 face-down.**

"My turn." Mana declared she drew her partner DMG and smiled at her who smiled back at her. "First I activate **Cards of Sanctity (anime)**, this allows both of us to draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands."

Mana and Alexis drew cards from their deck until they now both have 6 cards total in their hand

**Mana's hand:6**

**Alexis's hand:6**

"I activate the spell **Double Summon** this allows me to normal summon twice this turn." Mana continued.

"I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to Bring Out Dark Magician Girl." Mana declared as DMG took to the field.

Seeing Dark Magician Girl just made Kairi licked her lips even more frightening her sister.

"I really hope Mana loses that way I get to play with her as well." Kairi said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Namine asked herself out loud not admitting that DMG was also hot and would like to do her as well.

"Next I activate the spell Cost Down, with this card all monsters in my hand now lost two levels." Mana declared.

At this point Alexis remembered when Chazz pulled this off but failed and is now seeing Mana pulled it off perfectly and without any flaws in her far.

"Now I summon the monster **Sniptera**." Mana declared as a bio-mechanical pteranodon with Gatling guns mounted under its wings and a missile pod on its chest. Sniptera screeched out loud causing everyone but Jaden to cover their ears.

"Sniptera is a level 6 monster but thanks to Cost Down he's now level 4 for this turn." Mana explained.

"Nice! Those are good, Mana will turn this around." Namine said.

"No this is bad! I won't get my new pet." Kairi cried.

"You might get one." Jaden said making her and the others stare at him. "She stole that, without my permission."

"Yes!" Kairi cheered. "Maybe I'll have DMG and Eatos dress as cats too." this Made Namine blush at the thought of the duel spirits in catsuits.

"Jaden, don't you think you're being a little too tough on her? I mean you stole from her many times." Xion asked.

"Nope…" that was all he could say and Mana had heard him.

'_Win or lose, I still become Kairi's toy. Why Jaden?' _Mana said regretting taking Jaden's monster DMG just looked at her wondering what Mana got herself into and was afraid of being Kairi's cat as well but Eatos glared at Mana, she was hoping Mana would win.

"What are you going to do my Cyber Blader's attack has only doubled from them both being on the field." Alexis smiled as her monster's power increased.

On the sidelines Jaden just smiled "I'm not too sure despite the fact that Mana will still be punished for this, Sniptera is just what she needs to win this duel." Jaden explained confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"Just watch" Jaden replied back

"I'll show you, I activate Sniptera special ability, once per turn during my main phase I could look in to opponents hand and discard a card from their hand." Mana said shocking Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy

The cards shown were Cyber Tutu, The Warrior Returning Alive, Cyber Gymnast, Cyber Petit Angel, A Rival Appears!, and finally Cyber Valkyrie.

Mana was taking her time until she settled for Cyber Tutu not knowing that she was Alexis spirit partner.

Mana saw that Alexis was nervous about her card and saw Tutu hovering behind Alexis and Mana frowned. "I'm sorry, but I send Cyber Tutu to the Graveyard."

Alexis growled and turned to her monster but Tutu smiled and nodded. "You'll pay for that!" She shouted and Discarded Tutu.

Mana was feeling bad, she didn't know that Cyber Tutu was Alexis Duel spirit partner and duelists share a very strong bond with their monsters but continued nonetheless.

"After you discard a card, all my opponents monsters have both their ATK cut in half and any card effects on the opponent's field is negated until the end of the turn." Mana continued explaining the second part of his effect.

Alexis just growled even further as Cyber Blader attack dropped from 4200 all the way to 1050 now. She didn't even notice that her eyes briefly turned gold for a split second which DMG and Guardian Eatos noticed and it also caught Dark Law and interest who was bored of the duel so far.

"Well now this is interesting." Dark Law said earning Jaden's attention to which Dark Law just assured that it was nothing to worry about.

Yubel had also noticed it. '_it's her, she really was reincarnated.'_Yubel thought in shock.

"Alright Sniptera attack with **Snipe Gatling**." Mana declared as Sniptera took aim and accurately fired its Gatling guns at the weakened Cyber Blader.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap **Mirror Force** this will destroy all your monsters in attack mode." Alexis said while activating her trap

Sniptera's bullets reflected off and hit DMG causing her pain which caused Syrus to cry which caused Kisara to hit him.

"Be quiet, why are you crying?" Kisara demanded.

"But Dark Magician Girl was destroyed." Syrus cried.

"Aww, man why her." Kairi cried too.

"Why are you sad?" Namine said.

"Because, I wanted to see more of her." Kairi replied.

"It's not over yet…" Xion added.

"Wait why wasn't Sniptera destroyed? Jasmine asked in which Jaden replied to her

"It's because he's unaffected by traps." Jaden replied

"Seriously?" Mindy asked

"Yeah, he's one of my more versatile cards which is why Mana will be punished severely by being Kairi's toy." Jaden answered making everyone nervous and Kairi excited and Mana sulking hearing this.

Sniptera attack continue its barrage until the mirror barrier was shattered and Cyber Blader was destroyed.

"Well since you don't anymore monsters, I assume you end your turn?" Alexis asked.

**Mana's hand:2**

**Alexis's hand:5**

**Mana: 2300 Skill-Magician's circus**

**Alexis: 750 Skill-Blessing of the Cyber Angel**

"No, it's still my main phase 2 and at this point I activate the spell **Surprise attack from Beyond**." Mana declared

"What first Sniptera then Surprise Attack from Beyond, oh Mana is in so much trouble for this." Jaden said in anger.

"What does it do?" Jasmine asked.

"Watch and find out." Jaden told them.

"Now I end my turn." Mana declared surprising everyone but Jaden and Mana's circle of friends

At that point Dark Magician Girl appeared and attacked Alexis's life points directly. This shocked Alexis and not only her but both her friends Mindy and Jasmine as well as Syrus and also Crowler who was watching from afar.

**Mana: 2300 Skill-Magician's circus**

**Alexis: 0 Skill-Blessing of the Cyber Angel**

**Winner Mana**

"What happened?" Syrus asked.

"With Surprise Attack from Beyond, During the End Phase you can conduct the Battle Phase again. You can make a surprise attack from beyond using monsters that were Normal or Special Summoned this turn. I used this card to turn around a lot of my duels in the past." Jaden explained.

"Yes, I win!" Mana exclaimed while Kairi cried into her sister's shoulder which made Namine roll her eyes.

"Yeah, with my Cards!" Mana turned to see Jaden who was angry.

"Jaden please don't make me be her toy please!" Mana got on her knees and begged her brother.

Jaden was angry but he sighed. "Fine! But you have to do my homework for the next 2 weeks and if you steal them again it is the pet life for you." Mana sighed as Jaden walked away and was right next to Kairi.

"I crossed my fingers, she's yours without her consent." He whispered before heading back to the dorm.

Kairi smirked and looked and Mana who was now scared wondering what her brother told her.

"Sis what did Jaden tell you?" Namine asked.

"Oh nothing at all. Well time for me to go to sleep." Kairi said cheerfully already making plans for Mana.

Namine just shrugged while Alexis was still thinking of the anger she felt all of a sudden but decided to not dwell on it as she and her friends as well as Xion went to bed.

Meanwhile Jaden and the others finally got back to the Slifer red dorm and Kisara was dragging Syrus.

"It's your fault, we are forced to go through that ordeal." Kisara told him.

They all got back in the living room of the renovated Slifer dorm and found both Maya and Joanna chilling out.

"What's up?" Maya asked.

"Be quiet, I'm going to my room." Kisara said heading towards both hers and Joanna's room.

"Woah, is it her time of the month?" Joanna joked.

"No." Mana said she was still embarrassed by what Kairi did to her.

"Let's Just say tonight was an eventful night and leave it at that." Jaden said before looking at Syrus. "And I hope you learned not to take letters seriously."

"Trust me I know…." he replied before going to his room.

"Might as well hit the sack too, coming sis?" Jaden said before leaving.

"Right behind you…" Mana replied not looking forward to doing two weeks of homework, but it was better than her wearing cat ears.

The few weeks passed since Mana's duel against Alexis and now it was time for the first promotion exams of the year. These exams determined whether students were ready to be promoted to the next dorm.

Currently a fleet of military ships, airplanes and helicopters were cruising through the ocean. "Everyone it's been a long journey." The captain spoke. "everything was against us but we did not falter. We defended this," The captain raised his case which had "DA" written on it. "from spies, attack submarines and air force fighters, soon it's going to pay off. We will arrive at our destination with our payload safe and intact" The captain pointed his finger ahead. "Now full speed ahead! This is the moments we've been waiting for! The moment Duel Academy receives their new rare cards!" The captain yelled getting enthusiastic shouts from his crew.

In the Slifer dorm, Syrus was praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon in hopes of passing the promotions exams.

"Please Help me ace my exams today, or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer for the rest of my life, not there's anything wrong with red, it's great on you Slifer, but I'll rather be in Ra Yellow, please give me a sign." Syrus prays to the poster of Slifer.

"Sy, I don't think that's a good idea the promotion exams involve all dorm students facing off against each other and I don't want to face the children of the legendary Duelists or Akira cause between you and me that guy creeps me out." Chumley told Syrus how the promotion exams work.

"So if we let them sleep in we get away, you hear me." Chumely told Syrus his plan.

"I get it and I'm beginning to get why you were held back 2 years you know." Syrus replied back to Chumley.

"I'm going to wake up the others." Syrus said before leaving.

Syrus ran down the hall and saw Kisara and Jaden were already up and wide awake.

"Hey Sy, wide awake I see?" Jaden smiled.

"I hoped you learned your lesson, after last night shorty." Kisara said, Syrus immediately nodded.

"Yeah, are the others up?" Syrus asked.

"They're getting ready now, and we're going to wait for them. You and Chumley go on head we'll catch up." Jaden said.

"I don't think Chumley will be there, and ok i'll save you guys seats." he said before running away.

Not long after Syrus left the rest of the girls came along.

"Morning bro, Kisara." Mana smiled before giving Jaden his cards back. "Are you still mad?"

"No, that was yesterday. Just promise you'll ask next time." Jaden smiled and hugged her.

"Ok let's go." Maya shouted as they all left, along the path to the academy they saw a woman who was struggling to push her truck up the hill.

"Let's help her, we're late anyway." Jaden said before running over to the woman.

"Need some help?" Jaden asked the struggling woman.

"Thank you, all of you are such sweet boys and girls." the woman said to them as they helped her push the truck up the hill.

"No problem, besides I think Kisara needed a workout anyway." Mana mocked Kisara while pushing the truck.

"When we are done pushing, I'm going to.." Kisara was talking to Mana but at that point Maya interrupted her and told her less talking more pushing making her growl in frustration.

"I'll remember this generosity." the woman said.

Meanwhile at the class everyone was taking their written exam for the promotion exams when Jaden and the girls made it.

"You made it." Syrus called out.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a delay on the way here." Jaden replied back before Chazz called out.

"You guys mind some of us actually plan on passing these exams here." Chazz shouted.

"Pass the exams with your brain and skills? That's a laugh" Kisara said laughing with Maya and Joanna giggling like mad.

"Okay all of you calm down and take your test papers." Prof. Banner told Jaden and the girls who obeyed as they took them while Alexis and the others just looked at them.

'_How did that girl even defeat Crowler?'_ a Slifer red student thought angrily to himself as he took the test.

'_They're mocking us with their disregard.'_ a Obelisk Blue complained about the group.

'_It's like they have no consideration or respect for the effort we put into this?' _Alexis thought.

'_How could someone still have great skills yet be so irresponsible?' _Bastion thought

As the test went on eventually Jaden and the girls finished and were asleep when Crowler was by the door scheming on getting payback with them.

"You may have dreamt your way through the written exam but when your field exam comes it will be a nightmare." Crowler laughed, upset that he lost his evidence to expel Jaden last night

Flashback

Crowler was laughing finding photographic evidence that Jaden was at the Girls dorm at Obelisk Blue walking to his office with a smug smirk when suddenly he felt a strike on the back of his neck. When he woke the photographic evidence was gone.

Unknown to him Dark Law was responsible, having sense him when Jaden arrived and without his masters knowledge attack him and deleted the evidence much to his satisfaction.

When Dark Law returned Dark Magician Girl just asked where he was.

"Dark Law where were you after the duel?" DMG asked

"Just tying up a loose end…" he said before vanishing which confused her.

Flashback end

"I'll get you soon, slacker and your little sister too." he mumbled before leaving.

Jaden was shaking until he woke up by Xion.

"Hey Jay wake up, the exams are over." Xion said as Namine woke the twins, while Kairi who woke up Mana and Kisara by touching their boobs which woke them right up, and Kisara slapped her across the face shouting.

"Oh Kisara your lovely, when you're mad." Kairi smiled not caring about the pain but enjoyed it.

"Damn she devil! You need some therapy and I can arrange that." Kisara shouted wondering how she was friends with her.

At that time the military ships, airplanes and helicopters arrive with the Captain on the shores of Duel Academy holding the briefcase full of rare cards.

"Alright class the written exam is now over, so please walk do not run to get in line for the rare cards we received." Prof. Banner said

"Rare cards?" one of the students said.

They're here?" another said anxiously

"Oh no." Prof. Banner said knowing what will happen next.

At that point all the students, Obelisk Blues, Ra yellows, and Slifer Reds jumped to their feet and ran out of the class down the hallway like a stampede of wild animals hoping to get the rare cards and be the first ones.

"Chazz the rare cards are here." Taiyou told Chazz.

"So go fetch." Chazz ordered both Taiyou and Raizou to get them.

Meanwhile both Bastion and Alexis were with Jaden's group and wondered why they weren't getting any cards.

"So why aren't you getting any cards?" Bastion asked.

"We don't need new cards… yet." Mana said she was already happy with her cards.

"Yeah, we already have great cards so we don't need anymore right now." Jaden smiled agreeing with his sister.

"Hey where's Syrus?" Maya asked, as the group looked and saw their friend.

"He must have ran out with the others? Well let's go find him before he gets in trouble again." Jaden said before he left while the others followed.

The others made their way to the card shop, it looked like your average card shop with packs of cards as well as single cards available but at that moment it was still closed behind the steel door with the students banging on the steel doors.

Suddenly the guards rushed into the hallways and were wielding batons and formed two lines opposite each other.

Oh children," the captain called to the mob of students who were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop. "Looking for these?" The crowd burst into cheers. He held out the brief case. The metal door slid opened a crack. The captain bent down to enter. "Then come and get them."

The metal door was opened and the card shop was revealed. The briefcase was on the table and it was empty except for an envelope full of money.

All the students were shocked and were a face fault on massive scale erupted from the students

"Hey where did they all go?" one of the students asked.

A counter girl was standing by the briefcase and so was a man in a long black coat and hat. "You know the rules, first come first serve." The counter girl said (Note her name is listed as Sadie)

"What." all the students shouted.

"Yes and I was First so I took every one." The man said much to everyone's fury and rage.

Meanwhile with Jaden and the others who finally caught up with Syrus.

"Hey Sy, got some cards?" Mana asked.

"No just got here, lets go!" Syrus said as they went in.

They were met with a counter girl. "How can I help you?"

"I would like some cards please." Syrus asked hoping to get rare cards.

"Sorry but we are out of rare cards but we still have some left." She said before giving Syrus one pack that made everyone look in shock.

"That's it?" Jaden asked how so many people could get so many cards, there should be a lot left.

"That's bull, My dad sent these from home. Those cards were for the whole school!" Kisara added.

"Sorry, that's all we have." She said in a sad tone.

"Your right, that's odd." Jaden said before calling Dark Law telepathically.

"_You call for me master?" _Dark Law asked.

"_Yeah almost all the cards sent for the promotion exams are gone, I want you to find out who did this and why understand." _Jaden ordered

"_Consider it done Master."_ Dark Law said before he left.

Meanwhile Jaden turned to Syrus and told him to take the pack.

"Really, but what about you guys?" Syrus asked in concern.

"It's cool Sy." Joanna assured him

"Yeah, we're fine." Kairi added

At that Time the woman who Jaden and the Slifer girls helped on their way appeared surprising them.

"You work here?" Mana said in surprise.

"No I don't work here, I own the shop." The woman replied, surprising the group.

"How do you know her?" Syrus asked Jaden with Xion and the Tsunami Twins wondering too.

"From helping her with the truck." Jaden replied.

"Here I have some packs that some relatives told me to give to you and to hold on to you, just called something for helping me." the woman smiled.

Meanwhile with Chazz, he was walking with Taiyou and Raizou and was frustrated with their inability to acquire the rare cards.

"Then this guy shows up and takes all the new cards, I mean every one." Taiyou said

"So we couldn't get you any Chazz, sorry." Raizou explained.

"You know what's sorry, you guys that's what, but it doesn't matter there's not one duelist her that could beat me no matter what card he or she has." Chazz declared still believing Jaden's win against him was a fluke

"Unless that duelist is either Jaden or Mana." a voice called out alerting Chazz and his goons who looked in the voices direction.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked.

"That's the guy who got all the cards." Taiyou stated

"I'm offering you revenge. And are talking about these cards." He opened his coat and revealed rares cards strapped to it.

"Wow… talk about style." Raizou said.

"Yeah talk about a card up your sleeve." Taiyou added.

'_So he's the one who bought those cards…'_ Dark Law said observing from the window.

"What Chazz? You don't recognize me?" He before taking off his disguise. And reveal himself as Crowler.

"Crowler?!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Yes… and I'll give you these cards, and I want you to face Jaden in the promotion duel." Crowler explained.

"But we're not in the same dorm, they won't let me be his test opponent." Chazz explains the flaws in Crowlers' plan.

"Then I'll make it happen, and I want you to humiliate him in front of the whole school using these rare cards." Crowler told Chazz making him smirk.

Watching and hearing what happened Dark Law left and informed his master.

"Master, looks like the cross-dresser is behind this." Dark Law inform Jaden with the girls listening

"Crowler how?" Namine asked

"Apparently he bought all the rare cards and gave them to Chazz and plans to make changes to the test to allow him to duel you master." Dark Law explain angering the girls

At this point Dark Magician Girl appeared. "You sure?" DMG asked.

"You calling me a liar?" Dark Law told her.

The Girls all looked at each other remembering what he does and his temperament.

"You don't want us to answer that right?" Namine said with Xion nodding her head

"Really you do things and don't tell us the truth so how could we trust you even if what you do is for Jaden's sake." Kisara added with the Wheeler Twins as well as the Kairi nodding.

"Okay, Dark Law has proven his trust before we shouldn't doubt him okay." Jaden defended him.

"But Jaden." DMG said worried

At that point Jaden just left preparing for his promotion duel.

Everyone made it to the promotion exams and saw the dueling were under way. While Sheppard observed from a booth.

"I see there is good talent here" he smiled.

"I agree with you my friend and I'm looking forward to my daughter and her friends." Sheppard turned and saw Xeno Jameser the Seeker of Darkness, and father of Xion. Xeno had cut his hair which was still spiked, being much shorter and now stands on end in a spiky formation, with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. He wears a tight black top which exposes his midriff, with a red fur-trim vest and a trench coat over it which has a belt-type fastener at the bottom over it, brown pants with two red stripes at the ends of each leg, a yellow belt, and black gauntlets over his arms. "Considering she beat Zane Truesdale on her first day. And I can't wait to see Jaden and the others." Xeno happily said.

"It's nice for you to visit, the students will be thrilled that you came." Sheppard smiled.

"Your welcome, but I still think that this academy is stupid, I understand making game designs and creating cards. But this seems like college and it takes away the street experience, these kids don't understand, when they leave here, they'll find that it's rough out there. Me, Yugi and the others learned it the hard why." Xeno explained.

"Yes, but this is a New Generation, it's not like before." Sheppard added before he and Xeno turned back to the Students.

Back with Jaden and the others.

"You're not going to report him?" Kisara exclaimed.

"Who says I won't." Jaden said confusing them

"Don't be too hasty Jaden, we can't lose our favorite punching bag." Mana giggled.

Meanwhile Jaden was in front of Chazz with Crowler besides them with everyone watching them wondering what's going on.

"What's this? Why am I facing an Obelisk Blue, especially someone I beat before." Jaden demanded from Crowler who smirk unaware that Jaden already knows what was going on.

"Well Jaden since you talk a big game, you should face the strongest student of the year, So I pulled some strings, you should be honored." Crowler explained.

Meanwhile Xeno who was watching was glaring down at Crowler suspecting foul play from him and expecting his apprentice Jaden that he already knows this.

Meanwhile Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were with Mana's circle of friends as well as Syrus, Bastion and Chumley with Syrus and Chumley nervous about this.

"I have a bad feeling." Syrus said to everyone.

"For who Jaden or Chazz?" Kairi replied, confusing everyone.

"Yeah Jaden could handle his own against a nobody like Chazz." Maya reassured Syrus.

Meanwhile Bastion was curiously analyzing what Jaden would do, as he saw him duel only twice once against Crowler during the entrance exams and against Chazz on the boat ride here, both demonstrated his skills and tactics perfectly but he never showed his skill for the duel in fact it's currently unknown at the moment and the only upside was seeing Death Rex in action and being told its effects.

Meanwhile before the duel started, Jaden looked through his deck and took out a card from it and showed Chazz.

"Since it will be unfair for you, I'm taking out Death Rex from my deck. To give you a sporting chance kid." Jaden said shocking the students and his sister and friends before throwing him at Mana

"Mana catch!" Jaden yelled as he threw the card at her who caught it.

""Damn it Jaden why did you have to throw it to me?" Mana yelled back at him.

"_What is that boy doing? And did he use Death Rex, before coming here? I told him to use it only as a last resort and he probably showboated before coming?__'_ Xeno glared at Jaden, knowing he would have to talk to the boy, about his cockiness it could cost him one day.

"Did he use it before coming here?" Xion asked Mana.

"On the boat…" Mana said shyly which Xion glared.

"He could have sunk the boat! My dad told him to use him only as a last resort. And I can tell he was showboating that day right?" Xion asked.

"Sorry… we can't control him." Maya said.

"In fairness Chazz was being a jerk and kinda asked for it with his attitude." Kisara said not caring at all.

"That doesn't excuse it! He could have killed you and everyone else. sooner, or later my Dad will take those cards back!" Xion shouted.

This confused the others. "What do you mean? Is it just a hologram?" Bastion stated.

"Trust me if you were my dad or his friends, you'll see shit that would turn you white." Xion said before suddenly realizing he didn't take Genospino out of his deck "Where's Genospino? Don't tell me he's using it in this duel?"

"I hope he doesn't…" Mana mumbled.

"You ready Slacker?" Chazz said.

"You bet?" Jaden replied.

"Hmm, I see this will be an interesting match." the other turned and saw Zane and Syrus was nervous.

"Hey, Zane. you're done with your match?" Xion asked.

"Yes, and I'm still hoping for a rematch Xion." Zane said.

"I am ready when you are after this…" Xion smiled, Zane may not act like it, but he was a good person.

"Rematch?" Mana asked.

"Oh yeah we didn't tell you, Xion beat Zane last semester." Namine said.

"Really?" Syrus asked he never thought his brother could lose to anyone.

"Yeah, I'll admit it was almost one-side… but I'm prepared this time." Zane stated.

"Hey the duels starting!" Joanna shouted, making everyone turn.

"Let's duel!" both shouted.

"Duel." Chazz shouted.

"Ikuze Duel." Jaden shouted as they both prepare their duel disks

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 4000 Skill-Combination destroyer**

**Jaden's hand: 5**

**Chazz's hand: 5**

**Jaden's Field:**

**Chazz's Field:**

"Alright I'll go first kid." Jaden said as he drew and smiled seeing Sniptera, "Alright I summon **Alexandrite Dragon** in attack mode." Jaden declared as a gem-scaled dragon appeared. "I then set two cards face-down, your move kid."

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 4000 Skill-Combination destroyer**

**Jaden's hand: 3**

**Chazz's hand: 5**

**Jaden's Field: Alexandrite Dragon ATK:2000/DEF:100 and two face-downs**

**Chazz's Field:**

"My turn, I activate the spell **Magical Mallet**, with this spell I could return any number of cards in my hand to the deck, shuffle it than draw the same number of cards." Chazz explained as he shuffled back 5 cards and drew 5 cards "Again I'll activate Magical Mallet, this time I'll return 3 cards." Chazz explained as he shuffled back and drew 3 cards. "Next I summon **V-Tiger Jet**, sharpen your claws." Chazz declared as V-Tiger Jet appeared "Next the continuous spell **Frontline Base** with it I could special summon a union monster come forth **W-Wing Catapult**." Chazz said as the mentioned monster appeared.

The crowd was shocked by this.

"What a rare card on the first turn." Syrus said in disbelief.

"Hmph, big deal my Dad had all of them in his deck." Kisara crossed her arms having seen the VWXYZ series used plenty of times and having seen Jaden fought against them plenty of times. "My mom has them too."

"If you think that's bad wait till you see them combine." Chazz declared as both V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult merge to form **VW-Tiger Catapult**.

"Alright then I activate **Cards of Sanctity**, this allows both of us to draw until we each have 6 cards in our hands." Chazz declared as he both he and Jaden drew until both of them were holding 6 cards. "Now I activate my monsters special ability by discarding one card from my hand I could change you monsters battle mode." Chazz said as he discard a card making Alexandrite Dragon get on his knees switching to defense mode "Now VW-Tiger Catapult attacked his Alexandrite Dragon now." Chazz declared as the monster launched missiles at Alexandrite Dragon destroying him.

"How do you like that?" Chazz asked before placing a card face-down and ending his turn.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 4000 Skill-Combination destroyer**

**Jaden's hand:6**

**Chazz's hand:4**

**Jaden's Field: two face-downs**

**Chazz's Field:VW-Tiger Catapult ATK:2000/DEF:2100**  
**S/T Zone:Frontline Base and 1 face-down**

In response to Chazz's taunts, Jaden just brushed some dust off his shoulders and just told Chazz if that was all he got.

"That's all you got? I fought against the VWXYZ series plenty of times whenever I dueled against Kisara's father and mother who are better than you." Jaden responded back.

"What?!" Chazz exclaimed in surprise.

Back with Crowler and the other adults.

"He's just sore from losing his monster." Crowler smiled.

"Look, the duel just started. And the kid has fought that monster series more times than I can count and that Chazz kid only got it today…" Xeno told Crowler. "And I trained that boy myself too, I'm technically one of his Godfathers."

"What? But how could that be?" Crowler stuttered.

"My draw!" Jaden shouted and drew what he needed. "First I play **Pot of Greed**, this let's me draw two cards." he drew his extra cards and found what he needed.

"Now I play **Elemental Hero Sparkman** in Defense mode and a card face-down and end my turn." Jaden said.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 4000 Skill-Combination destroyer**

**Jaden's hand:6**

**Chazz's hand:4**

**Jaden's Field:Elemental Hero Sparkman DEF:1400/ATK:1600 and three face-downs**

**Chazz's Field:VW-Tiger Catapult ATK:2000/DEF:2100**  
**S/T Zone:Frontline Base and 1 face-down**

"That's all he can do… with all the rare cards Chazz" Bastion said.

"It's not fair." Syrus added

"This is a complete mismatch, How can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting." Alexis said.

"Are you really asking that?" Xion said which confused Alexis.

"What do you mean?" Alexis replied.

"Duel Monsters is a game of chance. And nobody can know all the cards that the opponents have." Xion explained.

"Are you ready for round two Slifer Slime? because **X-Head Cannon** is. And thanks to Frontline Base, so is **Z-Metal Tank** is too." Chazz said. "Next I activate **Call of the Haunted**, and bring back **Y-Dragon Head** from my graveyard."

Jaden didn't seem too impressed by this and neither did Kisara for that matter.

"Really is that all he could do? My parents could bring out the pieces better and more efficiently than he does." Kisara complained about how Chazz uses the VWXYZ series.

"Next I'll combine them all into **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**." Chazz declared as all three merged to form one of Kaiba's most famous signature monsters.

"Now Chazz has two monsters with over 2000 ATK points each." Bastion said

"Yeah, but he can go further!" Kisara said remembering her father's monsters .

"Now I'll combine them both in order to form **V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon**." Chazz declared as both machines merged into one gigantic mech.

"I'll activate V-To-Z ability to banish your Sparkman from the field first slacker." Chazz declared as Sparkman vanished.

"No that means he's wide open to an attack." Kairi cried out worried.

"Now V-To-Z attack his life points directly Ultimate Destruction." Chazz declared as the machine began charging it attack before firing.

"I activate **Kuriboh** ability in my hand, when i'm about to receive damage I could discard Kuriboh making the battle damage 0." Jaden declared as he discard Kuriboh to the grave. What Jaden did angered Chazz that he couldn't inflict any damage to Jaden.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 4000 Skill-Combination destroyer**

**Jaden's hand:5**

**Chazz's hand:4**

**Jaden's Field: three face-downs**

**Chazz's Field: V-To-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon ATK:3000/DEF:2800**  
**S/T zone: Frontline Base**

'_Just like my dad, you helped me out too, thanks._' Jaden thought, to his father's monster.

"Just for that slacker, I activate my **Duel Skill Combination Destroyer!**" Chazz said.

"What does that do?" Jaden asked.

"By paying 1000 life points for each of my banished monsters you send the top card of your deck to the graveyard." Chazz explained. "7 of my monsters were banished so send 7 cards from the top of your deck to the grave slacker." Chazz said

Jaden did as told and was shocked that among the 7 cards were Genospino and as he neared the end was extremely angered that Godzilla was among them

Meanwhile Mana and her circle of friends were told by DMG that both Genospino and Godzilla were among the cards being sent to the graveyard.

"Good, I'm glad that Genospino won't be played." Mana said.

"Yeah, but Godzilla was one of them too. Meaning Jaden is angry." Xion added.

'_Control yourself boy!_' Xeno thought continuing to glare at Jaden..

"Ah have I hurt your feelings?" Chazz said mocking him seeing Jaden angry.

"No but you might've wished you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Jaden said with his eyes turned gold.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 3000 Skill-Combination destroyer**

**Jaden's hand:5**

**Chazz's hand:4**

**Jaden's Field: three face-downs**

**Chazz's Field: V-To-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon ATK:3000/DEF:2800**  
**S/T zone: Frontline Base**

"Final Turn." Jaden declared as he drew his card shocking everyone including Chazz.

"Final Turn? What are you talking about? You think you could beat me this turn get real." Chazz said angry.

"What?! He can't just say it's the final turn?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"He looks mad, more than usual." Bastion added.

"Trust, me Jaden is going to end this with a bang." Kisara said nervously.

Alexis just stared at him in surprise. '_He's got the same eyes when he's angry too.'_

"First I activate the spell **Underworld Synchro**, With this card whenever I were to synchro summon a monster this turn I could use monsters from my graveyard as well as my side of the field." Jaden declared shocking everyone including Mana

"He's actually going to use him." Mana cried out.

"Use who?" Bastion asked also curious of the synchro monsters Jaden has since he first met him.

"Next I activate the Spell **Double Synchro**, if I were to synchro summon, I could special summon another monster from my extra deck with the same summoning requirements and level as that synchro monster." Jaden declared.

"What he's using both of them." Mana screeched in disbelief.

"Next I special summon **Vice Dragon**." Jaden declared as Vice Dragon appeared. "I could special summon him when my opponent has a monster and I don't despite him being level 5, however in exchange both his attack and defense are cut in half." Jaden explained.

"Next thanks to Underworld Synchro I'll tune my Level 5 Vice Dragon with my level 3 **Dark Resonator** who's sleeping in the grave." Jaden declared as Dark Resonator appeared and turned into 3 rings of energy which scanned Vice dragon who slowly had his body turned into energy before turning into 5 rings when a light appeared.

"Manifest yourself and show these fools your power. **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend**" Jaden chanted as a black and red dragon demonic dragon whose left arm claws are wicked sharp.

"Next thanks to Double Synchro. Come forth **Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (anime)**." Jaden declared as another dragon that looked similar to the last one appeared only with a broken right horn and whose right arm is in a ribcage-esque cast.

Everyone was stunned by these beasts even Dr. Crowler was shaking in terror.

"What are those?!" Crowler screamed.

"That's one of his synchro monsters, you should know about it 'doctor' it's called Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and the other is called Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. They are two of his best." Xeno explained.

"So what do they do?" Shepherd asked.

"It's better if you two observed." Xeno added.

With Mana and the others.

"More of his synchro monsters?" Bastion asked intrigued by the dragons.

"Yes, and Chazz is going to regret it." Mana added.

"Yes, they are strong and they have good special abilities to back up their strength." Kisara stated.

"Alright, Chazz just to let you know what either of my dragons could do, everyone listen closely." Jaden said making sure everyone hears this.

"First is my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend during my main phase 1, I'm able to destroy other monsters on the field in attack mode and my other monsters won't be able to attack the turn I activate this ability." Jaden explained Hot Red Dragon Archfiend ability before turning to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" and thanks to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend once per turn he could all monsters that were special summon on the field as possible whose ATK is equal or less than his own and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent for each destroyed monster." Jaden explained shocking everyone further meaning no matter what Jaden does Chazz will still lose

"Now do you know why the boy is more skilled than you think clown..." Xeno insulted Crowler who bit into his handkerchief.

"You taught him well." Sheppard complimented him. "You ever think about teaching?"

"Never… but I did teach someone called Atticus one time." Xeno smiled shocking Sheppard, that Xeno taught one of the missing students.

"Anyway… I'm heading down to congratulate him, see ya." Xeno waved before leaving the two.

"This duel is over, like I thought." Kisara said.

"Man… synchro monsters are powerful…" Syrus said

"Yeah, now it ends." Mana said hoping Jaden would calm down after this.

Back to the duel Jaden has corned Chazz with two choices and Chazz has nothing to protect him from either which caused him to growled.

"Well gonna surrender?" Jaden asked

"Never." Chazz said defiantly

"Suit yourself, but now you see that your loss against me the first time was no fluke." Jaden told Chazz as he prepared to finish Chazz off.

"Scarlight activate your ability **Absolute Power Flame**." Jaden commanded as Scarlight gathered flames in the arm with the cast around it before slamming it down on the ground creating an inferno that destroyed both Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and V-To-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon than the flames strike Chazz injuring him.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 2000 Skill-Combination destroyer**

"Now Scarlight finish him off with **Scorching Crimson Flare**." Jaden declared as Scarlight breathed an intense stream of flames at Chazz depleting the rest of his life points.

**Jaden: 4000 Skill-?**

**Chazz: 0 Skill-Combination destroyer**

**Winner Jaden**

Chazz was humiliated not only did he lost again, he lost in front of the entire school while using all those rare cards and without inflicting a single point of damage to him. Chazz got up and was even more angry than before.

"You Slifer slacker i'll get you back…" Chazz growled.

Jaden was about to walk up to him, but felt a hand was on his shoulder he turned and was surprised to see Xeno glaring at him.

"It's done… you and me right now!" Xeno said threateningly as Mana and the others were surprised to see him too.

"You all duel. I'll take him to cool down, meet us by the Slifer dorm" Xeno said. Before walking away with Jaden. Mana and her childhood friends knew that Jaden was in for it.

At the Slifer dorm Jaden was looking down avoiding Xeno's glare. Until Xeno broke the silence.

"You know you could have killed him you know?" Xeno said. "And you used Death Rex on a boat full of people, and you're getting too cocky and now you are showboating when I told you not to."

"You're not my father, uncle Xeno…." Jaden replied sadly.

Xeno sighed. "I know… I love you boy, like my own son. But you need to control yourself, and that ego of yours or it could cost you dearly. I've been down that road too many times, so I know how it ends."

Jaden finally looked at him in the eyes. "Sorry, when I saw Godzilla go into the graveyard, I Snapped."

"It's okay I understand how you feel having a strong bond with him after all. Just make sure you think before you hurt someone ok?" Xeno said understanding before leaving telling Jaden he'll be back later.

At that point Jaden returned to the hallway to see how everyone was doing and was just in time for Kairi's duel against an Obelisk Blue.

Kairi currently had 2400 life points left and has Spear Shark, Saber Shark (anime) and Big Jaws (anime) on the field with the field spell Umi active while her opponent has 3200 life points left and just has Mid Shield Gardna in defense mode. It's currently Kairi's turn and she was like a shark currently intoxicated by blood.

"Alright Big Jaws devour his Mid Shield Gardna now." Kairi declared as Big Jaw did as was told. "Now Spear Shark and Saber Shark finish him off." Kairi declared as the two sharks swam through the air and strike the poor guy with their bladed snouts winning Kairi the duel.

"Well I see that Kairi hasn't changed a bit, she's still savage as ever." Mana said after watching her brutally defeated that Obelisk Blue.

"I'm kinda scared of her now." Syrus whimpered after seeing that.

At that time Jaden showed up.

"Hey bro… feeling better?" Mana asked hoping her uncle didn't hurt him.

"Yeah, I'm calm. Xeno talked some sense into me. That was a good finale." Jaden said to Kairi who put up a smug grin.

"Thank you, now he's sleeping with the fishes." Kairi said with a sinister smile making everyone around her move away.

"Good we all finish, and Mana beat Kisara again." Joanna giggled.

"Shut up!" Kisara shouted at her cousin

"That's good to know, how about we head back to the dorm. Your dad should be back by now." Jaden said looking at Xion who smiled.

"You guys coming?" Namine asked Bastion and the others.

"Sure, I would like to meet the Dark Seeker." Bastion smiled.

"I'll come too." Alexis smiled.

"Not me, I have some training to do…" Zane said before leaving.

After that Jaden and the others made their way back to the Slifer Dorm inside they saw Xeno watching one of his favorite movies Ghostbuster.

"I can't believe Kaiba fixed this place up?" Xeno said before filling his mouth with popcorn.

"Umm…. dad." Xion called out.

"Oh your back so who passed the promotion exams." Xeno asked.

Jaden, Mana, Kairi, Namine, Xion as well as Maya raised their hands.

"Woah all of you passed, impressive you guys." Xeno said before turning to Kisara and Joanna.

"What happened to you two?" Xeno asked.

"Kisara was paired against Mana while Joanna was paired against that Kid Akira." Maya explained.

"Akira?" Xeno said confused.

"Yeah, Slifer Red with an inverted Slifer Jacket with black and red, has scarlet red eyes." Jaden described him.

"Hmm." Xeno hummed he never heard of a red and black Slifer Jacket he would have to ask Shepherd about that later.

"You ok, Dad?" Xion said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Xeno said to her. "You two will get another chance next time." he said to Kisara and Joanna.

"Oh, by the way, why are you here?" Mana asked.

"I'm here as a scout for the pro leagues and trying to find someone here who would face a real pro in the league in a one on one exibition match." Xeno smiled. "And not just that, the match will be observed by me, Yugi and the others."

Everyone was shocked but Jaden was intrigued by this.

"Really?" Both Mana and Kisara shouted with stars in their eyes.

"I'm also interested in fresh blood." Kairi said feeling unsatisfied with the weakling she fought.

"Still the same perverted little girl aren't you?" Xeno frowned.

"Yes I am, by the way your daughter is very good looking." Kairi said while giving a predatory smile making Xion blush.

"She gets it from her mother… and go easy on her please?" Xeno said.

"No promises but for you I'll try my best." Kairi said much to Xion's embarrassment.

"Oh yeah Jaden are you and the others planning to move up a rank?" Xeno asked.

"Yeah about that. I'm wondering if you could talk to Chancellor Sheppard if we could stay here while keeping our Ra Yellow Ranking." Jaden asked.

"About that father. Both me and the Tsunami twins really want to move in with Jaden and his group too. It's been a long time since we last saw him and Mana." Xion said with both Kairi and Namine nodding.

"Ohhh, I see." Xeno smiled, making Xion blush. "Ok. I'll do it. And Jaden…"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Try not to knock Xion up, I don't want to be a grandfather yet… but if you do, congratulations." Xeno smiled before waking out as Xion yelled at him.

"That was Xeno? I heard he was uptight. But he seemed more relaxed." Bastion said.

"Ditto." Syrus and Alexis said at the same time.

"Yeah it comes with all these years of peace after the Shadow Games." Mana said.

"But don't let it fool you, he's more cut throat then my dad is when it comes to dueling and he's unbelievably savage in a Duel." Kisara added.

"Anyway we should be going, and packing our stuff before we move." Xion said with Namine and Kairi nodded.

"Oh I can't wait, Now i can have fun with Mana and the others." Kairi said while Mana and the other girls knew what she meant by 'fun'.

"Goodnight guys." the three left as well as Alexis and Bastion.

Jaden then went upstairs as he entered the room, he saw a letter on his bed saying it's from Xeno. he opened it and began to read.

'_Jaden_, here is the Next level of Training for you and Xion, and the instructions to better control Death Rex and Genospino. And how to keep them from Draining you, good luck, Xeno.'

"Thanks uncle…." Jaden said before hiding the instructions and preparing for tomorrow

* * *

Author's note:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Who is this Akira Hoshikira that even Xeno's worried about read and find out (Note He'll be involved in the story a lot more soon.)  
Characters from the series RWBY will appear later in the story (Either in the Main story or Side Stories).  
Alexis Skills-Blessing of the Cyber Angel-Instead of doing a normal draw, a "Cyber Angel/Cyber Girl" monster is added to your hand from outside of your Deck. (skill is multiple use)  
Chazz's skill VWXYZ deck Combination Destroyer-pay 1000 life points for each card in your banished zone, your opponent sends the top card of his deck to the graveyard  
Custom cards used Sniptera-This Card is also treated as a Machine-Type Monster. When this monster attacks a Defense Position Monster, Inflict piercing battle Damage to your opponents. This card is unaffected by traps. During your Main Phase you could look into your opponents hand and discard 1 card from their hand and then all monsters your opponent controls loses half their attack points and all your opponents card effects are negated until end of the turn. Duelingbook**DOT**com/card?id=1247640  
Underworld Synchro-When you activate this card, for this turn you can Synchro Summon using monsters from your graveyard and your side of the field Duelingbook**DOT**com/card?id=1331734  
Double Synchro-If you were to summon a Synchro Monster this turn, you could Special Summon another Synchro Monster from your extra deck that matches the same summoning conditions and level as the Synchro Monster you are summoning (this special summoning is treated as a Synchro summoning) Duelingbook**DOT**com/card?id=1219003


	4. Cybers & Toons Former Queen vs Kaiser

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.

A/N:Kikyo arrives at Duel Academy and will duel Zane. Read more to find out how this will end.

* * *

The next day after Xion, Kairi and Namine moved to the Slifer Red Dorm, the Girls were excited to be reunited.

Later showed up with Xeno right behind him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jaden asked.

"Sorry to inform you Jaden but you'll be changing rooms." Prof. Banner informed Jaden to Both Mana's and Maya's shock.

"With who?" Jaden asked.

"With Akira Hoshikira." Prof. Banner replied.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"Because Chancellor Sheppard thinks it's not right for a boy and 2 girl to be in the same room together." Prof. Banner said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmph, I've known Jaden for a long time and he wouldn't take advantage of them." Xeno said, before turning to Jaden. "So this Akira kid what's he like?"

"We just met him, he seems like a good guy, why?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing, if you all would excuse me. I have to contact Kaiba and the Pro Duelist who is arriving here this afternoon." Xeno said, before leaving.

"Man this sucks." Mana exclaimed, Crossing her arms, Maya was no better.

"It was bound to happen sis." Jaden said. "Plus. It doesn't matter, we still see each other."

"Maybe, but I still like to be close to you." Mana complained.

Jaden smiled and tousled Mana's hair. "Oh come on grow up, squirt."

Mana pushed him away and glared. "Stop calling me that!" She shouted in rage, as Maya and Banner giggled.

Meanwhile Xeno was in his room at the teachers quarters talking to Kaiba on his computer.

"I'm surprised you changed the dorm, I was thinking you would've done it for your daughter, but that's not you at all. What or who really made you remodel the Slifer Dorm." Xeno smiled, knowing that it would have taken more than Kisara to move his old friend to fix the dorm.

"If you really must know. It was my wife Serenity who practically forced me into renovating the Slifer Dorm to match that of the Ra and Obelisk Dorms." Kaiba replied.

"You had it coming, those Obelisks Blues practically live in a palace and Ra Yellows live in a good place, while the Slifer Reds live in a run down shack with a birds nest in it." Xeno smirked, while Kaiba glared.

"How about you shut your mouth Xeno, or I'll shut it for you." Kaiba threatened.

"Go ahead and try, so is our pro ready to come?" Xeno asked.

"Yeah, she's ready and will come tomorrow morning, her grandchildren as well as everyone else will be surprised to see who it will be." Kaiba answered.

"Delay? I thought she was coming today?" Xeno asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know whose daughter you're talking about?" Kaiba asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah and you know whose mother she is too?" Xeno countered.

Kaiba just glared back at Xeno. "I hate you."

"Ok, enough insults, I need you to look into something." Xeno asked, his expression turned serious.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I want you to look up a student called Akira Hoshikira." Xeno answered.

"Very well I'll try." Kaiba answered.

Meanwhile Jaden and the gang were in classes starting with Dr. Crowler.

"I hate this class." Mana cried out loud. Loud enough for the rest of the class to hear as well as Dr. Crowler to hear.

"Yeah, I usually listen to stuff in my dad's board meetings, but this is making me want to sleep." Kisara said.

"Retire already." Kairi shouted.

Crowler glared at her. "Miss Tsunami, you want to go to detention."

"It wasn't me, it was Namine." Kairi pointed to her sister.

"You bitch, don't frame me again!." Namine shouted.

Jaden was just sleeping until someone tapped his shoulder and woke him up.

"Jaden at least try to stay up." Syrus said.

"Sy, this is so boring I can learn all this from my mom, dad and grandmother." Jaden said, before going back to sleep, but the bell rang waking Jaden up.

"Before you go students, we were going to have a pro show up and duel one of the best students, but there was a delay, and he or she will be here tomorrow morning, class dismissed." Dr. Crowler said to the students.

After Crowler and the rest of the students left, Jaden was interested in what he just heard. Later after Jaden and the rest of his friends left class, they were discussing about the pro that would come to Duel Academy tomorrow.

"A pro visiting, and he or she will duel the best?" Jaden said, interested all of a sudden.

"Sadly, the pro has called a delay so they could get ready." Xeno said walking towards them.

"Father, do you know who the pro is?" Xion asked.

"I do, but it's a surprise." Xeno answered

"Mom? Dad? Or is it Ryoken?" Mana asked, in excitement.

"The Pro is currently from the Senior Division of the Pro League." Xeno answered, making Mana sad.

"So Ryoken isn't one of the choices." Mana sadly said.

"No and I can tell you that your mom and dad aren't the one either, so just wait until tomorrow." Xeno said.

Meanwhile back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Zane, had you heard what happened during the promotion exams?" Alexis asked Zane.

"Yes, Xeno was here observing us." Zane replied.

"Not just that he was a scout for the pro leagues, he was looking for someone to duel a real pro in a duel tomorrow." Alexis told him, and he was intrigued.

"Really? Has he chosen someone yet?" Zane asked.

"No, but i'm sure it will be you. Xion may have beaten you, but you're still the best player I know." Alexis said to her friend.

"Thanks, but i'm sure he still has more to show me." Zane said after watching Jaden's Duels. "_I can't wait to duel him myself." _Zane thought to himself.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Dorm.

Jaden was packing up his stuff and moving to his new room. "See you girls." Jaden said.

"Do you really have to go?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, screw the rules." Maya said.

"Girls, it's not like I'm leaving forever I'm still in the Slifer Red Dorm with you just in a different room." Jaden said.

"You're not like that! You can stay." Mana exclaimed.

"Face it squirt, we're not going to be living together always, one day you and I need to leave the nest and find our own place in the world. You can move and start a family somewhere and i'll always keep in touch." Jaden smiled before leaving.

'_Jaden, it's not as easy as you think for me to start a family, if you're not the father__._' Mana thought

"Come on Mana, let's get ready for bed." Maya said.

Jaden finally arrived at Akira's room and knocked.

"Akira, It's me Jaden, I'm your new roommate." Jaden said from outside the room.

The door opened and Akira came in view. "Please come on in." Akira told Jaden who entered the room.

"So 1st year here?" Jaden asked.

"2nd year actually." Akira smiled.

"Really you've been a Slifer Red Student for two years now." Jaden asked, surprised.

"What can I say, I really liked the view." Akira said with his hand covering his left eye.

"So ready to go to sleep?" Jaden asked.

"Sure." Akira smirk.

While Jaden and Akira were sleeping, Akira woke up and decided to go outside for a walk and ran into Alexis.

"Fancy meeting you here." Akira told Alexis

"Hey Akira, why are you up?" Alexis asked.

"Just couldn't sleep so why are you here?" Akira asked.

"I wanted to talk to Xeno about my brother and he said to meet me here since it was late." Alexis said.

"And it's good to see you." they both turned to see Xeno.

"So your Xeno, I heard so much about you." Akira told Xeno.

Xeno glared, he knew there was something up with this kid. All the years of fighting the Shadow Games came with paranoia meaning he couldn't trust that many people. "I see, and I went through your files two years here and still a Slifer Red?"

"Yeah, but I was recently promoted to Ra Yellow." Akira replied

"Congratulations, you'll be moving soon?" Xeno asked.

"I happen to like the Slifer Dorm, it has a "Nice View" if you know what I mean." Akira replied back before leaving.

'_That kid has a similar feeling I felt when i was near Bakura when the spirit was in control.'_ Xeno thought, but put a pin in it for later.

"So your Atties sister huh?" Xeno asked.

"Yes, my brother received his training from you and Joey right?" Alexis asked, knowing Atticus always looked up to Joey, Serenity and Xeno.

"Yes, we taught him. He was an up and coming star, I was even trying to get Kaiba to let him graduate early." Xeno smiled, but then frowned. "Then he vanished in the Abandoned Dorm."

"Are you going to look for him?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, he's like the older son I never had Next to Jaden and youngest son Xavier." Xeno smiled. "And you shouldn't stop either."

"Thanks." Alexis said. "What's the Abandoned Dorm made for?"

"It was meant for special cases like psychic duelists and I was supposed to teach them to control their powers." Xeno explained.

"Really? I thought they were just stories." Alexis replied.

"You're looking at one, and my daughter too. Is it more far-fetched then you and Jaden talking to Duel Spirits?" Xeno asked.

"Ok you got me, I should head back. And thank you." Alexis bowed.

"Make a shortcut." Xeno said before opening a dark portal. "That will take you back to the girls dorm."

Alexis looked at it and nodded and walked through leaving Xeno alone.

"Damn! The Shadow Games are returning, I can feel it!" Xeno said, before heading back to the teachers dorms.

At that point Mythic Dragon Girl appeared before Xeno "Master you didn't tell her the whole story behind the Abandoned Dorm." Mythic Dragon Girl told Xeno.

"I'm aware of that." Xeno replied back.

"They had those students in the Abandoned Dorm study the Shadow Realm as well as the Duel Monsters Spirit World." Mythic Dragon Girl said with anger in her voice .

"They were my responsibility and I let them down as a teacher." Xeno said in shame.

"I'm sorry master for yelling at you, I'm aware that you also felt ashamed as well as I am." Mythic Dragon Girl sadly said to Xeno.

"That dorm wasn't Kaiba's idea, someone pushed it and used me to get those kids stronger so they could be used as sacrifices?" Xeno said in rage.

"Who could it be?" Mythic Dragon Girl asked.

"That's what I intend to find out…" Xeno replied as he vanished into the shadows.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Dorm, it was morning and the girls as well as Syrus and Chumley were at the cafeteria when Jaden and Akira came in.

"Hey guys. Today is the day that the pro comes." Jaden said, all excited.

"Yeah, all these students are starting to be a waste of my time." Kairi said, making a vicious smirk.

"Is she really Namine's sister?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, both she and Namine are good duelists." Xion said. "And Kairi is the perverted one of the two."

"I like Kairi's style even though she's a perv, even my father does." Kisara smiled, as she and Kairi high-five.

Suddenly a loudspeaker that everyone across the Island heard. **"**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS THE PRO HAS ARRIVED, PLEASED ARRIVED TO THE SCHOOLS LOBBY.**" **Chancellor Sheppard announced to everyone.

"Well you heard him, lets go." Jaden said, as he got up and went to the school's lobby.

"Wait up." Kairi shouted.

"Hey wait Jay!" Mana yelled, running after them.

Everyone arrived at the lobby and saw all the whole school was here.

"Jeez! I'm surprised there are so many students here." Mana said.

"I know, it sure is packed." Joanna said

"Lets force our way through." Maya said.

"I agree with you." Kisara said, agreeing with her cousin.

"Then let's do it." Kairi said

Meanwhile Jaden and the rest of the group were just staring at them.

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop them?" Namine asked Jaden.

"Yeah wouldn't they just get in trouble?" Chumley asked.

"It's Mana and the girls, they're always magnets for trouble." Jaden told Chumley

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"It's true." Xion answered.

In the front was Chazz who had a scowl on his face. When Chancellor Sheppard came up and did his announcements.

"Good morning student's as you should know that Xeno Jameser was here during the promotion duels, he was a scout for the pro league to find a great student to face a pro from the senior league." Sheppard said, and the students cheered, but he continued. "I present to you Xeno Jameser and the pro duelist." on cue Xeno walked on stage smiling while the person who followed was a young woman wearing a red jean jacket, with a white skirt and matching red boots.

"Hello Duel Academy, It's nice to Meet you, but I'm also here to see my "Darling Grandchildren." the woman said.

At the point Mana came to the front along with the rest of the girls.

"Grandma!" Mana shouted, surprised to see her grandmother Kikyo right before her and shocking most of the students and faculty.

"What?" Chazz shouted.

"That's Mana and Jaden's grandma? She's so… young." Mindy asked.

"Everyone, shut up!" Xeno shouted, making the whole lobby go silent.

"Thank you, Xeno." Kikyo smiled before continuing. "As you all know, I'm Kikyo Muto, the mother of Yugi Muto and Predecessor of Tea Muto the King and Queen of Games. I came all the way out here to duel the best student on the island, and I was going to play with my grandkids Jaden and Mana, but I Challenge Zane Truesdale the Kaiser of the academy as he is called. I'll be waiting for him to show outside" she said before leaving as Jaden, Mana and the others ran after her.

Kikyo was outside in the field waiting for Zane.

"Grandma!" Mana yelled, running before hugging her, which Kikyo returned.

"How are you doing honey?" Kikyo smiled.

"Great!" Mana replied.

"Grandma." Jaden called out as he ran to her and gave her a hug.

"How's my favorite Grandchild." Kikyo said.

"Hey. I thought I was your favorite." Mana asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Both of you are." Kikyo said as she gave them both a hug.

After giving each other a hug, Kikyo asked how Duel Academy was.

"Great, except Dr. Crowler." Mana said

"Oh I called him miss on the way." Kikyo said. "What man uses lipstick." Kikyo continued.

"A homosexual." Dark Law said as he appeared.

"Oh, not you Dark Dick." Kikyo frown.

"What, not happy to see me." Dark Law replied back.

"Umm... no" Kikyo said.

"Well you should know that ever since your Grandchildren defeated the clown, he's been trying to find ways to either humiliate them or get them expelled, like one day he sent a fake love letter to Jaden hoping Jaden comes to the Female Dorm, luckily I caught him, deleted the evidence and beat him up. And during the promotion exams, he bought all the rare cards and gave them to an Obelisk Blue to try and beat Jaden but got thrashed instead." Dark Law explained.

"That bastard!" Kikyo said

Dark Magician Girl then appeared "Wait that night, when you said you had something to do, you attacked him?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he took pictures of Jaden and all the others at the dorm. And I destroyed them." Dark Law explained.

At that point everyone saw Chazz and his goons Taiyou and Raizou walking to their class.

"See that Obelisk Blue, Grandma." Mana asked

"Yeah so?" Kikyo answered.

"He insulted Ryoken and Jaden and claimed that Jaden beat him by sheer luck the first time and was the one that Crowler gave the rare cards to for the promotion exams as well as arrange a match for Jaden to face him." Mana told Kikyo which made her furious.

"Cowardly Cheats! They are like Weevil!" Kikyo shouted, scaring them as she marched towards them.

"Get back here you jackasses!" Kikyo shouted.

"Calm down, you're here to make an example not kill a teacher and student." Xeno said.

"I could do both." Kikyo shouted.

"So you're the first Queen of Games?" a voice said from behind them, they turned to see Zane.

"You're Zane Truesdale, right?" Kikyo asked, as she finally calmed down.

"Yes, I want to test my skills against you and I'll win." Zane said before activating his duel disk.

"Ok let's duel, Xeno have Chancellor Sheppard call the whole school." Kikyo said, and Xeno nodded.

After 10 minute Kikyo and Zane were in the arena as the entire school arrived and Crowler was the ref for the duel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased." Crowler started.

"Shut up, clown." Kikyo said, interrupting Crowler.

"How dare you!" Crowler shouted.

"Just say our names and let's start, but know this after the duel I'm coming after you.." Kikyo said.

Crowler shuddered and continued. "We have the former queen of Duel Monsters Kikyo Muto, and the best of the blue dorm and the Kaiser of the academy Zane Truesdale, now begin!"

"Let's duel!" they both yelled.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:5**

**Zane's Hand:5**

**Kikyo's Field:**

**Zane's Field:**

"I'll go first." Kikyo said as she drew her card. "I place one card face-down, and one monster in defense mode that's it for now."

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:4**

**Zane's Hand:5**

**Kikyo's Field:one set monster and one face-down**

**Zane's Field:**

"Interesting, lets see how the former Queen of Games duels." Bastion said out loud.

"Whats up Bastion." Jaden called him.

"Jaden, I'm surprised to hear that both you and Mana were related to Kikyo." Bastion stated.

"Yeah well, grandma's still has it, even I don't think I could take her on." Jaden said, surprising them except Mana and their childhood friends.

"Mom is the only one to beat her." Mana added.

"I can see that." Alexis replied.

Back at the Duel.

"It's my turn." Zane declared as he drew his card. "I Summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode." Zane declared, as a silver serpentine mechanical dragon appeared. "If my opponent controls a monster, I could special summon him without sacrifice." Zane explained.

"So that's the Cyber Dragons I've been hearing about these days." Kikyo said, impressed.

"Now attack with Evolution Burst." Zane declared as Cyber Dragon attacked Kikyo's face-down monster with a blast of flames the monster was revealed to be Toon Alligator.

"No, my Precious Toon is gone." Kikyo cried in mock tears.

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." Zane said as he ended his turn

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:4**

**Zane's Hand:4**

**Kikyo's Field:one face-down**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Dragon ATK:2100/DEF1600 and one face-down**

"I didn't know it was so strong? What will I do?" Kikyo said, pretending to be scared. Before drawing her next card and smiled. "Hold on I play Cost Down, by discarding a card all monsters in my hand lose two stars which allows me to summon my level 5 Parrot Dragon in attack mode." Kikyo said as she made her move

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:2**

**Zane's Hand:4**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon ATK:2000/DEF1300 and one face-down**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Dragon ATK:2100/DEF1600 and one face-down**

"Next I play Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw 2 more cards." Kikyo said as she drew her 2 cards.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:3**

**Zane's Hand:4**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon ATK:2000/DEF1300 and one face-down**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Dragon ATK:2100/DEF1600 and one face-down**

"It's still weaker then Cyber Dragon…" Syrus said.

"Maybe but she always has a plan." Kisara said.

"Next I activate Clean Slate, thanks to this card it allows me to discard my hand and draw five new cards plus the amount of cards I already had at the time." Kikyo explained as she discarded her hand and drew a new hand of 8 cards.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:8**

**Zane's Hand:4**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon ATK:2000/DEF1300 and one face-down**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Dragon ATK:2100/DEF1600 and one face-down**

"And thanks to that I have what I need. Gust Fan increases my Parrot Dragon's attack by 400 and decreases its defense by 200 points." She explained.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:7**

**Zane's Hand:4**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon equipped with Gust Fan ATK:2000/DEF1300-ATK:2400/DEF:1100 and one face-down**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Dragon ATK:2100/DEF1600 and one face-down**

"Attack Bombarding Beak!" Kikyo said, and the Parrot like Dragon flew up and dived towards Cyber Dragon and Destroyed it. Zane however was unaffected.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Kikyo said as she ended her turn

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:5**

**Zane's Hand:4**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon equipped with Gust Fan ATK:2000/DEF1300-ATK:2400/DEF:1100 and 3 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:one face-down**

"She actually beat Cyber Dragon?!" Chumley said in shock.

"My turn, I special summon another Cyber Dragon." Zane said as he played it from his hand. "Then I Play Monster Reborn to Revive the Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard." Zane said as he revived the Cyber Dragon.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:5**

**Zane's Hand:3**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon equipped with Gust Fan ATK:2000/DEF1300-ATK:2400/DEF:1100 and 3 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Dragon ATK:2100/DEF1600 x2 and one face-down**

"Next I play Polymerization to fuse them together to form Cyber Twin Dragon." Zane declared as a twin headed silver mechanical dragon appeared.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:5**

**Zane's Hand:2**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon equipped with Gust Fan ATK:2000/DEF1300-ATK:2400/DEF:1100 and 3 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Twin Dragon ATK:2800/DEF:2100 and one face-down**

"That's it? Blue-Eyes is more powerful than that." Kikyo mocked.

"You haven't seen anything yet because my new dragon is able to attack twice now." Zane declared. "Go attack with Double Strident Blast." Zane ordered Cyber Twin Dragon to attack.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap Draining Shield." Kikyo said.

"Counter Trap activate, Trap Jammer, it nullifies and negates a trap my opponents uses during the battle phase." Zane explains

"Activate other trap Negate Attack this card negates your attack and ends the battle phase. Kikyo explains.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Zane said as he ended his turn.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:5**

**Zane's Hand:2**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon equipped with Gust Fan ATK:2000/DEF1300-ATK:2400/DEF:1100 and 1 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Twin Dragon ATK:2800/DEF:2100 and one face-down**

"She's good." Sheppard said.

"She's better than this, right now she wants to have fun before she crushes him." Xeno told him.

"The duel just started, Zane will come up with something." Crowler said hoping his star student would win.

"You're just saying that because she's related to Jaden and Mana aren't you?" Xeno said.

"N-n-no i'm just saying it's too early to call." Crowler said while sweating.

"Really, so if it was someone else you wouldn't say that?" Xeno said while smirking.

"Don't be absurd, let's just watch and find out." Crowler said.

"Okay then, by the way Kikyo wants to see you soon, something about wanting to teach here." Xeno said

"W-w-well, can we take a rain check?" Crowler asked.

"With Kikyo she gets what she wants." Xeno said before turning back to the duel.

Back with the duel Kikyo was smiling.

"I'm having fun, let's keep going." Kikyo said, before drawing her card. "I play Pot of Greed so I draw two more cards."

'_Perfect, but not yet, I need him to summon Cyber End first._' Kikyo smiled. "First I place a card face down, then I activate De-Fusion which separates your Cyber Twin Dragon back into the original Cyber Dragons." The Cyber Twin Dragon roared before transforming back into the two Cyber Dragons. "I place a monster face-down and end my turn."

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:5**

**Zane's Hand:2**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon equipped with Gust Fan ATK:2000/DEF1300-ATK:2400/DEF:1100 and a face-down monster and 2 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Dragon ATK:2100/DEF1600 x2 and one face-down**

"She's playing with him isn't she?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"Yeah, Grandma is just having fun right now." Jaden replied back shocking everyone but his sister and childhood friends

"Your grandma is quite an interesting person Jaden." Bastion told Jaden.

"My move." Zane said as he drew his card. "I activate my **skill Cyber Legacy**, it allows me to add one fusion card from either my deck or graveyard to the hand as well as two cyber cards, one from the graveyard and the other from deck to my hand." Zane explained.

Zane searched his deck and took out Power Bond and the third Cyber Dragon and from his grave he couldn't find any targets.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:5**

**Zane's Hand:4**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon equipped with Gust Fan ATK:2000/DEF1300-ATK:2400/DEF:1100 and a face-down monster and 2 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:Cyber Dragon ATK:2100/DEF1600 x2 and one face-down**

Kikyo just smirked at this "Go ahead, summon your ultimate beast!"

"I Activate Power Bond, it acts as a Fusion card for Machines, I fuse the two Cyber Dragons on the Field with the third in my hand to Form Cyber End Dragon." Zane declared as a silver winged 3-headed mechanical dragon appeared.

"And his attack points are doubled thanks to Power Bond's effect." Zane explained. "Next I summon Cyber Kirin in attack mode." Zane said as a silver mechanical Qilin appeared.

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:5**

**Zane's Hand:2**

**Kikyo's Field:Parrot Dragon equipped with Gust Fan ATK:2000/DEF1300-ATK:2400/DEF:1100 and a face-down monster and 2 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:Cyber End Dragon after Power Bond ATK:4000/DEF2800-ATK:8000 Cyber Kirin ATK:300/DEF:800 and one face-down**

"And when Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode he inflicts piercing damage to your life points." Zane explains.

"Cyber End Dragon attack with Eternal Evolution Burst." Zane Declared as Cyber End Dragon's heads began to discharge energy from all three heads before leasing it which then merged into one blast.

"I activate Kuriboh's ability by sending him to the graveyard, I take no damage." Kikyo said.

Cyber Ends attack still destroyed Parrot Dragon but Kikyo escaped without any damage.

"Thanks to Power Bond at the end of the turn that I use it I take damage equal to the Original attack of the Fusion Monster that was summoned through this effect but at this point I activate Cyber Kirin's effect by sacrificing him at the end of my turn any effect damage that I take is now 0." Zane explained as he sacrifice Cyber Kirin who disappear in a burst of light

**Kikyo:4000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:4**

**Zane's Hand:2**

**Kikyo's Field: face-down monster and 2 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:Cyber End Dragon after Power Bond ATK:4000/DEF2800-ATK:8000 and one face-down**

"She's finished…" Chumley said.

"Oh shut up fatso, it's not over yet." Kisara said.

"Yeah grandma must have some reason to let Zane summon Cyber End Dragon." Mana said.

"Yeah, She's going to win this." Namine said.

Kikyo closed her eyes and smiled. "It's time for the real fun to begin. I play Toon World."

All of a sudden a cartoon popup book came out before opening to a page of a cartoon version of a dark castle.

"Toon world?" Zane questioned.

"Yes, Toon World I can special summon as many toon monsters at the cost of 1000 life points but i'm not going to need it my Key to victory is your dragon." Kikyo explained, which confused Zane.

"Mana what does she mean?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see…" Mana simply said, know Zane was going to hate her grandma in a minute.

"Now I Activate the spell called Comic Hand with this I can take your dragon and place him in Toon World." A gloved hand came from Toon World, grabbed Cyber End and retracted back into Toon World before close.

Toon World suddenly Open and out came a cartoonish version of Cyber End Dragon who was making funny faces and laughing.

**Kikyo:3000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:3700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Kikyo's Hand:4**

**Zane's Hand:2**

**Kikyo's Field:face-down monster Cyber End Dragon after Power Bond ATK:4000/DEF2800-ATK:8000**  
**S/T Zone:Toon World and 2 face-downs**

**Zane's Field:one face-down**

"What did you do to him?" Zane shouted, everyone was surprised to see Zane shout like that.

"What, don't like him? I made him more cute and cuddly." Kikyo said as Toon Cyber End Dragon started crying.

"See you made him cry, you big jerk." Kikyo pouted.

"There, there, don't listen to him, you're such an adorable cute creature." Kikyo said while patting Toon Cyber End Dragon's head who enjoyed it

"Of all thing's Cyber End is, cute and cuddly ain't any of them…" Alexis said.

"Jaden, Mana did you know about this?" Bastion asked the Muto siblings.

Jaden just face-palmed. "Yeah that's one of her flaws, she loves cartoons so much." Jaden said to everyone.

"Yeah, to add salt to his wounds Grandma hasn't even been trying at all." Mana said shocking everyone but their childhood friends who are used to Kikyo's antics.

"She hasn't been trying at all in a duel." Xeno smiled.

"What?!" Crowler explained.

"If she was serious, that kid would have been toast on the first turn." Xeno said, in a serious tone.

"All right let's end this, I want to enjoy some time with my adorable Grandchildren, I activate the Spell Anti-Magic Arrows, now for the rest of this turn you can't activate spells or traps or their effects also you can't activate any cards in response to this cards activation." Kikyo explained.

"_No De-Fusion was my last hope for survival."_ Zane thought as he ran out of options.

"Now Toon Cyber End Dragon attack your former master with Eternal Evolution Burst." Kikyo declared as Toon Cyber End Dragon was laughing like mad before taking a deep breath making all 3 heads the size of balloons before releasing the energy out which then merged into one gigantic blast of energy.

**Kikyo:3000 Skill-Toon Parade**

**Zane:0 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Winner Kikyo**

"I won!" Kikyo Cheered.

While students cheered and Crowler bit into his handkerchief, Xeno just smiled before leaving.

Zane looked down to the ground, feeling down from losing.

"Are you ok?" Kikyo asked, in genuine concern. "Sorry I can take things a little too far sometimes."

"You're the second one to beat me besides Xion." Zane said.

"Yes, but you are the best in the academy. And out there are duelists who are far better than you think so don't be sad, get back up and get better and come find me and I'll duel you again." Kikyo smiled, while offering him a hand shake, which he took and they left with mutual respect.

"That was nice grandma, but a little harsh." Mana said, as she and the other walked up to her.

"Sorry, but i'm done with dueling for today right now i want to spend time with you all." Kikyo smiled.

"You coming dad?" Xion asked, her father.

"Not right now, I got to contact Kaiba and tell him how the duel went see you all." Xeno said as he left.

"Guess what kids, I'm thinking of staying and becoming a teacher here, what do you all think?" Kikyo asked everyone.

"That's nice grandma, but don't you work at Industrial Illusions?" Mana asked.

"Don't worry I already have that taken care of." Kikyo smirked.

FlashBack

During the night Kikyo went on her phone and was calling someone.

"Sensei, what do you want?" Summer asked.

"Yeah I have a favor to ask you." Kikyo said

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"I'm thinking of becoming a teacher at Duel Academy." Kikyo replied back.

"What?! You're the vice president of this company and the daughter of the president you can't do that?" Summer shouted.

"I talked it over with my father, and he says it's alright he trusts you Kaiba too." Kikyo said.

"As of now, your the new vice-president of KaibaCorp as well as Industrial Illusions." Kikyo told Summer

Summer felt her heart stop, she wondered if she was dreaming. "Kikyo I can't do this, it's twice the work."

"Please, for me." Kikyo asked.

"Okay. I'll do it for you." Summer said to Kikyo

"Oh yeah, in my files are notes on my job that concerns Jaden." Kikyo told Summer.

"What does it say?" Summer asked.

"It's a deal between us where Jaden gives me information on the deities or monsters so I could develop the cards to help him fight any rogue Duel Spirits and he'll call me for additional cards against Duel Spirits." Kikyo explained.

"Xeno told him right?" Summer asked.

"Yes, please make sure you hold on to them." Kikyo asked in a serious tone.

"Yes sensei." Summer replied before hanging up.

FlashBack End

"So i'm here and i'll start teaching in 2 days." Kikyo smiled.

"With you as a teacher, the kids here will be champions." Jaden said.

"And I'll make sure to beat the arrogance out of those blues." Kikyo added, with a vicious smile.

"Come on back to the Slifer Dorm." Kairi said.

"What is it like? I have a feeling it will be an outhouse?" Kikyo said.

"You'll be surprised." Kisara said, as they left for the dorm.

At the same time Xeno was talking to Kaiba. About the duel.

"She literally creamed him like a joke and turned his Cyber End Dragon into a toon." Xeno laughed.

"What do you expect? She's his daughter, and I hate that." Kaiba said.

"So any information on Akira?" Xeno asked.

"Besides the fact that he's a 2nd year Slifer Red student who was just promoted to Ra Yellow this year not much." Kaiba admitted.

"Bull, I was here last year, remember. and never saw him, I knew every student on the island at that time." Xeno said, in a serious tone. "Kaiba, the Shadow Games are returning, it started with my students and the Abandoned Dorm, then this Akira kid appears out of nowhere and lies about being in for 2 years, that's not a coincidence."

"Well here's a card that he used during the promotion exams." Kaiba said as he showed Xeno a video of Akira facing Joanna.

"What the hell?" Xeno said. "C-Chaos Breaker! I've heard of him, but never seen his card."

"Weren't you there?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but Jaden was about to kill a student, I had to get him out before he exploded." Xeno told him. "But now we have to keep a close eye on Akira, and be on the lookout, tell Yugi and the others too."

Meanwhile at the Abandoned Dorm.

"Damn! I didn't expect Xeno to figure it out, but as long as he thinks that this form is just a human then I'm fine. Soon the end of all life will arrive and there's nothing that the Supreme King could do about it." Akira said as he began to laugh maniacally while his shadow looked like Chaos Breakers.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Akira Hoshikira's true identity is now revealed to be Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon.  
What is Chaos Breaker after and what is his goal at Duel Academy? Read and find out.  
Kikyo has just told her Grandchildren that she'll be a teacher, what will that hold for the future. Read and find out.  
Zane's skill-Cyber Legacy-allows user to add one Fusion card from either deck or graveyard to hand as well as two Cyber cards one from graveyard and the other from deck to hand.  
Kikyo's skill-Toon Parade-allows user to summon any Toon monsters by giving up 1000 life points and it allows the user to add any trap or spell with the word Toon from her deck once per turn (Multiple use)  
Custom Cards used Clean Slate-allows user to discard their hand and draw five new cards plus the amount of cards they already had at the time


	5. The Abandoned Dorm & Punishment

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh GX

A/N:This Chapter will introduce an alternative way to Duel that is based on Diaha used by the Ancient Egyptians.  
Jaden, Mana and the others finally learned of the Abandoned Dorm in this chapter

* * *

The next day, Jaden and the others were in Crowler's class when suddenly Kikyo came in and interrupted the class.

"Hello, students! As of today, I'm an official teacher here at Duel Academy." Kikyo said with pride.

'_Just like Grandma to make an entrance like that.' _ Jaden thought after he saw his grandma's introduction.

"What are you doing in my classroom?" Crowler cried out at Kikyo.

Kikyo frowned and grabbed him by the neck which left the students stunned except Jaden, Mana and their childhood friends. "It's rude to yell, plus Sheppard made me your assistant, so get used to it cross-dresser."

Kikyo shoved him away and turned to the students. "Are you all bored? How about instead of hearing how cards work. We'll do an actual demonstration, follow me to the arena." as she left the students were shocked but followed her while Crowler bit into his handkerchief.

"Man, her first day and she's already making waves," Xeno smiled, from the hall. "I might as well stay a little longer." He pronounced before following the students.

At the arena, Kikyo got her duel disk ready and turned to the students. "Ok, there's a big difference between reading about Duel Monsters and playing the actual game. So the first lesson is about the basics, never forget them. So we'll start with type." Kikyo stated before summoning Toon Masked Sorcerer. "Can anyone tell me which type is he?"

Mana raised her hand.

"Yes Mana, please tell me what Toon Masked Sorcerer's type is, and make it loud for the Cross-dresser as well as some of the arrogant Obelisk Blues." Kikyo said.

"Of course, Toon Masked Sorcerer's type is a Spellcaster/Toon/Effect monster." Mana said.

Kikyo clapped. "Wonderful, simply wonderful me dear, as expected from my granddaughter." Kikyo replied. "Can anyone tell me what type of effect he can use?"

Kisara raised her hand. "He Cannot attack the turn he is Summoned. When Toon World is destroyed, he's also destroyed as well. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, he can attack the opponent directly. Also when this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you're allowed to Draw 1 card."

"Bravo Kisara, and that's right. Some decks in the game mainly consist of monster types of the same type. But when you add some different types." Kikyo explained before Alexis raised her hand.

"Can you give us an example?" Alexis asked.

"Why yes, I have one that you'll all love, but I need a volunteer." Kikyo pronounced.

"I'll volunteer," Chazz said.

"Very good. Let's duel." Kikyo shouted

In just 5 minutes Kikyo obliterated Chazz.

"See, some monsters who don't seem like they belong in a deck can help you in many ways" Kikyo explained as the bell rang. "Well that was great, always remember. The basics when you all memorize and study the basics. We'll move on to the advanced." The students left all talking about how cool Kikyo was even some of the blues couldn't stop chatting.

Jaden and his friends from Slifer Red along with Bastion and Alexis stayed behind.

"Damn grandma, you annihilated him just like I did." Jaden commented.

"Yeah! I started to see what you mean, Chazz does have potential but with his current mindset he won't last long in the pro leagues." Kikyo said.

"He's no different from Kaiba before Atem opened his mind." Xeno commented as he walked to the group.

"Whose Atem?" Syrus asked.

"Just a family friend." Kikyo said while glaring at Xeno before walking towards him and whispering in his ear. "_What do you think you're doing? Atem was from the past and people would wonder now that his tomb is discovered in modern times you idiot." _Kikyo hissed in Xeno's ear.

Xeno just paled, remembering Kikyo's temper and was startled by what she might do to him if he talked about it even more in front of people.

"Sorry for my mistake, I meant to say Yugi." Xeno said, correcting himself.

Jaden and Xion just shook their heads knowing that Kikyo intimidated Xeno.

"Besides that, I need to talk to you about something in private." Xeno told Kikyo.

"Sure?" Kikyo replied as they both left.

"What was that about?" Mana asked.

"Maybe they're going to have-" Kairi didn't get to finish as both Xion and Namine hit her in the head.

"Idiot!" Namine shouted.

"My dad would never, and Kikyo has never dated since Daisuke died." Xion pronounced.

"Never? The way she looks, I thought she would be remarried?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, it's complicated." Jaden said

"Grandma loves Grandpa so much she never went on dates or anything. He was the only one she would yearn for." Mana continued.

"Hmm, that's some loyalty. Most women would try to find a new love, she's definitely one of a kind." Bastion commented.

"Yes, she is…" Jaden smiled.

Meanwhile with Kikyo and Xeno.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kikyo asked.

"It's about a Slifer Red named Akira Hoshikira." Xeno answered.

"Him? He's Jaden's roommate right?" Kikyo question.

"Yes, you read his files, right? About him being here two semesters?" Xeno asked.

"Yes, he's been here for two years, he's very good. And he's just got promoted to Ra." Kikyo answered.

"No hasn't been here, remember I was teaching here in the fourth dorm. I would have remembered him since I knew everyone on the island before my students disappeared, and he shows up after that. I don't think it's a coincidence." Xeno explained.

"He seems like a nice kid, Xeno," Kikyo replied.

"Yeah… try telling that to Bakura, when he was possessed by the evil spirit of Bandit King Bakura." Xeno countered.

"Ok, your right. But we don't have evidence." Kikyo stated.

"He has Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon…" Xeno said with a serious tone

"Chaos Breaker? Isn't he an evil Duel Spirit who lived since the beginning of time and whose cards are as rare as Blue-Eyes and the Egyptian Gods." Kikyo asked.

"The very same. Kaiba showed me a video of Akira using him in a duel against Joanna during the promotion exams." Xeno announced.

"Just because he has Chaos Breaker's card doesn't mean he's possessed." Kikyo said

"Kikyo! Anyone who has an evil card like that is hiding the spirit! Remember, we faced people who hid their true nature! The Shadow Games are returning!" Xeno shouted.

Kikyo sighed knowing he was right. "Ok, but as I said before with no evidence, you can't just attack a student without any proof."

"I'm well aware thanks for listening to me." Xeno said before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"Back to work. I'm heading to South America to research the Signers" Xeno replied.

However, unknown to both Kikyo and Xeno, Akira was watching them.

"So they want to play like that do they? We'll see who gets the last laugh then." Akira said before walking down the hallway undetected.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Dorm at night, everyone was up telling ghost stories and it was Kairi's turn.

"And then during the night, the teenagers heard a noise in the forest." Kairi said in a scary voice.

Jaden, Xion, and Namine were calm as usual. Mana, Maya and Joanna were anxious for what happened next, Akira was reading a book while listening, Kisara was yawning while listening to the story and both Syrus and Chumley were freaking out.

"One of the teens went into the forest to see what was making the noise but after 5 minutes he never came back, so the others decided to go and look for him. One by one they were preyed on by the man-eating humanoid Alligator until only one was left." Kairi continued with the same spooky tone.

At this point Syrus and Chumley were hiding behind Akira who just stared at Kairi.

"The girl tried to run but was caught and she screamed and then." Kairi said, adding some suspense.

"And then?" Syrus asked.

"It mated with her." Kairi said in a cheerful spooky tone causing Namine and Kisara to groan.

"They say that the girl gave birth to twins." Kairi said.

"You are so disgusting Kairi!" Namine shouted.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled.

"Bitch, all you can think about is sex." Kisara pronounced.

"So wait the twins were supposed to be you two?" Akira asked Kairi.

"Yes." Kairi smiled.

"No! it's stupid!" Namine shouted. "Akira, she's the pervert, I'm normal. And the more mature one."

"Luckily me and you aren't like them." Joanna smiled at Maya.

"Yeah, especially Kairi." Maya comment.

"Well Kairi's story got Syrus and Chumley scared." Jaden commented, as everyone turned and saw them scared stiff and hanging on the ceiling or were hugging the hanging beams.

"Come on you two be men!" Kisara shouted before Syrus and Chumley fell from the top of the ceiling and let go of the hanging beam.

"You two would definitely abandon any girlfriends if something scared you." Kairi commented.

"Well that's a story we could expect from Kairi seeing as she pulled a Level 10 monster from the deck." Mana said as she looked at the deck of cards on the table.

"I aimed to please." Kairi commented.

"I'll go next." Xion said as she pulled a card from the top of the deck but frowned as the level was level 4

"Oh, now you two will be scared stiff." Namine smiled, Xion being Xeno's daughter she had a scary story that might go beyond the number.

"Man I wish I had a twelve, I know a story that would make you two never sleep again." Xion said with a vicious smile, making Syrus and Chumley shake in fear. Before she started and was now getting to the ending.

"As they opened the cellar door, a scream came from it, before the teens could even run, shadowy hands came and dragged them in, and their screams could be heard for miles and they were never seen again." Xion finished, Syrus, Chumley were scared stiff even Mana, and Namine were hiding behind Jaden. Kisara and Kairi smiled, really enjoying the story even Akira while Joanna and Maya hugged each other.

"Nice," Akira commented.

"Damn Xion, you went beyond 4 stars." Kisara smiled.

"Yeah, I give that 20 stars." Kairi commented.

"That's so scary, even my hair is scared." Maya said, in fear.

"Being the daughter of the Seeker of Darkness, really helped her with it." Joanna commented in fear.

"Yeah, Xion. but I think some of us didn't think so…" Jaden smiled.

"What are you all doing?" a voice was heard freaking almost everyone out

They all turned and saw it was Prof. Banner and Kikyo.

"Prof. Banner, Grandma, we're just telling ghost stories." Jaden said.

"Yeah, Xion just rock us with her story." Kairi smiled

"How does it work? Cause I see there's a deck there." Kikyo asked.

"You draw a card from the deck filled with monsters and tell a ghost story equal to the level of the card you drew." Mana answered.

"That sounds fun, let me try." Prof. Banner said as he drew a card revealing Five-Headed Dragon.

"That's the beast version of Dad's card." Xion stated.

"Ryoken also has one as well and its level 12 that means an extremely scary story." Jaden commented which worried both Syrus and Chumley who still haven't recovered from Xion's story.

"I think I have just the story, are any of you aware that there is an Abandoned Dorm deep within the Island." Prof. Banner said.

"Xeno taught in that dorm," Kikyo announced.

"Really uncle taught here, I thought he was an archaeologist?" Mana questioned.

"That's true, apparently it was a dorm for the Academy's honor students during that time and every single student in that dorm went missing." Prof. Banner said.

"Missing?" Syrus asked scared

"I heard that they were doing research on the Shadow Realm as well as the Duel Monsters Spirit World and the Shadow Games." Prof. Banner said with a spooky face

"No wonder they needed Uncle Xeno, he's an expert, and studied in Egypt." Jaden commented.

"Yes, and he blames himself for their disappearance." Kikyo stated.

"Well I don't know if it's true, by the time I came to the academy, the dorm was made off-limits." Prof. Banner said while Pharoah just yawned. "Well it's about time we all go to our rooms." Prof. Banner told everyone before going off to his room

"Aww, I didn't get a chance!" Kikyo complained.

"I think it's settled." Mana said.

"What's settled?" Jaden asked.

"We're all going to see the Abandoned Dorm." Mana answered

"Oh no, we can't, it's off-limits Miss Kikyo can you say no?" Syrus said.

"Pack your things we're going to the Abandoned Dorm, I owe Xeno and helping him find his students would help him." Kikyo smiled.

"Yeah, my dad shouldn't blame himself, I'm in." Xion exclaimed.

"Yeah uncle Xeno needs us, i'm in you too sis?" Maya smiled.

"Count me in too." Joanna answered.

"Sorry, but not me." Akira said before leaving at that point Kairi grabbed his arm.

"You're coming with us." Kairi smiled while Akira just groaned.

While Kisara grabbed Chumley and Syrus who tried to sneak away. "You cowards are coming too."

"Excellent we'll all go to the Abandoned Dorm tomorrow." Kikyo announced.

Meanwhile, Crowler who was walking away was smiling "The Shadow Games, I almost forgot about that approach, if I used those rumors to make that drop-out boy and girl disappear, no one will suspect a thing." Crowler said

Meanwhile at Domino City

A duelist who is fully masked while wearing a dark trenchcoat and wearing a hat was dueling someone in an alleyway while smoke was in the area and he seemed to have the Millenium Puzzle which began glowing.

"This is the Shadow Games" His opponent said.

"Take this! Mind Crush." the Masked man said. As his opponent collapsed. "You'll leave your rare cards here, they're no longer of use to you." he continued before he got a call. "Yes, I am the dark duelist Titan…... Duel Academy huh?"

The following night at the docks. Crowler was waiting. When Titan showed up.

"Oh, you must be the self-proclaimed dark Duelist." Crowler asked.

"Let's get right to discussing my appearance fee." Titan said. "My appearance fee is a flat rate, it has nothing to do with whatever circumstances my client has. It's always worth three months of my client's salary ." Titan continued.

"Yes, I know. But this will be simply Challenge and duel both Jaden Muto and Mana Muto." Crowler smiled.

"Muto?" Titan asked. "As in, Yugi, Tea and Kikyo Muto?"

"Yes, the very same." Crowler answered.

"Then the price has been raised by 5 times the normal amount. If I'm facing the kids of the King and Queen of Games. " Titan Told Crowler.

"5 times that's too much, how about 3 times I can do that." Crowler said.

"Then no deal." Titan replied.

"Fine, you'll get 5 times, only if you beat them." Crowler reluctantly agreed. "More importantly will you get the job done?" Crowler asked.

"I'm a pro, I never turn my back on my enemies." Titan replied at this point Crowler tried to dash out of Titan's field of vision but Titan made sure his eyes were on him.

"Oh my, you are good." Crowler commented.

"Just leave it to me, you just come when the duel is over." Titan said as he disappeared in the smoke.

Meanwhile all the Slifers were with Kikyo and were going to see the Abandoned Dorm, Kairi had rope around Syrus and Chumley to make sure that they didn't escape.

"Is this necessary?" Syrus asked.

"Absolutely, the last time, you ran away." Kisara replied back.

"With fatso there, he wouldn't get far if he wanted to." Kairi commented pointing at Chumley

As they continued, Akira was glaring. "Why am I here again?" he asked.

"Because why not." Kairi said smiling.

"Don't mind her." Namine told Akira.

They eventually came across the gates to the Abandoned Dorm.

"Saw how this place got its name." Kisara said.

"Yeah, let's go split up gang." Kikyo said, causing Jaden to face-palm.

"Grandma, please no cartoon references." Jaden said.

At that point someone stepped on a branch breaking it, alerting Jaden and Kikyo, scaring Syrus and Chumley.

"Who's there?!" Kikyo shouted.

As soon as everyone pointed their flashlights towards the direction of the noise they saw Alexis.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"That's my line, what are all of you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"Helping Xeno find some clues on where to find the missing students." Jaden replied back.

"Really? Me too, my brother was one of his students." Alexis explained.

Jaden then noticed the rose by the gates to the Abandoned Dorm. '_So that's it, Alexis put it there_.' Jaden thought

"Alright let's go in now." Kikyo said, before turning to Alexis. "And you should head back."

"I will tell me if you find anything." Alexis stated

"Can you untie me first?" Syrus asked.

"Are you going to run away again?" Kairi smiled with a scary grin.

"No." Syrus replied scared.

"Great, cause if you did, I would have to feed you to my pet shark and pet alligator." Kairi said. "And fatso is an all you can eat buffet." Syrus and Chumley were scared and looked at Namine.

"We do have those. Kairi is the one who caught them." Namine confirmed, before looking away from them.

"Let's go already." Kisara said before going in, while the others followed.

Alexis waved, telling them good luck. As she was about to leave Titan appeared in front of her before the scene cut to the trees with bats flying out of the trees.

While everyone was in the Abandoned Dorm exploring.

Mana looked at Xion and saw she was jumpy. "Hey, you ok Xion?"

"I'm fine, just a little jumpy." Xion replied, '_this is full of shadow magic, not strong, but still dangerous__.'_

Meanwhile, Jaden was with Kikyo and Akira and was surprised that it still looked great.

"I don't understand why they made it off-limits, all it needs is some redecorating and some paint and good as new." Jaden commented

"Jaden, people vanished here so they couldn't risk losing anymore." Kikyo told him. "This place feels alive, there's Shadow Magic here. And I'm sure Xion feels it too."

Meanwhile, Joanna and Maya saw Egyptian Symbols and writings on the walls as well as pictures of the Millennium Items.

"Lucky Uncle Xeno taught us how to read this." Maya said.

"Yeah." Joanna said before yelling for the others to come here to see this. "Guys come here, there's something you have to see."

After everyone came in Kikyo was surprised to see this on the walls

"I can't believe Xeno taught this, it even says how to make them." Kikyo stated.

"I don't think dad even wanted to do this." Xion commented.

At that time Joanna noticed a picture that caught her eye."Hey Akira come look at this."

"What is it?" Akira said in a bored tone

"Look." Joanna said while pointing at a picture that depicts a dragon with stylized wings while wielding a scythe.

Kikyo paled at the sight of the picture. but noticed something, it was new and someone recently drew it.

"Doesn't that look like the card that you used during the promotion exams?" Mana asked.

"Yeah! I believe his name was Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon." Namine said.

"What?" Jaden asked, remembering Xeno pulled him out before he could see Akira duel.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there Jaden it was like his cards had an ability to prevent Joanna's cards from interfering in the duel while still being on the field almost as if they no longer existed on the field or were sealed away." Mana explained.

"Where did you get it? Xion said before glared at Akira, her father and mother had told her about that evil monster.

"I obtained him on my birthday." Akira replied calmly.

'_Bull, Xeno said that the card was never created. Xeno, I'm starting to think you're right, he has the card and a picture of it appears in the dorm where your students vanished, not a coincidence.' _Kikyo thought while staring at Akira.

"You seem to be staring at me, is something the matter?" Akira asked.

"Nothing… let's continue." Kikyo said before walking away.

"Wait grandma look at this." Jaden called out to her as his flashlight was on a picture of an Obelisk Blue whose hairstyle is similar to Alexis only the color is dark brown.

"Who's that?" Kikyo asked.

"Atticus! One of dad's students." Xion shouted.

"It's official, somethings not right!" Kisara stated.

Mana saw a picture of a girl with dark green hair. "Do you know her? She's not wearing blue or any other color?"

"Hmm, yes. Her name is Vanessa, she's one of the special cases." Xion explained.

"Special cases?" Syrus questioned.

"Only a select few were able to be teached by my dad, and she's kinda family." Xion explained, being careful not to tell Syrus and Chumley about psychic duelists, there was something else about Vanessa she wanted to keep from them.

"Only two? Where are the others?" Namine asked.

"Xeno had 10 students, I don't know why only these two are here, When we get back I'll contact him," Kikyo said.

At that point, Alexis woke up only to find her hand tied up and that she was in a coffin. "What's this?" Alexis said.

"You're going to be the bait to lure either Jaden or Mana Muto." Titan told Alexis.

"Who's there?" Alexis asked. At that point, a bright light flashed causing her to scream before losing consciousness causing everyone to hear it.

"That sounds like Alexis." Jaden said as everyone ran to try and find her.

Mana eventually found a card."Hey, I found something." Mana said as she looked at it revealing it was Cyber Tutu

"That's Alexis's card. What is it doing on the ground?" Maya asked.

"Let's find out." Mana replied.

"Cyber Tutu, what happened? Mana asked

Cyber Tutu appeared and explained. "Some guy kidnapped Alexis and is using her as bait to lure you and Jaden." Cyber Tutu replied.

"She's real?!" Syrus yelled, while Kikyo groaned.

"Yes she is, I'll explain later right now we need to find Alexis." Kikyo pronounced.

"Where are they?" Jaden asked.

"Follow me." Cyber Tutu said as they followed her.

"No time for that, let's go." Kisara said.

The group followed Cyber Tutu to an underground arena where they all saw Alexis unconscious in a coffin,

"Xion, why is this here?" Mana asked.

"My dad didn't make this, and I have a feeling neither did uncle Seto." Xion answered.

"Hey. We lost Akira on the way here." Joanna cried out.

"What?" Kikyo exclaimed. '_Damn! He's gone, but I'll worry about it later._'

"We'll find him later, Alexis comes first." Kisara spoke.

"I sense someone here, besides us," Xion announced.

"Come on out bastard!" Kikyo shouted.

Titan responded by coming out of the shadows. "So which ones are Jaden and Mana Muto?"

"Titan! He's an S rank duel criminal, wanted in 5 countries." Kikyo explained.

"And who are you?" Titan asked.

"Kikyo Muto and you threaten my Grandkids!" Kikyo shouted.

"Kikyo?! You're lying, you're too young." Titan questioned

"Nope, she's definitely Kikyo." Mana said

"Really?" Titan asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. '_I should have made it 10 times the normal amount since he never mentioned that Kikyo would be here.'_ Titan thought before Jaden shouted.

"Let Alexis go or else!" Jaden yelled at Titan.

"It's far too late for the girl, her soul has already gone into the darkness." Titan explained.

"Darkness? You mean the Shadow Realm!" Xion questioned.

"That's impossible, the only way to access the Shadow Realm is to use the Millennium Items." Mana said.

"Yes, which is what I have right here." Titan said as he held up the Millennium Puzzle.

"Hell no…" Jaden said.

"Xion, has the tomb been raided?" Mana whispered.

"No, all the items are there. That's a fake puzzle." Xion answered.

"That's not the Millennium Puzzle! Dipshit, that's a counterfeit!" Kikyo shouted.

Meanwhile, a beige colored dragon with red accents, markings, and stylized wings wielding blood red scythe who's holding an unconscious Akira in his arms appeared startling everyone as well as shocking Kikyo and Xion.

"Greetings, this is the first time that we met properly." the dragon said before throwing Akira to the ground.

"Akira!" Mana shouted before running to him.

"Chaos Breaker! He's real!" Xion shouted.

"Why did you do that? He's your owner?" Jaden asked.

"Just a way to let off steam, the kid was using his own energy to control me against my will." Chaos Breaker replied before turning to Titan. "Now. as for you." he said before slashing Titan with his scythe sending him to the Shadow Realm.

"What the fuck!" Kisara shouted.

"You just saved us? What's your aim?" Kikyo asked.

"None of your concern." He said before disappearing but left a card behind that threatened to swallow them to another dimension.

"Oh no!" Kikyo shouted as they tried to get away from it. Before a dark portal opened and Xeno entered and destroyed the card.

"I leave for one day, and you almost get killed." Xeno told them.

"Dad!" Xion shouted as she hugged him.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Namine asked.

"I just sensed it, and came as fast as i could." Xeno replied before looking at Akira. "What happened to the kid?"

"I'll tell you later, let's get out of here." Kikyo said, before turning to Jaden who was carrying Alexis in his arms like a princess, which made Mana and the other girls jealous.

Everyone went to the Slifer Red Dorm and Kikyo told Xeno what happened.

"You really saw him?" Xeno asked.

"Yeah, and he just threw Akira on the ground, so i don't think that he's aware of Chaos Breaker." Kikyo said.

"Really? I don't buy it." Xeno replied.

"Xeno I saw it with my own eyes." Kikyo shouted.

"Kikyo, it's the old bait and switch. While he's out I'll take that card." Xeno said.

"You really think that will work? Besides Chaos Breaker didn't even hesitate to kill his own owner back there, it doesn't seem like a trick to me." Kikyo said

"Not to you, but I've faced people who did the same thing." Xeno said before leaving.

"Okay then, but i'll take care of the card and send it to Summer okay." Kikyo said

"I still think I should take it back to Egypt." Xeno stated.

"Xeno, Syrus and Chumley saw Cyber Tutu. Can you use your powers to erase their memories?" Kikyo asked, as Xeno nodded before heading to Syrus's and Chumley's room.

Later while Akira was unconscious, Kikyo took Chaos Breakers card and had Dark Magician Girl send it to Summer with instructions.

Meanwhile at Industrial Illusions, Summer was actually doing an okay job, when she suddenly saw a small portal opened up in front of her and the small package that was sent from Kikyo appeared in front of her at her desk.

"What did she send me this time?" Summer questioned before opening it and saw the Chaos Breaker card, and suddenly she felt funny, but it went away.

"I work too much." Summer said before putting it in a safe that Kikyo told her about.

Later during the morning a truck was driving towards the Slifer Dorm and a group of people came out of it before knocking on the dorm.

"Yeah who is it?" Kikyo said while yawning upset that someone woke her up from her beauty sleep.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad." a voice was heard.

"Wait what." Kikyo said as she opened the door. "Why are you here Miranda?"

"We got an anonymous letter that Jaden and Mana were at the Abandoned Dorm." Miranda responded.

After Kikyo woke everyone up and explained everything and everyone just sighed while Akira just did his signature glare. At this point everyone went in the truck while Kikyo dragged Kisara in the truck against her will confusing Miranda. "Why are all of you going in?"

"Because all of us were there as well." Kikyo explained.

"This reminds me of the time I was arrested in Thailand." Xeno commented.

"You were arrested?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, they accused me of being a spy, luckily Kaiba bailed me out." Xeno replied.

"Wonder what's going to happen to us?" Syrus asked, scared.

"I'll tell you what will happen-" Kairi said before Namine covered her mouth

"Not the time!" Namine shouted.

"Let us out you motherfuckers! My father will have you thrown in Jail for this!" Kisara shouted, banging the wall.

After being driven to Duel Academy, everyone was in a dark room with huge screens showing the teachers including Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard.

"Sheppard! What's the meaning of this?" Xeno shouted.

"Yeah I agree, why does the anonymous letter only mention Jaden and Mana going to the Abandoned Dorm, when we were all there." Kikyo shouted.

"I think I have a good idea who." Kisara said while glaring at Crowler. "My Dad and Mom will eat you for breakfast sissypuss!"

"Kisara you need to stop cursing so much Megumi will copy you." Mana said.

"Sheppard, Alexis was kidnapped by Titan who held her hostage and we went to save her." Kikyo explained.

"I'm sorry but the rule is that no one is to enter the Abandoned Dorm." Crowler explained while smirking.

"Okay then who sent the anonymous letter then?" Jaden asked while his eyes turned gold.

"Yeah! How did this person even know?" Maya exclaimed.

"Just a fellow student who wishes to remain unnamed and wanted to tell the authorities that someone was breaking the rules." Crowler replied.

"Bullshit! Let me kill him!" Xeno shouted.

"Yeah, let me massacre him and feed him to my pet piranhas." Kairi shouted, causing Crowler to flinch slightly.

"Namine?" Mana asked.

"She has a secret zoo… I don't know where she gets the stuff from." Namine said.

"Sheppard you can't believe this!" Kikyo exclaimed before Jaden tapped her shoulders.

"Didn't you notice that Crowler flinched when he heard what Kairi would do to the guy." Jaden asked.

"Oh… ok we can just feed him to Kairi's sharks." Kikyo grinned, scaring Crowler.

"I want a front row." Joanna commented.

"How about an alternate means, Jaden and Mana will duel someone of my choosing, if they win, all charges are dropped, and if they lose they are expelled." Crowler said.

"What about the rest of them?" Xeno questioned.

"They are free to go." Crowler said

"Bull if it's any consolation I'll duel in Jaden's place." Kisara said

"Kisara why?" Jaden asked.

"I'm in a bad mood, and this duel will help, it's the same if me and Mana lose Jaden, me and Mana are expelled." Kisara stated.

"Who's the opponent?" Mana asked.

"I have plans to bring in the greatest tag-team duelists in the world." Crowler said.

"_The Paradox Brothers huh?"_ Jaden thought before speaking up. "I think I will take this challenge alone in a showdown." Jaden said.

"What did I tell you about that cocky attitude?" Xeno asked.

"What's a showdown?" Syrus asked.

"A rare method of dueling that's based on Diaha used by the Ancient Egyptians." Kikyo explained.

"Jaden, your showboating will kill you one day and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Xeno glared at him.

"Don't worry uncle Xeno, I'll join the battle with him." Mana said to Xeno.

"Then the challenge has been accepted, it will take place in a month." Crowler said.

After the whole fiasco, Jaden and the others were walking to class and Kikyo asked why Jaden decided to accept all of a sudden. "Jaden why did you make this battle a showdown?" Kikyo asked.

"I heard rumors that the Paradox Brothers have two powerful new monsters." Jaden replied.

"That maybe, but they have more experience with it then you, when it comes to both regular duels and showdowns." Kikyo stated.

"How are you Yugi and Tea's son?" Xeno huffed in rage, while Jaden turned to him.

"I think I have all the worst traits of my grandma." Jaden replied

"Jaden even I know when to not bite off more than I could chew, Xeno told me about you using Death Rex on the boat, you're showboating and getting too reckless. Sooner or later you'll do something that you won't be able to fix." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, but this seems like a great opportunity to show Duel Academy Genospino." Jaden said

"I forbid it!" Xeno shouted. "The last time you used that you destroyed the Kaiba Dome, we were lucky no one was there, but fine if you kill anyone don't come to me!" Xeno finished before walking away.

"Asshole, he just never thinks i'm good enough to control them." Jaden said growling

"Jaden! It's not that. He believes in more than you think, but there's a difference between dueling and showing off, plus you think he would've given you them if he thought you weren't ready?" Kikyo smiled.

"I know but sometimes it doesn't seem like it and in a showdown, a majority of my monsters won't stand a chance against Gate Guardian let alone his new more powerful forms let alone 2 of them." Jaden said before turning to Kairi. "Kairi, you want to practice. It's been a while since we did a showdown duel." Jaden asked.

"Sure!" Kairi smiled, before sticking her tongue at Mana and the other girls, making them growl.

"That's the first time I've seen them fight." Xion said, hoping her dad and Jaden would make up.

"So Syrus, Chumley do the two of you want to see what a showdown duel is like." Mana asked

"Sure." they both answered.

"Me and Joanna are the best tag team in showdown duels." Maya proclaimed, while Joanna nodded in agreement.

"Are you coming grandma?" Mana asked.

"No, I'm going to find Xeno." Kikyo said before leaving.

"You sure?" Mana asked

"Yes, and like I said he believes in Jaden, but with Jaden's cocky attitude and showboating he's afraid Jaden could get hurt or worse, can you tell Jaden that?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes." Mana smiled.

"Thanks." Kikyo said before going to find Xeno.

Meanwhile with Xeno who was staring at the horizon from a cliff as the waves crashed below.

"Little brat! I try to help him and this is what he does." Xeno exclaimed.

"Xeno…" Kikyo called him.

"Oh hey…" Xeno said not turning away from the cliff.

Kikyo walked up to him. "Don't be mad at him."

"Kikyo, that boy is going to kill himself and everyone around him. I should have never taught him." Xeno stated

"Jaden is just going through a stage like everyone does, but Jaden is upset that you don't believe in him even though you gave him the cards with their Duel Spirits which you restored from their fossilization." Kikyo explained.

"No… I believe in him, more than he thinks. It's just one day he'll mouth off to the wrong person and get himself killed, I love that boy he's like me when I was young." Xeno replied.

"And that's exactly why he has them now for him to mature and grow." Kikyo said

"This is something Yugi should teach him not me." Xeno said.

"You're well aware what my son will do if he found out that he's been practicing Diaha and battling rogue Duel Spirits since Belial's disappearance." Kikyo replied

"Sooner or later they'll find out despite us keeping it secret, Jaden also has to realize he's not alone. That's why I'm afraid, he thinks he can take on the world alone, that he's invincible but he's not." Xeno proclaimed.

"Jaden just wants your approval, you're a good man, and if Daisuke was around he would respect you." Kikyo smiled.

"Kikyo… I'm a byproduct, a man who walks in darkness. Remnant of a giant serpent that tried to destroy the world." Xeno proclaimed remembering the Great Leviathan, because of it he and Xia were born.

"Xeno that's not true, and you know it." Kikyo frowned. "Jaden loves you, we all do. Now go help him prepare."

Xeno looked at her and smiled before leaving.

Jaden had beaten everyone in a showdown except Xion.

"Man, Xion…" Jaden groaned.

"You're overdoing it!" a familiar voice shouted.

Jaden turned to see Xeno and Kikyo walking towards him, as they stopped Jaden and Xeno looked into each other's eyes before Xeno spoke.

"Your father told you to trust in the heart of the cards, and in others to help you." Xeno said.

"Yeah, Dad and you told me to trust my heart and remember that I'm not alone, you're right you're not my dad, he taught me to duel, while you taught me to control my powers so I won't hurt him, mom, grandma and Mana. and I'll always be grateful " Jaden smiled as he reactivated his duel disk.

"Let's begin, if you're going to fight alone we need you to face a more difficult opponent." Xeno smiled before summoning his duel disk.

Duel format Showdown.

Jaden"s life points:4000

Xeno's life points:4000

"Yeah let's go. I summon the Elemental Hero Clayman." Jaden said as Clayman appeared.

"I summon Dark Blade!" Xeno shouted as Dark Blade appeared. "Think you can take me Jay?"

"I know it, cause in a showdown, Dark Blade will damage my life points if Clayman and Dark Blade were to battle but if Clayman were to remain where he is, you'll end up damaging yourself." Jaden said.

"Maybe? But not if I use this Dark Banishment. By sending one DARK Attribute monster from my hand to the graveyard I can banish a monster on the opponent's field." Xeno explained, before sending a monster to the graveyard. While dark swirls spiraled around Clayman.

"Yeah no, Trap Activate Magic Jammer. You know what this does?" Jaden asked

"Yes, it stops a spell from activating." Xeno explained.

"Now for the fun part of the showdown, I activate the spell Shield and Sword, this swaps all monsters ATK with their DEF but in a showdown effects like these are only temporary." Jaden said as Clayman became stronger. "Now let Dark Blade have it with Clay Knuckle." Jaden shouted as Clayman was charging at Dark Blade and was about to punch him with all his strength.

"Activate Trap, Dark Barrier! This stops your attack and you take damage equal to half your monster's ATK." Xeno shouted

However Clayman stopped his fist just before it made contact with the barrier and nothing happened. "Effects like those will only activate against those who make contact with it as long as I don't have him attack the barrier, I'm safe." Jaden said.

"Think again! I activate Surprise Attack from Beyond!" Xeno shouted as Tri-Horned Dragon appeared. "Unholy Flame!" Tri-Horned Dragon fired and burned Clayman destroying him.

Duel format Showdown

Jaden"s life points:3200

Xeno's life points:4000

"So that's the card he sent the graveyard 2 minutes ago." Mana said in surprise.

"Xeno is good." Syrus stated, with awe.

"So lischus." Chumely commented.

"Dad's one of the best duelists in the world, Jaden had never won against any of our parents." Xion explained, surprising Chumley and Syrus who looked at the others who nodded confirming what Xion said.

"Xeno is only getting warmed up, just wait." Kikyo smiled.

"You are still as strong as ever uncle." Jaden smiled.

"You are too, now show me what you got." Xeno replied.

"Alright." Jaden said at that point everyone noticed Dark Blades's stats returned to normal.

"Hey what happened?" Syrus asked.

"In a showdown, some spell and trap effects are only temporary." Kikyo explained.

"Alright, I'll summon Elemental HERO Wildheart." Jaden declared as Wildheart appeared.

"Next I'll activate Mask Change and use it on Wildheart to summon Masked HERO Dian." Jaden announced as Masked HERO Dian appeared.

"I'll now activate this card." Jaden said as he revealed the card. "Raigeki."

Lightning Bolts strike at all of Xeno's monsters destroying them. "And since you don't have a monster protecting you and the rules allow me to attack you directly, that's what I'll do, go Dian." Jaden yelled as Dian charged as Xeno

"I activate A Hero Emerges! You recognize this don't you?" Xeno smiled.

"Yes, I do." Jaden said. "Since the showdown lets you choose which cards to pick for the effect at random from your deck before I choose in case you don't want to do a hand." Jaden said

"I'm feeling lucky, I chose the first option." Xeno smiled as the deck shuffled and showed him a card and he began to laugh. "Hahaha, I play Dragon Revival Ritual!"

"What? but that only allows you to summon the Five-Headed Dragon and you only have Mythic Dragon Girl." Jaden said

"Five-Headed Dragon and her are the same just in beast form and different names so it counts kid." Xeno explained.

"Even so, you still have to send monsters from your deck or field that consist of 5 different Attributes and you mostly used the DARK Attribute." Jaden said

"The Keyword is mostly, I sacrifice Spear Dragon, Lava Golem, Deepsea Warrior, Rare Metal Dragon and finally Beta the Magnet Warrior to summon my Mythic Dragon Girl!" Xeno shouted as the monsters entered the shrine a burst of Dark energy erupted from it, and as it as a human girl with green hair covered in dragon armor with wings with the fire dragon head as the left arm, the metal dragon head as the right arm, the dark dragon head extending from her right shoulder and the water dragon head extending from her right shoulder, with the wind dragon head acting as the helmet.

"Now girl let's show him your power." Xeno said as Mythic Dragon Girl screamed with her dragon limbs roaring, sending shockwaves all around her that destroyed Masked HERO Dian

Duel format Showdown

Jaden"s life points:1000

Xeno's life points:4000

"That's her Mythic Dragon Girl." Syrus proclaimed

"Yeah, one of the most powerful cards in the game." Chumley commented.

"Uncle Xeno's strongest monster, only a select number of people have defeated her." Maya commented.

"Alright, I summon the Legendary Dragon of Destruction Genospino." Jaden said, as he summon a gigantic biomechanical Spinosaurus with two cannons on its sides and a gun barrel/flame radiator in his mouth as well numerous Vulcan guns on his spine blade with a cannon on each side on the base of the sail as well as Vulcan guns on the sides of his head.

"Not that thing!" Mana shouted.

"Even with him, Jaden is going to have a rough time." Kisara deduced.

"Dad's not scared after all Genospino used to belong to him." Xion stated.

"He will be your downfall." Xeno commented.

"Genospino may be strong but his attack is still 1000 points less than Mythic Dragon Girl." Kikyo commented.

"I don't think Jaden would've summoned him if he didn't have a plan." Joanna spoke.

"Yeah, but what is it even with Geno's special ability. Mythic Dragon Girl is still stronger even if he placed her in defense mode." Maya followed up.

"So Jaden's done for?" Syrus asked in worry

"I wouldn't say that Mythic Dragon Girl may be stronger, but that doesn't mean she's not without her flaws," Kikyo explained.

"You're going to use his special ability, go ahead," Xeno smirked.

"Even if I could or wanted to, there are no targets and Mythic Dragon Girls defense is still too high to inflict piercing damage to you." Jaden said smiling at Xeno.

"Then let me help you, I equip the spell cards Shooting Star Bow - Ceal and Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce." Xeno said as Mythic Dragon Girl was now holding two swords and a bow was on her back.

'_Why would he do that? Now Genospino is stronger than her, but he's up to something?__' _Jaden thought he was always told about his uncle who was known for his suicidal strategies but this was new.

"What happened? Has your confidence dropped?" Xeno asked.

"Confused, is the word. Seeing as you did another suicidal strategy that I heard from my grandma and parents." Jaden answered.

"Hahaha, yeah. But you lose…" Xeno grinned.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing. just go." Xeno beamed.

'_I don't know if I should attack or not? He's calm he could lose and he's not worried.' _Jaden thought before remembering a card that he got from Summer. "_Yeah, maybe that card could help." _Jaden thought.

"Jaden are you going?" Xeno asked.

"Yeah, I summon The CannonDragon Bal-Gunner." Jaden said as The CannonDragon Bal-Gunner appeared.

"What is that?" Xeno said surprised.

"I've never seen that before?" Kisara pronounced.

"Yeah, where did he get it from?" Mana examined.

Kikyo suddenly became interested. "He's finally using the card that Summer gave to him." Kikyo said.

"Ruby and Ryoken's mom?" Maya asked.

"But will it be enough?" Xion asked.

"Summer? Oh, now I see." Xeno grinned. "What does it do?"

"I'll show you, CannonDragon Bal-Gunner brave with GenoSpino." Jaden said.

CannonDragon Bal-Gunner then began to run before jumping high while glowing with energy before his back-mounted cannons detach from his main body on a plate of armor with its spine blade while his main body vanishes in a light of energy. The cannons then attached to GenoSpino's back replacing his spine blade before Genospino roared.

"What happened?" Mana asked.

"Yeah what was that?" Kisara asked as she never saw anything like that.

"It's similar to those Union Monsters." Joanna affirmed.

"So you finally did it? Jaden, well done." Kikyo clapped.

"Braves, Brave fusion, what are those?" Chumley asked Kikyo.

"Braves are a new type of monster whose true purpose is to combine with other monsters to draw out their true power, while Brave Fusion is a process in which a Brave combines with a monster turning that monster into a Brave Monster becoming equipment while at the same time transferring the braves stats as well as their abilities. Unlike a Union monster or an equip spell, Braves can combine with any monster that fits their conditions." Kikyo explained.

"So these are Braves that both Summer and Kikyo were telling me about." Xeno smiled

"This is a Brave." Jaden said smiling.

"Then show me!" Xeno shouted.

"Alright, Genospino Brave Attack," Jaden said as Genospino started to move. "Genospino now gains Bal-Gunners abilities as well as his stats so I activate his Brave Effect when attacking, I could destroy a monster that my opponent has on the field." Jaden said

"You sure?" Xeno asked. "Then go ahead."

Genospino then fired the new cannons that he received from Bal-Gunner at Mythic Dragon Girl destroying her. Xeno wasn't phased.

"And you still have to deal with his direct attack." Jaden said as Genospino came close to Xeno and was about to fired from his head-mounted Vulcan guns and the cannons he received from Bal-Gunner

"Activate Spell Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Xeno shouted as he was surrounded in an aura that gave him more strength.

Duel format Showdown

Jaden"s life points:1000

Xeno's life points:5000

At that point Genospino fired his head-mounted vulcan guns and the cannons he received from Bal-Gunner hitting Xeno.

Duel format Showdown

Jaden"s life points:1000

Xeno's life points:500

"Not bad, Jaden you may actually beat me." Xeno smirked. "However… like I said Geno will be your downfall."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"I mean that your monster will finish you off." Xeno smiled. "Activate the spell Brain Control!"

"No!" Jaden shouted as Genospino was now on Xeno's side.

"Now for the fun part, I summon Jinzo." Xeno said as he summoned Jinzo.

"No, thanks to Jinzo's ability I can't defend myself from Geno. '' Jaden gritted his teeth.

"Genospino Brave Attack!" Xeno shouted as Genospino fired his cannons, taking out Jaden and the rest of his life points as well.

Duel format Showdown

Jaden"s life points:0

Xeno's life points:500

"I thought Jaden was going to win?" Mana stated.

"Me too." Kisara commented.

"You can't count Xeno out." Kikyo smiled.

Xeno walked up to Jaden and held his hand out. "Great duel."

Jaden smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks, sorry about earlier."

"Me too." Xeno replied.

After the duel, everyone went back to the Slifer Dorm and was enjoying themselves.

"You're staying, I thought you had a job?" Kikyo asked Xeno.

"Yes, I feel like I'm still needed. Plus I need to find out what happened to my students." Xeno proclaimed. "Also since Chaos Breaker showed up, I'll be able to teach you, kids, how to defend yourselves." '_And keep an eye on Akira.'_

Meanwhile with Akira who was on the roof gazing at the night sky.

"Well, that should throw a majority of them off my back. But Xeno won't be lead off so easily if he wasn't what I needed I would kill him now. Sooner or later Hellfire Salamander will finish what he started.'' Akira said as Chaos Breaker's Shadow was shown over the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

A/N: Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Chaos Breaker has finally appeared before Jaden and his friends.  
This chapter introduces a new way to Duel called Showdown  
This chapter introduces Braves that are featured in the Battle Spirits franchise.  
Custom Cards used-Genospino-This card is also treated as a Machine-Type Monster. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. During your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points, If not this card can't attack this turn  
Dark Banishment-Send one DARK Attribute monster from your hand to the graveyard, you can banish a monster on the opponent's field. Duelingbook**DOT**com/card?id=1247560  
Dark Barrier-Negates the opponent's attack and they take damage equal to half that monster's ATK  
Who is Vanessa? Read and find out


	6. Mana faces the Kaiser

Disclaimer:I Don't own Yugioh GX

A/N:This chapter will reveal more of the Abandoned Dorm's history.  
This chapter will reveal more about Chaos Breaker's motives and his master as well as his clan Link Joker.

* * *

It was almost morning at Duel Academy, however engulfing the area was a thick fog, the sun hasn't even risen yet. The lighthouse by the docks was shining its light over the sea.

Alexis was heading to the lighthouse over by the docks to clear her mind, she couldn't sleep knowing that her brother is still missing and might be out there possibly hurt or worse, she just needed some alone time, especially after what happened at the Abandoned Dorm when she was kidnapped.

While she was deep in her thoughts, Cyber Tutu appeared. "Alexis, someone else is at the docks as well." Cyber Tutu told her.

"Thanks." Alexis replied back. As Alexis headed towards the lighthouse by the docks, she found out it was Zane

"Zane." Alexis muttered when she saw him out by the docks so early in the morning.

Zane is currently a 3rd year Obelisk Blue Student currently known as the Kaiser. Zane was lost in thought currently staring at the sea with his arms crossed, he didn't seem to notice or hear Alexis' presence..

"Hello." Alexis said to Zane who finally noticed her presence but didn't say anything in response but retained his gaze at the sea. "What are you doing here?" Alexis asked Zane.

"Nothing…...I just felt like being alone." Zane finally answered while still staring at the sea.

"You know I thought once your brother enrolled here, you'll feel like that less, not more." Alexis said as she decided to talk about Zane's family and his current personality now that her brother Atticus is missing.

"Well, maybe that's because my brother shouldn't be here." Zane replied back.

Later when the sun has risen, Jaden and the gang were at the cafeteria discussing what to do until the tag team showdown duel against the Paradox Brothers.

At that point, Kikyo and Xeno arrived at the table and sat in front of Syrus and Chumley.

Xeno looked at Syrus and spoke. "Sibling issues boy?"

"It's that obvious huh…." Syrus replied.

"I have a sister, so I know these things." Xeno smiled.

"You two remember what happened last night?" Kikyo asked.

"Well… Titan had Alexis and Jaden defeated him and then you and Xeno sent him to the police." Chumley said.

"Good… and don't tell anyone, understand." Kikyo said in a threatening tone which scared both of them.

"Y-Yes ma'am" both replied.

"Back to the topic, Zane right?" Xeno asked.

"Yeah, he thinks I don't belong here…" Syrus confessed, making both Kikyo and Xeno growl.

"What! He has no right to say that. it's your life Syrus anyone can duel I'm going to have to talk to him later!" Kikyo screamed, she knew Kaiba, Joey or Xeno, would never say that to any of their siblings.

"Can you keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep here, especially since someone took my Chaos Breaker card." Akira said as he walked in the cafeteria.

"Don't you remember Akira the monster threw you on the ground?" Kikyo questioned.

"Not really, but my mother did place a seal on him that binds his will to me, this island seems to have weakened it somehow." Akira answered.

'_Yeah right… but he is right about the island. This place acts as a bridge between this world and the spirit world.'_ Xeno thought. "We couldn't take that chance if the seal weakened, that puts everyone on this island at risk, I'm going to get and bring it to Egypt."

"You could do it after Summer is done with her work." Kikyo replied.

Meanwhile, Akira just stared at them. _"Damn it, that will put me at risk, if Summer continues her research or Xeno brings it to Egypt, they'll find out that the card is made out of my own energy." _Akira thought.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Xeno spoked.

"Yes?" Akira replied.

"Where did your mom get it?" Xeno questioned.

"She found it in some ruins in Japan." Akira answered.

"Good to know, you'll get it back soon. For a while I thought you we're Chaos Breaker in human form but my bad." Xeno laughed.

Akira also laughed out loud. '_The irony indeed.' _Akira thought as he laughed along with Xeno.

"Sorry kid. anyway, I have to go find Alexis and see if she's fine." Xeno bowed before leaving.

"Okay." Akira said as he left outside before Kikyo asked where he was going.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"Just for a walk." Akira replied back.

Later Akira arrived at the underground dueling arena underneath the Abandoned Dorm.

"Nebula Lord come here." Akira said.

Suddenly a portal opened before a cybernetic dragon with 5 saber like horns, with 2 on both sides of his head and one on his forehead, his body has black armor with red markings on them, he has 4 spiral black ring floating behind his back with reddish-black markings and on his legs he has 2 black rings each. He has a pair of wings whose appearance consists of a cybernetic-like pattern with red markings appearing out of the portal..

"What do you want?" Nebula Lord demanded.

"Oh, nothing, just some help throwing Xeno off my tail." Akira said as he reverted back to his true form as Chaos Breaker.

"Xeno? The one with the leviathan's darkness in him?" Nebula Lord questioned.

"Yeah, he's on to me, and at this rate my identity will be revealed. If he wasn't what we needed I would've killed him already. So why do we need him when we already have the Supreme King?" Chaos Breaker demanded.

"The Great Leviathan fed on our power, even with all our strength we couldn't control it. Xeno has complete mastery of it, and we need him as a vessel to take its power." Nebula Lord calmly and coldly said in a calculating tone.

"Screw that, we still need to get vengeance on the Supreme King who defeated us as well as sealed our master Gyze away." Chaos Breaker countered

"And what do you think weakened our master? He never recovered from the Leviathan's onslaught and was sealed by a full power Supreme King." Nebula Lord countered back.

"This is all Dartz's fault. If he hadn't revived The Great Leviathan, our lord Gyze would have enough power to not only annihilate them both but also resist the seal used by the Supreme King." Chaos Breaker said in rage.

"And because of him having Xeno and Xia, we have someone who can do it again. That's why we must have Xeno as a vessel to control the darkness and empower Gyze to surpass the Supreme King, but it's not just them you should worry about." Nebula Lord said.

"I know, Messiah was also a key part in our lord Gyze's defeat, we just need to kill whoever Messiah is bonded to now." Chaos Breaker answered.

"Yes and keep an eye on Mana." Nebula Lord pronounced.

"I will, I'm already close to their group of friends and Kikyo no longer suspects me." Chaos Breaker said.

"Very well, as you know Mana is the descendant of Pharaoh Atem and Queen Mana, She has hidden powers that Xeno will bring out, I want you to get close to her." Nebula Lord commanded.

"You mean seduce her? I have to say she would make a good queen for me." Chaos Breaker grinned to himself. "But you do something for me, you see I told Xeno that my mother found my card in some ruins in Japan and since I called you here, surely someone of your intelligence could guess what I'm asking you to do?" Chaos Breaker said while smirking.

"I'll do it for today and I'll find someone else, deal?" Nebula Lord answered.

"Deal. Make sure you have another member of our clan attack you two during the investigations and have him destroy the ruins as well." Chaos Breaker replied before vanishing.

After watching Chaos Breaker vanish, Nebula Lord just glared at where Chaos Breaker was before vanishing. "Damn Jester." Nebula Lord said before vanishing as well.

Meanwhile Jaden and the gang along with Kikyo went to the first class with Crowler where he was more excited than usual.

"Hey teach, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Jaden asked despite knowing why.

"I'm happy because both you and your sister are finally getting expelled." Crowler said before he got punched by Kikyo.

"Jackass, I can always have Kaiba waver it." Kikyo spoke.

The class was shocked by the announcement and everyone had various opinions.

"How did you even become a teacher?" Kikyo asked. "Anyway today, we're focusing on field spells, can anyone tell me what field spells are for and do?"

Alexis raised her hand. "Field Spells are a unique type of spell that are classified by three bracketts; Power, Battle, and Summon. Roughly 95% of the field spells used fall within the Power Brackett; case in point Gaia Power for Attribute and Umi for Type. Gaia Power increases the ATK of all EARTH Attribute monsters but decreases their DEF as well, while Umi increases the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua monsters but decreases the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro monsters. For the Battle Brackett; Array of Revealing Light prevents a declared type of monster from doing battle on the turn it's summoned. And finally for the Summon Brackett; Mausoleum of the Emperor allows you to summon a high-level monster at the cost of your life points rather than your monster." Alexis answered.

"Amazing, you did your homework, Miss Rhodes. You remind me of Tea at your age. She always studied hard." Kikyo smiled. "Anyway, I have new Field Spells from KaibaCorp I would like to show you all." Kikyo said before picking up a briefcase and opened it, revealing it was full of cards.

"These are new field spell cards and each of you will get a card. Your test is for you to incorporate these into your decks and you need to figure out the best combinations, now come up and take one card, what draw is what you get. And you have 2 days to get used to it if you flop then too bad." Kikyo explained as the students came down and took the field spells and a lot of them were confused.

After class Jaden and the others were looking at their Field Spells.

"Man, I've never seen cards like this, Calamity Canyon. Just a canyon with bear traps." Jaden said, which Mana squealed.

"That's from Bobobo! It's from the episode when they face OVER!" Mana smiled.

"Why did Kikyo add that?" Kisara groaned.

"Well it does have a good effect, it allows both to take Damage for any monsters who fall into the traps and it allows players to add a Trap card to their hand once per turn." Jaden admitted.

"Mana, what did you get?" Maya asked.

"I got Runic Groove." Mana said sadly.

"Why the long face?" Joanna asked.

"It's not really good, just prevents both players from activating spells and nullifying all spell effects currently out on the field." Mana replied.

"That's something a Jinzo player would want." Xion commented.

"Aren't most of the field spells based on real locations in the spirit world?" Namine asked.

"They are." Dark Law replied, appearing in spirit form so that Syrus and Chumley can't see him.

"Then what's the point of Runic Groove?" Mana asked.

"It's a vital part of the Spirit world." Dark Magician Girl answered, also appearing in spirit form so that Syrus and Chumley can't see her.

"Some of Xeno's cards are like that too, his Realm of Darkness card is another name for Shadow Realm." Dark Magician said appearing in spirit form.

"Yeah Mana, give the card a try." Jaden told Mana.

"I'm still not sure, but all right." Mana smiled.

They made their way to the schoolyard and they ran into Zane.

"Hey Zane, how are you doing?" Xion asked.

"Fine, considering my brother is here." Zane responded calmly, making Syrus flinch.

"Brother?" Jaden questioned.

"Syrus is Zane's little brother." Namine answered.

"Oh… I don't see the resemblance." Mana said before Kisara hit her.

"You idiot! My uncle and father are siblings and look different and Uncle Joey and mom look different from each other even Maya and Joanna!" Kisara shouted.

"But did you mean by considering he's here?" Jaden asked.

At that point Zane just calmly walked away to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Ok, that was rude." Kairi said she and Zane have been friends for a while but it was rude that he said that.

At that point Alexis walked by. "Sorry he's been like that ever since Atticus has gone missing." Alexis said

"But that doesn't give him the right to say that about his brother." Xeno spoke walking up to them.

At that point Mana decided to leave the group.

"Mana what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"Filling in a duel request form to duel Zane." Mana replied

"Is that necessary?" Jaden asked Xeno

"Yes it's one of the rules." Xeno replied back.

Meanwhile with Mana who was filling in a duel request form. At that point Crowler came by and took the request form. "Duel request form?" Crowler said as he took Mana's form.

"Hey." Mana said in response.

"Planning a duel now are we? Against whom." Crowler said as he read the form before his eyes widened. "You must be joking?" Crowler asked.

"No actually I'm not. I'm taking Zane on. To make him realize that Syrus belongs here" Mana told Crowler.

"Ah yes that, but too bad, since both you and your brother are about to be expelled there's no point in this duel." Crowler said as he ripped the request form to Mana's horror.

Later after the duel request form failed, Mana decided to challenge Zane directly so she went to the Obelisk Blue boys Dorm attempting to challenge Zane but was blocked by two arrogant Obelisk Blues who shoved her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mana yelled at them

"Know your place, you Slifer Red dropout." one of the Obelisk Blues arrogantly told her.

"Do you think we'll let someone like you near the Kaiser?" the other Obelisk Blue said in a condescending tone.

"What was that?" Mana yelled before getting splashed with water by them.

But while they were walking away Jaden grabbed both their shoulders and turned them around and they were face-to-face with both him and Kikyo.

"I'm sorry, but didn't your parents tell you two to respect a lady." Jaden told them who just slapped his hands away.

"What's it to you you Slifer Reject." the Obelisk Blue said.

Jaden just stared at them before laughing, angering the two Obelisk Blues.

"The only rejects are you two, now let us through or I'll fail both of you!" Kikyo shouted.

Both the Obelisk Blues were instantly terrified and let them through when Mana was passing them she smirked at them. "Oh, by the way, my brother and I are officially Ra's along with a majority of those who live in Slifer and my brother has even defeated pros so I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you." Mana smiled.

The blues ran away while Kikyo laughed oddly similar to her father. "I wonder if they wet their pants hehe hehe."

"Mana what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"I'm going to duel Zane! He has no right to say Syrus doesn't belong here!" Mana exclaimed.

"Oh that's it, i was going to come here to talk to him too." Kikyo smiled. "But I have a feeling there's something more to what he said."

"Ok if you're going in let us come." Jaden spoke, and Mana nodded.

The three made their way to Zane's room, Mana knocked on the door and Zane came out.

"Yes?" Zane asked.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Mana exclaimed, which confused Zane.

"Wait, Mana let me ask him something." Kikyo stated. "Syrus told me and Xeno that you said he shouldn't be here, give me a good reason why?"

"Very well, it probably happened while we were both young. Syrus was a very skilled duelist actually." Zane said to the Muto family's surprise.

"Really?" Syrus doesn't seem to show that much confidence." Mana replied.

"Let him finish Mana." Jaden told Mana.

"As i was saying Syrus was skilled but was hampered by his desire to not cause pain to his opponents." Zane continued.

"Please elaborate?" Kikyo asked.

"One day after school, Syrus was dueling a friend and just destroyed a powerful monster he just summoned. I saw that he had a level 4 monster in his hand and all he had to do was summon it and attack directly and win. However Syrus saw that his friend was upset because he worked so hard to summon it and it was destroyed and Syrus ended his turn without summoning causing him to lose. We later discussed the duel with him not realizing that I was watching the duel and I came to the realization that he was too kind to be a Duelist." Zane said.

"Too kind to be a Duelist! Then what about me Yugi and Tea are they too Kind to be duelist!" Kikyo shouted. "You know what I respected you for but I should have destroyed you and your spirit!"

"Yeah, Zane you shouldn't be a duelist because you're cruel to your brother my uncle Joey, Seto or Xeno would never do that!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I'm inclined to agree." a familiar voice said they all turned to see Xeno looking pissed. "Kid you are no duelist, I don't understand how Atticus could be friends with you."

"As I said, Syrus is far too kind and holds back because of his desire not to cause pain to his opponents, have any of you done that." Zane questioned raising an eyebrow

"More times than I can count Zane." Xeno replied. "If Yugi was he would say the same thing."

"Well at least one of us has the courage to do it no matter how much it hurts." Zane said as he walked away.

"Wait. what about my challenge?" Mana yelled.

"Meet me at the shores by the beach later tonight." Zane said

"He's a disgrace, Kaiba and me would never say that about Mokuba or Xia." Xeno growled.

At that point Guardian Eatos appeared. "No he's just waiting to see if his brother has what it takes to become a true duelist, he's just showing a cold side of himself. There's kindness in him that hopes to see Syrus become a true Duelist." Eatos told everyone.

"I know, but that will not work, it will only make Syrus suffer more." Kikyo stated.

"We'll see." Guardian Eatos replied.

"So how much do you want to bet that Zane showing his cold side will have Syrus grow as a Duelist?" Jaden asked.

"Not much, but if Syrus wants to gain confidence there is only one person who can teach him." Xeno spoke.

"Who's that?" Mana asked.

"Don't worry I'll have him here by tonight, remember Mana win or lose have fun." Xeno said before walking away.

"He said that as if I'll lose…" Mana frowned.

"Mana remember that in a duel it could go either way, Xeno learns from his defeat so if you lose at least you're standing up for a friend." Kikyo smiled.

"Ok Jaden can you help me?" Mana asked.

"Yes, let's get started." Jaden said.

After a few hours, it was now night and on the beach, Zane was waiting for Mana. he turned and saw Mana and her friends along with Alexis.

"I'm ready," Mana said.

"Mana kick his ass." Kikyo cheered.

"Mana has a 1 in 10 chance." Xion stated.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"She means that it's highly likely that Mana will lose because Zane rarely ever loses." Namine answered.

"Excluding Xion and Kikyo though." Kairi stated.

"And if she loses she'll just have to get up and try again." A voice said, they all turned and saw Joey Wheeler walking besides Xeno.

"Dad!" Maya and Joanna shouted, before running and hugging him.

"It's good to see you all." Joey smiled. "So that's him huh?" Joey asked looking at Zane while Zane looked back.

"Yeah, he said Syrus shouldn't be here because he's too kind." Kikyo growled.

"That reminds me of something someone said a long time ago." Joey chuckled, remembering that Mai said something similar.

"Really?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, trust me Syrus I was like you once, but not short on confidence. Your brother loves you and he wants you to be strong in a duel. you need to show your opponent's respect and the only respect you can give them is to not hold back. I've fought powerful duelists that were fighting with something on the line. Even Yugi and Tea." Joey explained, which surprised Syrus at how confident Joey was.

"Trust me by the end of this duel you'll see that your brother is only trying to help." Joey smiled and nodded at Zane who just stared at him.

"So are you ready Zane?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, let's see you're just as good as your brother." Zane replied as both prepared their duel disks.

"Damn now that's some smack talk." Jaden said after hearing what both of them said.

"It's time to Duel." Mana said.

"Duel." Zane said

**Duel Format Normal**

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Mana's hand: 5**

**Zane's hand: 5**

**Mana's Field:**

**Zane's Field:**

"So she's using her Magician's deck still." Jaden said confusing everyone but their childhood friends and the adults.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Mana uses two decks, the one that you have been seeing so far and one that includes the rare Guardian monsters." Kikyo explained.

"Out of both, the Guardian deck would be better for this duel." Xeno stated.

"Jaden did Mana put Runic Groove in her deck?" Kikyo asked Jaden.

"No she didn't." Jaden replied.

"That's too bad, Mana would have more of an advantage over Zane then." Kikyo sighed mentally thinking to herself that Mana needed more training.

"Yes, It would prevent Zane from using Spells as well as most of them are for fusing his Cyber Dragons together or supporting them." Jaden said.

"She'll learn, remember I had trouble with strategies like that." Joey spoke.

"I agree, but she needs more training." Kikyo stated.

"Alright it's my turn" Mana said as she drew her card. "Alright I summon **Big Shield Gardna** in defense mode." Mana said as Big Shield Gardna appeared. "Next I set a card face-down and end my turn." Mana declared.

**Duel Format Normal**

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Mana's hand: 4**

**Zane's hand: 5**

**Mana's Field: Big Shield Gardna DEF:2600/ATK:100 and 1 face-down.**

**Zane's Field:**

"That's your best move so far, well this won't take long." Zane said as he drew his card. "First I Activate **Soul Exchange (Anime)**, when I were to sacrifice a monster I could use my opponents, Next I Special Summon my **Cyber Dragon**." Zane declared as his Cyber Dragon appeared. "Don't forget that thanks to Soul Exchange I could use your monsters as a sacrifice to summon an even stronger one now, so I'll sacrifice both my Cyber Dragon and your Big Shield Gardna to summon **Cracking Dragon**." Zane declared as Cracking Dragon appeared.

"I've never seen a card like that before have you?" Xeno asked.

"No I haven't." Kikyo replied

"Really? I thought you knew since you help create cards?" Joey asked.

"It's something my dad made." Kisara spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "It's one of a kind so far." Kisara continued.

"Next I activate Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your face-down." Zane calmly said as a hurricane hit Mana's face-down and revealed it to be Magic Cylinder.

"Oh crap, this isn't going to be good." Mana said.

"Now as bad as when Cracking Dragon hits you, attack with **Traffic Blast**." Zane declared as Cracking Dragon prepared to fire with a blue cyber energy blast.

"Not so fast I discard Kuriboh to negate all battle damage from this battle." Mana said as she discarded Kuriboh who appeared who then took the blast saving her from the attack.

"Well done. I end my turn." Zane said.

**Duel Format Normal**

**Mana: 4000 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Mana's hand: 2**

**Zane's hand: 3**

**Mana's Field:**

**Zane's Field:Cracking Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:0**

"That was way too close for Mana." Syrus said.

"Yeah but look at Cracking Dragon's stats." Namine said as everyone looked at it.

"Damn, what a beast not many cards could beat him." Jaden said after reading his effects.

"Should we tell Mana?" Chumley asked.

"No! It's Mana's battle; she will have to figure a way out of this." Kikyo said

"It has one glaring weakness it's defense is pathetic." Xeno spoke.

Kikyo just looked at Xeno. "You do know that all monsters have levels right and once they're summon they'll lose ATK equal to its Level x 200 and than the opponent will take that as damage and all monsters with a lower level can't even destroy him in battle only the Gods or the Five-Headed Dragon, Mythic Dragon Girl, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon or Dragon Master Knight could defeat him after the effect wears off unless the user has a Staunch Defender or Battle Mania on the field at the time." Kikyo said to Xeno.

"Why did rich boy make it?" Joey asked.

"Well Xeno did have a point, Cracking Dragon does have a few weaknesses, if we could force him to Defense Mode and inflict piercing damage or switch his ATK and DEF, even if he can't be destroyed in battle the user will still take damage, also he's not immune to card effects." Jaden said.

"Mana has a few cards that can do that, but she needs to do it fast, and even if she destroys it. Cyber End Dragon will be a much bigger threat." Xion deduced.

"Agreed and don't forget that in the process that during her strategy to destroy Cracking Dragon, Mana will take damage thanks to his ability and Cyber End Dragon will just finish her off." Kikyo said.

"So it's a shell game." Jaded growled.

"My turn." Mana spoke and drew her card and smiled. "Ok I play **Clean Slate**, this allows me to discard my hand and draw 5 new cards plus the ones I had." Mana explained before drawing 7 cards.

"Perfect! First I activate **Cost Down** thanks to this by discarding a card in my hand all the monsters in my hands levels goes down 2 levels." Mana said "I summon **Dark Magician Girl**!" in a flash a pink light Dark Magician Girl appeared.

"I activate Cracking Dragon's ability **Crack Fall**." Zane declared as Cracking Dragon created a fierce wind that blew by Mana and Dark Magician Girl

**Duel Format Normal**

**Mana: 3200 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Mana's hand: 4**

**Zane's hand: 3**

**Mana's Field:Dark Magician Girl after Crack Fall ATK:1200/DEF:1700**

**Zane's Field:Cracking Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:0**

"What happened?" Mana shouted

"Cracking Dragon's ability, when you summon a monster that monster loses ATK equal to its Level x 200 until the end of the turn and you receive damage equal to the ATK that monster lost." Zane replied.

"Shit! But I'm not scared you haven't seen my strategy yet. Now I activate **Monster Reborn**. Now I am bringing back **Dark Magician**." Mana stated, before Dark Magician appeared next to Dark Magician Girl.

"What is she doing?" Joey asked.

"Activate Crack Fall." Zane declared as Cracking Dragon once again created a fierce wind that blew by Mana and her monsters

**Duel Format Normal**

**Mana: 1800 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 4000 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Mana's hand: 3**

**Zane's hand: 3**

**Mana's Field:Dark Magician Girl after Crack Fall ATK:1200/DEF:1700 Dark Magician after Crack Fall ATK:1100/DEF:2100**

**Zane's Field:Cracking Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:0**

"What's Mana thinking?" Jaden questioned.

"I activate the spell **Dark Burning Attack**, thanks to this you dragon is extinct." Mana pronounced, as Dark Magician Girl fired her attack and Destroyed Cracking Dragon. "Now I'll attack with both of my magicians." Mana said as both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl fired a spell from each of their staffs.

**Duel Format Normal**

**Mana: 1800 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 1700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Mana's hand: 3**

**Zane's hand: 3**

**Mana's Field:Dark Magician Girl after Crack Fall ATK:1200/DEF:1700 Dark Magician after Crack Fall ATK:1100/DEF:2100**

**Zane's Field:**

"I can't believe that Mana is doing well." Alexis said.

"Well she could have timed it better." Jaden said, getting Maya's attention.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"He means that with the spell Dark Burning Attack is best used when the opponent has more than one face-up monster on the field but at least it got the job done." Kikyo said.

"I end my turn now." Mana said now smiling about the fact that she's about to beat the Kaiser.

**Mana: 1800 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 1700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Mana's hand: 3**

**Zane's hand: 3**

**Mana's Field:Dark Magician Girl ATK:2000/DEF:1700 Dark Magician ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

**Zane's Field:**

"It's my turn." Zane said as he drew his card. "You did well, I'm glad that Syrus has great friends like you and your brother." Zane said surprising her and both Xeno and Kikyo

"It's just like i told you he cares about his brother, just in his own way." Joey smiled.

"At this point I activate My **skill Cyber Legacy**, this allows me to add one fusion card from either deck or graveyard to my hand as well as two cyber cards, one from the graveyard and the other from the deck to my hand." Zane said as he searched his deck. "I choose Power Bond and Cyber Dragon and from my graveyard the first Cyber Dragon." Zane declared as he put all three cards in his hand. "Next I activate the magic of **Power Bond**, with this I fuse Together all three Cyber Dragons that are now in my hand to form the **Cyber End Dragon**." Zane said calmly as his most faithful and trusted dragon appeared ready for battle. "And his ATK is now doubled thanks to Power Bond." Zane said.

**Mana: 1800 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 1700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Mana's hand: 3**

**Zane's hand: 2**

**Mana's Field:Dark Magician Girl ATK:2000/DEF:1700 Dark Magician ATK:2500/DEF:2100**

**Zane's Field:Cyber End Dragon after Power Bond ATK:8000/DEF:2800**

"Now Cyber End Dragon attack Dark Magician with **Eternal Evolution Burst**." Zane said as Cyber End Dragon prepared to fire from all three of his heads before discharging the energy that then combined into one gigantic energy blast that engulfed Dark Magician.

**Mana: 0 Skill-Magician's Circus**

**Zane: 1700 Skill-Cyber Legacy**

**Winner Zane**

Mana fell to her feet and punched the ground so hard it drew blood shocking everyone. "Fuck!"

Zane just ignored and walked away.

"Hey! Kid!" Xeno shouted.

Zane turned to Xeno. "Atticus wasn't the only one who looked up to you, and I know you are no coward. Please you, Joey and others teach him like you taught Atticus." Zane said before walking away.

"Well that's that." Joey frowned before walking to Mana who was still upset. "You okay?"

"I lost…" Mana muttered before slamming her already bleeding hand into the ground. But at that point Jaden grabbed it.

"Enough stop that, Zane beat you fair and square." Jaden said while holding her injured hand.

"I know, it's just I don't know." Mana looked away from him.

"I know how you feel, when Seto Beat me at duelist kingdom. But Zane is more respectful than Kaiba was. So stop moping and get up, you can alway try again." Joey smiled, and helped her up.

"Mana, do you know the field spell I gave you?" Kikyo asked

"Yes." Mana said.

"Why didn't you put it in?" Kikyo asked.

"Because throwing it in either of my decks will upset both of their balance as both used spells." Mana said.

"That's true now that I think about it." Joanna said

Meanwhile Zane was staring at the sea by the docks when Xeno came by

"So what are you doing?" Xeno asked.

"Just wondering where Atticus is these days." Zane replied not taking his gaze of the sea.

"I've been asking myself that too, remember I trained him. So it hurts me alot, not just him, Vanessa and the others too." Xeno replied while staring out at the sea like Zane. "What do you think of Mana and her brother so far?" Xeno asked.

"I think they're great duelists and both them and they're friends are just the kind of people that Syrus needs to overcome his trials." Zane said before turning to Xeno. "After all, all duelists face some kind of trials in their life, you have no right to criticize me or others on their methods." Zane said before walking away leaving Xeno alone to think.

"Yeah, we all do. But it's alright to rely on friends." Xeno smiled. "Hey remember, you have trials to face too, Zane!" Xeno yelled at Zane.

Zane just turned back at Xeno and nodded at him before walking back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Red Dorm, Kikyo was bandaging Mana's injured hand while Mana was being stubborn and complaining about it.

"You're the one who punched the ground, so don't blame anyone but yourself honey." Kikyo smiled, making Mana pout.

"Whatever, I lost…" Mana muttered.

"Jeez one loss and it's the end of the world, come on kid. If Yugi or Tea were here they would say challenge him again when you're ready." Joey smiled.

"Don't bother, She's so stubborn." Jaden said while looking through his deck preparing for the showdown duel against the Paradox Brothers

"And with your hand like this you won't be dueling for awhile." Kikyo stated as she finished wrapping her hand.

"Woah, so I'm getting my wish on actually facing them by myself, must be my birthday and Christmas." Jaden said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, Kisara will taking Mana's place." Xeno spoked as he walked in.

"What no, I won't allow this." Mana said as she stood up. "Isn't there anyone else that we could use?" Mana asked.

"You break your hand, you deal with it!" Xeno stated.

"Can't I at least make some suggestions? Like maybe Namine, Maya, Joanna, Xion or Kairi." Mana asked.

"Xeno, Just let Kairi duel or Mana will keep dragging this out." Joey smiled.

"Fine!" Xeno exclaimed.

"Well, Kairi will get her wish at finally getting her fangs on taking on some pros." Kikyo said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you all, Seto got wind of it and he and the others are coming to watch the showdown." Joey proclaimed.

"Oh no! We're deadmeat!" Mana shouted. "Even if we win, our parents will kill us, Xion is safe but not us!"

"You guys maybe, I'm planning on hiding out in the Spirit World once the showdown is over." Jaden said calmly

Kikyo frowned at that. "If she gets grounded then you will too, plus me and Xeno can talk them down." Kikyo told Jaden.

Jaden just groaned. "Fine, I'll face my punishment, which is bullshit by the way." Jaden said

Xeno just laughed. "Jay you can't go through life without consequences." Xeno stated.

"We saved someone, why are we getting punished again by our parents after this?" Jaden asked.

"Because you made an enemy, who wants you and Mana gone. That's what dueling brings you, both friends, rivals and enemies and boy we made so many enemies back then right Xeni." Kikyo smiled.

Xeno growled. "How many times do I have to tell you and the others? Don't call me that!" Xeno shouted.

Kikyo, Jaden and Mana laughed at him even Joey laughed. "Well i'm going to find Syrus, see you all later." Joey said before walking out.

Suddenly the Slifer Girls walked in. "So what's the news good looking?" Kairi asked Kikyo who just stared at her.

"Well Mana won't be participating in the showdown duel against the Paradox Brothers." Kikyo said.

"Does that mean that I think it means?" Kisara said, hoping to be the substitute.

"That means that she'll be replaced by Kairi, so congratulations Kairi." Kikyo said.

"What the fuck." Kisara yelled out. "Why?" Kisara asked.

"Because Mana refused to let you do it." Jaden spoke in a bored tone pointing at Mana

"You bitch!" Kisara shouted. "Why not me? I'm the most skilled replacement?'

"Cause I don't want you to duel for me." Mana frowned.

Kisara growled, while Kairi was Jumping for joy, not just facing real pros from the Senior League but also dueling beside her beloved Jaden. "This is a dream come true."

"More like a nightmare…" Kisara, Xion and Namine muttered.

Maya and Joanna both just shrugged their shoulders at everyone's actions

"Anyway, you all should go to bed now. And prepare for the coming storm that is your parents." Xeno smiled, while all the kids groaned before heading to their rooms.

"Xeno… you still think Akira is Chaos Breaker?" Kikyo asked.

"No… but i still have my suspicions. Anyway let's head to bed." Xeno stated before leaving for his room.

Meanwhile a portal opened up out of nowhere and neither Xeno, Kikyo, Xion or Jaden sensed it but Dark Magician Girl felt his presence and immediately knew who it was.

"_It can't be, I thought he was gone_." Dark Magician Girl thought to herself

Out of the portal appeared a bipedal dragon with mostly gray colored scales, long sharp wings, yellow reptilian eyes, and long dark grey horns. He was wearing dark brown knight armor and a helmet with several blue orbs decorating it, he had boots that appeared to be always on fire, and was wielding a longsword.

"My faithful Knights, I'll find a way to undo the curse that we suffered from, I just need to find her." the dragon said as he disappeared into the forest.

"You felt it too?" Dark Magician asked his disciple

"Yeah, he's here." Dark Magician Girl said.

"We should warn them." Dark Magician stated. "At least Xeno."

"No, Xeno already has enough to worry about." Dark Magician Girl told her teacher. "I'll deal with him. We knew each other back in the Spirit world." Dark Magician Girl told her teacher

"Not alone, I'm coming too." Dark Magician Stated.

"I'm going alone and that's final." Dark Magician Girl said

"You're Just as stubborn as Mana and Queen Mana." Dark Magician Smiled.

"I am them." Dark Magician Girl Smiled back. "And if I don't come back tell Mana and the others I'm sorry."

Meanwhile the next morning, Mana woke up and to her horror all their parents were here and were talking to Kikyo.

"Shit they're here already." Mana said. As she got up and woke up Maya. "Maya, our parents are here." Mana said in horror.

"Can't we just pretend we're sick." Maya said in fear.

"Not going to work young lady!" Mai busted in. "Now get dressed!" Mai shouted before leaving.

"We're dead…." Mana whimpered.

After getting dressed the kids arrived down stairs while their Parents glared at them excluding Xeno and Joey.

"Mana what happened to your hand?" Tea said while walking up to her.

"Mana punched the ground after she lost a duel." Jaden answered for her

"TattleTail!" Mana shouted.

"Hypocrite." Jaden muttered remembering what Mana does for a living

"It's only fun if you get in trouble!" Mana frowned.

"Ok enough, both of you!" Yugi shouted, making both of them stop. "Xeno and mom, told us that you're helping find some missing students. And you ran into a dangerous monster."

"Yes, Chaos Breaker appeared right before us. And in the Abandoned Dorm where Xeno teached in." Jaden explained.

"Why was it really made dad?" Kisara asked her father.

Kaiba huffed before speaking. "To be honest, I really wasn't aware of it in the first place." Kaiba said, shocking everyone.

"Seto's right, me and him were never aware of it. Whoever made it did it behind our back." Serenity stated.

"You have any idea who Kaiba, I need to know." Xeno asked practically begging.

"No, I don't." Kaiba said

"I do have one suspect." Kikyo said getting everyone's attention

"What is it Kikyo?" Ishizu asked. "We can not let anymore innocents be sacrificed."

"Well this is just a guess, but I think that Chaos Breaker is behind this." Kikyo stated.

"What? But how did he even do it without Kaiba knowing?" Tea asked.

"Remember Hellfire Salamander?" Kikyo asked Xeno.

"Yes that ugly motherfucker almost killed Xion and Jaden." Xeno said before Ishizu smacked him.

"Remember Xavier and kids are here Xeno!" Ishizu shouted, surprising all the adults that she hit him

"And you forget that he would have killed you if he hadn't left." Kikyo said

"Hey! I'm more than a match for that thing!" Xeno exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, also I had Summer studied on Chaos Breaker when she found out that he comes from a clan called Link Joker and he's one of the commanders." Kikyo explained.

"Link Joker?" Ishizu said, confused.

"Wait commanders, you mean he's not the leader after all?" Xeno shouted.

"What else did you find out?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing else of importance yet but Summer is currently working at it, she'll contact me when she has more to show me." Kikyo said before turning to the spot where the kids were. "Now as for them." Kikyo said only to see just Jaden

"Where did they go!" Tea shouted

"Both Kairi and Namine are grounded for this." Umi yelled

"Don't blame them, they only tried to help. Plus remember all the trouble we got into." Joey smirked.

At that point Tea, Mai, Serenity and Umi stared angrily at Joey warning him not to get in their way.

"Jeez, he's only trying to help." Yugi muttered

"I'm starting to see Jaden's point now, hiding in the spirit world sounds good right now." Xeno said before the woman stared at him.

"Jaden, did you send them to the spirit world?" Tea growled.

"Like he'll answer you." Xeno said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry I know how to make my son talk." Tea said before walking over to Jaden who was now scared.

And his screams could be heard all over the island.

"Why, Woman?" Jaden yelled out in pain.

"That's mom to you!" Tea shouted, hitting Jaden in the head.

"Dad can you hel-" Jaden turned and saw Yugi, Xeno, Joey, and even Kaiba were gone.

"Now tell me." Tea said as she continued her assault.

"Okay yes I did, happy now?" Jaden asked.

"Bring them back!" Tea demanded, while prepared for another assault.

"Fine." Jaden said as he brought out everyone but at a different part of the Island.

"Well where are they?" Umi demanded.

"They're here. Just on another part of the Island." Jaden said, smirking.

"Tea you and the others shouldn't bother, they'll have to come back sometime." Kikyo smirked.

"Well until then I have to teach my son about respecting his mom." Tea growled

"Yeah about that, so long." Jaden said as he vanished, disappearing into the Spirit world.

"Kikyo if you would?" Tea asked, and Kikyo nodded as she snapped her fingers and Jaden reappeared.

"Grandma why?" Jaden exclaimed.

"She's your mother and even if you did stay there for awhile, she'll ask me and Xeno to bring her to you." Kikyo explained. "And I blocked your powers."

"Now where was I?" Tea growled.

"Mom can't we talk this over?" Jaden smiled nervously and screamed in pain.

Meanwhile with Mana and the others.

"Did you hear that?" Mana asked.

"Yes, Jaden is getting his ass wiped. Our moms are going to kill us, and we can't stay out here." Namine stated in fear.

"Yeah, Mana, you go out there and save your brother." Kairi said

"I love my brother, but I love not being torched by my mom. Kisara you go." Mana stated.

"You bitch." Kisara said back to Mana before Kairi put her Hands on her shoulders.

"You're making an honorable sacrifice." Kairi stated.

"Like hell I am! Mana got us into this mess saying we should investigate the dorm she should do it!" Kisara shouted.

"It's your birthright once you inherit the company." Namine countered, also putting her hand on Kisara's shoulders.

"Inherit? Once my mom is done with me, Megumi will be the only one to inherit because I'm dead!" Kisara shouted.

"Just do it you coward." Maya said.

"None of you have the right! What are you all doing right now?" Kisara countered.

"How about a card draw, the highest card takes the heat?" Xion asked.

All the girls looked at each other and yelled out. "Deal." They all shouted.

"Whose deck are we using? And how will this work by the highest?" Joanna asked.

"Kisara's deck has a lot of high level cards, spell cards and traps are not allowed and if you draw the same number as anyone else those two will go into sudden death, fair?" Mana explained.

"Fine with me." Kairi said as she drew the card and got Spirit Ryu. "Hah Level 4."

"Okay my turn." Kisara said as she drew her card and revealed it to be Card of Demise (anime). "Take that bitch, I got a spell, I'm safe." Kisara bragged to Mana

"It doesn't count, you have to draw a monster." Mana countered

"Whatever." Kisara said as she drew her card revealing it to be Pitch-Dark Dragon. "I got Level 3, eat that bitch." Kisara bragged to Mana.

"It's my turn." Joanna said as she drew her card revealing it to be Pot of Greed before drawing another card which was Shadow Spell before coming to X-Head cannon. " I got a level 4 as well." Joanna said

"That means you have to wait until we draw." Mana explained. "Kisara is safe, you and Kairi will go again."

"What if someone was determined anyway?" Namine asked.

"Ok so Kisara, Joanna and Kairi are safe, now it's just 4 of us left ok Xion." Mana stated.

Xion drew a card and got Dread Dragon. "I have a Level 2." Xion said.

"My turn." Maya said as she drew her card revealing it to be Strong Wind Dragon. "I have a level 6." Maya said.

"Well you're having bad luck." Joanna grinned.

"Shut up!" Maya shouted

"My turn now." Namine said as she picked up her card revealing it to be Hyozanryu. "Damn it, I have a level 7." Namine said

"Well well, are you ready to face the music baby sister." Kairi smirked.

"I hate you!" Namine coldly told Kairi.

"Well it's finally my turn." Mana said as she drew her card only to stare in horror before running away before Kairi grabbed her.

"What did you draw?" Kairi smirked while holding Mana.

Kisara looked at the card and smiled seeing that it was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Oh poor girl Blue-Eyes is level 8, you know what that means don't you." Kisara said, smirking.

"Wait, I'll also go with her as well." Namine said

"Really, my baby sister is taking the heat for us as well, it must be my birthday." Kairi smiled.

"Idiot! Even if Mana went back the rest of our moms would kill us anyway." Namine counted.

"She's right, if Mana's going down, then i'll go down with her too." Xion stated. "Plus Kisara, didn't you say Kaiba fears nothing?"

"Reverse psychology? I hate you sometimes." Kisara growled meaning she would take the heat too.

"Us too." Maya and Joanna shouted.

"And what about you big sister?" Namine asked.

Kairi stared and sighed. "Fine, but I want something in return."

"And what's that?" Mana asked.

"You'll see." Kairi said, smirking.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Dorm in the cafeteria, Jaden was with everyone's parents along with Kikyo when Akira came by.

"Damn you look like shit." Akira said..

"No kidding… take a note Akira don't piss off your mom." Jaden replied.

"Will do." Akira replied before turning to the parents. "So nice to meet you, I'm Jaden's roommate." Akira introduce himself

"Nice to meet you too." Tea smiled.

"So Akira, are you a 1st year student?" Serenity asked.

"No 2nd year actually and I'm a Ra. I just like the view here at Slifer more." Akira replied

"Good to know, and thanks to me. I 'persuaded' my stubborn husband to fix this place for the students." Serenity smiled, she had kicked Kaiba's ass and forced him to renovate the Slifer Dorm.

"Good to know, where's Mana and the others?" Akira asked, noticing Mana and the other girls weren't there.

"She and the others are hiding and we're waiting for them to return." Mai answered.

"Why?" Akira asked.

"Because they are getting punished when they get back." Umi growled.

Akira could see that all the women except Ishizu were emitting an aura of pure rage and fury._ "Damn, mental reminder, warn myself and the other commanders about these women."_ Akira thought to himself before everyone heard a knock on the door.

"Yugi dear please turn off the lights now." Tea growled.

Yugi did what his wife said and shut the lights off. As he did that Mana and the others entered.

"Power Outage?" Mana asked.

"Maybe, let's go to our rooms, maybe they are not here anymore." Namine said

"I can sense rage and it's pointed at us. Just come out and kick our asses already!" Xion called out.

The lights were turned back on and the woman except Ishizu were surrounding them, blocking off all paths of escape

"You don't need to do that mom, just hurt me already." Mana said.

"Yeah, hurt her like you did me." Jaden yelled out still in pain.

The girls' screams were heard all over the Island, after the getting beat up all the girls were battered and bruised except Xion who was let off easy.

"Lucky bitch!" Kisara growled while holding an ice pack to her head.

"It hurts." Namine complained.

"You're telling me, I think mom hurt me more than you." Kairi whimpered.

"Joanna, we should've never listened to Mana." Maya stated.

"Ditto." Joanna replied.

"Are you happy now mom?" Mana frowned.

"Yes, and you're grounded for 2 weeks when you get home and Jaden is grounded for 4 weeks." Tea said.

"Why 4?" Jaden complained, before finching because of the pain in his side.

"You Teleported away, and I'm taking your deck as well when you get home." Tea replied.

"Great this just gets better and better." Jaden said.

"It gets worse, they're staying until the end of the showdown duel against the Paradox Brothers." Kikyo said.

"That means for at least another week now." Mana groaned in pain.

"Look on the bright side, they could teach here until then." Xion stated.

"Are you ok Kisara?" Megumi asked her older sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine Maggie. It's just pain." Kisara smiled and hugged Megumi.

"Mom is Xion in trouble." Xavier asked. Xavier looked just like a 6 year old Xeno but with his mother's skin tone. He has Xeno's golden eyes like his sister and has short, spiky but relatively well-kept hair

"Yes, but not in the way the others are." Ishizu smiled.

"Well you all need to go to class, not in that pathetic state though." Xeno said, before he drew a card Supremacy Berry, Jaden and the others were no longer in pain and the bruises were gone.

"Thanks uncle." Jaden smiled.

"Your welcome." Xeno replied. "Kikyo you should go too."

"Ok, why don't you all come? The students would love to have the legends help teach." Kikyo suggested.

"That sounds fun! What do you think Yuge?" Joey turned to his best friend.

"That would be great since we're going to be here for a week." Yugi smiled.

Jaden and his childhood friends just made it to class and Syrus and Chumley were worried along with Alexis and Bastion while Chazz was happy that Jaden and his sister would be expelled soon.

"So, How's your day doing so far?" Crowler asked, smirking.

"Wonderful, we all just got punished by our parents for saving a student, and I'm grounded for 4 weeks now." Jaden said sarcastically.

"Wait, your parents are here?" Crowler asked.

"Yeah cross-dresser didn't you hear him? Are you deaf?" Kisara asked him.

"With the way he dresses up, maybe he is deaf." Kairi told the others.

At that point Kikyo came in. "Alright we have some guests here now." Kikyo told the class.

The door opened and Yugi and the others walked in.

"Greetings I'm sure you all know i'm Yugi Muto and you all met my mother Kikyo." Yugi smiled.

"We came here to visit our children, but since we are here. We decided to teach you all, this week." Tea smiled, and most of the girls, especially Alexis, had stars in their eyes.

"I've been told, this school has been lacking some discipline, especially the majority of the blues." Kaiba said before turning to Crowler who flinched. "So while i'm here you all will work to the bone."

"Ok class, for today we'll be observing a duel between Xeno Jameser and Joey wheeler." Kikyo smiled while Joey and Xeno Just looked at her.

"Isn't that sudden Kikyo?" Xeno asked.

"What? Afraid Xeno?" Kikyo smiled.

"No! Ok come Joey, let's show them how we do it old school." Xeno smiled and Joey followed

At the arena Joey stood across from Xeno while the whole school was watching,

After 30 minutes of them going at it back and forth Joey defeated Xeno with Gilford the Lightning.

"Damn!" Xeno shouted.

"Oh yeah baby. That's some Joey Magic." Joey cheered.

Xeno smiled. "It seems like I've got rusty."

"Nah, you almost had me with Mythic Dragon Girl. you're just as strong as ever." Joey smiled.

After class everyone was at the Slifer Dorm, including Bastion, Alexis and her friends.

"Kaiba, I need you to find out who authorized me to make the dorm." Xeno pronounced surprising Alexis.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"We just learned that Kaiba wasn't involved in the construction of the Abandoned Dorm." Kikyo told Alexis.

"Xeno, I've already done it, when you called we're still looking into it." Kaiba told Xeno. "And when I find whoever messed with my island they'll pay!"

"Thanks…" Xeno replied before turning to Kikyo. "Can we talk alone?"

"Sure." Kikyo replied.

"What do you think they're doing?" Mana asked.

"Obviously they're going to Ha-." Kairi said before Namine punched her in the stomach.

"Shut up." Namine said after knocking her out.

"Umi, how did they become like this?" Tea asked.

"Like i said I don't know…" Umi frowned.

With Xeno and Kikyo

"We have to tell them about Jaden's little project." Xeno said in a serious tone.

"You do know that the only ones who know besides us are Summer and Ruby and they'll take the heat as well." Kikyo said, glaring with greater intensity.

"No, I'll take heat. I'm the one who taught him, plus you know they'll find out later and that will make it worse, and you know that." Xeno counter

"That's a risk that i'm willing to take, besides, you know how secretive the Makai Order is?" Kikyo said in a serious tone.

"One I don't give a fuck about the Makai Order, and Two the risk is losing your son and daugter in laws trust ask yourself what would Daisuke do?" Xeno countered

Kikyo suddenly choked him and started to strangle him." Don't you dare use that tone against me." Kikyo said in a threatening tone before throwing Xeno aside before walking away furious.

"Damn woman she knows I'm right, if they find out too late you'll lose your family Kikyo." Xeno sighed.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was with his mother begging her to lift his punishment.

"Come on, mother please." Jaden begged while on his knees and hands

"No is no, and if I did that Mana would be released." Tea frowned.

Dark Law appeared. "Whoa you haven't changed at all haven't you." Dark Law said

"Oh great you! Out of the Duel Monsters my son picked you are the most stupid." Tea glared.

"And yet i'm the most reliable when it comes to information." Dark Law countered also glaring.

"No you're not. I've seen Duel Monsters that gather more information than you, and are a thousand times more reliable and you lie more than any other." Tea countered back.

"Yet has my information with Hellfire Salamander proven reliable? And has my information proven reliable no matter the source?" Dark Law countered back

"That's it I was thinking about lifting it but your monster forced this, 1 year." Tea said before leaving.

"Woah, she sure is winning mother of the year?" Dark Law said sarcastically loud enough for Tea to hear

"How about 2 years? I can keep going Jaden if he doesn't shut out!" Tea yelled..

Dark Law just glared at her before vanishing before muttering to himself. "Bitch."

Jaden glared at his mother before Kikyo came by and was wondering what happened.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked.

"Mom grounded me for a year now." Jaden answered.

"Why?" Kikyo asked.

"Because Dark Law wouldn't shut his mouth." Tea said as she reentered the room.

"He does make some good points though." Jaden said in defense of his enforcer.

"Jaden, no one likes Dark Law, even Megumi and the kids don't like him." Kikyo said.

Jaden just lowered his head before turning to his grandma. "Say grandma, could you please lift the punishment place on me?" Jaden asked.

"I can't override your mom, and you shouldn't act like this to her. You only get one Jaden trust me." Kikyo said

Jaden just turned to the direction of his room. "I can't believe this is happening to me." Jaden said annoyed by what his mother did.

"Jaden, I'm your mom and I love you, but why do you treat me like this? What happened to the sweet boy I raised?" Tea asked.

"Nothing, it's just complicated now." Jaden said before heading to his room to go to bed.

"What's complicated? Kikyo please tell me." Tea asked. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, it's just… he's going through a phase Tea, he still loves you and that'll never change." Kikyo stated. "You should get rest for tomorrow." Tea nodded and went to her room.

'_Maybe Xeno's right, the look on her face sooner or later she may hate me and Yugi will too.'_ Kikyo thought before going to bed.

Meanwhile Akira was by the docks waiting for Nebula Lord when a boat appeared with a woman with long, straight black hair with crimson streaks that reaches her waist and a red bow in her hair, she's wearing a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, red tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

"You're late, mother." Akira said sarcastically before getting punched in the stomach with the woman showing no emotion.

"Don't say that again, and call me Ayame when i'm in this form okay." Nebula Lord commanded.

"You have no choice but to be called that, and it's only for the showdown, after that you can find someone else to take that form, so who'll be replacing you after this?" Akira asked.

"Still undecided, however, after I lead Xeno to some ruins in this form, Infinite Zero will attack us at the ruins and annihilate the ruins, completely tearing it to the ground so that your identity remains safe." Ayame told Akira.

"Excellent, he's more than capable of beating Xeno to the ground and is more than a match for Mythic Dragon Girl." Akira said

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Jaden's, Mana's, Kisara's, Maya's and Joanna's, Kairi's and Namine's, and Xion's parents and siblings has visited Duel Academy and will stay till the Showdown with the Paradox Brothers and were punished for going in the Abandoned Dorm and meeting a new enemy.  
I made Syrus's back story similar to his manga counterpart.  
Mana has lost to Zane and obviously didn't like the result of the duel. How will she handle herself later? Read and find out.  
An unknown Duel Spirit has appeared at Duel Academy at night and seems to have a connection to Dark Magician Girl, who is he? Read and find out.  
Nebula Lord has finally arrived at Duel Academy, what is he planning? Read and find out.


	7. Classes with the Legends

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh GX

A/N:In this chapter, Both Jaden's and Mana's, Kisara's, Maya's and Joanna's, Kairi's and Namine's, and Xion's parents and siblings came to Duel Academy and their parents are now teaching classes until the showdown.

* * *

It's been a day since everyone's parents came, and the class was very excited to learn from the legends themselves.

Mana's hand was still injured much to her displeasure when she saw Akira with a woman with him.

"Hey Akira, who's the woman with you?" Mana asked

"This is my mother." Akira said

"Greeting, my name is Ayame." Ayame said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you madame, my name is Mana and I can see where Akira got his looks." Mana smiled.

Ayame just stared at her and just walked away.

"Rude much." Mana said puffing her cheeks

"Sorry, my mother is not a social person." Akira said

"Still kind of rude." Mana said.

At that point, Umi arrived with both her children.

"I can't wait to duel alongside my darling Jaden." Kairi said to Mana, smirking.

"Oh shut up, if I didn't hurt my hand I would be dueling!" Mana exclaimed.

"But you did, and since you didn't want Kisara to duel in your place that means I am." Kairi said.

Umi just smacked her head. "Kairi, please behave yourself, and try not to wear something inappropriate during the showdown please." Umi said, groaning.

At that point, a roar was heard that startled them and they saw a Serpent Night Dragon hanging over them.

"I did it!" a child's voice came from above, as the dragon landed they saw Xavier riding the back.

"Xavier! Make him vanish!" Mana shouted, not wanting anyone to see the dragon.

"How did he do that? He's too young to be able to summon at that level?" Umi asked

"The Kid's a natural." Jaden said as he walked by causing Kairi to get excited.

"More like an unnatural Jaden, he can't just summon monsters like that. It's supposed to be a secret." Mana stated.

"True." Jaden said as he took his smartphone and called Kikyo and told her what happened.

"Who'd you call?" Namine asked.

"My grandma, I told her what happened." Jaden replied back.

A minute later Kikyo showed along with Xeno who was both mad and proud of his son.

'_It took me and Xion years to be able to summon. but he's about 7 and he can do it effortlessly. I'm so proud.'_ Xeno smiled.

"Xavier! Get down here or I'll tell your mom!" Xeno shouted, Xavier was scared and told Serpent Night Dragon to land before jumping off as the dragon vanished.

"Sorry, dad…" Xavier uttered.

Xeno smiled and tousled Xavier's hair. "It's fine, but don't do that in the open."

"Ok, Dad." Xavier smiled.

"Well, now that's settled, in just 4 more days is the showdown duel against the Paradox Brothers." Kikyo told both Jaden and Kairi.

"I'm ready to go." Jaden said.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting to sink my fangs into them." Kairi said, showing a vicious smirk.

"Well, nice to know that you're both eager to duel." Xeno said happily.

"About that, Akira's mother is here, I think she's here to show you those ruins." Mana said

"Thanks, i can't wait to meet her." Xeno said as he walked off.

"Dad's on edge?" Xavier stated, knowing how his Dad felt.

"Most likey." Jaden said.

Xavier however just glared at Jaden before running off.

Jaden just looked at everyone else. "Was it something I said?"

"You know that he has a crush on Megumi and that she loves you." Namine told Jaden.

"Really?" Jaden said actually surprised

"Jaden you're more dense than your father was back then." Kikyo smiled. "Speaking of which, I talked to them, especially your mother."

"And?" Jaden asked.

"She's wavering the grounding on you and Mana." Kikyo smiled.

"Really?" Mana smiled.

Meanwhile Jaden just smiled and crossed his arms after hearing the good news.

"Me and Xeno explained what happened, and also she and Yugi have some news that they want to tell you both." Kikyo smiled.

Jaden just raised his eyes after hearing that bit of info.

"What kind of news? Tell me, tell me." Mana said at a fast pace.

"It's a surprise, they're waiting at the Slifer Dorm." Kikyo told them.

"Brother let's go." Mana said as she took hold of Jaden's arm and dragged him to the Slifer Dorm.

"And what is this surprise sensei?" Umi asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Kikyo giggled.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Dorm, Yugi and Tea were waiting in the living room, for Jaden and Mana to arrive.

"I wonder how they'll react?" Tea said nervously.

"They'll be happy, I mean Mana has been asking us for so long." Yugi smiled.

"I know, but I haven't told Serenity or the others yet." Tea pronounced.

"We'll tell them later, right now we should share this with our children." Yugi smiled just as Mana came in while dragging Jaden along.

"Mana let me go." Jaden complained, Mana let go and pouted.

"So Mom, Dad what did you want to tell us?" Jaden asked.

Tea took a deep breath and spoke. "Mana what have you always asked for?"

Mana was confused before she began to think before her eyes widened. "I'm going to be a big sister!" she yelled before running and hugging Tea.

Jaden just stared at them. He didn't know what to feel but he smiled. "You're pregnant mom? That's great!"

"How far along are you?" Mana asked.

"About 2 and a half months." Tea answered.

"Me and your mother were going to tell you when you got home, but since we came might as well tell you both now." Yugi spoke.

"So boy or girl?" Mana said excitedly.

"It's a girl." Tea said.

"I'm going to have a little sister." Mana said jumping with joy.

"Hopefully, you won't corrupt her to double team me." Jaden said

"What does that mean?" Mana glared at him.

"Not telling squirt. Well I'm going to bed, I have just a week until the showdown." Jaden said as he prepared for bed.

"You should spend time with us son, we were hoping you could help us choose a name." Tea spoke.

"Okay." Jaden said, actually smiling.

The next day, everyone was in class with Umi in charge teaching today's class..

"Greetings class, my name is Umi Tsunami, i'll be teaching you today." Umi said, introducing herself.

"Boo, you suck." Kairi said much to the shock of the other students including Namine

"Are you stupid that's our mom!" Namine shouted.

"I know, but she's so old and Ancient history." Kairi said

"More talk like that Kairi, and you won't be dueling in the showdown with Jaden." Umi calmly replied, not letting her daughter get to her.

Kairi pouted and nodded.

"Ok, now that's over. We'll be discussing Equip Spells. Now can anyone tell me what they do?" Umi asked.

Bastion raised his hand.

"Yes Bastion." Umi called out.

"Equip Spells gives a monster a special effect when equipped in layman's terms for example the card Fairy Meteor Crush allows the Monster equipped with this card to inflict piercing battle damage when it attacks a Defense Position monster. In order to negate the equipped monster's given effect, you must destroy the equip spell as it's not a monster effect but a card effect. Equip Spells can increase ATK or DEF. Some Equip Spell Cards revive a monster from the Graveyard and equip it to that monster, such as "Premature Burial" and "Re-Fusion". In this case, they target the monster while it is in the Graveyard, Some Equip Spell Cards change control of the equipped monster, some Equip Spell Cards can grant other effects, such as piercing, the ability to attack twice or the ability to attack an opponent directly. And finally there are Equip Spells with negative effects." Bastion said.

"Great, and there are monsters with special abilities that allow it to bypass some of those conditions and one of you has one, Mana can you come down please." Umi asked and Mana came down. "Can you summon Maha Vailo for me?" Mana smiled and summoned Maha Vailo.

"As you see he has a special ability that gives him 500 extra ATK when equipped with a spell. Take One-Shot Wand, can anyone tell me what it does?" Umi asked.

This time Chazz raised his hand.

"Yes Chazz. Please explain." Umi said

"You can only Equip it to a Spellcaster-Type monster and It gains 800 ATK and If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked, after damage calculation: You can destroy this card, and if you do, draw 1 card." Chazz explained.

"Very good, as you should know Maha Vailo is what you would call a broken monster, because of his ability to gain 500 ATK and if you add two One-Shot Wands and Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce with it what would be his power?" Umi asked.

"His ATK would be 4150, with the potential to attack twice." Jaden replied.

"Yes, and the twin swords' effect would be canceled." Umi said. "As I heard, Kikyo gave you all an assignment on Field Spells, which some of you might not be able to use. What she meant was that there will be a time you can't use your favorite deck and you are forced to make a new one on the fly to use the field spells." Umi stated before taking a briefcase out.

"In this briefcase, are custom decks filled with different monsters and cards, your test is to master them and duel with the deck you are given." Umi stated before telling them to take a deck.

After class Jaden and the others were looking over the decks they got.

"I got some great cards." Jaden said as he looked through the deck he chose.

"Yeah so did I." Namine said

"What about you?" Maya asked.

"No luck, not sure how I'll pass." Joanna said.

"She said we have to master them and duel with them. We just have to test them out." Mana smirked.

"How did you do?" Jaden asked the others.

"I think I might do great." Syrus said.

"Yeah, me too." Chumley said.

"Alexis, how's the class with our mothers so far?" Mana asked.

"I think it's great, each of them has their own style and methods of teaching. I can't wait for Tea's teaching style." Alexis smiled while Mana and Jaden frowned.

"So Xion, how did you do?" Syrus asked.

"I'm doing well so far and so is Kisara." Xion said.

"Of course I did well." Kisara arrogantly said.

"So how good of a duelist are Mindy and Jasmine?" Mana asked.

"They're both good." Namine said

"Yeah, they may act like fangirls sometimes, but they have good dueling skills and can be serious when the situation demands it." Xion said.

"If that's so I can't wait to duel them." Mana smiled.

Meanwhile after class, when Mana went outside and was alone, Magician's Valkyria appeared before her.

"Valkyria, what happened? You don't usually come to me, usually your sister appears." Mana said.

"About that my sister just wants me to tell you that she'll be unavailable for a while for personal reasons." Magician's Valkyria told Mana.

"Personal? So I can't summon her for a while?" Mana asked.

"Yes, that's right I'm afraid." Magician's Valkyria answered.

"That's ok, I've learned to duel without her. I hope she's alright." Mana stated.

"I'll tell her, you said that." Magician's Valkyria sadly said before vanishing.

At that point Mana saw both Mindy and Jasmine surrounded by some Obelisk Blues and immediately knew that they were up to no good.

"So what's it going to be girls?, you are going to be obedient, or do i have to force you to submit to me." an Obelisk Blue with spiky white hair said.

"Get bent." Jasmine snarled.

"Yeah, leave us alone Shin." Mindy said in anger.

The girl's answers made Shin's eyes narrowed as he got closer to Jasmine while his two of his friends each held one of her arms, while two more of his friends held onto Mindy.

"You know, I like that fire in you, but I'll love it when you scream my name even more." Shin said as he slid his finger from Jasmine's cheek down her neck to her breast making her tremble a little.

"Fuck you." Jasmine scream in rage

At that point Mana appeared out of the bushes. "Hold it, leave those girls alone." Mana said.

Both Shin and his friends weren't scared at all and just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mana asked.

"Just that you came at a good time, I was thinking of doing you someday as well." Shin said with a smirk.

Hearing that Mana was instantly scared and frightened a little. "I won't let you do that to me." Mana said defiantly.

"As I said, I love when my prey shows resistance." Shin said as he got closer while Mana's legs got weaker.

"What's going on here?" a cold voice called out, they all turned to see Akira.

"Get lost, Slifer Scum, this doesn't concern you." one of Shin's friends said.

"I think it does when you're trying to molest three girls on school property, and technically I'm a Ra." Akira said.

"Like I care, I'm a 3rd year Obelisk, so show some respect." Shin said.

"It's clear that you won't back down that easily, so how about this, what about a duel? If I win you and your friends leave, if you win, you may continue which you won't." Akira said.

"Why should I do that?" Shin asked.

"Well unless you don't have any pride as a duelist and you think that you might actually lose to me." Akira said while taunting Shin.

Shin's friends were about to say something but Shin held his hand to silence them. "Very well then." Shin said, accepting the duel.

In just 15 minutes after using a combination of Brave Attack with Star-vader Strange Dragon and Star-vader Metonaxe Dragon to defeat Beast of Talwar, Akira defeated Shin.

"Well, do we have a deal or not?" Akira asked.

Shin's friends were shocked as they let go of both Jasmine and Mindy and ran over to Shin who was shocked that he lost.

"So do we have a deal or not?" Akira asked again.

Shin's friends just glared at Akira before one of them spoke. "If you think that we'll listen to you then-" one of Shin's friends started before Shin held out his hand to quiet him.

"Very well, I'll go because I lost as a duelist, but I will defeat you before I graduate." Shin said as he and his friends left before Shin turned to Mana. "tell your brother that one day i'm going to defeat him as well." Shin said as he left.

"Thanks Akira." Mana smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us." Jasmine said with Mindy bowing as thanks.

"No problem ladies." Akira said before he turned to Mana. "By the way, your brother is looking for you, something about taking his pork buns." Akira asked.

"I didn't take his pork buns?!" Mana said.

"Liar!." a voice called out scaring Mana as well as alerting Akira, Jasmine and Mindy causing them to turn and see Jaden.

"No really, I didn't take them." Mana pleaded.

"Then who ate them the first time we were here? And the day after? As well as when I cooked my food?" Jaden asked

"Hello, we live with twins that eat as much as uncle Joey." Mana told.

"Oh then why is it whenever I cook myself something back at home, it's gone?" Jaden asked.

"Ok, those times that was me, but not now." Mana argued. "Besides you steal my food from time to time too."

"I'm the older brother so i'm entitled to that perk." Jaden said

"You can't entitle yourself to steal my food and stuff!" Mana shouted.

"I believe that Jaden has a right to steal your food, if you're stealing his stuff." Mindy said remembering the duel that Mana had against Alexis.

"No he doesn't." Mana shouted at Mindy.

"Well technically you did win against Alexis only because of the cards you took from Jaden. Even though i don't think that either of you shouldn't be doing this." Jasmine said

"I didn't take it, I borrowed it." Mana stated.

"Sure you did." Jaden said before he grabbed Mana by the back of her blazer and dragged her to the Slifer Dorm.

"Wait where are we going?" Mana said in fear.

"Back to the Slifer Dorm for bed to prepare for our class tomorrow and so that I could find the culprit." Jaden said.

"Ok, but can you let go?" Mana asked

"No." Jaden said before turning to Akira and the girls. "See you back at the Slifer Dorm soon Akira, and i'll see you lovely ladies tomorrow and tell Alexis I said hi." Jaden said, waving his hand.

"Well, we better go back to our dorms as well Mindy." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, see you later Akira, and thanks for saving us again." Mindy said before they left.

Akira just waved at the girls as they left before smirking. "That was easier than I thought, gaining Mana's trust as well as the others trust should be easier, thank goodness that there are humans that have some sick desires in them." Akira said as his shadow turned into Chaos Breaker's shadow.

Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden has forced everyone to gather in the living room.

"All right, someone has eaten my pork buns, and no one will be leaving until i find the culprit who did the deed." Jaden said.

Xeno chuckled. "So you dragged me away from training for some food theft?"

"Please don't encourage him, he's really antsy when his cooking is eaten." Tea said, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Kid it's not us adults, maybe Joey but not us." Mai smiled.

"I wasn't near the kitchen! I was watching Jono and the others!" Joey shouted.

"Okay, what about you Chumley, you love to eat, Don't cha? Jaden asked, glaring at Chumley.

"Always blame the fat guy? That's great Jaden." Kisara smiled.

"Look just because I love to eat doesn't mean I did it, I was in my room taking a nap when this happened." Chumley said.

"Okay, fair enough." Jaden said before turning to Syrus. "What about you Sy?"

"M-Me? Jaden you know I would never steal from you because, I know you would hate me if I did." Syrus replied nervously.

"He's right Jaden, shorty is too afraid of his own shadow to steal from you." Kisara said.

"Okay what about you?" Mana asked.

"Me? Are you crazy? I was with Xion in the duel arena when this happened." Kisara counters in rage.

"I can justify, we were there." Xion confirmed.

"Okay, what about you Namine?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't do it, it was probably Kairi." Namine said.

"Ok, I may steal his clothes, but not his food." Kairi said, which shocked everyone.

"I'm going to put that information deep within the back of my head." Jaden said before looking at Maya and Joanna. "Did either of you take it?" Jaden asked.

"No, we were with our mother when this happened." Maya said with Joanna nodding.

"They're telling the truth, they were with me." Mai confirmed.

"That just leaves." Jaden said before realizing who it was. "Mana." Jaden shouted

"I didn't do it!" Mana shouted in his face.

"Well if neither of them did it, then who did it? The children?" Jaden asked.

"Xavier! Megumi! Jono!" Xeno, Joey and Serenity called.

A Minute later all three kids came in and they had meat on their faces and on their shirts.

"You three stole my pork bun!" Jaden exclaimed.

"How? They aren't tall enough?" Mana said.

Jaden just glared at Xeno knowing that this was his fault somehow.

"What are you looking at? Xavier probably summoned a monster to get it down." Xeno said.

"What does he mean by summon?" Syrus asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Kikyo said.

"I hate school kids that don't know." Xeno muttered.

"Well, it's a good thing that i always have a hidden camera since Mana stole my stuff." Jaden said as he looked at his smartphone only to see nothing.

"Hidden? You rigged this place?!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"What's got your womb in a knot?" Jaden asked. "That time of the month."

Kikyo huffed before punching him into the wall. "You dumbfuck, I should strangle you to death!" Xeno and Yugi grabbed Kikyo before she could kill Jaden before taking her out.

"You can expect 3x the homework for that bro." Mana smiled.

"Yeah, I never knew that you had it in you." Xeno said as even he's afraid of Kikyo.

"Well, until I could see what happened to my hidden camera. This trial will be suspended until further notice." Jaden said he got back up and walked back to his room.

"Kid needs to let it go, it's just food. He can make more." Joey stated.

"Like you were any different?" Mai asked.

"Well I can't deny that." Joey smiled.

"Xavier, how did you and the others get the pork stains?" Ishizu asked.

"Umm… I had dad help me get them." Xavier said

"So it was you!" Mana shouted.

"I didn't know it was Jaden's, Ishizu said she would make some. So I came to see them cooling off and thought she already made them." Xeno explained.

"You think if we explained to Jaden, he'll forgive us?' Megumi asked.

"Most likely since it was just an accident." Mana said before turning to Xeno. "But he will keep an eye on you."

"I'm not scared of him, he can do anything he wants. I'll break his arms and legs!" Xeno stated.

"Yeah good luck with that." Mana smirked knowing Mythic Dragon Girl is no match for either Godzilla or Ghidorah

Xeno growled and punched a hole in the wall before leaving, scaring most of them.

The next day, everyone was in class where today's teacher is Kikyo with Tea.

"Alright everyone, I hope you're having a great time so far, because this time, my disciple will teach us." Kikyo said much to the excitement of the majority of the female student body. Before Kikyo glared at Jaden. "Jaden, you and I will be having a talk later."

"You did this to yourself Jaden." Mana whispered.

"Yeah, one of the most important rules is never joke about a girl's body." Kairi commented.

"Shut up." Jaden growled while holding an ice bag to his head.

"What happened?" Alexis asked as she and her friends Jasmine and Mindy were seated behind them.

"Grandma punched him into a wall after she found out that Jaden installed a hidden camera, and then made a joke." Mana replied

"What kind of joke?" Jasmine asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jaden said while holding an ice bag to his head.

"Yeah, he's already learned his lesson and doesn't need anymore pain." Mana smiled.

"Ok, today Tea has been looking through the database to find the best female duelist here to battle her today, and she has chosen the Obelisk Queen Alexis Rhodes." Kikyo smiled.

"Aww man." Mana groaned.

"Ha, looks like you're not the best yet squirt." Jaden smiled.

"Besides, your mom already knows how good we are. She's observing the other females." Xion said.

"Doesn't make it better." Mana pouted, before turning to Alexis. "Good luck, she's not going to be easy to beat."

"I know that, it's been my dream to duel her." Alexis said in excitement.

"Are you sure you want to duel?" Kikyo asked. "I mean you're pregnant, you shouldn't push yourself."

"I'm fine, I know Mana is disappointed. But I need to see that the next generation of females are ready. Can't let the boys get all the glory." Tea smiled.

At the dueling arena Tea and Alexis prepared for their duel.

It was incredibly close, but Tea managed to defeat Alexis with Saffira, Queen of Dragons.

"Woah, I can't believe mother used her ace monster." Mana said in an excited tone

"I thought Dark Magician Girl was her ace?" Jasmine questioned.

"It used to be, but since giving it to Mana, that dragon has returned to become her ace like it was before she obtained Dark Magician Girl." Jaden answered.

"I have to say, it's been a while since i dueled like that. Serenity is the only one to force me to use Saffira." Tea smiled.

"Thanks, but I can tell you weren't giving it your all." Alexis smiled back.

"Yeah, well being pregnant has forced me to take it easy." Tea's words caused the whole student body to gasp.

"Pregnant? You're going to have a baby." Alexis asked.

"Yeah and word of advice, don't have one. It was torture caring for those two up there, especially my son." Tea gazed at Jaden.

"What's that supposed to mean? What about Mana?" Jaden said

"She was easier!" Tea shouted and the whole school erupted into laughter.

"Easier? She stole my stuff and cried when she was little and let's not forget that she used to wet the bed and is still scared of monsters and sleeps with a nightlight on." Jaden said

Mana punched him in the ribs. "You lie! That was you!"

Jaden just glared at Mana. "No, I remember that it was you, especially when you were 5, you were scared of the trick-or-treaters." Jaden said

"What about the time you were so scared of going on the elevator that mom had to pry you from the wall to get you on one!" Mana countered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe you're talking about yourself you spoiled princess." Jaden said

"Oh, you're certainly not prince charming Jackass!" Mana shouted.

"Enough!" Kikyo shouted.

"I've never claimed to be one, I'm more of a dark prince." Jaden admitted ignoring Kikyo.

"Mana, Jaden stop!" Tea shouted much louder than Kikyo which made the two stop.

Both of them stopped with each other. "Okay, you got a point, you do have the dark prince charm down." Mana muttered.

"Mana, Jaden if you don't stop I'll ground both of you for 8 years. And you two made an embarrassment of yourselves by blurting out your fears." Tea stated.

Jaden just stared at the class. "This is one reason why I don't like my relative teaching here, crazy shit happens." Jaden said

"You're the one who told them about me first, and you had to put your foot in your mouth." Mana told him.

"Oh yeah, fears? Maybe in the past but this is the present now." Jaden said before pointing at Mana. "Of course she's still the same kid."

"Ohhh burn." some of the students said.

"Are you going to take that?" A student asked.

"No! Coming from someone who lied about me taking my mom's jewelry and planted it under my pillow!" Mana shouted and Jaden began to sweat.

"Go girl." the females cheered.

"Jaden!" Tea shouted.

"That could've been anyone." Jaden said

"Down here now!" Tea growled and Kikyo nodded telling him to cooperate.

Jaden just groans before his eyes turn gold. "Me and you sis, we're finishing this once I get out." Jaden said

"I don't know why he's angry, he technically started it and should've kept his mouth shut." Xion said.

"You should know by now, that Jaden is a sore loser especially when it involves him losing to Mana." Kairi said, smirking.

Jaden went down and was now alone with both Tea and Kikyo outside the classroom.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Tea said, which confused him. "She is, because she's still sore about that time of the month joke."

"Am I going to die?" Jaden asked sarcastically

"Maybe? First I think i'll go between the legs." Kikyo growled

"Wait, what?" Jaden asked before Kikyo kicked him between the legs. "Oh god, why bitch?" Jaden yelled out in pain.

"Bitch! Ok, maybe another kick?" Kikyo said calmly as she kicked him.

"Fuck!." Jaden yelled out in pain

"Doesn't he ever learn?" Kisara facepalmed as she watched secretly with Mana.

"Not really, but it's great to see him suffer like this." Mana said, smirking.

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry grandma." Jaden said

"Not good enough! Ok girls this is how you keep a man in line" Kikyo said knowing that both Mana and Kisara are watching as she stepped on his arm and broke his bones, making Jaden yell out in pain before he lost consciousness.

"Well, he probably learned his lesson now, right sensei?" Tea asked, smiling.

"Doubt it, since he's the most stubborn boy I ever met." Kikyo said before turning to the Mana. "I'm going to tell the students an announcement." Kikyo said before walking back into the classroom.

"I have a feeling what the announcement will be." Tea said.

"Really?" Mana asked.

Meanwhile back at the class, Kikyo was in front of the students. "Greetings students, i have an announcement to make, Any girls who want to kick a boy's ass are welcome to train with me." she said before leaving

"What was that about?" Alexis asked.

"Kikyo knows that the boys of this school stalk girls and she wants to teach us how to defend ourselves." Kairi smiled.

"Sounds great, maybe i should join." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I'll go with you too." Mindy said.

"Where's Jaden?" Namine asked.

"The infirmary, my dad and Yugi are with him." Xion said.

"Why what happened?" Alexis asked.

"Kikyo." Xion simply answered.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Jaden had a cast around his left arm while his leg was lifted in the air

"You look like shit, but you deserved it." Xeno laughed.

"Thanks, this is the second time that i was told i look like shit." Jaden growled

"Jaden, you joked about your grandmother and suffered the consequences. As Xeno said you can't go through life without consequences and that joke was one." Yugi explained.

"I know, but life is just boring these days, there's this strange feeling in my soul that i can't explain." Jaden said

"Yeah, Kikyo stole your dignity, and in front of your mother too." Xeno said while laughing.

"I hate this…" Jaden groaned. "And I can't duel in the showdown."

At that point Kikyo came in. "What, here to cause me more pain?" Jaden asked

"If you keep talking to me in that tone I will." Kikyo threatened. "I came to say i'm sorry, but you need to know when to shut up and stop putting your foot in your mouth."

"It's Mana's fault." Jaden complained.

"No it's not, it's your fault. When your mom said that she was easier and you let your anger get the best of you." Kikyo countered.

"Fine." Jaden muttered.

'_Why is he so Stubborn?' _Kikyo thought. "Well you can't duel in that state so i'm fixing you up." Kikyo said as she activated Dian Keto the Cure Master which healed Jaden's injuries.

"Thanks grandma." Jaden said as he got up and left the infirmary.

Meanwhile at a duel arena, Mana was waiting for Jaden while the whole student body was seated.

"So how do they settle these arguments?" Alexis asked.

"Through a Showdown." Kisara replied.

"Yeah and I still don't get what the argument is about Jaden started it and Mana didn't?" Xion stated.

"You do know that Mana is too stubborn to admit that Jaden is telling the truth." Kairi said knowing Mana personally.

"Wait, so everything that Jaden said about Mana about her so far was true?" Mindy asked.

"Unfortunately yes, but it's common for these siblings to argue, i mean they still love each other, and she's half right about Jaden having some fears but besides the jewelry incident none of it was true." Namine said

"Jaden crossed a line with Mana, I understand the fears but all Tea said was Mana was easier, and he just exploded he has a jealousy complex." Xion stated.

At that moment Jaden walked in looking a lot better as he stared at Mana.

"Mana we settle this now!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Why are you so angry! You told everyone about my history?" Mana shouted.

"Because…" Jaden growled.

Meanwhile Kisara was busy outside the duel arena. "I just love the bets, these two are going to bring in good money." Kisara said smiling

"Kisara what are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Just taking bets on who would win between Jaden or Mana." Kisara said as she looked at the board seeing that ¾ of the female student body, and ¼ of the male student body voted for Jaden, while ¼ of the female student body and ¾ of the male student body voted for Mana.

"Hmph, well I say it will be a draw…" Kaiba said.

"A draw? Dad, you know Jaden will win." Kisara said in a confused tone.

"You know when I bet on a duel I alway win." Kaiba said before taking a bundle of cash out of his pocket. "A thousand bucks, on it being a draw!" Kaiba shouted.

"Okay then, your bet is different from Chazz's, he bet on both of them losing." Kisara said

"That's a draw if they both lose." Xeno stated as he walked up. "You know when your dad bets on a duel he never loses."

"Damn it, i don't want to pay Chazz." Kisara said

At that point the Yugi and Joey along with their wifes and children with Akira and his mother Ayame besides them.

"What's this for?" Akira asked.

"Betting pool." Kisara answered

"Kisara this isn't a poker game!" Serenity shouted.

"All this because I said Mana was easier…" Tea massaged her temples.

"Cool, what are the odds?" Akira asked.

"¾ of the female student body, and ¼ of the male student body voted for Jaden, while ¼ of the female student body and ¾ of the male student body voted for Mana, and two voted for it to be a draw."Kisara said

"I'm betting on a draw too." Xeno smiled before giving his money to Kisara.

"Thank you very much." Kisara said before turning to Umi. "What about you? Your daughter Kairi voted for Jaden while Namine voted for Mana." Kisara asked.

"I'm not getting into this." Umi stated.

"Bet on Mana!" Mai exclaimed.

"I'm for Jaden!" Joey stated.

"How old are you all?" Tea asked.

At that point Kikyo came by. "What's going on?"

"Betting pool." Ayame calmly said.

"I hate Jaden, this is why Tea said Mana was easier." Kikyo stated.

"Woah, harsh." Akira said before turning to Kisara. "Put my bet on Jaden."

"Put my vote for Jaden too sis." Megumi said

"Oh no you don't!" Serenity exclaimed and picked her up.

"Same goes for you as well Jono, even if it is fun." Mai said to Jono who groaned.

Xavier just looked at his parents. "No, you can't bet." Ishizu sternly said.

"This is an adults game." Xeno said to Xavier.

"I'm not betting on my own kids. It will be a draw…" Yugi said before leaving.

"Well you're no fun." Kisara said after hearing what Yugi said before turning to both Kikyo, Tea and Umi. "Your bets ladies."

"No bets, I don't care who wins. I'm going to talk to them later." Tea said before going to find Yugi.

"I've seen them duel, so it's a draw." Kikyo stated.

"I'm not saying anything." Umi said.

"What about you?" Kisara asked Ayame.

"Draw." Ayame said before leaving.

"Well, she's quite a woman." Xeno said.

"Yeah, good luck being with her when you go investigate the ruins." Akira said. "_You'll need it._" Akira thought

"I'm already married, so I'm not worried." Xeno joked.

"I think he means by how intense she is." Joey said.

"I know that! It was just a joke, I can't wait to see these ruins. And once i'm done, I'm going back to study the Crimson Dragon." Xeno stated.

Meanwhile at the duel arena with Jaden and Mana standing before each other.

**Duel format Showdown**

**Jaden's Life Points 4000**

**Mana's life points 4000**

"Duel." Mana shouted

"Ikuze Duel." Jaden shouted

Both Jaden's and Mana's decks were shuffled by their duel disks before they each drew from their decks.

"I'm starting with **Evil HERO Malicious Edge**." Jaden said as Evil HERO Malicious Edge appeared.

"As sharp as ever, but not as this **Magician of Black Chaos!**" Mana said as the Magician of Black Chaos appeared.

"Activate Trap **Shadow Spell**." Jaden said as chains binded Magician of Black Chaos before Malicious Edge used his claws to pierced through his body

**Duel format Showdown**

**Jaden's Life Points 4000**

**Mana's life points 3500**

"Next." Jaden said

"Hmph, you're mocking me. It won't work." Mana said.

"At least i'm not a spoiled princess or a crybaby." Jaden smirked

"At least I'm not an asshole who thinks he's king of the world, and I don't get angry when someone scolds me." Mana countered.

Jaden just glared at Mana. "Just play your next card."

"Looks like I struck a nerve Supreme King." Mana mocked " I banish **Watapon** and **Kuriboh** to Summon **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**." a dark void appeared in front of Mana and slowly rising out of it appeared Black Luster Soldier. "Attack!" Mana commanded as Black Luster Soldier charged at his opponent.

"Activate Trap **Mirror Force**." Jaden countered as a mirror barrier appeared in front of Malicious Edge which as soon as Black Luster Soldier's sword hit the barrier he was destroyed

"Now Malicious Edge strike down my dear sister now." Jaden ordered as Malicious Edge lunged at Mana and threw his blades at her.

**Duel format Showdown**

**Jaden's Life Points 4000**

**Mana's life points 900**

"Well looks like it's almost over sis." Jaden said.

"You're really pissing me off, I feel like I'll kill you." Mana chuckled calmly, creeping everyone out excluding Jaden.

"I'll summon **Dark Magician Girl**." Mana said but nothing happened much to the audience's confusion. "Crap I forgot she's busy." Mana muttered which Jaden heard.

"Technical glitch?" Bastion wondered.

"Yeah." Xion replied, she knew it was more than a technicality but she would ask later.

"Okay, Instead I summon **Magician's Valkyria**." Mana said as her second favorite monster appeared.

"And finally I activate **Last Turn**, I can only activate this card when my life points are 1000 or less. So now I select one monster on my side of the field to do battle with one that you special summon from the deck, while the rest of your cards are sent to the graveyard." Mana said.

Jaden just growled as Malicious Edge went to the graveyard and Jaden searched through his deck for a monster.

"_I could easily defeat her now and claim victory, but why not just make it interesting_." Jaden thought while smirking. "I choose my **Exploder Dragon**." Jaden said as Exploder Dragon appeared.

"Exploder Dragon? Never seen him before" Mana.

"I have my reasons Mana." Jaden said before ordering Exploder Dragon to attack. "Now Exploder Dragon attack Magician's Valkyria." Jaden commanded.

"Why? He's weaker than her." Mana cried out in confusion

"Again I have my reasons." Jaden smirked.

Jaden's Exploder Dragon then attacked Magician's Valkyria and she vanquished him with a spell from her scepter causing Mana to cheer before Exploder Dragon's bomb fell on Magician's Valkyria taking her out as well

**Duel format Showdown**

**Jaden's Life Points 4000**

**Mana's life points 900**

**Result Draw due to Last Turn.**

"What happened?" Mana screamed.

"Exploder Dragon's ability, if he's destroyed in battle, he automatically destroys the monster responsible for his destruction." Jaden smiled

"I never knew you had a monster like that, but the duel was over before it blew up!" Mana shouted.

"Last Turn only decides a winner when a player's monster is still on the field. Any other case results in a DRAW." Jaden explained.

"Oh that's why." Mana frowned before walking off the stage.

"What's wrong? And you say i'm the sore loser." Jaden stated.

"Shut up!" Mana yelled before continuing to walk outside the Duel Arena with Jaden following her.

As soon as both Mana and Jaden exited the duel arena they both heard what appeared to be arguing and quickly went to the source of the commotion. Meanwhile outside the Duel Arena, Kisara and everyone's siblings and parents were arguing about the bets after seeing the end of the showdown just as Mana and Jaden appeared.

"Never bet against the big guys." Xeno smiled, claiming his winnings.

"Like I told you Kisara, I win when it comes to bets." Kaiba stated.

"Wait, did you all betted on us?!" Mana shouted, getting their attention.

"I was setting up a betting booth and It looks like I won." Kisara stated.

"Wait, you said you were betting on Jaden winning?" Megumi questioned.

"Nah I knew it would be a draw too, because Jaden would allow it." Kisara smiled.

"Shut up rich girl, I don't want to hear it!" Mana growled.

"It was a draw squirt, we saw it." Kisara argued.

"It was officially a draw, and it proves that I'm always the better duelist." Jaden smirked

"Yeah right, the only thing you proved is that you're a dick." Mana frown.

"Oh shut up, I don't need a lecture from a squirt like you" Jaden said.

"Don't call me that! sometimes I wish you weren't my brother!." Mana yelled shocking everyone before she left.

"Fine, but i still won!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yo, Jaden maybe you should make up with her. Whenever a sibling says those words it's never good." Xeno told him.

"I don't care, sometimes I wish she wasn't my sister. She's so obnoxious, she lies to get me in trouble." Jaden countered.

"Jaden take that back! Sure she's not perfect and causes trouble, but she cares about you." Kikyo said sternly. "Me, Tea and Yugi won't be around forever, and all you'll have is Her and your new sister, and deep down you know that."

"Your right." Jaden said as he left to find Mana.

Meanwhile Mana was sobbing in the square.

"Jerk, he's such a jackass." Mana cried out

At that point Mana heard footsteps, when Mana turned around she saw that it was her brother Jaden.

"What do you want? Come to embarrass me more?" Mana asked.

"No, I was wrong to do that, you're my only sister and I love you." Jaden said as he embraced her causing Mana to blushed

"I'm sorry too, I never meant what I said. I would never trade you for anyone." Mana replied hugging him back. "And I'm not your only sister, remember?"

"I know and I'm serious about you corrupting her." Jaden smirked

"Me? at least I know how to have a good time in a duel. Unlike you who practically kills his opponents in cold blood, Mr. Ikuze Duel, I miss you saying ``Get your Game on." Mana replied.

"Whatever." Jaden said as he began walking back to the Slifer Dorm.

"Where are you going?" Mana asked.

Back to the Slifer Dorm." Jaden answered.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"You know why." Jaden replied, making Mana shivered.

"Wait you know Jaden." Mana asked.

"Yeah, she would never disappear when you are dueling, you have to tell everyone." Jaden replied, as Mana ran after him.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer Dorm, Syrus and Chumley were in their room understanding that this was personal family business.

"Mana, what happened with Dark Magician Girl? cause I know it wasn't a technical glitch that didn't make her show." Xion asked the question that caught everyone's attention.

"So what's wrong with her?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, Valkyria came to me and she said Dark Magician Girl was taking care of personal business." Mana explained.

"Is there something that she knows." Tea asked Kikyo.

"Probably, I'll have to look more into her history both when she was with Queen Mana as well as when she was living in the Duel Monsters Spirit World." Kikyo said.

"I think we should ask her teacher?" Xeno spoke.

"Maybe? But I don't think he'll tell us, but we can try." Mana stated.

Mana summoned Dark Magician who appeared before everyone.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Dark Magician asked.

"Mahad, can you tell us what Dark Magician Girl is up to? Mana tried to summon her but she didn't appear?" Tea asked.

Dark Magician stared at Tea knowing that when she used his human name she was serious. "I can't tell you, sorry."

"Why not?" Kikyo asked, getting up.

"Because it's something that she wants to face alone." Mahad said

"No! She's my partner, why does she have to face a problem alone!" Mana shouted

"Because the problem is currently a duel spirit that is a long-time friend of hers from the spirit world." Mahad replied..

"Define 'friends'." Kaiba stated knowing that something was off.

"Long before the card game was invented and some which his fellow knights thought were romantically involved with despite his race?" Mahad said

"Purgatory?!" Xeno exclaimed

"You know of them?" Tea asked.

"Yes, my father talked about them to me and Xeno once." Ishizu stated.

"They were famous dragon knights who fought for justice before they were cursed with immortal, everlasting bodies." Kikyo explained also hearing of them

"Immortal, never able to die and forced to walk the earth, an eternal nightmare." Xeno states cryptically remembering his father was forced to roam the earth for 10,000 years.

"When did he get here?" Kikyo asked.

"A day before everyone's parents came." Mahad answered.

"So he's been here for at least a week now all this time? How come we didn't sense him?" Xeno said

"Demios was always skilled in stealth, so eluding all of you wasn't hard." Mahad answered

"This island is big, but not big enough to hide an army. It shouldn't take me a few hours to find them." Xeno said.

"No, you don't get it, his entire army is in card form." Mahad explained

"Maybe, but how can they get around? Someone needs to play the cards?" Xeno replied.

"Demios could handle that job as he's still their leader." Mahad said, causing Xeno to face-palm forgetting that fact.

"Ok, which only means Demios might have a human form. Or he's hiding somewhere." Yugi spoke.

"A human form is unlikely but as Dark Magician Girl knows him best, she'll calmly talk to him, if we go to him we might only get attacked or worse." Kikyo said

"Kikyo, you're talking to a guy who was thrown off a building and lived. I'm not scared of a curse if we wait too long someone might find him and he could kill." Xeno crossed his arms.

"Your right, here's the plan, we'll increase security and have the students guarded more, while we searched for Demios that way we could still have the showdown duel taking care of." Kikyo said

"Even with the extra security, Demios is a skilled swordsman, and can sneak past it." Mahad stated

"Ok, while everyone sleeps, I'll head out and find them." Xeno told them.

"Are you crazy? You're not as strong as you used to be when The Great Leviathan left." Kikyo said which confused the kids.

"What do you mean he's not as strong as he used to be?" Mana asked.

"When The Great Leviathan was defeated the power it gave me was cut in half, so my power is not what it used to be. If I had my full power back I could have Killed HellFire Salamander easily." Xeno said.

"No more like you'll be more evenly matched." Kikyo commented

"You doubt me? Before you know about shadow magic. I could go toe to toe with the Millennium Items!" Xeno shouted.

"We don't even know how long HellFire Salamander was alive, maybe since before Dartz became corrupt or since the beginning of time." Kikyo countered

"Whatever, he's only strong because he feeds on humans. Me, I train until my bones crack all to protect my family and friends including you." Xeno stated.

"True, but we don't know how strong he was before he devoured those souls do we?" Kikyo said

"I don't like to think about all the innocence that monster has killed to get power. It reminds me of-" Xeno trailed off.

"Your father." Kikyo finished.

"I'll find Demios and I won't fight, I'll just talk." Xeno said before leaving.

"Ishizu, what's wrong with him?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know, lately he's been talking about the shadow games returning and he's been having visions." Ishizu answered.

"What kind of visions?" Jaden asked.

"Your death… Mana's betrayal and joining Chaos Breaker" Ishizu stated, freaking everyone out.

"What, me betraying you all and joining Chaos Breaker that's crazy!" Mana shouted.

"I'll take that vision in mind." Jaden said before going to his room for bed.

"Auntie please be lying." Mana pleaded.

"Mana, Xeno told me that you will kill Jaden. But as I learned it's not set in stone, so don't worry about it, right now I have to go find the stubborn man before he kills himself." Ishizu explained before leaving.

The next morning, Mana woke up and saw Xeno injured.

"Xeno, what happened to you?" Mana asked.

"I don't remember, one minute i was looking for Demios, when I woke up, Ishizu was tending to my wounds." Xeno explained.

"I found him at the doorstep unconscious." Kaiba spoked. "Are you stupid, you could have killed yourself?"

Xeno just chuckled. "Wow, you're worried about me? This must be a dream hahaha."

"You really don't remember?" Joey asked.

Xeno thought back to last night. "Well last night I was on the southern part of the Island in the woods, after that I found footprints. So I followed them, and saw Dark Magician Girl talking to someone when she suddenly shot a spell at me." Xeno explained.

"Why would she do that?" Mana asked in surprise.

"I don't know? I wasn't going to fight, I wanted to learn why she kept it secret." Xeno said.

"She must've met Demios who told her something which convinced her to help him." Kikyo theorized.

"But why attack Xeno? He would have her explain, she knows that." Tea stated.

"Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling." Kikyo said.

Meanwhile in the woods, Dark Magician Girl was with Demios.

"You sure that you'll do this? Cause I could always force your partner to be my sacrifice." Demios calmly said

"No, she has nothing to do with this." Dark Magician Girl calmly stated.

"Well either way, I'm going to investigate her." Demios said

"No! Mana has nothing to do with this!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed. "I already feel bad for blasting Xeno."

"She must feel really important to you doesn't she?" Demios asked with a cruel smile

"She is half of Queen Mana while her mother is the other half." Dark Magician Girl stated. "You will not hurt her or Tea! Or I won't help you!"

Demios just grabbed her by the hair and forced her to face him. "You won't?" Demios asked before using his clawed hands to fondle her breasts.

"Ha! Unhand me!" Dark Magician Girl shouted as she tried to break free.

Demios just let her go, before sitting on a log while thinking about all of his efforts that lead to the curse finally being broken. '_Finally, finally it will be all over, me and my comrades will be free from this curse once and for all.'_ Demios thought with a mad gleam in his eyes.

'_Demios, what happened to you?' _Dark Magician Girl sadly thought.

Meanwhile at class, Serenity and Mai were the teachers for today's class.

"Today's lesson will be about trap cards both normal and continuous, can anyone tell us what they both do?" Serenity asked.

Maya raised her hand.

"Yes Maya." Serenity called.

"Normal Traps are placed face-down and can only be activated on the next turn starting at the opponent's draw phase, their effects vary and are used as a response to anything there is. Normal Traps can also be activated from the hand when certain conditions are met such as the Trap Evenly Matched or can be activated the turn they are set by an effect like through Temple of the Kings. Continuous traps remain on the field and their effects are always active until you can't either pay the cost, the card is negated, is destroyed, or can't maintain the condition. Then there are special kinds of traps that are referred to as Trap Monster in which they summon a token but are still considered traps meaning cards like Jinzo can affect them. And finally there are certain traps that when activated remain on the field but aren't considered continuous like Kunai with Chain for example." Maya explained.

"Very good Maya, as expected of a wheeler." Serenity smiled, while Maya felt proud to be praised by her aunt.

"As you know my friend Xeno was a strategist with his Shared Pain trap, it when he takes damage it allows the opponent to take the same amount of Damage. His best one is the combo with Supremacy Berry so he waits for his points to be higher then use Shared Pain with it. The Painful Life combo as he calls it and it's one of his suicidal strategies." Mai explained.

"_Truly fascinating_." Bastion thought

"What an idiot." Chazz muttered not seeing why he'll use such a suicidal strategy

"What did you say Chazz?" Xion jumped out of her seat getting everyone's attention.

"I'll say it louder than, Xeno's an idiot for using such a suicidal strategy." Chazz boasted

Xion was about to run over to him but both Jaden and Namine held her back. "Let me go! No one talks about my dad like that!"

"Chazz just apologize." Jaden sighed

"No way, besides he lost his edge." Chazz said

"Chazz, Xeno has been using suicidal plays before you were born, he's won many of his toughest battles with them." Mai stated.

"Apologize to my Niece, remember my husband owns this school and I have just as much authority to have you expelled." Serenity exclaimed.

"Very well." Chazz said as he turned to Xion. "I'm sorry." Chazz said in a not-so-sorry tone.

"Just take it Xion, he's not worth it." Namine said.

"I'm starting to see why this school is so segregated." Serenity said while thinking about Crowler. "_The Slifers are bullied by both Ra's and the Obelisks, the Ra's minority looks down on some Slifers while the majority just concentrate on their studies, while the entirety of the female Obelisk Blues aren't arrogant but skilled but are stalked by the Majority of the males in Obelisk Blue who are both arrogant and bullies the Ra's and Slifers while the minority that includes both Zane and Atticus actually respect everyone regardless of rank."_ Serenity thought.

"You alright?" Mai asked.

"Yes, just thinking." Serenity replied before turning to the class. "Okay listen up tomorrow, you along with the 2nd and 3rd years will be sharing a class which will be taught by Yugi, Joey and Seto." Serenity said.

"Tomorrow, we're going to have the King of Games teach us?" Syrus asked.

"And with the 2nd and 3rd years too?" Chumley added.

"Regardless of year, Yugi, my brother and Seto will be teaching you all and they will duel one student from each dorm regardless of your year so you all better get some sleep tonight." Serenity announced.

After the announcement, everyone went back to their dorms.

"Say Jay, who do you think will get to duel tomorrow?" Syrus asked.

"Well, one of them will most likely be your brother." Jaden said

"That's true Zane is skilled, but the other two i don't know." Joanna said.

"What about Akira?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, and Bastion and Alexis, they're both skilled as well." Namine said

"Bastion and Akira will but Alexis was already tested by my mom." Mana told.

"So it's Zane, maybe Bastion and for Slifer either Jaden, Akira or any of us girls." Kisara deduced.

"Most likey, however, if my brother was still here then they would have problems choosing." Alexis said behind them with Bastion behind her

"Oh I forgot uncle Joey trained him with Xeno and aunt Senetiy." Mana stated.

"I would like to duel Joey, his unorthodox style intrigues me." Bastion stated.

"Bastion are there any other Ra's that might get chosen?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, I have much of a chance of being chosen as all the others." Bastion confirmed.

"If uncle Yugi is Slifer, and uncle Seto is Obelisk, that would make uncle Joey Ra." Namine stated.

"Doubt it, but we couldn't forget Chazz despite his losses he's still a skilled duelist." Jaden said

"I doubt it, after what he said I'm sure my mom will have my dad choose someone else." Kisara proclaimed.

"True." Jaden said as everyone went to their dorms. Meanwhile Umi was cooking some dinner.

"Thanks for cooking some dinner Miss Tsunami." Prof. Banner said as he helped set up the table.

"No problem, I'm not the only one cooking, remember since we have so many mouths to feed Tea and the others are cooking too." Umi smiled.

"Yeah, and considering how much Joey and Xeno eat, the more leftovers the better." Tea chuckled.

"Hey, we take offense to that right Xeno?" Joey exclaimed while helping Prof. Banner with the plates.

"Yeah, how can the two of us duel without food in our systems." Xeno confirmed.

Ishizu and Mai looked at each other. "Men…" they both uttered.

"So who are you going to duel tomorrow Joey? you have to choose a dorm." Xeno asked.

"Hmm, I think Ra, that Bastion Kid." Joey replied.

"Really Wheeler? that kid is more smart then that peabrain of yours." Kaiba said.

"Oh shut up!" Joey shouted.

"Who are you dueling Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "Chazz or Zane?"

"Zane, I was hoping to see what this Atticus kid would do since being trained by my wife, Joey and Xeno." Kaiba answered.

"And you Yugi?" Kikyo spoke.

"Jaden, I want to see how far he has come. And speaking of which here." Yugi said before taking three cards out of his deck before giving them two to Kaiba and Joey.

"Obelisk?" Kaiba questioned.

"Ra?" Joey uttered.

"Since we are dueling student's from their dorm, I thought they should face the monsters they represent." Yugi smiled.

"I thought they were buried in that tomb during that ceremonial duel." Jaden said as he and the girls walked in.

"They are, but I created two pairs of copies, each card having strength and identical powers equal to the originals, I gave one pair to Yugi and kept the other pair for research and purposes." Kikyo explained.

"Why Kikyo?" Tea asked.

"There's still so much that we don't know about the Gods and during that duel against Aigami, Kaiba was able to summon Obelisk from beyond the grave." Kikyo explained.

"Me and Ishizu weren't there, but we felt it." Xeno stated. "I returned and Aigami attacked me and I dueled him and lost."

"So you three are going to use the gods against the students who are dueling you?" Kisara asked.

"Me and Yugi are, but I'm not sure about Joey, he's never used Ra before." Kaiba stated.

"Remember Seto if Joey had beaten Marik in Battle City. he would have had Ra." Serenity said.

"Hmph, that doesn't mean he can use it." Kaiba countered.

"I'll show you, rich boy, I'll use him tomorrow!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah i'm having dinner now." Jaden said as he took a bite. "Umi you are a great cook." Jaden complimented.

"Why thank you Jaden." Umi said blushing as she took a bite

"I just noticed where's Syrus and Chumley?" Namine asked.

"Oh I scared them to bed with another scary story." Kairi giggled.

"Why?" Namine cried out.

"I like it when they get scared." Kairi smiled.

"Nice." Kisara said high-fiving her.

"Well that means one of you will deliver their dinner." Tea said sternly.

"I'll do it." Jaden said as he got up and put some of the food on two plates and walked to their room. "Yo Sy, Chum, I bought you two dinner." Jaden called out

The door opened and Syrus and Chumley peaked out while shaking. "Oh Jaden, we thought you were her."

Jaden rolled his eyes knowing they were talking about Kairi. "It's fine, I brought you two dinner." he said, handing them their dinner.

"Sorry Jaden, it's just-" Syrus said

"She's crazy! How are you two friends?" Chumley asked.

"I ask myself that everyday." Jaden shrugged before leaving.

Jaden got back to the cafeteria and looked at Kairi. "Kairi please tone it down a bit." Jaden asked.

"No promises." Kairi said, causing both her mother and sister to groan.

After 10 minutes, everyone finished up dinner and was cleaning up the dishes and was getting ready for bed.

"See you tomorrow everyone." Jaden said yawning

"Good night kids, remember you have a big day tomorrow." Tea stated.

"Of course, thanks for the dinner." Akira bowed as he left

Ayame just left quietly without saying a word.

"Okay mom." Mana replied, yawning as all the kids went up stairs.

"Hey where's Xeno?" Joey asked as they looked and saw he was gone.

"That stubborn! I'll find him and you all head to bed." Kikyo proclaimed before leaving.

Meanwhile Xeno was glaring at the sea before looking at his hand and balled it into a fist.

"Ahhh!" Xeno shouted. "What's wrong with me! I should be stronger than this! And Dark Magician Girl took me out in one shot!" the ground began to shake from his power.

"Xeno…" a familiar voice called out.

Xeno calmed down and turned to the source, it was Kikyo. "What do you want?" he asked before turning back to the ocean.

"I came to see if you were alright but judging by the power you're given off you're mad." Kikyo stated before walking up to him.

"I don't know what's wrong, back then I could take an attack of a god card head on. Now I can't even guard a magician's attack." Xeno stated.

"Dark Magician Girl surely has her reasons, but whatever they are, must be dark to the point that she didn't want any of us knowing of it." Kikyo explained

"It's not just that, I know she has her reasons. But me I train everyday, and she knocked me out like it was nothing. I feel so weak." Xeno stated.

"You seem to forget that Duel Spirits also trained to achieve their level of power, if the card game wasn't invented, even a Duel Spirit like Kuriboh that has lived for over a century could have an ATK of at least 3000." Kikyo said

"That puff ball? Yeah right. But I sparred with Dark Blade, Mythic Dragon Girl and Tri-horn and I even go to the Spirit world to fight especially in Prexxor Chasm with beasts that have been forgotten like Cromaxx, I sent him into a mountain." Xeno smiled.

"I'm surprised you did that, I heard that Cromaxx is vicious." Kikyo said.

"He was and Mythic Dragon Girl was shocked that I defeated him but I barely won though." Xeno admitted. "Even with all the training and fighting, I feel like I'm letting everyone down and I'm scared that HellFire Salamander will kill everyone, that's why I've been training my ass off."

"So even when you defeat Cromaxx you doubt yourself?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, he was tough, he defeated Dark Blade easily with one shot and took out Tri-horn with one brutal savage blow as well, against Mythic Dragon Girl, he had a challenge but he defeated her as well." Xeno admitted

"And that's what made you win, you were afraid of losing your friends." Kikyo smiled.

"Yeah but he had me in his grip slowly choking me to death, until I let loose some of my power and even that wasn't enough." Xeno said.

"So how did you win?" Kikyo asked.

"During it something snapped in me, I could feel the power of darkness, the same darkness that left me, I broke out and started to kick his ass. As soon as he was down and bleeding he charged me and I used a Kamehameha and sent him into a mountain after that the power left." Xeno explained.

Meanwhile the next day all the students from the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years were together, as Yugi, Joey and Kaiba were up.

"Where's Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Right here Yuge!" Joey ran up to him. "Sorry, Mai needed my help for a bit."

"It's alright, now that you're here we can get started." Yugi smiled, while Kaiba just crossed his arms.

"Greetings Duel Academy, as you all know I'm Yugi Muto and with me are Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. We will be teaching you all about the history of Duel Monsters and where it originated from." Yugi stated, the class was confused by what Yugi said.

Chazz raised his hand. "What do you mean originated? I thought Pegasus created the game?"

"Pegasus did create the game, however, the game's origins originated in Ancient Egypt where he based a majority of the card designs on ancient Egyptian carvings and hieroglyphs, where the Ancient Egyptians were said to use real monsters and real magic." Jaden said.

"The Ancient Egyptians battled in different dimensions using real monsters and real magic like my brother said, the Ancient Egyptians called these battles the Shadow Games, but eventually these magical forces grew too powerful that threatened to destroy the world." Mana added

"Real Magic? That's ridiculous, there's no such thing!" Chazz countered.

"Trust me Kid, it's real. Me and others have faced it many times." Joey stated.

"Whatever…" Chazz muttered.

Kaiba glared at Chazz and could see he had no respect for his seniors. '_It's settled, I'm dueling that kid._'

"Alright, I'll tell you about the history, long ago when the pyramids were still young Egyptian kings and queens played a game of great and terrible power. But these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. But a brave and powerful Pharaoh and his Queen locked the magic away imprisoning it within the 8 Millennium Items. As you all should know that my friend Xeno and his wife and her family guard the items. To make sure that they are never used for the wrong reasons." Yugi explained, the class was enticed by Yugi's story but a lot of them thought it was simply just a fairy tale.

"Now that History is over with, we are now going to challenge a duelist from each dorm regardless of year." Kaiba announced.

"I'll go first then." Joey said as he scanned the crowd. "I picked Bastion Misawa for my opponent."

Bastion was surprised and happy to be chosen by Joey.

"I'll go next, originally I had someone else in mind but I changed my mind on facing you Chazz." Kaiba announced choosing Chazz as his opponent.

"Finally a real test." Chazz smirked while Kaiba just glared at him.

"If you think you can beat me kid, then you'll be in for a rude awakening." Kaiba stated.

"Yeah Chazz, you couldn't even beat me." Jaden said in a bored tone

"My father is 100 time stronger than Jaden and me." Kisara proclaimed.

"And I only beat Kaiba 1 out of every 10 duels." Jaden said

"That was a technicality Jaden!" Kaiba shouted.

"Moving on, for me since he's been causing trouble lately I chose my son Jaden." Yugi smiled causing Jaden to glare while Mana giggled.

"Low blow, huh brother?" Mana asked.

"Shut up." Jaden muttered

"Alright the first duel is between Joey and Bastion." Kikyo said as she entered the room.

"Is that fine with you Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Joey said

Meanwhile at the duel arena, both Joey and Bastion were standing in front of each other.

"I hope you can give me a challenge." Joey asked

"I collected all your data and I know your whole deck." Bastion smiled.

"Knowing my deck and experiencing my deck are two diffrent things." Joey said

"I'm aware of that." Bastion smiled

"Duel." Both shouted

In just 20 minutes, Bastion's analytic duel style was more for a match for Joey's Gambling duel style, to the point that Joey accidentally banished Ra with Roll of Fate, but despite that setback, Joey still managed to win with his trusted Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Joey what happened?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I accidently banished Ra when i played Roll of Fate, so i never got a chance to use him." Joey grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't read the chant anyway, and he was banished, so maybe next time?"

"This is why you are a third rate duelist." Kaiba stated.

"You got something to say to me rich boy?" Joey glared at Kaiba

At that time Kikyo announced the next match. "Kaiba will now face Chazz." Kikyo said while announcing Chazz's name in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Wow, my grandma must really hate you?" Mana giggled.

"Shut up and watch me win!" Chazz exclaimed before walking to the stage.

"That reminds me, you never paid Chazz his winnings did you?" Kairi asked.

"No, because he tried to rip me off, so I knocked him out." Kisara replied.

Meanwhile at the duel arena, both Kaiba and Chazz were standing in front of each other.

"I hope you're ready for a lesson in respect kid." Kaiba said.

"You'll be respecting me when I'm done." Chazz smirked.

"Duel!" Both shouted.

In just ten minutes, Kaiba has destroyed Chazz's deck with his famous Crush Card Virus (Anime) combo and had just summoned Obelisk the Tormentor. Scaring Chazz and the whole student body.

"You are a disgrace to him! And he knows it, now Obelisk Attack with Fist of Fate!" Kaiba announced as Obelisk launched his attack wiping out the rest of Chazz's life points.

'_I lost again, it's been one lost after another now since I came here, oh well at least i could be happy when Jaden and his sister are expelled_.' Chazz thought.

"Finally last and not least the father son match between the King of Games Yugi Muto and his son Jaden Muto." Kikyo announced.

Jaden just narrowed his eyes and face-palm clearly embarrassed of his grandma's antics.

"You know Jaden with her looks and skills it shouldn't be hard for her to be an idol right?" Mana asked.

"You know I'm not allowed to think about grandma like that." Jaden answered before walking on stage.

"What was that about?" Namine asked.

"One of Jaden's deepest dirty secrets." Mana smiled evilly.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Just that he used to have a small crush on her." Mana whispered before laughing.

Jaden just glared at Mana with a look that says "I'm going to kill you after this."

"Don't threaten her, just ignore her." Yugi said firmly. "That's one of your flaws, you let your emotions take over too much."

Meanwhile at the duel arena, both Yugi and Jaden were standing in front of each other.

"Duel." They both shouted.

In just 30 minutes, the duel was back and forth to the point neither side held an advantage for too long. Even when Yugi summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon, Jaden found a way to weaken him before destroying him, shocking everyone, especially Crowler.

"Looks like your best card is toast, easy win for me." Jaden smirked, but Yugi didn't look scared at all; he was calm.

"The Duel is far from over son." Yugi declared.

And the duel continued until Yugi summoned Gandora the Dragon of Destruction and used his ability to destroy and banished everything on the field except himself.

"Now Gandora end this duel with Destroy Giga Rays." Yugi declared as Gandora's body began glowing before lasers shot out from all over his body wiping out the rest of Jaden's life points.

"Slifer isn't my only ace card Jaden, you had to remember I had Gandora too." Yugi smirked.

"Damn! I thought I had you!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You let your overconfidence get the best of you, me and the others have told you that over and over again. Remember, anything can happen in a duel no matter who is winning or losing." Yugi explained.

"I know, but despite me losing. That was a great match dad." Jaden smiled.

"Right back at you." Yugi replied as the school bell rang and everyone returned to their dorms.

"I can't believe you banished Ra!" Mai shouted at Joey.

"Sorry, besides I couldn't summon him anyway without 3 monsters." Joey replied, holding his hands up.

"It doesn't matter, next time i'm sure you'll summon Ra Joey." Kikyo spoke.

"Thanks, I have to say, these kids are really something. That Bastion kid is no joke." Joey proclaimed.

Kaiba just huffed. "That Chazz kid has no respect. I'm glad I was able to crush him."

"You can say that again, he made fun of Xeno's suicidal strategies." Serenity spoke.

"I don't care if he does, after losing to Kaiba I hope he'll learn that boasting will be his downfall." Xeno walked in.

Meanwhile with Jaden who was currently looking for Mana. "I know you're around here, you brat, you'll pay for whispering my secret." Jaden screamed

"Jaden, it's not like Grandma doesn't know?" Mana called out.

Jaden just ignored her and used his powers to replicate Hiei's Fist of the Mortal Flame attack. "Get out here or else." Jaden said

"Or else what? If you burn down the dorm! You are in massive trouble, go ahead!" Mana taunted her before she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to turn to see Jaden. "You still can't burn me, grandma and mom will kill you."

"You had no right to tell my secret!" Jaden yelled.

"And you had no right telling them about my fears and embarrassing history, so it's only fair if I do the same." Mana stated.

"Well you do have a point about me not burning you, but you weren't what i intend to burn." Jaden said, causing Mana to raise her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked.

"I'm going to burn your entire anime collection, your video games, your model kits, your manga as well as collectibles." Jaden said smirking

"If you do that! I'll kill you!" Mana growled.

"What's going on here?" Kikyo said as she came in.

"He's threatening my life and my anime for whispering about his crush which you know he had on you!" Mana shouted.

"Well cross out the life and just her otaku and video game collection." Jaden said

"Jaden doused those flames, and I don't care. You revealed her history so turnabout is fair play. Now you two are even." Kikyo stated.

"Fine." Jaden sighed as he had his flames vanished.

"No more pranks, no more revealing bad history. You two need to stop, and get along please." Kikyo asked.

"Ok, grandma." they both said and shook hands.

"Come on it's time for dinner and it's only a few more days until the showdown." Kikyo stated before leaving.

As Jaden left for dinner, Mana muttered something. "You want to screw her don't you?"

"Please shut up." Jaden groaned. "She asked us too and you just keep bringing it up."

"It's just funny that my dark prince of a brother has a crush on our grandma, I bet you were imagining her as an idol before when I said that." Mana asked.

"I swear I'll tell grandma and mom if you don't stop." Jaden threatened.

"Okay, whatever." Mana said

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, everyone was there, even Syrus and Chumley.

"Where's Akira and his mother?" Mana asked.

"They said that they'll be here soon." Tea said

At that point the door opened and both Akira and Ayame entered. "Sorry that i'm late for dinner." Akira said

"You're not late. Just in time." Mai spoke.

While everyone was eating Xeno spoke up. "Ayame, I would like to know where you got the Chaos Breaker card, Akira said it was found in some ruins."

"That's right." Ayame answered.

"Do you mind showing me them? It may hold clues to what he's planning on this Island." Xeno asked.

"Of course, that's why Akira contacted me." Ayame answered

"Great, after Jaden's showdown duel we'll head there." Xeno stated.

"Hey, I'm also in the showdown duel as well." Kairi complanied

"You don't need to remind me, I know." Xeno smirked, Kairi pouted as everyone except Kaiba and Ayame laughed.

After everyone was finished with dinner, everyone was cleaning up, when Namine saw that Chumley was more anxious than usual.

"Chumley, what's wrong?" Namine asked.

"It's nothing, just that I'll be having a visit from my father just before the showdown." Chumley answered

Xeno turned to him. "Your Dad? His name is Kumazo Huffington right?'

"That's him." Chumley answered.

"I know him, me and him have dueled in the senior league. He could never stop talking about his son." Xeno smiled.

"Yeah, I mean he's a nice father who wanted me to become a great duelist, but he's also stubborn and strict and he'll be coming to take me out personally to work at his Sake Company." Chumley explained.

"You don't want to work at his company huh?" Mana asked.

"No, I'm trying my hardest, but no he's just too stubborn." Chumley complained.

"When he's coming?" Jaden asked.

"Tomorrow." Chumley answer

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Custom Cards used-Shared Pain-Makes the opponent take the same damage as the user either by battle, spell, trap, monster effect


	8. Family Business

Disclaimer:I Don't own Yugioh GX

A/N:Last Chapter, Chumley told everyone that his father would be coming to personally take him back home to work at his Sake Brewery. Read to find out what will happen.

* * *

In the sea at night, a rowboat was being paddled while Kumazo was sitting on it. "Put your back into it, I want to reach Duel Academy by daybreak." he said.

"Yes sir." The rower said.

"_I won't have my son waste one more day at that school, Chumley's coming home_." Kumazo thought.

Meanwhile, During the morning, Jaden was lying down underneath the shade of the trees by the edge of the cliff near the Slifer Red Dorm overlooking the ocean. "Ah yes, this feels nice. The nice breeze, the sunshine, the sound of the ocean. My nice private peaceful relaxing spot." Jaden said as he laid down.

"Brother." Mana called out causing Jaden to open his eyes as he sat up, as both Mana and Syrus came to him.

"How'd you both know that I was here?" Jaden asked.

"How? You're almost always hanging around this spot when you're relaxing." Syrus answered.

"The Hell? It's that obvious?" Jaden asked.

"Everyone on the Island knows." Mana answered. "But we didn't come here to tell you that. Brother, something terrible has happened!"

"What is it? What happened?" Jaden asked.

"It's Chumley, his dad showed up just now and is trying to force Chumley to get expelled." Syrus explained frantically.

"Huh?! Chumley expelled?!" Jaden said shocked.

At the Slifer Dorm's hallway, all the Slifer Students including the Slifer Girls were gathered around Prof. Banner's room by the door to see what was going on while Jaden, Syrus and Mana came and saw a muscular person wearing a white t-shirt talking to Prof. Banner, Kikyo and Xeno.

"So that's Chumley's dad?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, i know, the guy looks like a bodybuilder." Mana replied.

"Yeah, you have to wonder what the wife was like." Kairi added.

"Well you kinda have to be strong to lift Chumley as a kid back then." Kisara said.

"Guys, we're missing the point here." Syrus said.

"Syrus is right, he's here in person to take Chumley back with him." Namine added.

Back in Prof. Banner's room.

"Don't get me wrong, if Chumley was any good at dueling it'll be one thing but clearly he's not, he's wasting his time here. Still being in Slifer Red, on top of all that he's failing and has to repeat a 's time for him to give up dueling and come back home." Kumazo explained.

"I see your point, Chumley is a bit." Prof Banner started saying while laughing

"You can't force Chumley to be expelled my friend, you can't make the boy do what he doesn't want to do." Xeno stated, trying to get through to his friend.

"Xeno don't, as much as I hate it, this is family business." Kikyo whispered to him

"But we can't let this happen, the kid deserves to make a choice and it's not his fault he sucks. Crowler messed with this school." Xeno whispered back.

"I'm aware but i have a feeling that the matter will be settled with a duel thanks to some meddling children soon." Kikyo whispered back.

"Your right, the kid needs to stand up to him, like every child." Xeno replied understandingly.

"Chumley's a bit dense, you could say it, that's why I want him to join the family's business, the Sake brewery." Kumazo said before putting down a large bottle of sake on the table.

"That's Satsuma Shochu liquor if i'm not mistaken." Kikyo asked.

"Yes, all of you go and help yourselves." Kumazo said.

Xeno smirked. "This reminds me of the time we drank after we both sparred with each other."

"Yes in both combat and Duel Monsters." Kumazo replied happily.

Meanwhile outside Prof. Banner's office.

"So he's really dropping? What are we going to do?" Syrus asked.

"Not on our watch he's not, let's go." Jaden said

They went to Syrus's and Chumley's room and found Chumley packing his bags.

"What are you doing?" Mana asked.

"You're really quitting school?" Jaden said

"Sure am." Chumley said as he continued packing his stuff.

"Sure am?" Jaden said

"Well, on that note, it's been fun being with all of you, so take care." Chumley said

"You're just giving up your dreams as a duelist just like that?! Abandoning all your dreams, all your dueling goals. And you don't even care." Jaden said as he turned Chumley around to face them only to notice that he had tears. "Chumley?"

"He does care." Mana said

"I…. Never really wanted to seriously become a duelist." Chumley said as he cried. "I felt like "Well, I guess It'd be nice to be one". But it's all different now. I've been thinking of actually trying my hardest for the first time now, all because I have a special gift." Chumley said.

"Special gift?" Mana asked.

"Yeah sometimes, I could hear the voices of Duel Monsters." Chumley explained.

Jaden and Mana looked at each other thinking he could know about Dark Magician Girl and the others but shrugged it off if he did he would have said something by now.

"Have you told your dad?" Jaden asked.

"No way, no how! My dad is really scary!" Chumley said, causing Jaden to grit his teeth before grabbing Chumley. "Come on."

The scene suddenly changed to everyone in Chancellor Sheppard's office along with Kikyo, Xeno, Prof. Banner and Kumazo

"And that's the story, so is there any way to give up on expelling Chumley?" Jaden asked.

"Who are you?" Kumazo asked

"He's the son of Yugi Muto and Tea Muto as well as Kikyo Muto's grandson." Xeno answered.

"I see." Kumazo said.

"Jaden, I understand how you and all your friends must feel about this, but this is a family matter, it's not your business." Sheppard explained professionally.

"That's right it's family business." Kumazo said

"But sir." Mana started to say.

"Which is why we settled this with a duel, that's right father versus son, if you really do have this special gift, you could beat me easily, but if you lose, then you must leave the academy." Kumazo said

"Right!" Chumley riled up

"Told you, now hand me my money." Kikyo whispered to Xeno

"I'm broke, Ishizu took it so I don't make any more bets." Xeno smugly replied.

"Well then, I hope you like being my servant for two months then." Kikyo whispered

"I serve no one, and I'm not going to be here much longer, remember old age must be messing with your memory." Xeno whispered back, Kikyo just brutally punched Xeno in the ribs for that comment.

"Damn!" Xeno grumbled holding his ribs.

"Xeno you can train him until tomorrow if you like." Kumazo said before leaving.

Kikyo just looked at Xeno's body. "Yeah he won't be able to do any training of the sorts."

"I told you I take no order! No matter how much you hit me!" Xeno yelled.

"Xeno, do you want to feel the same pain as my grandson did?" Kikyo asked

"I'll kick your ass! You can only push me so far." Xeno threatened.

"Yet, despite everything, who was always the better fighter?" Kikyo asked before pointing at herself. "Oh yeah me."

"Better fighter? I've been facing assassins, killers and hit men, before you were kidnapped by your father. And let's not forget who saved your sorry ass from Chaos Breaker's trap." Xeno exclaimed.

"Chaos Breaker?" Sheppard asked.

"It's nothing, me and Xeno will explain later, but first-" Kikyo said before turning to Xeno. "I'm the better fighter." she whispered before walking out of the office.

"Yeah right… that woman has a screw loose." Xeno stated before turning to the kids. "She's right about one thing, I'm still too injured. I'll let Kikyo help you Chumley."

Later everyone was heading back to the Slifer Dorm.

"Well that was easy." Mana said.

"Mana, we just convinced him to a duel." Jaden said.

"Yeah but sure how strong can he be?" Mana said.

"Actually he's the former rank 5 in the senior pro league." Prof. Banner said. "Why do you think he had Chumley enrolled here, he wants him to be like him, his father is a legendary duelist famed worldwide as a master of the Satsuma Jigen-Style."

Jaden showed some interest while both Mana and Syrus were surprised by what they just heard.

"The Satsuma Jigen-Style is a one-hit kill sword style that specializes in datotsu sword strikes. He's a frightening master of the art, said to slice his opponents in moments with his one-hit kill dueling that applies it's secrets." Xeno explained.

"Damn and Chumley accepted knowing all of that." Mana asked.

Chumley turned around showing his determined face.

"That's great Chum, with grandma's help you'll certainly win." Mana smiled before bringing Syrus and Chumley into a hug while Jaden watched them smiling.

At night, Kumazo was staying over at Xeno's room at the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Here's some more I insist." Kumazo stated before Xeno poured some more sake.

"Thanks." Xeno smiled before taking a drink.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kumazo said as he stood up.

"It's like they say too much is bad for anyone!" Xeno called out.

As Kumazo was in the hallway he heard Jaden and his friends talking to Chumley.

"What's this? All your cards are basically koalas." Kisara said.

"It's a koala deck." Chumley said

"We know, but you need more than them to win, variety is the spice of life and you need a lot of spices." Kikyo said.

"Wait, I got an idea." Kairi said as she went to one of her cards and took one out. "Here, it was in a pack I bought a day ago."

"You're actually giving it to me? No tricks or anything?" Chumley asked.

"Well if you leave, then I just have shorty here. And besides if you add a kangaroo to your koalas you'll get an Australian themed deck." Kairi said

"Really?" Namine asked.

"All right, in that case." Mana said as she looked for a card as well.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Kumazo was listening.

The next day in a dojo-like arena.

"Alright, I Kikyo Muto will be the official witness along with Prof. Banner to this duel. Kumazo if you were to lose, you must let Chumley stay here at the academy." Kikyo said

"That there is fine. My words are as good as my bond." Kumazo said.

"Chumley, if you were to lose, you'll gracefully drop out of this school and succeed your family's sake brewery." Kikyo said

"It makes no difference to me." Chumley said full of confidence.

"That's great, now both of you fight with everything you got." Kikyo said.

"Duel." Both of them shouted.

**Chumley's Life Points 4000**

**Kumazo's Life Points 4000**

**Chumley's hand:5**

**Kumazo's hand:5**

**Chumley's field:**

**Kumazo's field:**

"Kumazo, I hope you haven't gotten rusty!" Xeno taunted while folding his arms.

"I never get rusty! Old friend!" Kumazo replied while smiling.

"I'll start things off, I'll summon **Des Koala** in attack mode." Chumley said as he summoned a koala monster

"Dumbass, we went over this last night he's doomed." Kisara commented.

"What? Attack Mode." Jaden said shocked

"What's wrong?" Syrus asked.

"Des Koala is a flip effect monster." Jaden explained

"You damn fool, don't you know that Des Koala is a monster card that inflicts 400 points of damage to the opponent for every card in the opponent's hand when flipped face-up. The fact that you summon him in attack mode proves that you haven't been studying enough." Kumazo reprimanded.

"Yeah of course I do, at least now I do." Chumley said before lowering his head in shame.

"Now?! We went over it last night you moron!" Kairi shouted.

**Chumley's Life Points 4000**

**Kumazo's Life Points 4000**

**Chumley's hand:5**

**Kumazo's hand:5**

**Chumley's field:Des Koala ATK:1100/DEF:1800**

**Kumazo's field:**

"Now's too late, you should've taken your studies seriously." Kumazo said as he drew his card.

"Oh no…" Most of the kids muttered.

"I summon **Drunken Tiger** in Attack Mode." Kumazo said as a humanoid tiger holding a bottle of sake appeared before moving drunk.

"Every time I see that monster it makes me feel dizzy." Xeno muttered.

"Doesn't seem too strong if you ask me." Kisara said.

"You children shouldn't judge it based on appearances." Kikyo said with Jaden nodding.

"Uncle Xeno what does it do? I mean you did beat him?" Mana asked while petting Pharaoh.

"You'll see, remember what Yugi and the others taught you even the most ridiculous monsters can be dangerous." Xeno replied.

"Drunken Tiger's ability allows him to Negate the effect of face-down Defense Position Flip Effect Monsters attacked by him." Kikyo explained.

"Drunken Tiger attack with **Dead-Drunk Punch**." Kumazo commanded as Drunken Tiger moved like a drunk before punching Des Koala.

**Chumley's Life Points 3300**

**Kumazo's Life Points 4000**

**Chumley's hand:5**

**Kumazo's hand:5**

**Chumley's field:**

**Kumazo's field: Drunken Tiger ATK:1800/DEF:600**

"So that's what it's like to be in a bar fight." Kairi commented.

"Yeah, and Chumley lost the battle there." Jaden said.

"Hahaha had enough son?" Kumazo laughed

"No dad!" Chumley exclaimed before drawing a new card. "First I Activate the spell **Koala March**, with this I can summon a Koala monster from my graveyard as long as it is a level 4 or below." Des Koala reappeared on the field again.

"He summoned it back to the field." Syrus spoke.

"Let's just hope he can do better then last time." Mana uttered.

"It's fine, Koala March has an additional effect." Jaden added

"That's right, Koala March allows Chumley to special summon a monster from his hand if it's the same one brought back from the grave." Prof. Banner explained.

"I summon another Des Koala in attack mode!" Chumley stated as a second Des Koala appeared next to the first one. "And I sacrifice both of them to summon **Big Koala**!" The two Des Koala's vanish into bits before a Giant Blue Koala appears in their place.

**Chumley's Life Points 3300**

**Kumazo's Life Points 4000**

**Chumley's hand: 3**

**Kumazo's hand: 5**

**Chumley's field: Big Koala ATK:2700/DEF:2000**

**Kumazo's field: Drunken Tiger ATK:1800/DEF:600**

"Not bad…" Kumazo uttered with a bit of sweat down his head, which Xeno chuckled at.

"That's right, not bad, now Big Koala attack with **Eucalyptus Bomber.**" Chumley exclaimed Big Koala charged and picked up Drunken Tiger before slamming him to the ground.

**Chumley's Life Points 3300**

**Kumazo's Life Points 3100**

**Chumley's hand: 3**

**Kumazo's hand: 5**

**Chumley's field: Big Koala ATK:2700/DEF:2000**

**Kumazo's field:**

"Way to go Chumley!" Syrus cheered.

"It's not over yet, one thing I know is that this duel is just getting started." Xeno spoke.

"He's right, draw." Kumazao said as he drew his card. "I summon **Drunken Angel** to the field now." as a drunk angel holding a bottle of sake appeared.

**Chumley's Life Points 3300**

**Kumazo's Life Points 3100**

**Chumley's hand: 3**

**Kumazo's hand: 5**

**Chumley's field: Big Koala ATK:2700/DEF:2000**

**Kumazo's field:Drunken Angel ATK:1800/DEF:600**

"Another drunk?" Chumley said.

"God must be angry with him?" Jaden questioned.

"What? I ain't drunk yet bro." Drunken Angel replied, shocking everyone but Kumazo, Syrus and Prof. Banner who can't hear Duel Spirits.

"_There it is again, I heard a spirit's voice again_." Chumley thought.

"Why are you like that?" Mana asked.

"Mana, don't bother, I think he's just the type of drunk that gets even more drunk." Jaden whispered

"Next I activate the spell **Sake Bottle** ." Kumazo said as a bottle of sake appeared with Drunken Angel mesmerized by the bottle. "Next the continuous spell **Flipping the Table**." as Both of them were now on a table.

**Chumley's Life Points 3300**

**Kumazo's Life Points 3100**

**Chumley's hand: 3**

**Kumazo's hand: 3**

**Chumley's field: Big Koala ATK:2700/DEF:2000**

**Kumazo's field:Drunken Angel ATK:1800/DEF:600  
****S/T Zone: Flipping the Table. Sake Bottle**

"Oh no kid's doomed now." Xeno said, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Kumazo then flipped the table lifting Big Koala, Drunken Angel as well as the Sake Bottle in the air destroying them. "See that, the continuous spell Flipping the Table, destroys all other cards on my side of the field and then destroys that many cards on my opponent's side of the field. It's a one-hit kill card" Kumazo explained.

"So that's what the One-Hit kill means?" Mana said bored.

"Yes, that card caught me off guard when he used it against me." Xeno confirmed.

"More like flipped you off guard." Kikyo quipped.

"Than it has nothing to do with the Satsuma Jigen-Style, it's just an unfair reset move basically." Jaden said also bored

"No it's not, in a duel you have to use every advantage with all your cards." Kikyo stated.

"That's just like you, you don't like something so you trashed it." Chumley said

"There's nothing that won't let the head of the house get his way." Kumazo said.

At that time Drunken Angel was still on the field.

**Chumley's Life Points 3300**

**Kumazo's Life Points 3100**

**Chumley's hand: 3**

**Kumazo's hand: 3**

**Chumley's field:**

**Kumazo's field: Drunken Angel ATK:1800/DEF:600  
****S/T Zone: Flipping the Table.**

"Hey? Why is Drunken Angel back? Shouldn't he be destroyed by Flipping the Table?" Chumley asked.

Kumazo just grinned and laughed before speaking, "You're too naive Chumley. For you see Drunken Angel's special ability prevents him from being destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table." Kumazo explained.

"What, that's just great." Chumley said

"The heck? That sake bottle disappeared?" Drunken Angel said

"And there's more, when my Sake Bottle was destroyed you took 500 points of damage." Kumazo explained.

**Chumley's Life Points 2800**

**Kumazo's Life Points 3100**

**Chumley's hand: 3**

**Kumazo's hand: 3**

**Chumley's field:**

**Kumazo's field: Drunken Angel ATK:1800/DEF:600  
****S/T Zone: Flipping the Table.**

"And I'm not finished yet, Drunken Angel attacks with **Bottle Cannon**." Kumazo commanded as Drunken Angel used his sake bottle as a cannon.

"Go buy me some booze." Drunken Angel said before firing

**Chumley's Life Points 1000**

**Kumazo's Life Points 3100**

**Chumley's hand: 3**

**Kumazo's hand: 3**

**Chumley's field:**

**Kumazo's field: Drunken Angel ATK:1800/DEF:600  
****S/T Zone: Flipping the Table.**

"Damn! I can't win." Chumley said.

'_Don't worry son it will all be over soon._' Kumazo thought.

"Chumley don't give it's not over yet." Mana shouted.

"I know…" Chumley replied before drawing his next card and recognizing it as the Des Kangaroo that Kairi gave him. He knew Kairi was scary but she gave him this so he could stay in the Academy before remembering Mana gave him a card as well. "First I play the spell **Silent Doom**, with this I can bring back a monster from the graveyard and I choose Big Koala." Big Koala reappeared back on the field in defense mode.

"_I don't want to leave this dorm_!" Chumley thought before he continued his move. "Now I activate **Polymerization**, I fuse **Des Kangaroo** with Big Koala to form **Master of Oz**!" Chumely said as a big green Koala with a kangaroo shaped body with boxing gloves and a vest appeared.

**Chumley's Life Points 1000**

**Kumazo's Life Points 3100**

**Chumley's hand: 1**

**Kumazo's hand: 3**

**Chumley's field: Master of Oz ATK:4200/DEF:3700**

**Kumazo's field: Drunken Angel ATK:1800/DEF:600  
****S/T Zone: Flipping the Table.**

'_That card.'_ Kumazo thought, remembering what he heard last night.

Flashback

"Here Chum, you'll be needing this too." Mana said before giving Chumley the Master of Oz card.

"You really want to give it to me?" Chumley asked while looking at the card.

"Yes, we're friends right? That's what friends do." Mana smiled, unknown to them Kumazo was watching.

End of Flashback

Kumazo smiled before Chumley spoke. "Now Master of Oz Attack Drunken Angel! _And Most of All I don't want to be separated by my new friends_! **Ayers Rocky**!" Chumley called out as Master of Oz launched a mighty punch and destroyed Drunken Angel.

**Chumley's Life Points 1000**

**Kumazo's Life Points 700**

**Chumley's hand: 1**

**Kumazo's hand: 3**

**Chumley's field: Master of Oz ATK:4200/DEF:3700**

**Kumazo's field:  
****S/T Zone: Flipping the Table.**

"Your endgame was weak." Kumazo said.

"Damn, he was so close." Syrus said.

"I know Chum almost had him, this duel is close." Mana said

"Chumley lost…" Xeno spoke, confusing all the others.

"Chumley, you fought well but you lost." Kumazo said.

"What are you talking about? Master of Oz has 4200 ATK." Chumley said

"My rival knows as much as I do, that it takes more than a strong monster to win a duel." Kumazo said. "And besides with one flip of the table he'll be gone."

"That card doesn't scare me, you forget, like Xeno, I know it's weakness." Chumley said

"Flipping the Table has a weakness?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, once you use its effect, you're not allowed to summon a monster the turn you activated the effect. Which means you'll be defenseless." Chumley said full of confidence

"He doesn't need to summon, if I know him, he has a couple of sake bottles left." Xeno smirked

I'm impressed, but with what I have in plan so what if I'm defenseless, Two Sake Bottles." Kumazo said as two bottles of sake appeared.

**Chumley's Life Points 1000**

**Kumazo's Life Points 700**

**Chumley's hand: 1**

**Kumazo's hand: 2**

**Chumley's field: Master of Oz ATK:4200/DEF:3700**

**Kumazo's field:  
****S/T Zone: Flipping the Table. Sake Bottle x2**

"Wait if one is destroyed, he'll take 500 points of damage, so if two are destroyed." Mana realized.

"He takes 1000 points of damage." Kikyo finished.

"I now activate Flipping the Table." Kumazo said as he flipped the table flipping Master of Oz in the air as the two bottles of sake exploded.

**Chumley's Life Points 0**

**Kumazo's Life Points 700**

**Chumley's hand: 1**

**Kumazo's hand: 2**

**Chumley's field:**

**Kumazo's field:**

**Winner Kumazo**

"I can't believe it, he lost even after all our hard work." Syrus said.

"Poor Chum." Namine said

"It's just the luck of the draw that's how Duel Monsters is." Kikyo stated.

Later back at the Slifer Dorm, everyone found Chumley packing his bags in his and Syrus room.

"Are you really going?" Kairi asked

"Yeah come on, you don't have to go." Syrus said.

"I promised, so I have no choice." Chumley said as he packed his bags

"It's not going to be the same without you." Xion frowned.

"I know and i'll miss you all!" Chumley said while crying

Outside they saw Prof. Banner, Xeno and Kikyo but Kumazo wasn't there.

"Hey, Professor, where's my dad?" Chumley asked.

"If you mean your father, he went back home on his own." Prof. Banner said.

"He also told me to give this to you." Xeno stated before giving Chumley a letter before thinking back to Kumazo's departure.

Flashback

"He can stay?" Kikyo asked.

"What changed your mind?" Xeno questioned.

"He has some great friends and an amazing teacher who cares about him. Xeno, Kikyo please look after him." Kumazo said before giving Xeno a letter. "Give that to him. And Xeno next time we meet i'll win." Kumazo smiled before he and Xeno shook hands in respect before leaving.

End of Flashback

Chumley opened it and began to read. "Dear son, there's more to school than just your studies. While you didn't make great grades there, you've made some great friends. That's reason enough for you to stay." as he finished he began to cry before running to a cliff. "Dad! I promise I won't let you down!" he called out vowing to make his dad and everyone else proud.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
I decided to have Chumley's Father Kumazo be faithful to the original Japanese version where all his cards are Drunken sake base and where he owns a Sake Brewery instead of having his cards being Dizzy Hot Sauce based and owning a Hot Sauce company.


	9. Showdown against the Paradox Brothers

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh GX

A/N:The time for the Showdown Duel against the Paradox Brothers has finally begun. Read and find out what will happen.

* * *

It was morning at the Slifer Dorm, where everyone was having breakfast at the cafeteria.

"Jaden aren't you nervous?" Syrus asked.

"Not really." Jaden replied as he continued to eat.

"Don't bother, Jaden's never threatened by situations like these." Kairi smirked.

"Yeah, he's never scared of anything." Mana smiled.

At that point both Jaden and Akira left for the School. "We just have one class today before the Showdown, I want to get it over with so I can get on with my life." Jaden calmly said.

"That sounds like Kaiba to me, Jaden." Xeno spoke.

"Yeah, during Battle City he said the same thing." Joey added.

"Kikyo, don't you have to teach him along with Crowler before the Showdown." Ayame calmly asked.

"Don't remind me, it's his fault we're in this situation." Kikyo groaned as she left along with the Slifer Girls and both Syrus and Chumley.

Meanwhile, in class. Dr. Crowler was more excited than usual which the students noticed.

"Crowler, why are you so happy today?" Jasmine asked.

"If you must know, today's the day where Jaden duels and if he were to lose, then both he and his sister will be expelled from the academy." Crowler happily said.

"Just shut up your stupid motherfucker!" Kikyo shouted as she along with her friends and family from Slifer Red came into the classroom and punched him. "Remember the owner of the island is here, so keep your mouth shut."

"Kikyo, is it really true that the duels today?" a student asked

"Yes, and it's all because of this cross-dresser's hatred of Jaden and Mana that the duel is happening." Kikyo answered while glaring at Crowler.

"_Well, it's about time that those two get expelled_." Chazz thought as he smiled.

"You best keep your mouth shut Chazz, or I'll send you home in a shoebox." Kikyo threatened, scaring most of the class, even Crowler and Chazz. As both Kikyo and Crowler started class.

After Class, it was time for the Showdown Duel against the Paradox Brothers, and both Jaden and Kairi were both ready to take them on, while Crowler was finally excited to see both Jaden and Mana expelled.

"So Jaden are you ready for the duel that determines both you and your sister's fate here at Duel Academy?" Crowler asked

"Just shut up and start the match." Jaden replied not wanting to hear Crowler.

"Crowler, if you don't stop talking you'll be out of a job." Kaiba threatened, making Crowler shake in fear.

"Let's just get this over with." Kairi smirked.

The Paradox Brothers appeared while doing martial arts flips

"Salutations you fool." Para started.

"Hope you're ready to lose." Dox finished

"Those two haven't changed one bit." Joey commented in an annoyed tone.

"Neither has their rhyming." Tea added in the same annoyed tone.

At this point, Kikyo got on the stage. "I will now explain the rules of the Showdown Duel, first you could summon up to 5 monsters, then you could activate spells and traps at any point during the showdown duel, and finally certain card effects will be temporary." Kikyo finished before continuing. "Also all players' decks will be shuffled and whatever monster that they draw, that's what they used to start the showdown duel with." Kikyo finished.

"Interesting, that means all duelists won't be able to go all out right from the start." Bastion said

"Yes, but Jaden and Kairi must work together, the Paradox brothers are completely in sync." Namine commented.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Xion stated with confidence.

"Now duelists, shuffle your opponents' decks." Kikyo said as the four walked up to each other before each took a deck and shuffled before returning them back and walking back to their side.

"It's time to clash!" all four shouted.

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 8000**

**Para/Dox: 8000**

"Alright." Jaden drew his card and saw that it was a monster. "Come forth** Elemental HERO Bladedge.**"

Kairi also drew her card and saw that it was a monster. "Come forth **Lion Alligator**."

As soon as the alligator with the lion mane appeared, Kairi was excited. "Isn't he adorable? Just like the alligators I have at home." Kairi said shocking everyone in the arena

"Umi is she kidding?" Tea asked.

"Sometimes I don't know?" Umi sighed her daughter had somehow got dangerous animals and had a zoo with all them in it.

"It doesn't matter, let's just continue to watch." Kaiba said, crossing his arms.

"That thing is not adorable…" Namine commented.

Para drew his card and smiled which his brother Dox noticed.

"What's the holdup? I'm waiting over here." Kairi said starting to get annoyed

"You are being impatient with your foul tone." Para said.

"But don't move, because you'll be blown." Dox finished.

"For the monster that I'm starting the showdown with is **Sanga of the Thunder**." Para said

"Great, one of the three pieces of Gate Guardian, and with the showdown rules they could be playing him soon." Joey said in concern.

Dox drew his card and smiled as well which his brother noticed. "My card is **Labyrinth Wall**" Dox declared as a Labyrinth appears between the Paradox Brothers side and Jaden and Kairi side.

"Great, that means that our showdown will be taking place in a Labyrinth? Terrific." Jaden said rolling his eyes

"This must be what your Dad and Mom went through?" Kairi commented.

"We can feel they are most certainly fazed." Para said.

"That's what happens when fools are lost in our maze." Dox finished

"Let the showdown begin." Kikyo announced.

"Bladedge charged in through the Labyrinth." Jaden declared as Bladedge started running through the maze.

"You must be eager to lose?" Para said. "I called **Wall Shadow**." suddenly among the Labyrinth's walls a shadow was racing straight towards Bladedge

"Jaden…" Xeno growled, Jaden should have known Wall Shadow is one of their best strategies.

As soon as Wall Shadow neared Bladedge, he appeared out of the Labyrinth's walls and was about to strike him when Jaden suddenly smirked.

"Got you." Jaden said, as chains appeared immobilizing Wall Shadow surprising everyone.

"What trickery is this?" Para said.

"Just a trap called **Shadow Spell**." Jaden answered. "It immobilizes the monster and weakens it by 700 points."

Bladedge struck the chained up Wall Shadow and vanquished him

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 8000**

**Para/Dox: 6300**

However, the Paradox Brothers weren't upset at all; they were grinning before Bladedge vanished as well.

"What happened?" Jaden questioned.

"If you think I'm a fool?" Para said. "Then too bad for you, I activate **Revenge Sacrifice**."

"This time we will not be nice." Dox finished.

"Now I summon **Blowback Dragon** in attack mode." Para said as an armless red mechanical dragon with a gun for a head appeared.

"Damn, I was careless." Jaden growled before smirking. "Not. Bladedge was just bait to lure out what you got so far." Jaden said before turning to Kairi and nodding to her.

"I activate the Field Spell **Umi**." Kairi said as the entire area was covered in water. "Now I'll summon **Levia-Dragon - Daedalus**." Kairi declared as a giant sea dragon emerged from the water roaring. "Isn't he amazing, he's just like the venomous sea snake I have at home." Kairi said, shocking everyone again.

"Namine?" Alexis asked.

"Don't bother." Namine countered.

"Exactly how many pets does she have?" Bastion asked

"Like I said before don't bother." Namine replied. "She has too many, and that's it."

"I activate my friend's ability, by sending Umi to the grave I could destroy all other cards on the field.' Kairi said as she sent the Field Spell Umi to the grave to activate Levia-Dragon - Daedalus ability who then roared before flooding the entire arena with water wiping out Sanga of the Thunder, Lion Alligator, Blowback Dragon as well as Labyrinth Wall.

"Well, that's one way to destroy a Labyrinth right?" Joey asked.

"But at what cost? Umi was sacrificed to do it." Xeno said while faked crying.

"Xeno you know what they are planning don't you?" Umi asked.

"Do you all hear that? The ghost of Umi has spoken to me." Xeno said pretending not to hear Umi

"I hate the fact that you make fun of my name because the card was sent to the graveyard." Umi pouted at Xeno.

"Everyone after Jaden and Kairi wins, we should all hold a funeral for Umi who has sadly perished." Xeno said

Ishizu elbowed him in the stomach. "That's enough, you knew that would happen didn't you?"

"Honestly I didn't." Xeno said. "Remember in Duel Monsters you can't predict all strategies."

"They are doing well, but right now they shouldn't get too arrogant." Yugi said.

"I placed a card face-down. And I summon **Defense Wall**." Dox said

Seeing this made Syrus confused. "I thought that the rules state that you could activate spells and traps at any point?" Syrus asked.

"Yes if they chose to, but they are still allowed to place them on the field." Xion answered.

"I summon **Evil HERO Malicious Edge**." Jaden declared as a Evil Hero version of Bladedge appeared. Jaden then turned to Kairi. "Kairi combination attack, you take care of the face-down as soon as I attack okay." Jaden said

"Why aren't you a gentleman." Kairi smiled while Disgusting Namine and the other girls on the sidelines.

"Malicious Edge attack with **Needle Burst**." Jaden ordered as Malicious Edge jumped up and threw its blades at Defense Wall, destroying him. "Also thanks to Malicious Edge's ability you take piercing damage as well."

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 8000**

**Para/Dox: 5800**

"At that time, I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your face-down." Kairi said as a cyclone destroyed Dox's face-down card but as soon as it was destroyed, **Gate Guardian** appeared.

"Gate Guardian? how is he there?" Syrus asked.

"That face down must have been **Gate Guardian Re-Volt**" Mana answered.

"Now Gate Guardian attack Levia-Dragon - Daedalus." Dox said as Gate guardian charged up his attack and vanquished the mighty sea dragon.

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 6850**

**Para/Dox: 5800**

"So far it looks even, don't you think?" Kikyo asked as she sat with the Principal and the teachers.

"Yes, those kids are amazing." Sheppard commented.

Crowler was just staring in excitement. "_This is perfect, now that they summon Gate Guardian all that awaits Jaden is defeat, and then both he and his sister will be expelled." _Crowler thought

"And to make sure that we have the advantage, even more, I activate the field spell **The Guarded Gate**." Dox said as a gate with Gate Guardians symbols on it.

"Kairi do you have any ideas?" Jaden asked.

"You're asking me? I thought you had a strategy for this." Kairi countered.

"Well, as they always say time to improvise." Jaden said

"I hope you have a plan. Cause if we lose, you would be proving uncle Xeno right about biting off more than you can chew." Kairi said.

"I'll try to ignore the part." Jaden countered. "And I do, but he's still not awake."

"Fine, but only cause i love you." Kairi said. "I summon **Shocktopus**."

"Good card, when it is destroyed in battle it can attach itself to a monster lowering it's attack to 0." Bastion explained while impressed.

"Yes, but that guardian is still an issue. I hope Jaden and Kairi know what they are doing?" Alexis said in concern.

"Don't worry, they'll be ok." Maya said.

Jaden then activated one of his signature spells. "I activate **Dark Fusion.** I'll fuse Evil HERO Malicious Edge with **Des Volstgalph** to form **Evil HERO Malicious Gaia**." Jaden announced as a new Evil Hero appeared

"That's a new hero, what does it do?" Xeno said

"Let's find out." Yugi said

"Now Evil HERO Malicious Gaia attack Gate Guardian with **Drilling Mayhem**." Jaden declared as Evil HERO Malicious Gaia started to charge towards Gate Guardian. "Also when Evil HERO Malicious Gaia attacks, I can switch the current ATK and DEF of all monsters my opponent controls, until the end of the Battle Phase. And if he attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent." Jaden finished.

"It matters not, your monster is still weaker than ours." Para said.

"So a move like that won't get you far." Dox added.

"But what if i activate** Rush Recklessly**." Kairi said, shocking them both.

"That's right and thanks to that power boost, he's now stronger than Gate Guardian." Jaden said as Evil HERO Malicious Gaia destroyed Gate Guardian

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 6850**

**Para/Dox: 5300**

"You're guardian is toast." Jaden said.

"That's the part I like the most." Kairi smirked.

"Was that intentional?" Alexis asked.

"On Kairi's part." Xion answered.

"That was great, that overgrown garden statue is gone." Joey said with excitement.

"Don't forget Joey, they have more powerful monsters in their decks." Serenity said.

"Yeah, Dark Guardian, and Divine Gate Guardian." Yugi said.

"Jaden and Kairi need to win before they summon those two." Tea said.

"You think you have won? But we should be thanking you." Para said.

"And with this, you two will lose." Dox finished.

"I knew it." Jaden muttered.

"They say that when you are defeated you come back stronger, well it's true and now we're more powerful than ever." Para said as he held up a card.

"**Dark Element**" the Paradox Brother said

"This card can only activate when Gate Guardian is in the grave." Para said.

"First we must give up half our life points then we could summon a warrior that is invincible in battle." Dox added

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 6850**

**Para/Dox: 2650**

"Come forth** Dark Guardian.**" the Paradox Brothers announced as Dark Guardian appeared..

"That thing isn't so tough." Kairi mocked.

"You have yet to see girl Dark Guardian attack Shocktopus with **Axe Slash Bash**." Para announced as Dark guardian destroyed Shocktopus

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 4650**

**Para/Dox: 2650**

"Not, a smart move Shocktopus's ability activates from the grave. When he is sent to the graveyard by battle, he can attach himself to the monster that destroys him and reduce his attack power to zero." Kairi smirked.

"Ah yes, that would have been a problem if Dark Guardian would have been staying." Dox said

"But that move was a waste so you should be praying." Para finished.

"By sacrificing Gate Guardian or Dark Guardian we could summon a new being of terrible might, Lightning, water, wind combined with the heavens and darkness show these fools your divine might. **Divine Gate Guardian**." the Paradox Brothers chanted as Divine Gate Guardian appeared,

"That's it, my god it's as powerful as Mythic Dragon Girl!" Mana said in surprise.

"Yeah, but it must have a special ability." Namine said.

"It does indeed." Kikyo said, scaring them.

"Where did you come from?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah, weren't you down there?" Joanna asked.

"How did you do that?" Syrus asked.

"And can you not do that again?" Chumley asked.

"Sorry." Kikyo said sheepishly before answering Namine's question. "As for your question, it does, in a normal duel, Divine Gate Guardian is Unaffected by other cards' effects, your opponent must reveal their entire hand. And once per turn by banishing 5 cards from your main deck during either player's turn you could add a card opponent's Main Deck to your hand and finally when destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, You can Special Summon either Dark Guardian or Gate Guardian from your Deck or GY, ignoring the Summoning conditions." Kikyo said

This scared everyone. "That means they are invincible." Mana said in fear.

"This is not good." Maya added.

"Yeah, when compared in a simulation duel even Xeno's deck was defeated by Divine Gate Guardian." Kikyo said which shocked Xion.

"It has to have a weakness, no monster is invincible." Alexis said.

"Only possible way I see that could beat him seems to be through sheer power." Bastion stated.

"Yes, the gods would have been the way, this is what Xeno warned Jaden." Kikyo said. "In a normal duel, they could strategize, but in a showdown, they could lose on any minute now."

"Now Divine Gate Guardian strike down Malicious Gaia." Para said as Divine Gate Guardian created spheres of lightning, wind and water before merging them and launching it at Malicious Gaia causing him to be destroyed.

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 2850**

**Para/Dox: 2650**

"Now they're pretty much even in life points." Umi said

"I warned him that this was stupid, and his ego is going to cost him and his sister." Xeno said in a sour tone.

"The duel still isn't over yet Xeno and from the look on Jaden he seems vicious and excited like he knows what to do next." Yugi said

"Hmm, then let's see what he comes up with." Xeno smirked.

"Even if they lose, Seto can just waver the expulsion order." Serenity smiled.

"Hmph, fine." Kaiba said not wanting to argue with his wife.

"Judging By that look I love so much you know something don't you?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, just follow my lead." Jaden replied. "I summon the Legendary Dragon of Destruction! **Genospino.**" Jaden declared as Genospino appeared roaring as a fierce gust of wind appeared

"Next I summon the God Incarnate! **Godzilla**." Jaden declared as Godzilla appeared roaring while shockwaves were being emitted as he appeared.

"Oh, I get it." Kairi smirked knowing what Jaden was up to. "I have the card we need in my hand just tell me when."

"Alright, at this point I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your field spell. The Guarded Gate." Jaden said as a cyclone destroyed the gate.

"When The Guarded Gate is destroyed it's replaced by **The Dark Gate**." Para said as a gate with Dark Guardian's symbol appeared.

"Now that The Dark Gate is here, all of our monsters gain 500 attack points." Dox said.

"I don't understand why Jaden did that, if he knew that would happen." Bastion said

"Oh, he did, to him, a true victory only appears when you beat the opponents best monsters when they are at their best." Kikyo said

"But can they still win this?" Alexis asked.

"Just watch and listen." Kikyo smiled

"Next I summon the Brave, **The ShineDragon Shine-Blazer.**" Jaden announced as ShineDragon Shine-Blazer appeared.

"Shine-Blazer braved with Godzilla." Jaden announced as ShineDragon Shine-Blazer flew into the sky before his wings detached from his body and merged together before going on top of Godzilla's spine.

Seeing this most of the student body, as well as staff, were shocked by this development.

"What is that?" A Slifer Red asked.

"A Union Monster?" A female Obelisk Blue asked.

"What is a Brave?" A Ra Yellow wondered.

"Where the hell did he get an unknown card like that?" Crowler said startled.

"A family friend of ours named Summer Rose." Kikyo said, startling him.

"Another Brave, he never ceases to amaze me." Xeno smirked.

"Brave? what an interesting development, i can't wait to learn more about them." Bastion said.

"I heard grandma will be teaching a class about them soon." Mana said

"Really? That's great." Alexis said.

Meanwhile, Zane was watching the duel and was impressed so far and was even more impressed by the new type of monster. "Braves huh, I can't wait to learn more about them nor can i wait to face them." Zane said

"Kairi let's do it." Jaden said.

"Right, I activate the spell **Brave attack**, all of our monsters have their attack combined and will be used to defeat your Divine Gate Guardian." Kairi shouted.

Both Godzilla and Genospino rushed at Divine Gate Guardian who flew at them but Godzilla intercepts him in the air with his new wings and blasted him to the ground with his flames and than Genospino blasted him with his cannons, Divine Gate Guardian than created two swords of energy and flew to engage them in close combat. Godzilla used his claws, fists, and jaws to throw around Divine Gate Guardian who managed to get a couple of good hits on him but was blasted again by Genospino who then grabbed Divine Gate Guardian by the leg in his jaws and slammed him to the ground, as soon as Divine Gate Guardian got back up, Godzilla was charging up his energy and struck him down to the ground with his energy blast before Genospino crush Divine Gate Guardian with his claws, as soon as Divine Gate Guardian got back up, he was stumbling and both Godzilla and Genospino delivered their final attacks, Godzilla's wings began glowing before he fired his Atomic Breath and Genospino fired a stream of fire while at the same time firing his cannons at Divine Gate Guardian destroying him.

**Duel Format Showdown**

**Jaden/Kairi: 2850**

**Para/Dox: 0**

**Winners Jaden/Kairi**

"That was savage…" Mai commented.

"Yugi, Tea she'll make a good daughter in law." Xeno joked, making them and Umi stare at him.

"I'm surprised that Jaden has started to gain control over Genospino." Tea commented.

"I sent him some instructions, he's doing fine. The main problem is Geno feeding off his power." Xeno explained.

"Good to know, come on let's go congrats them." Yugi smiled as they all went to the arena.

"That was cool, Jaden and Kairi actually won." Mana smiled.

"Yeah, that was a great duel." Syrus commented.

"Yes, eat that Crowler!" Maya smiled before High fiving her sister.

"I can tell not all of us are happy." Kikyo smirked while looking at Crowler who was angry.

"This can't be. They were supposed to lose, and Jaden and Mana should both be expelled." Crowler growled before he felt a hand gripped his shoulder. "What do you want? Go away!" he said and turned to see Seto Kaiba glaring at him, he began to sweat.

"Let's talk in private!" Kaiba said before pushing Crowler out of the room.

"I'm going with them, there's something I want to make clear with that man." Serenity said before following them.

"We should make a tombstone for him." Joey joked.

"I already did." Xeno said before showing them a tombstone with Dr. Crowler on it.

"He didn't mean literally Xeno." Mai said

"But on the other hand, I'm most likely to commit murder one day." Kikyo admitted, scaring everyone on how she got to where they were.

"Just tell me when and I'll kill him." Xeno smirked, surprising everyone but the adults.

"Is now an option?" Mana asked hopefully

"You're not killing anyone. You promised to stop." Ishizu said to her husband.

"Alright, Honey." Xeno smirked while Mana and Jaden sighed in disappointment.

"How about we have a barbecue, to celebrate?" Joey asked, gaining everyone's attention especially Chumley and Syrus before turning to the Paradox brothers. "Hey, you two want to join us?"

"We appreciate the hospitality." Para smiled.

"And we accept humbly." Dox finished.

Everyone was now outside the Slifer Dorm, Xeno used his powers to summon a grill as well as get hamburgers and hotdogs and many things. Everyone was enjoying themselves, eating, dueling, and talking while enjoying the food. While Jaden, Mana, Alexis, Kikyo, and the other Slifer Girls were sitting away from them.

"This is so good Mr. Wheeler." Chumley smiled while chewing on a hamburger.

"Thanks, but call me Joey." Joey smiled while preparing burgers for Para and Dox.

"I love this, relaxing after a great duel." Kairi smiled while eating a hot dog.

"You know it, I thought you two were a goner." Namine stated.

"Yeah, and your dad has told Crowler to not mess with us and he even told Chancellor Sheppard." Maya said

"Good, cause i'm getting tired of him bugging us." Xion added

"Who cares, Jaden won and now we could relax." Kisara said while eating a hamburger

"Indeed, not only did we win, but I won't be expelled." Jaden smiled while enjoying a hot dog.

"You mean we won't be expelled." Mana corrected while stuffing herself with food.

"Maybe, but whose fault was it that we were even in the Abandoned Dorm in the first place or whose fault was it that she slammed her fist on the ground and made it bleed preventing her from helping me." Jaden countered.

Yeah, now that I think about it, it was your fault, flat chest." Kisara said

"Shut up, we both know you or grandma would have checked it out anyway." Mana countered back.

"Yeah, but without others knowing of my involvement, how do you think i got you in trouble with our mother." Jaden said

"That's enough! We all know who was really the problem from the start." Kikyo said before glaring at Crowler who had bruises and a black eye as Serenity dragged him along by his ponytail.

"Anyway, now that this is over we can focus on the main problem." Kikyo said, confusing them.

"We're finally going to throw him in with the fishes?" Kairi asked

"Yeah, can we murder Crowler?" Kisara asked

"That does sound like a good idea, what if he does it again?" Joanna asked.

"As much as I want that, but no, Chaos Breaker and finding out the truth about the Abandoned Dorm." Kikyo said with seriousness.

"Yes, My brother is still missing. I hope he's ok." Alexis said.

"I'm sure he's fine, but I won't stop until I find him." Jaden smiled.

"'I' won't stop?" Mana teased making Jaden and Alexis blush.

"Shut up squirt!" Jaden Yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" Mana shouted at him.

'_These kids are just annoying._' Kikyo smirked knowing that the parents would leave tomorrow so she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her friends and family.

Meanwhile eating away from them was Akira and Ayame

"I hate to admit it, this is good food." Ayame said

"Maybe if you get out more often you will actually enjoy the food these humans made." Akira said

"Shut up, tomorrow, I'll be taking Xeno to that temple and have Infinite Zero aatck us while destroying it and then I'll have someone else come in this disguise cause this is annoying." Ayama said

"You really hate being in a female disguise don't you?" Akira asked to which Ayame just glared at him.

"Fine whatever." Akira said as he and Ayame rejoined the others and the Barbecue continued until night when everyone decided to go to sleep.

Unknown to all of them while they were sleeping, both Chaos Breaker's and Nebula Lord's shadows were over the Slifer Red Dorm.

Later at night.

Demios was sneaking around the island, searching for something until he sensed something. Demios quickly dashed towards the source until he came across a caven.

"This is really interesting." Demios smirked as he observed the cavern when DMG came after him.

"Interesting? This cavern is giving off a dangerous power." DMG said in concern.

"I think it's time that I appear before your friend." Demios told DMG while smirking.

'_No…_' DMG thought in fear.

* * *

A/N:Please Read, Follow, Like, Fav, and Review  
Custom Cards used-Godzilla-During either player's turn, you can tribute any number of monsters you control (Min.1) to increase this card attack by the combined total of the monsters you tributed this turn (Quick Effect). This Card is unaffected by traps. During your main phase you could pay 1000 life points and banish 10 cards from your graveyard in order to destroy all cards on the opponent's side of the field and inflict 4000 points of damage, this effect can only be used once per duel. Duelingbook**DOT**com/card?id=1253272  
Evil HERO Malicious Gaia is a Fan-made card credit goes to ChaosTrevor Deviantart**DOT**com/chaostrevor/art/Evil-HERO-Malicious-Gaia-816275727  
The Gate Guardian support cards were fan-made cards credit goes to AlanMac95  
Deviantart**DOT**com/alanmac95/art/Divine-Gate-Guardian-649965663?q=SkylanderZilla&qo=198  
Deviantart**DOT**com/alanmac95/art/The-Guarded-Gate-808593914?q=SkylanderZilla&qo=192  
Deviantart**DOT**com/alanmac95/art/The-Dark-Gate-808996427?q=SkylanderZilla&qo=193  
Deviantart**DOT**com/alanmac95/art/Gate-Guardian-Re-Volt-649959107


	10. Notice (will be deleted soon)

Note, i'm thinking of either remastering the story and redoing the chapters once i finished the 20th chapter on google docs

tell me what you think, whether i should continue posting my story as is or remastered the story and chapters in a poll?


End file.
